


Down the Rabbit Hole

by timestrings



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Bigotry & Prejudice, F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-11 11:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 107,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7047370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timestrings/pseuds/timestrings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick and Judy move their relationship forward which results in an unexpected event with major ramification for their jobs, and their families. It brings together one of Judy's sisters with someone she would never have met otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Affairs of the Heart

It has been almost a year since the night howler case and six months since Nick completed his training at the police academy. The past six months as partners establishes an enviable reputation in solving their cases. Officer Wilde’s street smarts are invaluable in getting into how a criminal thinks. Other officers start coming to Nick to get his thoughts on their own cases. There has even been talk of Nick teaching a course on the criminal mind, and thinking like a criminal at the police academy.  
Judy is so proud of him which she tends to remind him of on a regular basis. She is very cognizant that if it were not for him she would not have this life. They become inseparable playing off each others strengths to solve their cases. Not only did they spend time together at work, they text each other after hours to bounce thoughts and ideas on solving their outstanding cases.  
This constant banter between them has not gone unnoticed by the Chief and the rest of their fellow officers at the ZPD. Clawhauser who always sees them as they enter Precinct One would refer to them as a couple or would make comments on how they fight like they are married. This only results in both blushing profusely and adamantly denying any such affiliation other than being partners.

Nick being nocturnal by nature, Judy would race over to Nick’s apartment every morning to make sure he makes it to roll call on time stopping only to pick up a coffee and blueberry danish for him. They fall into a habit of meeting for dinner to discuss how to proceed with their present case. Soon they are meeting because they enjoy being together neither one would admit to it though. It was innocent enough and Judy didn’t know when it started, but a gentle touch or an impromptu hug would start her heart pounding bringing out feelings she couldn’t ignore. Late one evening while she is lying in bed Judy starts to question what is happening.

“Nick is my partner and my best friend. I can’t be falling for him, can I? How would that affect our lives at the ZPD? We have become the face of the ZPD and although interspecies relationships are not illegal, it is still viewed by many as unnatural and wrong. And then there’s the fact that Nick is a predator, and I’m prey.”  
She didn’t even want to think about what her family would say. They might just disown her.

Judy feels something wet rolling down her cheeks. She brings her paw up and wipes it away but not before looking at her paw. It is damp, she is crying.

“Oh sweet Cheese and Crackers, I have fallen for him.”  


She smacks her paw into her face. 

“I wonder how Nick feels about me? Do I really want to know? Would it change the dynamic between us if he did feel something for me? And what if he didn’t?”

That thought was even more frightening. Realizing that tomorrow they both have the day off Judy decides it is better to talk to Nick and get it all out in the open. She sends Nick a text inviting him out for dinner tomorrow. Being nocturnal she is not surprised he responds almost instantly. 

“Sure thing Carrots, what’s the occasion?”  
“No occasion, I just wanted to talk to you about something.”  
“Ok, I know this great restaurant in the Sahara District, I will make a reservation, let’s say seven o’clock.”  
“Sounds good. Does the restaurant have a dress code?”  
“Yes, it does. So I tell you what, if I wear a nice suit how about you wear that beautiful dress you have hanging in your closet.”  
“Wait, you own a nice suit?”  
“Carrots you wound me.” 

She giggles at his comeback. She can imagine him with his hand over his heart feigning hurt.

“Why would you want me to wear that dress?”  
“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you in anything but a police uniform or jeans and tee shirts. And I think you would look stunning in it.”

Judy starts blushing and she is glad he can’t see her right now.

“Ok then seven o’clock it is. Shall I come over to your apartment about six?”  
“How about I pick you up Carrots?”  
“You are such a gentleman Nick. Ok, I will see you at six.”  
“Great, it’s a date. See you at six beautiful.”  


There are those feelings again. She is giddy, her heart pounding and it is wonderful. Then it struck her.  


“Was he flirting with me?” 

She puts her phone down and pulls up the covers quickly falling into a restful sleep.

The next day Judy is up early for her morning run. As she reaches her starting point she notices someone else there warming up. It is still a bit dark but she can tell it is a predator. She approaches cautiously only to find it is Nick.  
When he notices her approaching he calls out.

“Good Morning beautiful! I thought I might join you this morning.”  
She beams with happiness.  
“Oh Nick, this is wonderful. It will be so nice to have someone to run with.”  


There is that sensation again. Her heart is pounding and she hasn’t even started her exercise.  
They warm up and start running. Nick keeps up for a time but starts to fall back near the end of her run. Once Nick catches up to her, they stop in at a coffee shop deciding to sit at a table while they recover from their run. When they get settled Judy places her paw on Nick’s arm. She feels a slight tremor, and couldn’t tell exactly because of his thick reddish fur but she thought he might be blushing.

“Nick, thanks for doing this. It means a lot.”  
“Well, Carrots, I can’t say I’ll come out everyday, but I will make the effort.”  


Finishing their drinks, Nick insists on walking Judy home. Dawn has broken and it looks like it is going to be a fabulous day weather wise. The hustle and bustle of the city is just starting to build. Both are quiet seemingly lost in thought as they make their way through the city streets to Judy’s apartment. Arriving at her front door, Judy turns to face her partner giving him a warm hug. 

“Thanks again Nick, I have had the best morning. I will see you at 6 tonight.”

She is just about to turn to put the key into the lock on her door when Nick grips her shoulders.  
He stands there for a moment looking into her face before his paws cradle her face and he plants a soft kiss on her lips. Pulling away he says, “See you at 6 sharp beautiful,” turns and makes a quick exit.  
Judy is left standing at the door, dumbfounded at what has just happened. She brings her paw up to her lips. They are tingling and there is the hint of blueberry. Her heart just soars, her smile is ear to ear as she faces the door, places the key in the lock and turns it. Once in side, she leaps in the air and lets out an ecstatic “YES!” 

Judy showers and changes into some comfortable jeans and a blouse. She heads out the door to do some errands as her mind thinks about the events of the last twenty-four hours. There is an extra bounce in her step as she makes her way through the city.  
Returning to her apartment around three she starts preparing for her date with Nick.  
The gown Nick had mentioned was a gift from her older sister Alice when she moved away from Bunny Burrow to take up her position with the ZPD. It is a one shoulder draped full length gown pearl white in colour. She never thought she would ever have a chance to wear it.  
Alice had said, “You never know when you might need it. You might meet some handsome mammal who sweeps you off your feet.”

“Alice, always the romantic,” she had thought never thinking that it would actually happen.

She hadn’t worn it since she was fitted for it so she hopes she can still wriggle into it. As it turns out it fit perfectly. She loves the way the material feels on her fur, soft and luxurious. It is five to six when she finishes.  


“Just one last check in the mirror,” she thought.  


At exactly six sharp Judy hears a strong firm knock at her door. She opens the door to see Nick dressed to the nines in a dark suit, a crisp pleated white shirt, and a bow tie expertly tied. In his lapel is a beautiful boutonnière consisting of a single red rose with a touch of white baby’s breath. She gasps.

“Nick, I’m just … WOW, you look … amazing.” 

He chuckles.

“You look amazing yourself Judy. Stunning, gorgeous, ravishing, and sensational are a few adjectives I would use to describe this vision standing before me.”

He is making her blush and she knows it. She can feel the heat rising in her cheeks.

“So, shall we go?”

Nick offers her his arm.  
Judy locks the door to her apartment, takes his arm and they head out. As they exit the building Judy is shocked to find a waiting limo to take them to the restaurant. She hadn’t thought about how they would get to the restaurant but this was over the top. She turns to Nick.

“Nick, this is too expensive. At least let me pay for some of it. After all, I was the one that asked you out.”  
“Not as expensive as you might think Carrots. The owner of the limo service owes me a favour, so he gave me a discount. As I told you before Judy, I know everyone.”

The chauffeur is waiting patiently the door already open.  
Not accustomed to wearing a dress especially one that hugs her curves so precisely, she finds she has to sit down into the limo and swing her legs in afterwards.  
Once he is sure she is in the chauffeur closes the door.  
Nick walks to the other side of the vehicle and gets in beside her. He moves close to her placing his arm around her.  
This just sends a shiver through her whole body. She leans in resting her head on his shoulder.  
Once they are settled the driver starts the car and they are on their way.

When they arrive at the restaurant, Judy is stunned. This is the King’s Edge, a five paw restaurant noted for its service and exquisite vegetarian cuisine. It is near impossible to get a reservation on short notice, booked up months in advance. She turns to Nick who promptly places a finger gently on her lips knowing full well what she is about to say.

“No questions Judy. They can wait for another time. Let’s just enjoy our dinner and each others company. We have more important things to discuss.”  


She is about to protest but thinks better of it.  
The chauffeur has already opened the door to allow her out. Moving closer to the door she swings her legs out.  
Nick has exited from his side coming around to offer his paw. At the same time he informs the chauffeur that he will call when they are ready to leave.  
She gratefully takes his paw.  
He pulls her up, wraps her arm around his and proceeds to the restaurant entrance.  
The doorman opens the door allowing them to quickly pass through to the reception.  
The Maitre d’ a screw-horn antelope steps up to welcome them.

“Monsieur Wilde, it is a pleasure. And who is this exquisite creature,” as he takes Judy’s paw and kisses it.  
“Henri this is Judy Hopps.”  
“But of course, the famous face of the ZPD. Mademoiselle Hopps, it is an honour to meet you, and let me say your pictures do not do you justice. You are even more beautiful in person. Please let me show you to your table.”

They are seated at a table with a wonderful view of Sahara Square. The Maitre d’ pulls out a chair for Judy while Nick promptly seats himself. The Maitre d’ bows and leaves them to peruse the menu.  
Their waiter arrives shortly after to take their order.  
They decide to start with some traditional flat bread topped with red pepper hummus as an appetizer. Both Judy and Nick order the vegetable soup. Judy selects a bulgar dish with zucchini, broccoli, pumpkin, cranberries and brazil nuts with a side of braised carrot spears while Nick orders the chickpea and cricket burgers with a side of barley tabouleh. Nick whispers into the waiter’s ear once they have finished ordering.  
Once the appetizer arrives Judy tries to begin. She is extremely nervous and it is difficult to look at Nick directly. Her paws are nervously tapping on the table.

“Nick, you know how proud I am of you, how far you have come. We make a great team and through everything we have become best friends. Its just … I think I want more … I want us to be more …” 

The silence is killing her until Nick reaches over to take her paws in his. She looks up into his emerald eyes that twinkle with joy and love.

“Judy, I love you too. I have for some time and didn’t know how to broach the subject. I didn’t want to lose what we have. I thought because your prey and I’m a predator, you might not be open to a relationship with me. My heart is soaring knowing you feel the same.”

Knowing that they both feel the same way puts them both at ease and makes the rest of the date more relaxed.  
Judy has tears in her eyes which Nick quickly wipes away. The tension they both felt dissolves and they settle down to enjoy the amazing food and atmosphere of the restaurant.  
When the main courses arrive, the waiter also arrives with two glasses of golden carrot champagne.  
Judy’s eyes are wide with astonishment.

“Nick, golden carrot champagne is very expensive.”  
“I want to celebrate our relationship.” 

She looks at him scrutinizing his face.

“I’m not going to be forced to arrest you for something illegal you sly fox?” 

Nick chuckles at the very thought while shaking his head no. He leans in close.

“You know you love me”  
“Do I know this?” “Yes, Yes I do.”  


The couple laugh and joke the whole evening. Even as they discuss the possible issues that could arise in their jobs, and from their families it couldn’t take away from the happiness they were experiencing. The night flies by and soon they are standing at the door of Judy’s apartment.  
Nick snakes his arms around Judy’s waist while she wraps her arms around his neck. They gaze lovingly into each others eyes for a moment. Nick plants a soft kiss drawing back to gauge her reaction before returning to those wonderful lips in a deep passionate kiss.  
When the kiss ends, Judy somewhat embarrassed asks if Nick wants to come in. She is blushing profusely.  
Nick smiles lovingly at his girlfriend.

“Judy as much as I want to you know where that would lead. The walls in your apartment are paper thin and someone might call the police on us for disturbing the peace.” 

Judy stifles a nervous laugh at being caught together by some of their fellow officers. 

“Besides I’m not sure I can handle any more happiness in one night. So how about we leave that aspect of our relationship for another time.” 

Judy throws her arms around him holding him in a tight embrace. After a few more passionate kisses, they say their good nights.

“So I guess this means were dating?”  
“I guess it does.”  
“Good Night Judy, I will see you early tomorrow for another run.”  
“Good Night Nick, I can’t wait.”

Nick and Judy keep they’re budding romance on the down low to avoid any complications at work however a few of their fellow officers suspect that something more is going on between them.

* * *


	2. Breaking Down Barriers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick and Judy's relationship continues to blossom when they discover they are not alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter. The extra paragraphs are now up for this chapter. I think it is a better ending to the chapter. There is some sexual innuendo in this chapter, so you have been warned. Please review.

It has been another amazing morning for Nick and Judy. They wake up early as is their custom to run before the morning rush kicks in, stop at their favourite coffee shop for a drink and then walk home together to the apartment they now share. It has been over a year since they started dating and their relationship is moving into a new phase. They always varied their route home to wander through some of the old residential neighbourhoods of the downtown. They had discussed buying a home together for some months now and although a home in a downtown neighbourhood would be ideal the older neighbourhoods could be pricey and very rarely came up for sale. Their search started in the Downtown District, but quickly expanded to the Rainforest District, Tundra Town, Sahara Square, and as far afield as Savana Central, and the Meadowlands. They narrowed it down to Savana Central and the Meadowlands even though this would mean a much longer commute to the ZPD. The Rainforest District, Tundra Town and Sahara Square were eliminated for the obvious reasons too wet, too cold, and too hot. 

They had just turned down a side street off Peak when Judy suddenly froze in her tracks.  
Nick turns to his girlfriend who looks like a deer caught in headlights. Her nose is twitching, her eyes wide, her paw gripping his as if in a vice. Without warning she releases his paw and sprints down the street coming to a stop about two-thirds of the way down. They had come down this street many times before to look at the homes but never had she reacted this way. When Nick catches up to Judy, she has stopped in front of a home Nick knows is one of Judy’s favourites and it is for sale. They both stand outside of the home for some time before Judy placing a paw on his forearm turns to Nick.

“Oh Nick, its for sale,” the enthusiasm evident in her voice, joy plastered all over her face.  
“What do you think Nick? Should we inquire about it?”

Nick could tell there was only one answer to her question. He smiles.

“Sure Carrots, lets go for it.”

Nick just hopes Judy will not be too disappointed if they can’t get it.

Although Nick doesn’t show it he is just as excited as Judy.  
Judy throws her arms around him in an excited kiss and hug before releasing him, taking her phone out of her pocket and snapping a picture of the for sale sign to get the real estate agency and phone number. They start to walk away when someone calls to them.

“Hello you two, are you interested in the house?”

Nick and Judy turn around to see a female leopard standing on the porch. She is waving them over.  
Looking at each other, they agree it might be the only chance they would get to tour the house. Nick takes Judy’s paw and walks back towards the front gate opening it to allow Judy through first.  
As they approach Nick and Judy can see she is a bit older but the years have been kind to her. Her distinctive black spots contrasting with the pale golden brown background coat colour emphasized her well-muscled body, thick, short limbs, and broad, powerful forearms. She obviously stays in good shape. She smiles at the young couple.

“Well, Well, Well, a fox and a bunny, aren’t you two the odd couple?”

She smirks finding it humorous.  
Judy starts to fidget feeling the need to explain.

“No-No It’s, … it’s not like that, we are just friends.”  
“I don’t think so hun, not after the serious lip lock I observed between you two.”

Judy looks up at Nick her concern growing.

“Perhaps we should just go Nick.”

Alexa quickly interjects.  
“Don’t worry about it hun your secret is safe with me. I’m Alexa by the way. And you are?"

Nick who does not appear fazed in the least takes her outstretched paw.

“I’m Nick and this is my girlfriend Judy.”

Judy glares at him.

“What is he doing, outing them as an interspecies couple to a complete stranger?”

Alexa turns her head towards the interior of the house and calls out to someone that they have company.

“Hey Jamal come out and meet this adorable couple. They are interested in the house.” 

Her mate walks out and as he comes into view Nick and Judy’s jaws just drop.  
Alexa chuckles and turns to her mate.

“I think we broke them hun.”

Turning back to Nick and Judy who are still recovering from their initial shock.

“What? Did you think you two were the only ones?”

She puts her powerful paw around the plains zebra and pulls him close.

“Come on Jamal don’t be shy, I won’t bite.”

Alexa tilts her head up places a paw on her lips as if in deep contemplation while mirth covers her face.

“Oh wait a minute thats not true, I do bite,” turning to Jamal she continues “but you know you love it.” 

She purrs and gives her mate a kiss on his neck. Jamal rolls his eyes and turns to Nick and Judy.

“A word of advice you two, Never marry an overly affectionate predator or she will embarrass the heck out of you any chance she gets,” he warns them.  
Nick pipes up to add.

“Or prey,” which gets him a punch in the arm from Judy and a laugh from Jamal.  
Nick just rubs his arm and chuckles.  
Alexa interjects.

“Come on you two have breakfast with us and then will give you the grand tour. Unless you have to be somewhere.”  
“No, this is a day off for both of us,” Judy says.  
“Wonderful please come in.” 

Judy’s discomfort subsides as Alexa has put both her and Nick, well maybe just her at ease. Accepting the couples invitation, they follow them into their home. Judy knew she would love this house having only seen it from the outside, never knowing how much more when she sees the interior. The entrance way is bright and airy with ample closet space for coats and shelving for footwear. The warm earth tones in the tile made it that much more inviting. Two metres and a half from the door, the floor transitions into wood floors. To her right is a spiral staircase that is divided into two sets of steps, one that could accommodate small mammals or kits and the other for parents and larger mammals.  
Nick watches his girlfriend as she takes in the space and he knew she would settle for nothing less than this house. 

The kitchen is a large bright cheerful room with ample cupboards and counter space. A series of windows look out on a modest well kept backyard with grass, mature trees and immaculate flower beds. As Alexa is about to offer Judy a seat she realizes this will be problematic.

“Judy, I hope you won’t be offended but you won’t be able to reach the table, however I do have booster seats left over from when the kids were young.”  
“No, a booster seat will be fine … wait you have children?”  
Alexa smirks. “None of our own, of course we adopted. Could you imagine?”  
Jamal jumps in. “I could.”

They all burst into laughter considering the possible combinations that might occur. Jamal continues.

“The only problem would be it’s species, would it be a zepard or a leobra?”

After the laughing settles down Alexa continues. 

“We adopted a male zebra and a female leopard believing it was important that they should look similar to at least one parent. They’re all grown up and off on their own. That is one of the reasons why we are selling the house. We are looking to downsize and move out to the Savannah to retire.” 

As Nick and Judy enjoy their breakfast with their new found friends they learn a bit about what this amazing couple had to endure when interspecies couples were not just frowned upon. It was like something out of a spy novel. Keeping up appearances, the clandestine meetings in order to spend time together, the constant looking over your shoulder to ensure you were not being observed. Harassment was the norm if you were ever found out. People you thought were friends would disappear, some even denying they knew you.  
Neighbours would shun you, and then there were the rocks and bricks thrown threw windows with notes attached spewing the most vile comments. On top of all that there was the real possibility of arrest and imprisonment for violating laws against interspecies marriage. It was all consuming and almost led to them breaking up. Luckily it wasn’t soon after that the interspecies marriage laws were repealed and they could be more open about their relationship.

“I take it you two have not come out as a couple,” Jamal inquires.  
“No, It is frustrating,”says Judy. “We have been trying to pick the right time.”

Alexa reaches over and places a paw on Judy’s shoulder.  


“Judy that frustration will only grow and there will never be a right time. Trust me I know. You have to announce it and deal with the difficulties it causes. All you can do is try to change peoples minds. There will always be bigots who are ignorant and small minded. Nothing you say or do will make a difference to them. At least you two won’t be threatened with imprisonment or death.”  
“The neighbours on this street are very accepting so you should have no problems here.”

Judy hesitates but decides to ask a question forefront in her mind.  


“What about family?” 

Judy hopes Alexa and Jamal can give her some way to broach the subject with her own family.  
Jamal and Alexa look at each other before Jamal finally responds.

“Ah … well … family that is a whole other dynamic.”  
  
“Surprisingly it was Alexa’s family that embraced our union before mine did. I think it was their children that won them over. There was certainly shock, surprise, and in some cases anger, but the children didn’t seem to care. They were the first to approach me and ask questions.”  
  
“I soon had a sizeable audience of cubs. I was upfront with them answering all their questions truthfully without sugar coating it. Afterwards the cubs invited me to play with them.”  
  
“I accepted and except for some minor scratches everyone had a good time.”

At this point Alexa adds.

“Seeing this made me realize I had chosen the right mate.”

Jamal smiles, reaches over and gives Alexa a kiss before continuing.

“My family on the other hand did not take it well at all. Not one member of my family came up and welcomed her choosing to give her a wide berth.”  
  
“Even the foals would not approach Alexa as they were taught to mistrust and fear all predators.”  
  
“There was a lot of anger and language I would never repeat. I was so disgusted with my family I launched into a tirade berating them for their bigotry. We left soon afterwards.”

Judy is sorry she had asked the question, her demeanour showing her discomfort. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t want to bring up old wounds.”

Jamal looks at her and smiles.

“Don’t worry about it Judy. The only bad question is the one you don’t ask.”  
  
“Its taken years, but most of my family have accepted our relationship. The ones that chose to get to know Alexa realize they were wrong and now call Alexa a member of the family and a friend. Even the foals are comfortable around her.”

Jamal has relieved Judy’s angst, but she still feels a twinge of unease.  
Judy turns to Nick who has been unusually quiet through this whole conversation.

“Hey Nick, you are awfully quiet. Is anything wrong?”  
“Sorry Carrots, this whole conversation has given me a lot to think about.”  
“Carrots? Oh that is so adorable,” Alexa squeals. “Is that his pet name for you?”

Judy starts blushing.

“It didn’t start out that way, but yes, yes it is.”

Nick looks over at Judy who smiles lovingly at him.

“Let me clear the table and we can start the tour,” says Alexa. 

Alexa takes Nick and Judy through the rest of the house pointing out all the amenities, as well as things that may need to be repaired or replaced in the near future. It didn’t matter to Judy, she absolutely loved this house. Her only concern was the asking price. It was a bit more than Nick and Judy felt they could afford. It failed to diminish their desire to put in an offer.  
After the tour Jamal joins Alexa in the front foyer to say their goodbyes.

“It was very nice meeting both of you. You have my number so give me a call at my office tomorrow and we can setup a meeting to discuss an offer.”

Nick and Judy look at each other and then back at Alexa somewhat confused. Understanding their confusion Alexa continues.

“You took a picture of the for sale sign, didn’t you?”

Nodding Judy pulls out her phone and brings up the picture. Looking over the information she sees the realtor’s name, Alexa Duncan. She looks up at Alexa.

“I guess we do.”  
“Now if you need a real estate attorney or a mortgage broker, I can help you with that as well.”

Before they leave Jamal poses a question to Judy.

“Judy, as an old newspaper man something has been bothering me. I know I have seen you before and I have been racking my brain trying to remember exactly where. Have you ever been on television or in movies?”

Judy never comfortable extolling on herself was about to respond when Nick picks up the conversation.  
“I guess formal introductions are in order.”

“Jamal, Alexa, this is the famous ZPD Officer Judy Hopps.”

Alexa gasps.  
“Thats it!” exclaims Jamal. “You were the officer that solved the Night Howler case several years back. If not for you Alexa and all other predators, would have lost many of their rights and freedoms.”

Jamal engulfs Judy in a warm hug, constantly repeating “Thank You.”  
Judy a bit overwhelmed by his response needs to make sure that they understand it wasn’t just her.

“Your welcome, but it wasn’t just me.” 

Her gaze turns to her partner.

“If not for Nick, I would not be an officer now. His insights and assistance were instrumental in saving my job and solving that case. As a civilian at the time he fails to get the credit he rightly deserves.”

Jamal takes Nicks paw and vigorously shakes it while Alexa hugs Judy. Releasing her, she move to Nick and gives him a warm hug and a kiss on his cheek.

They wave goodbye to Alexa and Jamal as they leave to walk home. They are so wrapped up in their conversation about how fortunate they were to meet Alexa and Jamal they didn’t realize they held each others paws all the way back to their apartment. Although they received a number of disapproving looks neither of them cared.  
Unlocking the door to their apartment Nick steps aside to allow Judy to enter first. As soon as he has locked the door and turns around Judy pounces on him wrapping her arms around his neck and plants a kiss fuelled by passion and lust. Taking by surprise Nick stares into the eyes of his girlfriend when she pulls back.

“All right Wilde, your girlfriend has gone savage with happiness and she plans to have her way with you. So get into that bedroom and strip.”

Nick smiles placing the back of his paw on his forehead displaying a look of feigned shock.

“Why Officer Hopps this is so sudden? I do declare I …”

Judy chuckles but cuts him off.

“Can it Wilde, less talk, more intimacy.”

Nick smiles and starts placing kisses on her neck and running a paw down her back as he carries his randy bunny to the bedroom and closes the door.

Nick wakes up early the next morning, Judy’s head comfortably nestled up against his neck. Her rhythmic breathing telling him she is still asleep. He hates to wake her up, but they need to get to work early today. He runs a paw down her back gently caressing her cotton tail. She starts to stir, he gives her a soft kiss on the lips. Judy’s eyes flutter open to see Nick lovingly staring back at her.  
She smiles.

“Morning,” she says in her half awake state tightening her grip on him.  
“Good Morning beautiful, how did you sleep?”  
“Mmmm, it was wonderful.”  
“Well, we have to get up if we are going to make it to work early.”

Judy nuzzles Nick’s neck.

“Just five more minutes, ok?”

Nick sighs but doesn’t mind spending five more minutes cuddling with his girlfriend. 

“Ok, I will give you five minutes Carrots, not a second more.”

It takes another ten minutes before they both get out of bed and start into their routine preparing for work. It has become second nature to them and Nick and Judy are soon ready to head out with ample time to spare. Judy noting the time comments to Nick.

“Nick we could have slept in a while longer.”  
  
She gives Nick a mischievous grin.  
“After yesterday’s activities it’s not like we needed to go for a run this morning.” 

They both chuckle but the magnitude of their upcoming decision turns the conversation to a more serious tone. Nick takes Judy’s paws in his.

“So, we are really going to do this?  
”Yes, Alexa was right. We need to do this. And in a few months when I go to see my parents I will tell them. Depending on how they react, I will call you and you can come down and meet them."  


The thought of telling her parents sends a shiver down her spine.  


“Nervous about telling your parents?” Nick inquires.  
“No, I’m terrified, but I have to do it.”  


They walk out of their apartment paw in paw with Nick giving her paw a gentle squeeze to let her know everything will work out.  
Nick and Judy walk into Precinct One a good half hour before roll call in the bullpen.  
Clawhauser is just setting up his station at the main reception desk preparing for the start of his shift when he spies his two favourite officers approaching him. Placing his elbows on the counter, his balled up paws sinking into the folds on either side of his face, he calls out to them.

“If it isn’t Precinct Ones’s favourite married couple. Why are you two here so early?”  
Approaching reception, Judy responds.  


“We need to speak to Chief Bogo Clawhauser. Is he in?”  
“Yes, he’s in. I saw him go into his office twenty minutes ago.”  
“Thanks Clawhauser.”

Nick and Judy continue on to the Chief’s second floor office while Clawhauser continues his preparation.  
Just as he is about to grab a doughnut he stops suddenly in mid reach.  


“Wait … a … minute, they didn’t … protest … or …”  


Clawhauser turns around to see Nick and Judy climbing the stairs to the second floor paw in paw.  
His face lights up, letting out an excited squeal, quickly covering his mouth with his paws to muffle his elation. He turns back to reach for a doughnut and ponders.

“I wonder who won the pool?”

* * *


	3. Paying It Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judy and Nick face their fears and come clean about their relationship. The search for an affordable home also comes to a head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has taken much longer to write than I expected. It expands on two characters I introduced in Chapter 2. I hope you like them as much as I do. Again there is a fair amount of sexual innuendo in this chapter. The ending to this chapter has now been posted with much more than a few paragraphs added. Enjoy and please review.

As soon as she has a free moment, Judy calls Alexa at her office to setup an appointment, agreeing to meet the following day during their meal break. Her enthusiasm is infectious like a kit on her birthday anticipating the coming party and presents. Nick is equally as excited but is realistic about their chances with all of the inherent unknowns. Her heart and mind are so intent on purchasing this house Nick worries that failure to do so could be devastating.  
Although resigned to her decision, that evening Nick tries to persuade Judy to look at some of the other homes they had considered in the Meadowlands and Savanah Central but to no avail. As he lays in bed Judy cradled in his arms her head nestled against his neck his paw gently caressing her back he hopes that everything goes to plan and his concerns are unwarranted. Nick looks down on the beautiful smile on Judy’s face, her rhythmic breathing seems to allay his fears for now allowing him to relax and get some sleep. 

Judy is awake long before the alarm sounds raring to go out for their regular morning run. Nick quickly dons his running gear and follows her out of their apartment. Nick has accompanied Judy on her morning run every day for over a year now. His stamina greatly improved makes it easy for him to keep up with her, but on this day he finds himself hard pressed to match the pace of his energetic girlfriend. Her energy seems boundless as she keeps pulling away from him yelling back for him to hurry up as she traverses their usual route in record time.  
After catching up to her, they swing by their favourite coffee shop, then head back to their apartment to prepare for work. Judy’s fervent desire to get this particular day underway comes as no shock to Nick. Judy is a blur of activity as she showers and then changes into her uniform. She races out the door of their apartment dragging Nick along in her wake. 

As they make their way to Precinct one, Nick has a moment to reflect. He admires the enthusiasm Judy brings to everything she does but at the same time he worries her zeal for this home could become a crushing disappointment if the outcome is not favourable. Nick loves his dumb bunny and hopes for a positive resolution but If the worst happens, he will be there for her.

Their life at the ZPD has changed little since they outed themselves as an interspecies couple. They’re meeting with Chief Bogo went surprisingly well making them realize most if not all of their fellow officers suspected something was going on between them. It irked Judy that they had a pool on the time and day of their announcement.

—— Flashback to Previous days meeting with the Chief ——

Reaching the Chief’s door, they look at each other before Nick knocks.  
“Enter,” comes the bellowing response.  
Nick opens the door.  
“Excuse us Chief, do you have a minute?”  


It doesn’t go unnoticed by the cape buffalo that the two officers standing in his doorway are holding each others paws. In an unusually amiable tone he welcomes them into his office.  
“Wilde, Hopps, please come in.”  
Once the two officers get settled in the oversized chair in his office, the Chief stares at them over his glasses, his gruff demeanour returning.  
“Well, this ought to be good. What is it that brings you two here so early?”  
“Well, Chief, we want to … ”   


The Chief interrupts. “Wait let me get a pen.”  
Rummaging around his desk he quickly finds a pen under some papers.  
“Ok, please continue Officer Wilde.”

“As I was saying Chief, Officer Hopps and I want to let you know that we are a couple. In fact we have been a couple for over a year now.”

There is a pregnant pause and except for a glint in the cape buffalo’s eyes there is only a matter of fact reaction from their boss. The Chief casually writes something down then looks up at his two officers. Nick and Judy glance at each other taken aback by the dispassionate response from their superior officer. After a deafening moment of silence, Bogo asks.

“So, is that all?”

Judy so surprised by Bogo’s reaction or lack there of inquires.

“So … you’re not upset?”  
“Not upset, just don’t care. As long as it doesn’t affect your work, or reflect badly on the ZPD what you do on your own time is up to you. Now if you two will excuse me I need to finish the assignments for today.”

Nick and Judy walk out of the Chief’s office still in shock that Chief Bogo did not seem fazed by their announcement. Nick turns to Judy.

“Well, old buffalo butt took that surprisingly well.”

“Yes, he did. Its kind of weird though don’t you think? I expected some sort of tirade about causing a public relations nightmare.”  
“Yes, it is almost as if … Oh no, no, no, why didn’t I see it before. I must be losing my edge.”  
“What? What?” exclaims Judy seeing the stunned expression on her partners face.  
“He knew Judy or at the very least suspected. Its like when you run a hustle, you have to keep up the charade.”  
“Well, I suppose Clawhauser could have …”  
Nick cuts her off.  
“No, I mean he’s known for sometime, and if I’m right they all have. Let me ask you. Have you ever entered a room where the conversation suddenly stops?”  
Judy pauses and thinks for a moment.  
“Well, now that you mention it, when entering the locker room conversations did occasionally stop abruptly. I took it in stride and never let on that I knew that they were talking about me. I figured they did not know how to react to a bunny cop.”

Releasing each others paw Nick and Judy walk into the bullpen. Most of the officers are already there, the usual banter and posturing going on between the various teams. Settling in to their chair at the front of the bullpen, they wait not really knowing what to expect.  


The Chief enters a few minutes later and takes his spot at the podium.  


“All right settle down. Shut it!”  
You could hear a pin drop as the Chief begins to speak.  
  
“I have three items on the docket.”  


“First I have one announcement to make that resolves an ongoing debate. It would appear we have had some ongoing undercover work in our midst.”   


A brief chortle is heard throughout the bullpen quickly silenced by the Chief’s steely glare.  


“It has come to my attention that two officers of Precinct One are now a couple. Officer Hopps and Officer Wilde informed me this morning that they are in a relationship. I think congratulations are in order.”

The bullpen erupts in a standing ovation for the two officers. Judy blushes profusely while Nick takes it in stride shaking hands and accepting well wishes. Judy is a bit overwhelmed by it all until Francine comes over giving her a warm hug. Chief Bogo gets everyone to take their seats as he continues.  
“Secondly there were two winners in the pool. Officer Pennington and Officer Fangmeyer. You can pick up your winnings at the end of your shift from Clawhauser.”  
“Finally Assignments.”  


Their announcement spreads like wildfire through the precinct. Nick and Judy are relieved by the positive response from their fellow officers. They can be more open and natural around each other no longer having to worry about keeping their relationship a secret.

—— End Flashback ——

They still receive an occasional look that telegraphs obvious disapproval but the mammals that know them well are accepting of their relationship. On this particular day Chief Bogo assigns them to patrol Sahara Square. The morning is fairly routine, a few traffic violations, a call to a robbery in the Market district and a landlord / tenant dispute. They call in a 10–7 at the appointed time informing dispatch they are taking their meal break. Judy’s excitement is evident as she rushes to their appointment with Alexa. Nick is strapped in and holding on for dear life.

“Slow down Carrots or I am going to have to write you up for speeding.”  
“Sorry Nick its just …”  
“I know, I know, you’re excited. So am I its just … I want us to get there in one piece.”  
Judy flashes him a beautiful smile.  
“You’re always looking out for me.”  
“Always will Carrots, always will.”

Arriving at the real estate office they are greeted by the receptionist, a young mountain gazelle by all appearances as distinguished by her long neck, two conspicuous white stripes extending from her eyes towards the nostrils coupled with a black spot on her muzzle above her nose. While taken aback by their arrival the receptionist greets them warmly. She escorts them to Alexa’s office amidst a flurry of hushed whispers from some of the other staff and agents. Judy just chuckles softly at some of the banter she picks up on.

“Why are the police here?”  
“Did Alexa do something wrong?”   
“Are they going to arrest Alexa?”   
“Isn’t that Officer Hopps?”   
“Quiet bunnies have excellent hearing, she’ll hear you.”

Obviously Alexa had not kept the rest of the office in the loop. The receptionist knocks tentatively on the open door to Alexa’s office. Alexa looks up from her desk as the receptionist a bit unnerved by the presence of the officers says.

“Excuse me Alexa, there are two police officers here to speak to you.”  
“I see, well show them in Sahar.”  


Sahar moves out of the way to allow Nick and Judy into the office. Once in Alexa displaying a calm expression dismisses Sahar.  
“Thank you Sahar, that will be all.”

Sahar nods and goes back to her desk while Alexa gets up and closes the door to her office. Their privacy assured Alexa engulfs Judy, then Nick in a warm hug.   


“Welcome you two, please have a seat.”  
As soon as she is seated, Judy comments.  
“I think some of your staff believe we are here to arrest you. Is there something you’re not telling me?”  
“Do they now?” she quips giving them a mischievous smile.   
“Ok officers you caught me, I’ll come quietly. Will their be a strip search?” as she smiles gleefully.

Alexa batts her eyes suggestively at Nick while she extends her paws as if expecting to be paw cuffed. Nick is unfazed by Alexa’s audacious statements knowing she is just having some good natured fun.   
“You enjoy creating controversy don’t you,” Nick quips?  
“Makes life far more interesting wouldn’t you agree?”   
They all chuckle at Alexa’s theatrics as Alexa adds.

“Just think of all the discussions going on beyond this door.”   


Seeing Nick and Judy’s concern she holds up a paw.  


“Don’t worry I will allay their fears. Just one question, whom do I say is buying a house?”

Nick and Judy look at each other and after a brief discussion decide that it should be Judy.  


“Now that thats settled, lets get down to work. I’m sure you want time to have lunch before you are back on duty.” “Here are the details.”

Alexa provides them with the data sheet on the house, a list of recommended real estate attorneys highlighting the best ones and several mortgage brokers. Once all their questions are answered Alexa opens the door to her office and escorts them to the entrance. All eyes are on them as they walk through the office. Stopping about half way, Alexa makes an impromptu announcement.

“Attention everyone, I would like you all to meet Officer Judy Hopps and Officer Nick Wilde of the ZPD. I recently met Miss Hopps quite by accident and discovered she is searching for a house. I invited her in to discuss a particular house she showed an interest in.” “So you do not have to worry, I am not being arrested, even though I did offer to be paw cuffed and strip searched.” 

Most of the staff shake their heads and chuckle having worked with Alexa for some time they are cognizant of her playful and somewhat warped sense of humour.  
Alexa, Judy, and Nick continue to the front where they exchange goodbyes.

“Get back to me as soon as you can ok. It is probably best if you speak to the mortgage broker first.”  
“I will Alexa and thank you again for all your help,” says Judy.

Several days pass before they can meet with the mortgage broker where it quickly becomes evident that they can’t raise enough money to purchase the house. Even with their sizeable down payment, plus what they can reasonably afford to borrow still leaves them about forty-thousand short. 

Nick was afraid this might happen as the realization starts to set in for Judy.   
She tries hard to conceal it but Nick can see she is devastated. Her heart so set on purchasing this home. Only after they are back in their apartment does Judy’s disappointment manifest itself.   


Judy plops down on the couch next to Nick turns and wraps her arms around him. She buries her head in his chest and starts sobbing uncontrollably.

Nick just holds her and comforts her until she has calmed down. Nick wipes the remaining tears from her eyes cradling her face in his paws. Her beautiful amethyst eyes are puffy and red. He can see the light behind those beautiful amethyst eyes has dimmed. As he strokes her face he knows he needs to do or say something to snap her out of it. He can’t stand to see her this way. He stares into that gorgeous face for a moment before planting a soft kiss. Pulling back he begins.

“Hey Carrots we did our best, and If it is not this house it will be another. And when we find it, it will be wonderful because we will be together. And it will be the house we make our home.”

She looks into his bright emerald eyes and gives him a weary smile and gentle hug.

“Thanks Nick, you’re right. I was just so set on getting that house, I guess I overreacted.”  
“You bunnies are so emotional.”   
Nick cradles Judy in his arms while laying down soft kisses along her neck and for the first time all evening he feels the tension in her body dissipate and she begins to relax in his embrace.

Although Judy is resigned to the fact that they cannot afford the house the call to Alexa next morning still elicits strong emotion.  


“Alexa … its Judy, Judy Hopps, I… I just want to let you know that we are unable to raise the funds necessary to purchase your house. I’m sorry we wasted your time.”  


Alexa hearing the heartbreak in her voice, tries to alleviate her distress by letting Judy know she has a couple of ideas that might help them to purchase the home. Truth being told she has no idea if or how she can help them but she is determined to try.

“Nonsense, Judy these things happen. So how much are we talking about?”  


“About forty-thousand.”  


“I see. Listen hun I have a couple of ideas that might help you raise the extra funds. Give me two weeks to explore these options and I will get back to you. I really want you and Nick to purchase our house. Don’t give up hope, ok?”  
“Thanks Alexa, I look forward to your call.”

After getting off the phone Judy relays the conversation to Nick.   
Nick hopes that Alexa can find a way to help them get the house. He doesn’t want her to go through this disappointment a second time.

Alexa sits contemplative in her office for a few minutes wondering what she can do. A smile spreads across her face as she recalls hearing about some new avenues for fund raising. Back on the phone she calls Jamal to explain the situation and ask his opinion.  
Jamal is on board and asks if there is anything he can do. 

“Let me get back to you on that once I find out how it is done. Oh! This is so exciting.”  


Jamal knows exactly what that means. When Alexa gets excited her energy levels skyrocket. She always needs some way to burn off her excess energy.  


“I assume you will be needing some ZLC tonight.”  
“Oh hun you know me so well. That would be purr-fect,” giving him a seductive growl.  
“Shall I surprise you?”  
“Jamal, you always surprise me. That’s why I love you.”  
Jamal laughs.   
“See you tonight my love. Good Hunting!”

As soon as she finishes speaking to Jamal she is back on the phone calling some of her contacts in Advertising.

A couple of weeks pass with no word from Alexa. Nick and Judy having finished they’re early morning run stop in at their favourite coffee shop where Nick convinces Judy they should go over to see Alexa. Judy a bit apprehensive agrees. As they walk down the side street off Peak Judy’s anxiety grows as witnessed by her tightening grip on Nick’s paw. Reaching the front of the house the for sale sign is still in place but it is different. There is a banner across it saying, ‘SOLD’.   
Judy’s heart sinks as she turns to Nick.

“Nick lets just go ok?”  
Nick is angry never wanting her hopes built up only to be dashed again.  
“No, I want to know what happened. Alexa said she had a few ideas.”  


They walk up to the front door and ring the door bell. Judy’s head is down focussing on the porch floor boards not wanting to show her disappointment.

Jamal comes to the door and breaks into a huge smile when the plains zebra realizes who it is. Opening the door he greets them.

“Nick, Judy, So very nice to see you both. Alexa was just about to give you a call.”  
“Yes, well, we noticed the sold sign and …”   
Jamal interrupts Nick.  
“Hold that thought for a moment.” Jamal turns back towards the interior of the house and yells to Alexa.

“Hey Alexa, the new owners are here. I think they’re here to evict us.”

Judy’s head snaps up to look at Jamal confusion plastered all over her face.  
Both Nick and Judy are speechless, stunned by Jamal’s statement. Before they can recoup their aplomb Alexa rushes past Jamal and wraps her powerful paws around them in an enthusiastic three way hug.

“Nick, Judy, I was just about to call you to give you the good news.”

Alexa pulls back from the hug to find both Nick and Judy unresponsive. Alexa turns to Jamal.

“Looks as if we broke them again hun.” Jamal just chuckles and shakes his head.  
“You seem to have a knack for that my love.”

A few moments pass before Nick and Judy recover from their initial shock, Judy looks at Alexa and asks.  
“But how? We were over forty-thousand short.”

“Well, before the real estate gig, I was in advertising for many years. I spoke to a few of my contacts and they put me in touch with an online company that does PredFunding. They helped me setup a PredFunding page and were kind enough to forgo some of their usual fees to contribute.” 

“The difficult part was outlining the situation without given away who you are which I might add was by no means easy.”   
“Jamal helped with his contacts in the media to get the word out about the Pred-Funding page.”   
“In retrospect I think a lot of people figured out who we were talking about and it just exploded on social media and by word of mouth. And as they say it went viral.”   
“The Pred-Funding company has never seen anything like it. The funding target was reached in record time. Predators and Prey alike making donations; Even some large companies who employ a lot of predators made sizeable donations.” 

After listening, Judy’s confusion is obvious and feels she has to say.

“But I’m not a predator.”  
“True, but your partner is and every predator on this planet owes the two of you a debt of gratitude for the freedoms they still enjoy today.”  
Nick displays a playful grin deciding to interject his thoughts into the conversation.

“I don’t know Alexa, the evening after we met you and Jamal Judy made a pretty fair impression of a predator.” 

Alexa’s eyes light up as she turns to Nick. “Oh! Do tell.”   
Alexa smiles excitedly.  
“Nick!” Judy yells but he continues unabated.

“She pounced on me as soon as we arrived home, then dragged me into her den where she savaged my body.”   
Placing the back of his paw on his forehead for effect he continues.   
“I don’t think I will ever be the same after the mauling she gave me. I barely escaped with my life.”  


Nick, Alexa, and Jamal chuckle heartily as Judy stands there taking Nick’s ribbing, her right foot thumping the porch floor boards. She Isn’t mad at him exactly just a bit embarrassed and trying to think of a comeback. Suddenly Judy’s demeanour changes as she gives him a mischievous grin telegraphing her intentions. Nick gulps as he has seen that look before.

She grabs the collar of his track suit and pulls him down so they are almost nose to nose.   
“Nicholas Wilde, you think you have been savaged, you haven’t seen anything yet.”  
Nick smiles sweetly at his girlfriend giving her a soft nose bump.

“You know you love me.”  
“Yes, yes I do, and you are going to find out how much when we get home. You might not survive this time,” as she gives him a gleefully wicked smile and a quick kiss.  


Alexa and Jamal chuckle heartily as they watch their friends interaction.  
Alexa decides to get in on the performance. Placing a paw to her lips as if contemplating the possibility she gazes directly at Judy.  


“You know Nick, you might be right about Judy. We could have her tested to see if there is any predator blood in her family tree. You never know, we might be related Judy.”  
After the laughter dies down, Judy turns to Alexa to continue the discussion at hand.

“So … it raised the whole forty-thousand.”  
“No, hun it raised all of it.”

Judy seems perplexed, “Isn’t that what she just said?”   
“All … of … what?” she inquires again.  
“The whole price of the house, and then some. The house is yours free and clear. I just need the two of you to come down to the office to sign some papers for the lawyers so they can register the sale and sign the deed over to you and Nick.”

Nick and Judy’s jaws drop dumbfounded by Alexa’s statements. A multitude of emotions run through their minds. An ecstatic smile spreads across Judy’s face and without warning Judy leaps into Alexa’s arms and sobs tears of joy. 

“Thank You, Thank You, Thank You,” Judy extolls through her sobs.  
Alexa wraps her arms around Judy in a warm comforting hug then looks to Jamal.

“Hey hun, can we keep her? She would make a great addition to our family.”

Jamal just chuckles.

“I thought you were past you’re mothering instincts.”  
“Yes, but she is so adorable.”  
“I think the fox has to come as part of the package.”  
“Well, I’m sure we can accommodate. I get a female prey as a daughter and you get a male predator as a son.”

In the ensuing moments Nick walks up to Jamal and takes his hoof shaking it enthusiastically and extolling his thanks for both himself and Judy.   
Judy releases her grip on Alexa, and turns to Nick.

“Oh Nick, the house… it’s ours!”

Judy leaps into Nick’s arms and plants a passion fuelled kiss.   
Alexa and Jamal lean against each other an arm wrapped around the other and smile as they watch the young couple’s happiness. Alexa leans into her mate kissing him on the neck.

“They grow up so fast hun.”

Jamal just rolls his eyes.

“You are incorrigible my love.”  
“Would you have it any other way,” she asks?  
“Not a chance,” he says leaning over to give Alexa a passionate kiss.   
She gives him a low guttural growl of approval.

Arranging to come down to Alexa’s office the following day to sign the papers Nick and Judy rush back to their apartment to prepare for work. 

The following day at the real estate office they agree on a two month move in date to give Alexa and Jamal ample time to pack and move. Judy tries to get Alexa to accept all the excess funds as a ‘thank you’ for everything she has done for them. Alexa would not have it and after much discussion they agree to split the excess funds. 

Just as they are about to leave Alexa inquires if Nick and Judy can come over the evening before the move in date for a small celebration. She wants to invite the neighbours so she can introduce them.   
Nick and Judy both agree that would be wonderful. 

Over the next two months Nick and Judy spend the majority of their free time helping Alexa and Jamal sort through a multitude of items collected over a lifetime in their house. Each with its own unique story that they are happy to share.   
It spurs Judy to open up about her life growing up in Bunny Burrow, her unwavering desire to become a police officer, and how she overcame every obstacle placed before her.   
Even Nick is swayed to talk about his life growing up in a single parent family some of which even Judy was unaware of. 

Jamal is fascinated by how the two officers met, starting out as antagonists, developing a grudging respect and eventually becoming friends, partners and lovers. He thinks it would make a great story and asks if they would mind if he wrote their story.   
After talking it over Nick and Judy agree but on one condition, that he write the story of Alexa and Jamal first.  


“I think we have an opportunity to change a few minds with both our stories, wouldn’t you agree?”  
“Touché Judy, well said.”   
Alexa squeals with delight the others turning to look.   
“Oh, I wonder who they will get to play me in the movie adaptation,” adds Alexa.  
They all burst into laughter as Alexa’s outburst spurs discussion on who they would like to play them in the movie.

Their discussions are interrupted by the Predator Village Thrift shop truck arriving to pick up the donated clothing, and furniture. All that is left are the movers who arrive mid week three days before the agreed upon move in date giving Alexa and Jamal a chance to clean up the house and rent some tables and chairs for the celebration. 

With only a week left before their move, Nick and Judy say their goodbyes but not before Jamal gets Judy’s famous carrot casserole recipe. They head home to start their own packing. With their limited possessions it only takes them a couple of days to finish. The two months seem to have flown by and they soon arrive at the day of the celebration.

Alexa’s celebration is all Nick and Judy can think about while waiting patiently in the bullpen.  
Chief Bogo enters and strides up to the podium where he quickly quells the chatter. 

“All right settle down. Shut it!”  
“Now before I get to todays assignments we are a bit short staffed today.”  
“The mayor has requested a number of officers assigned to a special detail this evening being put on by some local celebrities. Now I need four officers on a stake out this evening.”

As soon as the words leave the Chief’s mouth Judy has this overwhelming feeling of dread in the pit of her stomach. Judy and Nick’s eagerness to take on new cases and exemplary record of success makes them prime candidates for this detail. She hopes this once Bogo will overlook them.

“Wilde, Hopps, Delgado, and Fangmeyer will be primaries on this detail.” Judy executes a face plant into the desk her utter frustration and worst fears realized.  
The Chief smirks seeing her reaction and inquires.

“Is there a problem Officer Hopps?” 

She looks up embarrassed by her overt reaction.

“Well, … Sir … its just, … Nick and I had plans this evening and it can’t really be rescheduled.”  
Seemingly indifferent, the Chief responds.  
“I’m surprised Hopps, I thought you of all my officers would jump at the chance to be involved in a high priority case.”

Just as she is about to respond she feels a paw gently placed on her forearm. She turns to her left to see Nick smiling at her. He turns to address Chief Bogo.

“Everything is fine Chief.”

Judy stares at Nick in disbelief as he draws near to whisper.

“Trust me Judy, it isn’t what it seems.”

All this time Nick has been listening and observing the Chief and he knows something is up. He knows a hustle when he sees one but keeps quiet until he knows more.   
Judy trusts Nick’s instincts but is still disheartened. She was so looking forward to spending time with Alexa and Jamal and meeting the neighbours.

After receiving their assignments Judy calls Alexa to inform her that they would be late due to a last minute assignment.  
Alexa expresses her disappointment but tells Judy to come over as soon as they can.

Their assignment for the day is fairly routine giving Nick time to make inquiries about the Chief’s obvious charade. By the end of the day Nick is frustrated and no further ahead. Delgado and Fangmeyer have little to offer about the case. Even Clawhauser cannot provide any intel. Nick starts to doubt his observation skills. He is sure the Chief is hiding something.

At the appointed time Delgado checks out a patrol vehicle pulling up in front of the Precinct to collect the rest of the officers.   
Nick and Judy sit in the back as Delgado decides to drive with Fangmeyer riding shotgun.  
While they drive Nick tries to console Judy neither of them paying attention to where the patrol car is headed. After about thirty minutes the car comes to a stop.  
Fangmeyer announces they have arrived.  


Judy and Nick step out of the car only to be met with a huge round of applause. Both are quickly engulfed in hugs from Alexa and Jamal. Taking in they’re surroundings they realize they are on the street of their new home. The street is blocked off, several banners stretched across the street with ‘Thank You’ and ‘Welcome Home Judy and Nick’. Tables and chairs can be seen up and down the street, wonderful aromas wafting through the air from the numerous barbecues. A section of the road is cordoned off for a make shift dance floor.  
In Judy’s estimation half the precinct is here including the Chief, Clawhauser, and McHorn along with a multitude of predators and prey many of whom Nick and Judy remember assisting in the course of their work on the police force. Among the people attending were Mr. And Mrs. Otterton, and Mr. Manches.  


The Chief shouts, “Your late. What took you so long?”  
Delgado shrugs and says.  
“I like being fashionably late,” which gets a bit of a chuckle from Fangmeyer.  
Judy pulls back from Alexa’s hug to ask.  
“But How?”  


Alexa smiles explaining that Jamal spent many years on the Crime beat and established many close relationships with officials in the Police Department and the Mayor’s Office. He was able to cash in on some favours owed.

The street party went long into the night punctuated with great food, great conversations, music, and dancing.  
At one point Judy leaps up trying to wrap her arms around the calf buffalos massive neck giving him a kiss on his cheek and a quick ‘Thank You’. 

Photo flashes were evident as a number of officers capture this interaction.   
Somewhat shocked, Judy tries to reassure him.  
“Don’t worry Chief, they’ll still respect you.”   
Nick walks up phone in hand and exclaims.  
“Yep, that’s a keeper;”

Alexa and Jamal take Nick and Judy around introducing them to their new neighbours. After all the introductions Jamal and Alexa leave Nick and Judy to mingle. They attempt to meet and thank everyone that attended as they make their way up and down the street. Nick and Judy never felt so relaxed showing their affection openly in the company of predators and prey alike. They finish off the night with a slow dance together followed by a passionate kiss before they go looking for Jamal and Alexa.

In the wee hours of the morning the party starts to wind down, everyone pitching in to clean up the street, and put away the tables and chairs ready for pickup by the rental company the following morning.

Nick and Judy spy Jamal and Alexa sitting at one of the few remaining tables in front of their home and make their way over.   
When Alexa notices them approaching she calls out.

“Hey you two hope you enjoyed the party.”  
“We did absolutely,” Nick says.  
Judy adds, “We wish there was some way of thanking you both properly for everything.”

Jamal with an insightful smile picks up the conversation.

“Just enjoy your life together and never let anyone make you feel ashamed or embarrassed by your relationship. That will be thanks enough.”  
“That is well said my love,” adds Alexa.

Alexa smiles lovingly at Jamal wraps her arms around him and plants a long lingering and passionate kiss on her mate.  
When she finally pulls back, she turns to Nick and Judy who stand marvelling at this amazing couple.

“Oh before I forget, we had all the locks changed so here are the new keys.”

Alexa drops two sets of keys into Judy’s paw leaving her speechless by her thoughtfulness.  
“Well, I guess we will be off home,” adds Nick.

Jamal and Alexa trade looks, mirth covering both their faces.

“But you are home,” says Jamal with a knowing smile.  
“Yes, but we have to go back to our apartment to collect our possessions,” adds Judy.

Alexa and Jamal trade astute glances before Jamal springs their final surprise.

“We took the liberty of sending the movers over to your apartment a day early. You will find all your possession in your new home along with a few house warming gifts.”

Judy wipes away tears as she hugs Jamal, while Nick does the same to Alexa.  
After all the impassioned goodbyes, both couples agree to keep in touch and to visit often.

“So where are you two staying tonight,” Judy asks?  
“Jamal is treating me to a luxury hotel/spa stay before we head out to the Savanah,” Alexa says.  
“Speaking of which we should head out my love. Have either of you seen Officers Delgado and Fangmeyer? The Chief asked them to give us a ride to the hotel.”

As if on cue, the officers in question are seen approaching their location.   
Judy and Nick watch as the couple are escorted to the cruiser. As Alexa enters the vehicle she is heard to exclaim.

“Oh this is so exciting.”  


Alexa’s statement makes Nick and Judy chuckle knowing full well that Jamal is probably in for a wild night.

With the table and chairs put away ready for pickup, Nick and Judy walk up to the front door, embrace in a passionate kiss before Nick opens the door carrying the love of his life into their new home.

* * *


	4. Family Matters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judy prepares to visit her parents to tell them about Nick but unexpected complications arise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is an updated chapter four. Following some comments from readers and my own review I have tweaked this chapter to hopefully match the quality of the first three. Enjoy and please review.

Unlike most mornings Judy awakes feeling incredibly tired having to force herself to get up to silence the alarm. Jumping up quickly her head starts spinning and she collapses on the edge of the bed both paws gripping either side to steady herself until the dizziness subsides. It takes her several minutes before she feels comfortable attempting to stand. Her second attempt results in some lower back spasms. She groans as she makes it to her feet arching her back to try and relieve her discomfort.

Silencing the alarm she turns back to look at Nick who is still laying motionless in bed. Their late night love making interrupted by Judy snapping at him for being too aggressive causing her some tenderness and discomfort. She doesn’t know what came over her and she tries to apologize. Nick’s only response is to cradle her in his arms plant a soft kiss on her lips and whisper “Good Night” before closing his eyes. Judy tightens her grip on him, several tears trickling down her cheeks. She knows she hurt him and would make it up to him.

Walking over and getting into the bed Judy straddles the supine fox. She knows he’s awake. Placing both paws on his cheeks she gives him a long passionate kiss. Pulling back she tries to cajole him and at the same time apologize for snapping at him last night.

“Come on Nick, I said I was sorry. I need my running partner with me.”

Nick still doesn’t move feigning to be asleep.  
Judy considers several courses of action deciding to go with bribery. Placing numerous soft kisses on his neck she leans in close to his left ear and in a breathy sultry tone whispers.  
“There is a coffee and a blueberry danish in it for you,” she says.  
She can feel a shiver run through his body from her gentle caress but still there is no other reaction from her boyfriend.

“Come on Nick, you know I love you. I said I was sorry.”

Judy decides to up the ante.

“Ok two blueberry danish, but that’s my final offer.”  


Nick’s eyes flutter open and gazes lovingly into his girlfriend’s face, raising one of his paws to gently caresses her cheek. She leans into his caress bringing a wonderful smile to her face.

“Morning beautiful,” he says.  
“As for last night, you have nothing to apologize for. Perhaps I was a bit too rough.”

Allowing Nick to get up they both start getting dressed for they’re early morning exercise regimen. A little late getting started they rush out the door to get their run in. Reaching they’re starting point, they stretch out before starting.  
Nick quickly pulls away as Judy struggles to keep up overcome with inexplicable fatigue. Nick wondering why she is not beside him turns around to see Judy far behind him. Realizing something is wrong he stops to allow Judy to catch up. As she approaches him Judy’s dizziness manifest itself again her head pounding. She feels as if she is going to pass out and in a panic she calls out to him.

“Nick help!”

Nick’s quick reaction allows him to catch her before she collapses to the pavement. He sets her down and holds her allowing her as much time as she needs to recover. Nick looks on anxious and fearful Judy is seriously ill. Placing her head between her knees seem to reduce her dizziness. She looks up at Nick seeing concern written all over his face.

“Sorry Nick, I don’t know what came over me. I thought I was going to pass out. Thanks for catching me.”  
“I’m just glad I was close by Carrots. I’d hate to think what might have happened if I wasn’t.”  
“I’m Ok now so lets continue our run.”  
“Not a chance Carrots, our run is over for today.”  


Judy protest but Nick eventually persuades her to cut their run short. Judy suggests stopping in at their neighbourhood coffee shop believing all she needs is a coffee and something to eat.  
Nick is not buying it but defers to his girlfriends request. Something is seriously amiss.  


Entering the coffee shop, Judy is overwhelmed by the smell of coffee. Feeling sick, she quickly covers her mouth with her paw making a beeline for the washroom leaving Nick standing in line bewildered by Judy’s reaction. After a few minutes Judy returns from the washroom. 

“What was that all about,” Nick asks?  
“I suddenly felt sick to my stomach and thought I was going to throw up.”  


When they reach the front of the line Judy orders a lemon grass tea which she hopes will settle her stomach.  
Picking up his coffee Nick takes her arm and guides Judy to a table where they sit down.

“Okay Carrots, Something is going on. You are definitely not your energetic self and you are starting to scare me.”  
“I know Nick. I have been feeling a bit listless of late. I’m not sure why but these symptoms seem vaguely familiar somehow, but I can’t recall ever having them.”  
“Being it is your day off, I want you to see a doctor today if possible.”  
“Yes, I think your right. I will call when we get back home.”  


The smell of coffee is so overwhelming that she places a paw over his and asks.

“Nick can we head home now? The smell of coffee is making me feel nauseous.”  
“Sure Carrots Let’s go. I have to get ready for work.”

It is an atypical morning for both Nick and Judy being one of the few days when Judy has the day off but Nick has to work. Judy is relieved to leave the coffee shop. She hangs onto Nick’s arm all the way home afraid the dizziness might return. Once home, Nick stays with her as she changes and gets back into bed. Sitting on the side of their bed Nick stares into her beautiful face. Judy looks up and sees the worry in his eyes. She places a paw on his cheek and smiles affectionately at him.

“Don’t worry Nick, I will be fine. I will call the doctor as soon as I get a bit of rest.”

Nick leaves her to rest while he takes a shower, and changes into his uniform. He comes back into the bedroom to find Judy fast asleep. He bends down and gives her a kiss on the cheek before heading out for work.

This could not have come at a worst time. Judy has plans to travel back to Bunny Burrow tomorrow to see her parents and break the news to them about Nick and her. Very little has come out in the news media about her being in an interspecies relationship in part she thought thanks to Jamal.  
Her parents appear blissfully unaware of this fact as it has never come up in their conversations over the phone.  
Judy’s parents are aware she is dating but she has given them few details knowing how they feel about foxes. About the only thing she has shared with her parents is her boyfriends first name.

Three hours pass before Judy wakes up feeling much more like her normal self. Sitting up in bed Judy starts to question what is happening.

“I have been feeling a bit tired of late but nothing like I experienced this morning. I can’t ever remember having back spasms. I suppose the dizziness could be an inner ear problem but my ears feel perfectly fine. Then there is my odd reaction to the smell of coffee. I love coffee, why would it make me feel nauseous? And yet all of these symptoms seem oddly familiar but where?”

Her ears perk up her eyes open wide in astonishment. Judy places both paws over her mouth and gasps as it hits her. Judy remembers where she has seen all these symptoms before, when her mother was pregnant with her brothers and sisters. Judy sits paralyzed for a moment before quickly turning to panic.

“No, no, no, no, it is not possible. I can’t be … pregnant. Nick and I are different species.”  
“We both thought we couldn’t conceive a child. How will Nick feel about it if I am? Will he want kits?”  
“We haven’t really discussed this given both of us thought it was impossible.”  
“We have discussed adopting children like Jamal and Alexa sometime in the future.”  
“I don’t know if he is ready to start a family. For that matter I don’t know if I am.”  
“Oh sweet cheese and crackers, what if I am?”

She is suddenly overcome by a terrifying thought.  
“Would he think I cheated on him?”  
A few tears roll down her cheeks as she tries to determine her best course of action.

“Ok Judy calm down,” she tells herself. Nothing is definite. Take a deep breath and think this through.“  
”I can’t go to our regular doctor as it would show up in her regular medical reports to the ZPD.“  
”Nick would definitely find out and so would the rest of the precinct. And I can’t tell Nick until I know for sure." 

“Since I’m only a day away from going to Bunny Burrow, I can arrange to see Doc Hopper while I’m there.”  
“Its risky, my parents might find out, but I know Doc Hopper will keep it confidential.”  
“In the interim I can pick up some of those home pregnancy tests from the pharmacy on Peak Street. No point in jumping to conclusions until I know for sure.” 

Her symptoms from this morning appear to have subsided for now so Judy gets up, takes a shower and throws on some jeans and a blouse. Wriggling into her jeans, she has the distinct feeling that they are a bit tighter than normal. She says to herself.

“I think I am going to have to cut back on those carrot shakes.”

Walking to the pharmacy Judy picks up four different brands of pregnancy tests. Returning home she goes into the washroom taking each one out of its box to read the instructions. She runs all four one after another then places them on the counter to wait the required 15 minutes for the tests to complete.  


She goes down to the kitchen and pours herself a carrot juice. Looking out the kitchen windows on to their backyard she imagines her kits playing on the grass under the mature trees and wonders if it might be possible that Nick and her could have kits. It brings a wonderful smile to her face. Finishing her drink she places the glass in the sink, then heads up to their bedroom to sit down on the bed to wait for the results. She wrings her hands in nervous anticipation as the time seems to tick by incredibly slowly. 

She looks at the time on the clock and realizes.  
“Its time.”

Taking a deep breath, Judy gets up from the bed and walks over to the bathroom slowly opening the door. She stands in the doorway for a moment before going over to look at the results. The first one is ‘Negative’ the second, ‘Positive’ the third, ‘Positive’ and the fourth ‘Negative’. She smacks her paw into her face.

“Well, that really clears things up.” 

Judy picks up her phone and dials.  
The phone rings only twice before it is answered.  
“Hopper Medical Centre, Beatrice Hopper speaking;”  
“Beatrice, its Judy, Judy Hopps.”  
“Judy how nice to hear from you. Are you already in town? I thought you weren’t expected for a couple of days.”  
“No, I’m not in town. I’m calling to … wait how did you know I was coming home for a visit?”  
“Your mother was in for her yearly checkup and she told me all about it. She is so excited to see you.”  
“I hear you bought a house and have a steady boyfriend.”  
“Yes, I bought a house and Yes, I have a steady boyfriend. That is kind of why I want to make an appointment with you.”

There is a pregnant pause before Doc Hopper responds.

“I see. So how far along are you? And does he know?”  
“Beatrice! What makes you think … I’m calling about that?”  
“Judy, I have been a doctor for many years and it is not like I haven’t heard this kind of thing before. So, are you pregnant?”  
“I-I’m not sure Beatrice. I have some early symptoms and want to confirm it.”  
“As to your other question, no he doesn’t know and I would like to keep it that way until I am sure.”  
“I would also appreciate it if you keep this confidential. I don’t want my parents finding out either. I will explain my reasons when we meet.”

“All right, so when do you arrive?”  
“I’m arriving on the ninth at eleven AM aboard the express out of Zootopia.”  
“Okay, I will keep the appointment off the books.” “My staff all leave by four-thirty, so if you come around about four forty-five I can perform a few tests without anyone knowing.”  
“Thanks Beatrice.”

After discussing some of her symptoms, Beatrice recommends a few things to help alleviate them.  
Judy hangs up the phone relieved that is all arranged.  
Now comes the hard part speaking to Nick. She is not good at hiding things from him. He can always see through her facade.  
She collects all the pregnancy tests, boxes, packaging and even the receipt wrapping them in some newspaper and placing it all near the bottom of the garbage.  
Taking Doc Hopper’s advice Judy keeps her feet up for 15 minutes at time to reduce the fatigue she has been feeling as she waits for Nick to come home. 

Doc Hopper also suggests eating smaller more frequent meals and increase her intake of protein. Looking around the fridge all she can find is Nick’s cricket snacks. Although not a big fan, she pops one into her mouth, only to have the flavour explode on her taste buds. 

“These things are amazing,” she thinks. “Why did I not like these? Oh right makes sense, possibly pregnant, cravings.”

This is followed by another and another until she has powered through the whole bag. She rushes to the cupboard taking out another bag hoping Nick won’t realize they are short one bag.

While preparing dinner her ears perk up as she hears the lock turning in the front door. She drops what she is doing and walks quickly to the front door. As soon as Nick is through the door she leaps up and wraps her arms around him giving him a passionate kiss.

“Nick I am so glad your home.”  
“I am too, Carrots. Fangmeyer is a good partner, but she isn’t you. Besides I couldn’t stop worrying about you.”  
“Well, aren’t you the sweet talker you sly fox.”  
“So did you see the doctor today?”

Judy hugs him and nuzzles his neck so he can’t see her face as she prepares to deliver her response.

“Yes, they did a number of tests, but they came back inconclusive. They want me to come back for more tests but I told them I am going back home to visit my parents. I asked if my family doctor in Bunny Burrow could do the tests then have her send the results back. They agreed.”  
“I called up Doc Hopper as soon as I got home. She said she can see me late on the day I arrive. So it is all arranged.”

She pulls back and gives him another passionate kiss.  
Looking into those beautiful amethyst eyes Nick smiles and comments.

“Now that’s the energetic bunny I know and love. For a moment there I thought you were really sick or maybe pregnant.”

Judy tenses up in his arms shocked by Nick’s comment wondering if he suspects. Recovering quickly she tries to laugh it off.

“Har Har That’s very funny Nick, you and I both know that isn’t possible but … I wish it was, I would love to have your kits.”  
“I would too Judy, you would make a great mom.”

Judy beams with happiness at Nick’s response tightening her grip on him kissing and nuzzling his neck.  
Nick carries his overly affectionate bunny into the kitchen setting her down on the floor. While she continues preparing the evening meal, Nick goes up to their bedroom changing out of his uniform and hanging it in the closet. He comes back down in some shorts and a tee shirt to help Judy in the kitchen. They settle into a relaxing evening having an early dinner and watching a movie before heading to bed.

The following morning both are up early as is their custom for they’re morning run, Nick turns to Judy as they dress voicing his concerns about Judy going out for a run after what occurred the previous day.

“Are you sure about this Judy,” Nick asks? “I mean you almost passed out last time.”  
Not wanting Nick to worry excessively she comes up with a plausible retort that might quell his fears.  
“I’m feeling much better and besides Doc Hopper suggested I continue my regular routine, but not to push it.”

She gives him a quick kiss and one of her gorgeous smiles which always seems to melt his resolve. Nick takes her hand as they exit their home. Securing the door, they walk to they’re starting point, a small park a few blocks south on Peak Street. Judy goes through her warm-up under the watchful eye of her boyfriend. They start out at a comfortable pace Nick by her side just in case. The run goes without incident stopping in at their favourite coffee shop to pick up a coffee and blueberry danish or two for Nick and a lemon grass tea for Judy. Judy is relieved to exit the coffee shop quickly as the smell of coffee still makes her feel nauseas.

As they walk home paw in paw, their discussion turns to her pending trip home to visit her family and what she hopes will be a positive introduction of her boyfriend. Judy’s excitement grows as they arrive home. Both take a quick shower and change, as Judy’s train leaves early. Nick gets ready for work putting on a fresh uniform while Judy dresses in jeans and a blouse for her trip home to Bunny Burrow.

Nick picking up her suitcase walks out to the cruiser placing the bag in the trunk. Judy follows him down and climbs into the passenger seat as Nick closes the trunk and climbs into the drivers seat. Starting the vehicle, they are on their way.  
While Nick concentrates on driving Judy has a moment to reflect. She turns her head to gaze lovingly at her boyfriend. It will only be a few days apart but knowing she will miss her sly fox. She will miss staring into those beautiful emerald eyes of his, cuddling on the couch as they watch a movie together, listening to his heartbeat as she is cradled in his arms feeling safe and protected.

“Oh Sweet Cheese and crackers, I’m going to miss him.”

They arrive at the Central station with twenty-five minutes to spare. Nick parks the cruiser and retrieves her suitcase from the trunk. Taking Judy’s paw they walk through the station and onto the platform. Nick is grateful the express to Bunny Burrow leaves very early in the morning allowing him time to take Judy to Central Station and see her off. It leaves just enough time for him to get to Precinct one in time for roll call. Placing her suitcase on the floor, he gives her a warm hug and a quick kiss on the lips. He is going to miss her. Cradling her face in his paws he stares into those beautiful amethyst eyes.

“Now text me when you get in.”

Placing a paw on his forearm she tries to reassure him.

“Don’t worry Nick, I will be fine. I’ll give you a call in three days to let you know how things go with my parents.”

Judy can see the mirth on Nick’s face as he responds.

“You know, we could just not tell them.”  
“No Nick, I have to do this. I am not going to let anyone not even my parents make me feel ashamed about our relationship.”  
Taking his paws in hers she gives him one of her gorgeous smiles.

As they are talking the Express pulls into Central station. An announcement blasts from the public address system requesting all passengers board the Zootopia express to Bunny Burrow.  
Nick hands his girlfriend her suitcase.  
She grabs his necktie and pulls him down for a long lingering kiss. Releasing him she takes her suitcase and strides across the platform and on to the waiting train. She turns to wave goodbye to Nick as the doors close and the train pulls out of the station. She continues to wave to Nick until she loses sight of him. She sighs and goes to find her seat.

Making her way through the car she is recognized by number of the children on the train. As the face of the ZPD her and Nick spent many days talking to students throughout Zootopia. It has taken Judy some time getting used to the notoriety that comes with that role but she always enjoys speaking to the children. She stops to say hello to all the enthusiastic youngsters and their parents.  
After numerous discussions and request for autographs Judy finally makes it to her seat. In the seat beside her a young mountain gazelle stares out the window at the passing scenery appearing lost in thought. The young gazelle doesn’t notice Judy sitting down beside her. Judy cocks her head to look up at her thinking she looks familiar. Suddenly she remembers where she has seen her.

“Hello … Sahar?”

The gazelle turns away from the window to look. Seeing Judy brings a warm smile to her face.

“Officer Hopps, it is nice to see you again. How are you enjoying your new home?”  
“Please, call me Judy, and the home is wonderful. So where are you headed?”  
“Back home to the Savanah to visit family. How about you?”  
“To Bunny Burrow to visit my folks.”  


Sahar’s voice seems filled with a great deal of despair and apprehension.

“I don’t wish to pry but you don’t sound like you are too happy about going home?”  
“I’m not but I’m sure you don’t want to hear about my troubles.”  
“No, it’s ok, maybe if you talk about it, it might help. I’m all ears.”  


Sahar giggles at the double entendre of Judy’s statement helping to lighten her mood.

“I’ve been ordered home by my parents to meet my future mate.”  
“What?” Judy gasps. “You mean it is an arranged pairing?”  
“Yes, It’s the way it has always been done in our family. The problem is I already have a boyfriend in Zootopia. We have even discussed becoming mates.”  
“When I bring up my wishes to my parents they are dismissed out of hand.”  
“Do your parents know about him,” Judy asks?  
“No, we have kept it fairly quiet.”

“Well, I can certainly relate. I’m on my way to tell my parents about my boyfriend. I’m sure they are not going to be too happy about it given we are not the same species. But Alexa made me realize that I have to tell them and deal with the fall out that occurs. It’s the only way I can move forward with my life.”  
“Speaking of which, if you are headed out to the Savanah, why not go talk to Alexa? I know the Savanah is a large expanse but if she is reasonably close, I don’t think it could hurt.”

Sahar sighs before continuing.

“I have considered it, but … I’m not sure if I should.”  
“Well, I think you should go see her. All I can offer is that sometimes you have to do what makes you happy, not just what makes your parents happy.”

Sahar thanks Judy for her input saying only that she will consider going to see Alexa.  
Judy continues to engage Sahar in conversation trying to get to know the young gazelle better hoping to take her mind of her present concerns.

Time seems to fly by as an announcement comes over the train’s public address system that they are arriving in Bunny Burrow.  
Judy stands up on her chair and gives the mountain gazelle a warm hug.

“Well, this is where I get off. Good Luck, Sahar.”  
“You too,” Sahar replies.

Judy collects her suitcase from the storage at the front of the car getting ready to disembark. Her excitement grows as the train slows to pull into the Bunny Burrow station.  


On the platform Judy can see her mother, her dad, her older sister Alice and about fifty or sixty of her brothers and sisters chomping at the bit to welcome her home.  
As soon as the doors slide open Judy rushes across the platform drops her suitcase on the platform and engulfs her parents in a three way hug giving both a kiss on the cheek.  
She is quickly surrounded by the rest of her siblings as she tries to hug and greet all of them.  
Mr. Hopps picks up Judy’s suitcase and they all head back to the Hopps homestead.  
Her arms linked with her mom on one side and Alice on the other. Alice and her mum chat her ears off and although she tries to pay attention her mind is elsewhere focussed on her upcoming appointment with Doc Hopper.

Her dad places her suitcase on a chair near her bed leaving to allow Judy to settle in to her bedroom and rest after her long journey. She has been told there is a welcome home celebration lunch in her honour. That restful interlude doesn’t last long as many of her younger siblings arrive at her bedroom wanting to hear about her work at the ZPD, the cases she has worked, the danger and intrigue.  
Once everyone has found a spot on her bed or on the floor she begins her stories. She probably embellished the stories a bit making them seem more exciting then they actually were. In any case her brothers and sisters appear enthralled with them.  
In the middle of one of her stories there is a loud knock at her door, her dad announcing that lunch is ready.

“Hey Jude, ready for lunch?”

Judy tells her assembled brothers and sisters she will finish the story later.  
She goes over and takes her dad’s arm which brings a huge smile to his face as he escorts his daughter to the Hopps family dining room.  
The aromas wafting through the home are amazing as Alice and her mum go overboard preparing all of Judy’s favourite dishes. Everyone sits down at the oversized dining table and dig in to the banquet. Most of the discussions during the meal centre on how the crops are doing and changes going on in Bunny Burrow.  
After the meal Judy leans back and revels in being home surrounded by her family. It brings a broad smile to her face. She only hopes that will continue after she tells them about Nick.  
She tries to lend a hand at clean up but her mother won’t have it.  


With a number of hours to kill before her appointment with Doc Hopper, Judy decides to go out for a walk through the town. Surrounded by farms and fertile land, the village of Bunny Burrow serves the surrounding agricultural community. The village is tiny in relation to the Burrows population and includes a bank, a small vegetable market, a post office, a small theatre and many well maintained centuries old homes. A popular hangout is the Happy Bunny Cafe which serves the community as a restaurant, event and meeting place. Near the southend of the town is the Woodlands public school and past that is the towns main recreational area a ten acre area set aside to hold the Carrot Day Festival. 

Judy heads over to see Doc Hopper at the appointed time. Opening the door to the clinic Judy walks in to find the reception area deserted. She calls out to Beatrice who is in the back setting up for the tests.  
Beatrice comes out and greets Judy warmly escorting her into an examination room. After checking her general health, listening to her heart, checking her blood pressure, lungs and reflexes, the doctor collects a series of blood and urine samples. She leaves Judy in the examination room while she runs the tests.  
Judy looks through the magazines settling on a month old copy of Bunny Life to occupy herself while she waits.

What seems like forever Beatrice finally comes back in to the examination room, a broad smile on her face. Judy looks up and can’t decide whether that means she is pregnant or she isn’t.

“So Beatrice, what do the results tell you.”  
“Congratulations Judy, you’re going to be a mother.”

Judy is ecstatic but the reality of it quickly sets in. She lets out a huge sigh.  
Beatrice voices her concerns on seeing Judy’s response to the news.

“That’s not exactly the reaction I expected. You want to tell me why all the cloak and dagger secrecy?”

“Beatrice … I am thrilled about being pregnant, but there are complications.”  
“You think your boyfriend won’t want kits?”  
“No-No, its nothing like that. I am sure he will love it. Its just … he isn’t a bunny, and more than that he is a predator. We never took any precautions because we both thought it would be impossible to conceive. I’m afraid he might think I cheated on him.” 

“I see well, it’s certainly unusual for interspecies couples to have children, but it isn’t unheard of.”  
“Really?” Judy says as her ears perk up, her expression exhibiting surprise.  
“They’re has been cases of conception but usually between two different prey or two different predators, none between a predator and a prey, at least none that I am aware of.”

“And then there are my parents. He’s a fox Beatrice and you know how my family feels about foxes especially my dad. I came home specifically to tell my parents about Nick. This just complicates matters.”  
“Well, you’re not going to be able to hide it much longer from him or your parents.”  
“I know, thanks Beatrice. I need time to think about all this and decide how to present it to my parents and Nick.”

Judy gives the doctor a quick hug before walking out of the clinic. Exiting the clinic Judy stops and takes in the inherent beauty of her home town. 

The sun is slowly setting, the air still comfortably warm. Judy takes in a deep breath revelling in the sweet smells of moisture, rich soil, and a bountiful harvest. She had forgotten how fresh and clean the air is in her home town. And then there is the eerie silence. She has grown so accustom to the noise of the city that she finds it strange not to hear it.

She makes her way back to her parents home putting her concerns on the back burner just enjoying the time spent with her parents, brothers and sisters. She spends time helping out Alice and her mother in the kitchen preparing the evening meal. Her mother said she doesn’t have to help but it is nice to spend time with both of them, helping like she had when she was younger. Her mother and Alice turn their attention to her mysterious boyfriend trying to extract some details out of her.

“So Judy, why didn’t Nick come down with you,” her mum asks?  
“He couldn’t get the time off right away. I’m supposed to call him to let him know when to come.”  
She whispers under breath ‘I hope’.  
“And I am worried you and dad won’t like him.”  
“So you came down ahead of him to test the waters so to speak,” adds Alice.  
“Something like that Alice.”  
“Why would you think we wouldn’t like him?”

Judy lowers her head letting out a pained sigh. Then looks up at her mother and says.

“Because he isn’t a bunny.”

An eerie silence comes over the kitchen as Mrs Hopps and Alice look at each other then back at Judy.

“Well, I’m sure we will love him no matter what type of prey he is Judy,” her mother adds.  
After that not much else is said while they work in the kitchen.

When everyone is seated at the dining table, Judy decides it is now or never. Deciding on a course of action she gathers up every ounce of courage she can muster and begins.

“Mom, Dad, Do you remember how you warned me about all the predators I should be wary of?”  
“Yes, dear your Dad and I were just concerned for you. Right Stu?”

Judy’s dad who is just about to dig in to one of his wife’s carrot casseroles receives a jab in the ribs from his wife.

“Yes, absolutely Judy, we were worried thats all. Zootopia is so far away and filled with all kinds of predators, we were afraid for you.”

“Well, I’m here to tell you that I think you were wrong. I get to work daily with many of those predators and meet many others as part of my job.”  
“Are there bad predators, sure, but there are bad prey too. The predators I know are wonderful, kind, generous, trustworthy, and would do anything to help you. In fact it was a predator who helped save my job at the ZPD and helped solve my first case. Another predator was instrumental in helping me get my house.” 

And then it happens. One inappropriate comment by her dad brings everything she has been working towards crashing down.

“Sure Jude, but you have to agree that foxes are still the worst. You must have arrested a few of those.”

Judy looks at her dad first with disbelief quickly changing to anger. She glares at her father before standing up and yelling at him.

“How can you say that? Have you ever met one that you didn’t summarily dismiss as being shifty and untrustworthy?”  
“You know what dad if you weren’t so bigoted and small minded you’d know that isn’t true. Maybe foxes act that way because no one expects them to be any other way. You paint all predators with a single brush expecting all of them to act alike without ever getting to know them. The predators aren’t the problem your bigoted attitude of them is.”

Judy storms out of the dinning room leaving her family stunned by her outburst her dad in shock by his daughters hostility towards him.  
Mrs. Hopps placing a paw on her face shakes her head dumbfounded by her husbands insensitive remarks. Alice and Bonnie exchange glances telegraphing Bonnie’s desire to have Alice speak to Judy. Mrs. Hopps breaks the silence hanging over the dinning room.

“Well, that could have gone better. Lets just finish dinner and we can talk about this later.”

Judy heads to her bedroom in tears, slamming the door behind her and crashing on to her bed. It is sometime before she regains her composure. As she gets ready for bed, she hears a knock at her door.

“Go Away,” she yells.  
“Judy, its Alice I just wanted to make sure you are ok.”

There is complete silence as Alice waits at Judy’s door. A few moments pass before the door handle turns and the door is opened a crack.

“Hey little sis you all right?”  
“No, Alice I’m not all right,” comes the reply.  
“I’m on my way home and always up early so if you want to come over to my place tomorrow and talk I’ll be glad to listen.”  
“Thanks Alice, I would like that.”  
“Good night Judy, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Closing her door, Judy finishes changing and climbs into bed. She tosses and turns for sometime before relaxing enough to fall asleep.

The following morning Judy is up early and goes out for a run knowing her father is probably still out in the fields. She ends up at Alice’s place who welcomes her warmly. Alice has prepared a wonderful breakfast while they sit down for a long chat.  
Judy opens up to Alice explaining how she works with a fox at the ZPD and he is nothing like what her dad thinks. Her dad’s comments struck a nerve and she lashed out at him for his ignorance. Alice has always been a good sounding board for Judy and by the end Judy is much more relaxed having vented her frustration with her dad. One fact she fails to reveal to Alice is her relationship with said fox.

Judy thanks Alice for letting her vent as she prepares to leave. Alice decides to ask one final question.

“So, are you going to invite Nick down to visit?”  
“I don’t know Alice, I need time to think about it, but its probably unlikely. I just might cut my trip short and return to Zootopia.”  
“Oh, I’m sorry to hear that. I was looking forward to meeting him.”  
“As was I to have you and the rest of my family meet him. He’s wonderful Alice, and I love him.”

Judy waves goodbye to Alice as she sets out knowing her next destination. It is a place she knows well, a place she goes to think things through. It’s a small grove of trees near the edge of a ravine. Approaching her goal, Judy suddenly starts to feel very strange. She quickly becomes disoriented her head spinning. She starts to panic trying to orient herself and return to the family home. Her vision blurs everything she sees distorted until all she can see is darkness looming before her. Her left foot catches on something and she tumbles into the darkness. She feels as if she is falling but it is different somehow. And then nothing as Judy loses consciousness.

* * *


	5. Officer Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judy disappears and a massive search is launched to find her bringing Nick to Bunny Burrow to help in the search.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have reworked this chapter and split it into two chapters. The second half of this chapter will be up shortly as Chapter 6. I wasn't entirely happy with its original form and wanted to improve the flow of the story. I believe I have achieved that goal and hope you will too. Apologies to those that have bookmarked my story that might not receive an update notification. Enjoy and Please review.

Stu Hopps is up long before sunrise to prepare for the days work in the fields. It is a job that he loves and complements his abilities. It doesn’t hurt that he is good at it. He has always been straightforward tending to view everything as a black and white issue, something was either right or wrong, good or bad there was little if any in-between. But on this particular morning everything he knows and believes has been put into question and it is weighing heavily on his mind.

Brushing the dirt off his hands he heads back to his home still in darkness sunrise at least thirty minutes away. It gives him time to think about what transpired between himself and his daughter Judy. He wanted to go speak to Judy right after her hostile outburst the night before but was persuaded by Bonnie to wait till the next day allowing her time to calm down.   
He could not remember a time when one of his offspring had spoken to him like that. It resulted in a restless nights sleep unable to get the animosity he saw in her face out of his mind. He had sat bewildered and distressed as Judy stormed out of they’re dining hall that day. At that moment he never felt so miserable and heartbroken. As he walks in from the fields he tries to formulate a retort to her assertion.

“She called me a bigot in front of my whole family. I’m not a bigot. Am I?”  
“And why was she so upset by my comment about foxes? It is just the way they are. Everybody knows that … don’t they?”

That thought sticks in his mind making him wonder how he knows that fact about foxes. It bothers him that he cannot come up with an answer. It just seems like he has always known it. 

“Was he taught that? Did it get passed down from his parents?”  


He couldn’t be sure but continued to mull over that thought.

“Sure I have always been fearful of predators, but I’m not a bigot. I mean I understand she has more interaction with predators, even works with them in her job.”  
“But I know quite a few predators, don’t I?”

Stu continues to brood over this trying to formulate a response to counter his daughters argument going over all the predators he interacts with in the tri-burrow area. His first thoughts are of the Greys a family of foxes. What their son, Gideon did to Judy at the Carrot Days Festival when she was nine resulted in an effort to avoid them. Even after Gideon’s parents came forward apologizing for their sons action, he still didn’t think they were sincere. Only after Judy became a police officer did she open his eyes to the possibility of taking on Gideon Grey as a business partner. She seemed impressed by his acceptance of Gideon and forgiving of his past rash behaviour.

“He seems nice enough now that he has matured and established himself as a well known pastry chef, but I can’t really say we ever socialize with him or his family.”

“There is Lenny Kuna, a weasel I play cribbage with down at the community centre once a week. Except for that we don’t really interact socially.”  
  
“When Judy was in school there was a family of cougars we would meet on occasion at school functions. Now what was their name?”  
  
“The Catmulls , that was it. They live a few farms over but we haven’t had much interaction with them since then though.”   
“That just leaves the Nahuels and the Farons a family of jaguars and ferrets respectively. We really don’t socialize with them either.”  
Stu is quickly running out of predators and hopes Bonnie can offer some insight.

Coming in from the fields Stu Hopps stops at his front door for a time lost in thought before he opens the door and enters his home. He is met with the early morning chaos that is breakfast at the Hopps homestead. The eldest bunnies are rushing around chasing the younger kits who consider it a game trying to get them washed and dressed ready for school while others are assisting their mother in the kitchen helping prepare the morning meal or setting the tables. The chaos going on around him brings a smile to his face taking his mind off his other concern at least for a moment. He stops in the kitchen to speak to Bonnie who has breakfast well underway.

“Hey Hun, Have you seen Judy?”  
“No dear, but Dillon said he saw Judy go out very early this morning. You know how she likes to exercise early in the morning.”  
“She probably went running and ended up at Alice’s place. You remember how well those two always got along.”

She glimpses the furrowed brow and concern displayed on his face. Taking a break from her hectic pace Bonnie goes over to her mate and places a paw on his cheek trying to relieve his distress.

“She’ll come to speak to you when she is ready dear. Don’t worry, everything will work out.”

Stu stays silent while Bonnie returns to finish preparing breakfast for her hungry brood. Once everything has settled down Stu continues his questioning.

“Hun, am I a bigot?”  
“Well, I … I don’t think so, why?”  
“I mean we are friends with some predators aren’t we?”

Bonnie pauses for a moment giving him an earnest smile before responding.

“No dear, I don’t think we are. We have very few friends that are predators, none actually.”  
“Oh,” he says letting out a pained sigh.  
“Don’t worry about it. Judy just has a different perspective on predators. I mean she probably spends a lot of time around predators works with them and knows many more outside work than we do. It is in the nature of her job and her life in the city to come in contact with many predators.”

“Come on dear, Sit down and have breakfast.”

Bonnie’s comments fail to relieve his concerns as he collapses into a chair at the main table. Stu stares off into space expressionless as Bonnie looks on worried about his well being.   
Stu can’t get Judy’s words out of his head. It makes him realize that his daughter just might be right.

Dinner comes around and Judy is a no show still no where to be seen.   
Bonnie makes a call to Alice who tells them she left her place hours ago but she has a good idea where she might be.   
To relieve her parents angst she goes out to look for her.

“I’ll go out and see if I can find her, mum.”  
“Thanks Alice, let us know when you find her.”  
“I will.”

Alice sets out for Judy’s refuge where many a time she has gone to be alone and think. Reaching the small grove of trees, she calls out but there is nothing except the sound of wind softly rustling through the leaves, and the gurgling of the small stream in the ravine below. Fear starts to grip her as she hesitantly peers over the edge of the ravine. The canopy of trees overhanging the ravine and the thick underbrush makes it difficult to discern much of anything. She calls out.

“Judy! Judy! Are you there? If you can make any kind of sound, I will hear it.”

Alice listens intently but can’t hear anything out of the ordinary. The encroaching darkness causes Alice’s concern to grow for her little sis. She wonders.

“It is not like Judy to disappear like this and not tell anyone.”  
“Perhaps she decided to go back to Zootopia? No, that is not like my little sis.”   
“She wouldn’t want this rift between her and dad to go unresolved.” 

She returns home as quickly as she can calling up her parents to ask if Judy has returned. When told no she tells them that she couldn’t find her either.   
As soon as they finish speaking to Alice Bonnie and Stu are back on the phone calling the local police department.  
Officer Lapin requests they come down to the station to discuss their concerns about they’re missing daughter. Buck always prefers face to face meetings helping him judge the seriousness of the issue.

The Bunny Burrow police department consists of one full time officer and two part-time officers. The full time position had been vacant for some time before Buck a nilgiri tahr came some distance to take up the position decades ago. A highly decorated police officer in his homeland Buck came to Bunny Burrow looking for a fresh start. The stocky goat with his short, dark coarse fur and bristly mane combined with his long curved horns reaching thirty centimetres or more made for a formidable presence.

For his grizzled look he is very personable and is quickly accepted by the local inhabitants. Buck enjoys serving the community of Bunny Burrow becoming a favourite with the local kits, cubs, lambs, kids, hobs, and jills when he would speak at the local school about safety, what to do if they were ever lost or hurt. The youngsters could always get him to regale them with stories from his homeland. Most of his cases in Bunny Burrow are fairly mundane petty theft, and vandalism, lost cubs, kits, lambs, etc nothing like what he had to deal with in his homeland which suited Buck just fine.

Stu and Bonnie charge into the police station followed closely by Alice Hopps. Seeing their distress, Buck quickly tries to get them to calm down and explain the situation. Once they have done so, Alice takes the lead to fill in the officer.

“Buck Judy hasn’t come home and we are worried something might have happened to her.”  
“I see. Have you called around to friends and neighbours to see if she is there?”  
“Yes, and no one has seen her.”

Buck senses there is something else behind this they are not telling him. He directs his questioning to try and draw it out.

“Is there any reason why she might not want to come home?”

Both Alice and Bonnie look at each other and then towards Stu who’s head is down unable to look at them. Finally Stu speaks up.

“It’s my fault Buck. Judy took offence to something I said and stormed out at dinner time yesterday.”  
“She came over to my place this morning to vent about the issue,” Alice adds.  
“So that would mean she has been missing since about …?”  
“Nine or Ten this morning,” Alice says.

Buck lets out a sigh knowing that what he was about to tell them would do nothing to relieve their collective distress.

“Well, the best I can do is to open a missing persons case file but until a bunny has been missing for twenty-four hours they can’t be declared missing.”

All are upset about this when Bonnie inquires.

“Isn’t there something you can do, Buck?”  
“I’ll ask around Mr. And Mrs. Hopps to see if anyone remembers seeing her. Other than that I’m afraid you will have to wait until tomorrow.”

Dejected they turn and leave the police station.

First thing the following morning Mr. And Mrs. Hopps go to check to see if Judy is in her room.   
They knock on the door, no answer.   
Bonnie knocks again asking “Judy are you in their dear?” Still no answer.  


Glancing at each other, Bonnie grips the door handle opening the door, to peer inside. To their dismay they find Judy’s bed hasn’t been slept in. Her suitcase still sitting on the chair by her bed where her father had placed it.   
Judy’s parents start to panic making an anxious call to Alice to have her meet them at the police station.

After instructing their eldest to handle the morning chores, Stu and Bonnie rush over to the police station.   
Buck seeing their despair quickly welcomes them in to his office, Alice joining them a few minutes later.   
Buck tries to comfort Judy’s parents making the missing persons case official. He takes their individual statements trying to draw out as much information as possible as he starts to work the case. He assures Mr. and Mrs. Hopps he will keep them informed of any progress.

Buck establishes what is known in police jargon as a bastard search looking in all the obvious places assuming Judy isn’t really lost to begin with which would be surprising given her police training and the fact that she grew up in the area. He tries to determine what Judy’’s plans were, what she planned to do later in the day, who her friends are in the local area, and who she might have met recently. Most of that information came out in the statements given by the Hopps family members but it still had to be checked. He sends his two part-time officers out to canvas the neighbourhood hoping to bring this to a quick resolution.

His part-time officers return empty handed finishing that aspect quickly.  
Buck’s investigation quickly moves on to the second phase. Scanning his contact lists, he starts calling experienced civilian volunteers with search and rescue training to create a number of hasty search teams. Their job, to pair up and move quickly scanning high-probability areas in an attempt to find the missing bunny and end the search as soon as possible.   
Buck knows that having her Point Last Seen and her Last Known Position allows him to determine, general direction of travel, approximate speed of travel which in turn helps to narrow the search area. Unfortunately only the Point Last Seen can be confirmed. Her Last Known Position is at best a reasonable assumption given the information available.

Within two hours Buck has assembled four search teams. He deploys Stan and Wesley, his part-time officers to Judy’s PLS (Point Last Seen) which in this case is Alice’s home. From there the team tries to retrace Judy’s steps stopping to speak with anyone they meet to inquire if they have seen her. They work their way to the grove of trees where Alice Hopps indicated she was headed checking any gullies, embankments, small streams and tall grass, anywhere that might hide an injured bunny.  
Buck sends two teams directly to what is believed her LKP (Last Known Position). The first team scours the grove area as far out as a one kilometre radius. The second team is assigned to the ravine, starting five kilometres north and finishing 5 kilometres south of the grove scouring either side of the stream for any indication that Judy made it to that location.  
The fourth team covers several other possible locations the rolling hills north of the village, the village itself, as well as the recreational area just south of the village.

The search teams work until the last light of day but come up empty. Returning to the station they relay the search results, areas covered etc to Buck who logs the information. Buck’s final task for the day is a call to the Hopps to keep them informed about any progress. He tries to keep up a positive front but the lack of any sign of Judy although in one respect is good news, on the other is disturbing.

“How long could a bunny survive especially if they are injured,” he wonders.

The second day of the search has two more teams added to the effort. Four teams are assigned to the ravine, two on either side of the stream providing extra eyes to search the dense underbrush expanding the search area to eight kilometres from the grove. The remaining two teams again search the grove expanding their search out from the grove for two kilometres.  
It has been two days of searching and no trace of Judy Hopps has been found and no clues to help narrow down their search area.   


Buck knows his next step will be an extensive grid search requiring many more volunteers. He decides to reach out to the ZPD for assistance in finding one of their own.

After his call to the ZPD Buck pulls out a map of Bunny Burrow and starts drawing lines on the map to divide the Burrow into search areas giving each one a number. Finishing he pauses a moment to consider the possible outcomes. Multiple fast searches have turned up nothing. A grid search team moves slower more methodically combing the area with a long line of volunteers. We have no idea what condition Judy Hopps is in. She may be injured and in need of medical assistance. It has already been two days and the longer the search continues the more likely this becomes a recovery mission rather than a rescue. 

Buck letting out a frustrated sigh, picks up his phone making a call he knows won’t be a pleasant one. The call to the Hopps residence requests they come down to the police station. He didn’t want to do this over the phone.   
The phone call from Officer Lapin fills Stu and Bonnie Hopps with trepidation.  
Buck welcomes the Hopps to the station shunting them quickly into his office. Looking into their distressed faces makes him wish he had more positive news.

“I’m sorry Mr. And Mrs Hopps all I can tell you is we have found no trace of your daughter.”   
“Now I have reached out to the ZPD for assistance and they are sending someone to help in the search.”   
“I have put a call out to anyone in the tri-Burrows with search and rescue experience who can assist in a more thorough search.” “I am still hopeful but I just want you to be prepared for the possibility that we might not find Judy … alive.” 

Stu Hopps breaks down in tears feeling guilty that the argument between him and his daughter might have led to her disappearance or worse. Bonnie tries to comfort him while acknowledging the officers hard work.

“Thank you Buck. I know you are doing everything you can. We appreciate it.”  


—— Meanwhile in Zootopia ——

It looks like another beautiful day weather wise in Zootopia as Nick arrives early for roll call stopping at reception to shoot the breeze with Clawhauser. While they are chatting, the Chief stampedes out of his office and seeing Nick at reception bellows down to him from the second floor mezzanine.

“Wilde, my office now!”  
Clawhauser chortles. “What did you do to get the Chief so riled up Nick?”  
“Not a clue Clawhauser.”

Nick makes his way leisurely to the Chief’s Office walking through the open door. He can see the Chief sitting behind his desk seemingly flustered a rather unusual state for the stalwart cape buffalo. Nick quickly takes a seat in front of his desk.

“I-I just received some very disturbing news Wilde. I need you to take the lead on a missing persons case. Its outside of the city so you will need to go home and pack.”  
“But Chief, I’m off in another day. Can’t you give it to someone else.”  
“Shut it Wilde, this is important! It’s Hopps, she’s missing.”

Nick leaps to his feet, shock and dismay covering his face.

“What! What do you mean she’s missing?”  
“She arrived safely in Bunny Burrow spending the rest of her first day with her family.”   
“The report say she spent some time with one of her older sisters the morning after she arrived, then proceeded to go for a walk.”   
“She never returned.”   
“Her parents didn’t notice until the following morning when they found her bed had not been slept in. Calling around to friends and neighbours no one has seen her. The local police were called and a search was started. So far they have found no trace of her.”  
“Here is everything they sent me.”   
Bogo hands Nick the folder before continuing.  
“Fangmeyer is waiting outside to take you home and then to the train station.”   
“Your train leaves in two hours so get moving.”  
“Right Chief.”

Nick hops off the oversized chair and flies out of Bogo’s office down the stairs and past a surprised Clawhauser who has never seen Officer Wilde move so fast. Nick jumps into the waiting cruiser which speed off towards his home. Packing a small bag with a couple of changes of clothes, he locks up the house and returns to the waiting cruiser to take him to the train station.

* * *


	6. A Clear and Present Fox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicks arrival in Bunny Burrow is an eye opener for many in Bunny Burrow not the least one Stu Hopps. Nick has his work cut out for him, trying to dispel popular beliefs about foxes and at the same time assist in finding the love of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is Chapter 6. Some readers who read chapter 5 in its original form will realize some of the story is still missing. I had to move it into the next chapter, but I hope you will think the wait was worth it. Enjoy and please review.

At first light Buck arrives at the police station welcoming all the volunteers that have come to be part of the search effort. With the help of his part-time officers volunteers are assigned to their respective teams. Buck makes sure each team consists of at least one experienced search and rescue member to act as a team lead providing the team leads with maps of their respective search area.  


All inexperienced volunteers are taken out to an adjacent field and given a crash course in proper grid search techniques. It is stressed to the volunteers that they move slowly and deliberately through an area in a straight line while maintaining their spacing with the person on either side of them. It is also important NOT to take the path of least resistance, such as walking around a large patch of thorns. Once the team is assigned, schooled in the proper search technique control is turned over to the team lead. The team then heads out to begin their search.  


As the last team leaves for their search area, Buck leaves Stan to man the station while he makes his way to the Bunny Burrow train station to welcome the officer from the ZPD. He is joined at the station by Mr. and Mrs. Hopps and Alice Hopps.

They wait patiently on the platform for the express train from Zootopia to arrive. While they wait their discussion revolves around the ZPD officer. 

“What did they tell you about the officer they are sending Buck,” Stu asks?  
“Only that his insights have been instrumental in solving other missing persons cases and that he has worked with Officer Hopps in the past.”  
“Do you think he will be able to help?” Bonnie inquires.  
“I hope so Mrs. Hopps. Perhaps his insights might suggest something we missed.”

The whistle of the express can be heard in the distance and a few minutes later the train pulls into the station. When the train comes to a complete stop the doors of the train slide open and out steps the uniformed ZPD officer they have come out to greet.  
Officer Lapin is taken aback while Stu Hopps is aghast by the ZPD officer that stepped off the train. Bonnie Hopps has a look of surprise and shock as Alice gasps placing a paw over her mouth a look of understanding in her eyes. Alice turns to her dad.

“You wanted to know why Judy was so upset with you dad? Well, theirs your answer standing right in front of you.”  
Stu Hopps having recovered from his initial disbelief responds.  
“Yes, I get it Alice, but why did they have to send a fox?”  
Alice just shakes her head as Bonnie nudges her husband.  
“Oh, for goodness sake!” “Stu Hopps you be respectful. They sent him because he is the best chance we have of finding our daughter.”  
“Yes, sure, I get it, it just why must it be a fox?” 

Nick spies the officer standing with three bunnies. Having seen pictures of Judy’s family, Nick is able to recognize two of the bunnies as being Judy’s parents. He strides across the platform and extends his paw to Officer Lapin. Buck cocks his head to scrutinize Nick before taking his paw. Nick just chuckles under his breath practically feeling the mistrust. He knows it will take a concerted effort to change his attitude towards him, however his only concern at the moment is finding Judy.

“Officer Lapin, Officer Wilde ZPD. I would like to get started right away going over everything you have done so far to find Judy Hopps but first I think introductions are in order.”  
Nick turns to Mr. Hopps giving him his most gracious smile and extending his paw.

“Mr. Hopps, I’m Officer Wilde of the ZPD. I’m here to assist your local police in finding your daughter. Rest assured we will find her.”

Stu looks suspiciously at the officer tentatively taking Nick’s paw and shaking it.  
Seeing the look of distain in his face Nick quickly moves to Mrs. Hopps taking her paw in his.

“And this must be Judy’s mother. Mrs. Hopps it is an honour and a pleasure to meet you. I see where Judy gets her good looks.”

A blush starts to crawl across Bonnie’s cheeks as she shakes Nick’s paw.  
Turning to Alice, Nick inquires, “And you are?”  
“I’m Alice, Officer Wilde Judy’s older sister. I am probably the last bunny to see her before she disappeared.”  
Nick takes Alice’s extended paw and places a soft kiss on it.  
Alice’s cheeks quickly turn beet red as she tries to regain her composure.  
“I see. Well, Alice it is very nice to meet you.”

Nick out of the corner of his eye can see the indignant look given him by Stu Hopps for flirting with one of his daughters.  
The introductions over, Nick picks his bag up off the platform and turns to Officer Lapin.  
“So shall we get going, I would like to be briefed on the extent of your search for Officer Hopps as soon as possible.”

Nick walks with Officer Lapin, Buck filling him in on the state of the search effort.  
Stu, Bonnie, and Alice follow behind discussing this surprising revelation.  
Arriving at the police station, Nick places his small valise on a chair and turns to Judy’s family.

“Mr. And Mrs, Hopps, Alice, if you wouldn’t mind I would like to interview all of you again.”  
Buck a bit miffed thinking his interviews were being called into question quickly interjects.  
“Officer Wilde, I have already taken their statements.”  
Nick turns to Officer Lapin understanding his ire.  
“My apologizes Officer Lapin, I mean no disrespect, your interviews were exemplary in every respect. I read through them while on the train.”  
“Its just sometimes a second interview may turn up something the witness forgot or thought was unimportant.”  
Nicks comments seem to quell Buck’s anger.  
“Yes, well, thank you.”  
“Don’t worry Officer Lapin, I’m not here to try and usurp your authority, only to assist in any way possible to bring this search to a positive conclusion.”

The Hopps take a seat in the reception area while Buck and Officer Wilde go into Officer Lapin’s office to continue their conversation on the search effort. Buck details the initial searches and the ongoing grid searches.  
Buck’s extensive briefing reassures Nick that everything that could have been done was done. He complements Buck on his plan finding it sound and well thought out. He does have a couple of questions and at least one suggestion that he hopes Buck will entertain.

“Officer Lapin your strategy is very sound and well executed. No one could have done better.”  
“It does concern me that nothing has been found of Judy Hopps after all this effort.”  
“As I am Officer Wilde, typically the initial searches should turn up something, if not the individual themselves at least a piece of clothing, something they were carrying or even a footprint in soft ground. It is rare that you turn up absolutely nothing.”

Nick poses a possible scenario to Buck.  


“Is it possible she was abducted and taken out of the area?”  
“I doubt it Officer Wilde. Bunny Burrow is a very close knit community. The residents would have noticed anything unusual and made me aware of it. An outsider would be noticed in short order and brought to my attention. There is nothing to indicate an abduction.”  


Nick leafs through some of Buck’s documents stopping when he comes to the search team lists.

“If you don’t mind me asking, how many predators are part of your search teams?  
Buck is intrigued by his question.  
”None, why do you ask Officer Wilde?"

Nick is shocked but not surprised by his response.

“Why not,” he asks?  
“I didn’t think they would be interested in assisting in the search for a prey.”  
“They might surprise you Officer Lapin. Judy is well know in the predator community. One of her first cases safeguarded the rights and freedoms of all predators.” “And I am willing to bet that most of the predators here are aware of it.”  
“So if I may I would like to add a search team made up of only predators. Their excellent night vision and sense of smell can pick up things in the dark that might be missed even in the daylight.” “Plus it would allow the search to continue around the clock.”

Buck seems duly impressed by Officer Wilde’s insights.  
“An excellent suggestion Officer Wilde, I will get on the phone to see if I can find enough local predators willing to assist.”

Their discussions concluded they emerge from Buck’s office. Nick knows he has dispelled the Officer’s initial mistrust and garnered a modicum of respect. He knows Judy would be proud of him.  
Buck turns to Nick offering his office for Nick’s interviews of the Hopps family.  
Thanking the Officer Nick turns to the assembled members of Judy’s family, motioning to Stu Hopps.  


“Mr. Hopps please come in.”  
Stu Hopps reluctantly gets up and walking past Nick enters Bucks Office taking a seat in front of the desk.  
Nick closes the door and moving to the desk leans on the edge. He observes the rather nervous bunny looking anywhere but at him. After a moment of deliberation Nick begins his questioning.

“So Mr Hopps can you tell me what happened the last time you saw your daughter?”

Stu Hopps demeanour displays his discomfort as he tries to formulate an answer. He can barely look at Nick glancing up momentarily.  
“Well, … we had an argument. She suggested something we had told her before she left for Zootopia and the ZPD was wrong. She was upset with something I said in response.”

Nick chuckles softly having a fair idea what the argument was about given Stu’s inability to look directly at him.

“Let me guess Mr. Hopps, it had something to do with foxes, right?”  
Stu finally garners enough courage to look directly at Nick an expression of surprise covering the bunny’s face.  
“Y-Yes, but how did you know?”  
“Judy has told me about your opinion of foxes Mr. Hopps. That combined with the fact that you couldn’t bring yourself to look directly at me I naturally assumed it had to be in some way related.”  
“Don’t worry Mr. Hopps, I don’t take it personally.”

Nick’s comment relieves some of Stu’s distress but leaves him puzzled by something. After a moment of reflection Stu responds with a question of his own unsure if he wants to know the answer.

“Excuse me Officer Wilde, you seem to know an awful lot about my daughter.”  
Nick just chuckles softly knowing his next comment is going to shock Judy’s father.  
“Well, we have been partners at the ZPD for over two years now. I assume she didn’t happen to mention that fact.”  
“Oh, N-No, I-I didn’t know I’m sorry.”  
“Don’t be Mr. Hopps, your attitude towards foxes is not unusual, in fact its quite common and something I am determined to dispel.” 

Nick’s interview with Bonnie Hopps confirms much of what her husband told him. Bonnie’s discomfort shows as she relates what her husband actually said to set Judy off. 

“I have never seen Judy get so upset with her dad Officer Wilde. We were all shocked and alarmed by her outburst.” “Now that we know of your association with Judy, her reaction is understandable.”

Nick tries to relieve her discomfort telling her he understands and does not take it personally.

“Mrs. Hopps I am not offended by your husband’s comments. For whatever reason it is what he believes. I don’t take it personally.”  
Bonnie is allayed but still embarrassed.

Alice recounts her early morning meeting with Judy to Nick, their discussion about her dad, how she expressed her desire to return to Zootopia and not have her boyfriend Nick come down to meet her family.  


Nick asks Alice how she knew where Judy would have gone after she left her place.

“Judy and I have always been very close Officer Wilde. Judy has this place, a refuge if you will, where she would go to be alone and think through problems. It is a small grove of trees near a ravine.” “She mentioned she needed time to think. That is how I knew where Judy might have gone, but it has been searched already and no trace of her was found.” “I’m really worried Officer Wilde.”  
“As I am Alice, Judy is my partner and my best friend. I will not stop until I find her.”

The interview complete Nick opens the door allowing Alice to exit the office. Buck takes a break from calling to speak to Nick.  
“You were right Officer Wilde, the predators I have contacted want to help. We should have enough predators to establish a team by this evening.” “I assume you will want to lead the team?”  
“Yes Officer Lapin, if that’s ok with you.”  
“Yes, it is Officer Wilde. A number of the predators we contacted have search and rescue experience. They will be able to assist you with their knowledge of the search area as well.” “ Now is there anything else you need?”  
“Actually there is one other person I want to interview.”

Nick turns to the Hopps family who are standing close by.

“Mr. and Mrs. Hopps, I would like to speak to your local doctor.”  
They all look at each other then back at Officer Wilde confused by his request.  
“Why would you want to speak to Beatrice,” Bonnie inquires?  
“Judy had an appointment with her on the day that she arrived. You didn’t know?”  
“No, why would she want to see Doc Hopper? Is she ill?”  
“All I know is she was having some symptoms and wanted to confirm it wasn’t anything serious.”  
“Could that be a factor in her disappearance,” Alice asks?  
“That’s what I want to find out Miss Hopps.”

They are all left dumbfounded by this lightning bolt.  
Alice escorts Officer Wilde to the medical clinic giving Officer Lapin time to continue calling around to the local predator community for further search volunteers.  
Arriving at the medical clinic, Nick turns to Alice.  
“Thank You Alice. I think you should go back and stay with your parents. I can find my own way back.”

Nick walks into Doc Hopper’s medical clinic and up to reception.  
The young bunny at reception is somewhat taken aback.  
“Can I help you Officer …?”  
“Officer Wilde ZPD. I need to speak with Doctor Hopper concerning a patient of hers.”  
“She is presently with a patient at the moment, but she can see you after that.”  
“I’ll wait thank you.”  


Nick finds a chair large enough for him to sit comfortably.  
A number of the patients look up at him curious as to why a fox would be sitting in the waiting room of a doctor that specializes in bunnies.

Doc Hopper comes out with her patient explaining something to them before she hands her off to her Nurse Receptionist.  
The receptionist speaks in hushed tones as she looks in Officer Wilde’s direction. Beatrice turns to see the officer sitting in her waiting room.  
  
Beatrice walks up to Officer Wilde asking him to follow her to her office.  
Nick accompanies the Doctor down the corridor past the examination rooms to her office. Once inside Beatrice closes her office door.  
Nick takes a seat in front of her distressed oak desk as the doctor moves to sit down behind it.  
She stares intently at the officer sizing him up knowing full well this is most likely Judy’s boyfriend.  
After a moment of contemplation Beatrice begins.

“Officer Wilde what can I do for you.”  
“I am here investigating the disappearance of one of your patients one Judy Hopps. I want to know what you discussed with her.”

Doc Hopper raises an eyebrow to his question knowing the officer is just phishing. He should know full well she can’t release that information.

“Officer Wilde you know I can’t discuss a patients ailments without the patients consent or a court order. Doctor Patient confidentiality you understand.”  
“Can you at least tell me if it was serious? Could it cause her to pass out?”

She could hear clearly the desperation in his voice.

“It isn’t life threatening if thats what you are inferring. Her condition can cause some dizziness but nothing that would cause her to lose consciousness for any extended length of time.” “All I can tell you is that I determined what she was suffering from and laid out how she should handle it. She will recover fully but it will take some time.”  
“I see.”  
“Is there anything else Officer Wilde?”  
“Yes, one last question. Do you know why she didn’t tell her parents she had an appointment with you?”

Beatrice gives him a knowing smile.

“Yes, I know why she kept it from her parents and no I can’t tell you.”  
“Now if that is all Officer Wilde, I have one question for you if you wouldn’t mind. Your first name wouldn’t be Nick, would it?”

Nick sits up in his chair startled by the doctor’s question."  


“Yes, it is … why do you …” and then it hits him. “So you know then?”  
“That you’re the boyfriend, yes I know.”  
“So you understand why I have to find her. I can’t lose her. She is the best thing that has ever happened to me.”  
Beatrice chuckles softly.  
“Well, it is not difficult to diagnose what you are suffering from Officer Wilde. I wish I could be more help, but my hands are tied.”

The doctor escorts Nick back out to reception where he thanks the doctor for her time, shaking her paw. He walks out of the clinic and back down the road to the local police station.  
As he walks he starts questioning himself as to why Judy would hide this from her parents. He comes to an abrupt halt as one possible reason makes its way through his thoughts. He chuckles to himself.

“That couldn’t be it, I mean its impossible … right? She probably didn’t want to worry her parents thinking she was ill.”  
Shrugging off the idea he continues his walk back to the police station.

* * *


	7. A Unifying Search Effort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The search for Judy unites both predator and prey communities in a common goal forcing Stu Hopps and many in the prey community to reevaluate long held beliefs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gomen nasai ( ごめんなさい ) Sorry for the delay in updating this story. I expected to have this chapter posted weeks ago but I was sidelined by a rather nasty flu bug. I know a number of readers have been waiting patiently. Thank you. I am posting the next chapter as well today and have another two chapter well underway. Enjoy and please review.

Nick is lost in thought wondering if he would ever see Judy again, as he walks back to the police station. Closing in on his destination He is struck by the building’s architecture for the first time since he arrived. Typical of the buildings in a Burrow populated by hares, rabbits and bunnies Its shape is somewhat pear shaped, and reminiscent of a bunnies shape with rounded walls white in colour, large oval windows on either side of the entrance drawing in natural light to illuminate the stations lobby finished off in accents of blue. Next to the station several tent canopies have been erected to serve as a rest area for the search teams complete with cots, tables and chairs, and a serving section for food and refreshments. A small area is also set aside for minor injuries such as cuts, scrapes, and bruises staffed by a nurse from the Bunny Burrow Hospital.

Nick steps up to the large round door opening it and passing through into the lobby. Inside the building, sharp corners have been smoothed off and the walls, floors and ceilings are painted white and dark grey. Flashes of blue on the reception desk and chairs stand out against the stark white and grey interior of this police station hinting at the official function of the building.

Looking around Nick sees Alice off to his left sitting with her parents trying to comfort them. Buck can be seen on the phone in his office calling around for volunteers from the predator community. Finishing his latest call Buck looks up and sees that Nick has returned. He gets to his feet going over to speak to him.

“Officer Wilde, you were right. The response I have received is overwhelmingly positive. Predators from all over the tri-burrows are willing to assist in the search.”

Overhearing their conversation Bonnie and Stu Hopps are astonished at the eagerness of predators wanting to assist in the search for their daughter. They approach the two officers to find out if Beatrice shed any light on their daughters illness.  


“Excuse us Officer Wilde, was Doctor Hopper able to tell you anything concerning our daughters condition?”  
“Well, Mr. And Mrs. Hopps she couldn’t tell me much given the legalities involved in disclosing patient information. However it doesn’t appear that her illness is a factor in her disappearance. She did indicate that her condition could cause some dizziness, but that she would fully recover from it in time.”  
Bonnie’s frustration has been building for some time now and it finally starts to show.

“Isn’t there anything we can do? I hate just sitting around doing nothing.”

Buck quickly interjects into the conversation.

“Actually Mrs. Hopps, there is something you can do. Very soon we are going to have a large number of tired and hungry volunteers.” “I was hoping you could help with supplying food for them.” “Also a number of the predator families inquired about bringing food and are asking about facilities to store and cook meals. We don’t have the facilities here to accommodate them.” 

Alice turns to her mother bringing her thoughts to the conversation. She knows the stress of Judy’s disappearance has weighed heavily on both her parents. She hopes this will help keep their minds focussed and allay some of the concern they have been dwelling on for the last few days.

“Mom, this is perfect. Your home has the facilities to store and prepare meals and it is easy travelling distance to the police station.”

For the first time in several days Alice sees a smile come to her mother’s face.

“Alice that is a fantastic idea. I will need your culinary expertise to help coordinate everything though.”

Turning back towards Officer Lapin, Bonnie says.

“Buck, please direct them to our home. Alice and I will return there and get everything ready.”  
"I will, Thank you Mrs. Hopps.  


Bonnie and Alice leave the station followed by Stu who ferries them back home to start preparing meal plans, organizing the kitchen and kitchen staff. Alice knows that reorganizing the kitchen will be the easy part. Her biggest concern is training predators to work effectively in a brigade system.  
Bunnies are accustom to using a structured system to coordinate the efforts of many others in a large kitchen in order to prepare meals for their typically larger families. This is less likely the case for predators and their smaller ones. She ponders how to introduce this model of preparing meals to predators. The brigade system creates a chain of leadership and responsibility where each workstation has a leader and each leader reports to the head chef in order to complete a task. This narrow focus of tasks and products assigned by station makes very intricate food preparation possible.

Entering the Hopps family kitchen Alice formulates a plan to organize the kitchen. Starting with food storage, Alice with the help of Bonnie and several of her siblings dividing the two walk in refrigerators, one for prey foods, one for predator foods. She designates and labels each shelve area and bin with the foods they will contain to cut down on the time it takes for predator or prey to retrieve needed ingredients and get them to their respective stations. 

Alice moves next to organizing the kitchen itself into stations, assigning stations for all of the tasks in the kitchen including prepping, cooking, a wait station where finished dishes are prepped for pickup, clearing left over food and cleaning. Without a complete predator menu Alice attempts to predict the necessary predator food stations, and their location within the kitchen to optimize work flow.

She foresees a seafood chef station responsible for fish items, often including fish butchering, and their sauces, a grill cook station for all grilled and broiled fish and other seafood, a fry cook station for deep fried items such as crickets, meal worms and other insects as well as deep fried garnishes. Once she is satisfied with her changes Mr Hopps and some of his jacks are conscripted to move portable counters and equipment to their proper locations in the kitchen.

It is not long afterwards there is a steady stream of predator and prey families arriving at the Hopps homestead some with their children in tow. Alice assigns a number of her eldest siblings to welcome the arrivals directing them to the dining area. The food is loaded off the truck and brought to the kitchen where it is catalogued and stored. Alice anticipated some families arriving with their offspring so she organized another brigade of bunnies assigning them to take charge of supervising any kits, cubs, kids, and jills bringing them out to the playground behind their home. 

Alice and Bonnie arrive at the dining area to welcome all the families and thank them for their help. The chatter in the dining hall dies down as soon as they enter all eyes focused on them.

“Hello everyone, thank you all for coming and helping out in our search for Judy. If you are unaware, my name is Alice and this is my mother Bonnie Hopps.”  
“I will be acting as the head chef responsible for all kitchen operations and supervising all stations. I will be assisting all station chefs. If there is any confusion, please ask. If you are unable to find something again ask me or if I am not available ask Bonnie.”

“We are going to use a brigade system in order to prepare the meals and eliminate any chaos and duplication of effort. For that I need to collect any recipes you have brought to prepare a menu.” “After that I need to determine your culinary skills so I can organize you into teams, and assign chefs to their stations. Each member of a brigade will have their responsibilities outlined.” “To make this work, communication is key so if there is any confusion ask your assigned chef, myself, or Bonnie.”

“Now if there are no questions?”  


A hand quickly goes up from the assembled families, a Mrs. Agnes Grey, Gideon’s mother.

“Alice, I just wanted to say that my son Gideon, would like to provide a variety of pies and pastries from his bakery to help out.”  
“Thank you Mrs Grey, that is most generous. Please inform Gideon that his help is much appreciated. I will get you a schedule to send him.”  
“Now if there are no other questions, we need to get started as some of the early search teams will be arriving back at the station in a few hours.” 

Alice starts collecting recipes from the various families. Assessing the completed menu she does a finally reorganization of the kitchen. Alice moves things around so that what is needed is in arm’s reach, placing cutlery and dishes near the sinks, spices and cooking implements, whether rubber spatula or skillet near the stoves, knives and chopping boards near the respective prep areas. Her chef training has taught her to organize items according to task, the point being so that there’s as little unnecessary movement as possible. 

Finally with a complete predator/prey menu Alice starts assessing each of their skills in the kitchen organizing teams of both predator and prey assigning predators and prey with the best skills as station chefs as well as prep staff to assist in getting the ingredients prepared and available to the chef on time for each dish.

To meet the deadline and have meals ready for the incoming prey search parties Alice has the prey families start preparing the prey specific menu with the predator members shadowing, assisting where possible their counterparts in order to cross-train the teams as well as determine who works best together. Mrs. Reinlander, a local bunny and Mrs. Moche, a Jaguar from a surrounding burrow hit it off, playing off each other and having quite a grand time. Mrs. Catmull, a local cougar is pared up with Bonnie Hopps assisting Bonnie with her famous carrot casserole dish. 

Trusting her instincts, Alice observes the teams as they work to determine whether staff are working efficiently, or if equipment needs to be rearranged. She knows that watching them working when it’s busy is the best way to quickly spot issues and correct them. On one of her rounds Alice overhears Mrs. Catmull to say.

“You know Bonnie, if you added about two cups of fried crickets or meal worms to this recipe, predators would really enjoy it.”

To Alice’s surprise, Bonnie seems open to that idea.

"Well Glenda, if it is all right with Alice, we can prepare this recipe again with your suggested additions.  
This brings a broad smile to Mrs. Catmull.  


Overall the teams worked well together. There were a few minor incidents where staff moving around the kitchen crashed into each other because they failed to announce their presence coming around a corner. Alice reinforces with these individuals as well as the rest of the teams the importance of using the common phrases of kitchen language like shouting ‘Corner!’ when coming around a corner, ‘Hot Behind!’ if approaching someone from behind while carrying something hot, or just ‘Behind you!’, if they are approaching another team member from behind, and ‘Legs!’, if opening a reach-in door below the waist of someone’s station to name just a few.

After that there were very few missteps and soon the menu is complete prepped and ready for transport to the command centre. Ned Moche, Stu Hopps, and Jacob Nahuels load the meals into a number of vehicles. Arriving at the command centre the meals are quickly unloaded and organized by another group of volunteers just as the first teams arrive back from they’re grueling search exhausted and drained. The wonderful aromas wafting through the air draw the volunteers to the buffet while the team leads sit down with Officer Lapin to brief the Officer on the findings in their respective search areas.

Meanwhile in the Hopps kitchen, predator and prey teams prepare some meals for the kitchen staff. Mrs. Moche prepares some fried honey coated cricket appetizers while Mrs. Catmull prepares some chickpea meal worm patties. Bonnie prepares some grilled broccoli, carrots, and zucchini couscous mixed with cranberries and walnuts while Alice creates a lentil, cauliflower, and potato dish in a spicy curry sauce. Mrs. Hareington assisted by Miss. Hotot puts together several salads and fruit plates. Mrs. Faron, a local ferret preps seafood for Mrs. Nahuels who creates a number of seafood dishes.

By the time everything is ready, Stu Hopps, Ned Moche, and Jacob Nahuels have arrived back from their delivery. They sit down with the other families and join in on the conversations in progress. Bonnie and Stu are so overwhelmed by the outpouring of support from the predator community, that they have to express their gratitude.

Getting everyone's attention, the dinning room quiets.

“Bonnie and I would like to express our sincere thanks to everyone for your help in finding our daughter. A special thanks goes out to the predator community who stepped up when they had no reason to.”

The predators exchange glances with one another shocked by Stu Hopps comment. Ned Moche rises from his seat to respond.

Why wouldn’t we want to help find your daughter Stu? How can you not know what she did for all of us? It was all over the predator news feeds how your daughter risked everything, her career, even her life to protect the rights of all predators. She is a hero to most if not all predators. And if you don’t believe me take a look at this.

Ned takes a picture out of his wallet and hands it to Stu. Bonnie and Stu stare at the picture of a beautiful young Jaguar, a huge smile on her face. Ned continues.

“That is my youngest daughter Jennifer. Do you see the poster on the wall behind her.” 

Both Bonnie and Stu gasp as they realize it is Judy.

Judy is her hero, she wants to be just like her. She asked her Aunt who lives in Zootopia to send her a number of these ZPD promotional posters one for herself the others for her friends.

By this point Stu is in tears only able to get out a heartfelt “Thank You”. Unable to continue, Bonnie passes the picture back to Ned picking up where her mate left off.

“I guess the prey news feeds tend to gloss over those details Ned. We knew she had cracked a big missing persons case that involved predators, but not much on its ramifications for all predators.” “I would like to apologize to you and everyone for being so unaware. We are extremely grateful for all your help.”

Ned sits back down after replacing the picture a satisfied look on his face. Alice picks up the conversation.

“Attention Everyone!” “We have a few hours before we need to start preparing the predator menu so if anyone wants to rest up we have setup cots in a common room for anyone to rest. It is going to be a long night so please take advantage of the facilities.” “We have made arrangements to have your children bunk with our kits and stay overnight.”

Meanwhile at the command centre, the first predator team prepares to go out, Nick provides part of Judy’s uniform to help the predator search teams recognize her scent. Their first search area includes Judy’s last known position. They scour the area recognizing Judy’s faint scent near the small grove of trees but nowhere past that point. Nick is puzzled why her scent just seems to vanish. Their search area covered, the team returns to the command centre where Nick confirms to Buck that Judy did indeed reach the grove of trees where Alice claimed she had gone.

Nick rises early the following morning to search with one of the established prey search teams hardly ever taking a break. Then when the evening arrives he is out searching again with one of the two all predator teams Buck organized. As each day passes and there is no sign of Judy Nick’s anxiety grows. He has trouble sleeping and when he does sleep it isn’t more than a few hours and even that is restless. On the early evening of the third day his long hours of searching, and lack of sleep starts taking its toll.  
Judy’s parents witnessing his fervent determination are surprised and impressed with Nick which leads to a conversation with him concerned about his well being.  
  
Nick walks outside the police station to take a short break sitting down on a bench. Stu and Bonnie Hopps follow him out sitting down beside him.  
Nick barely acknowledges their presence as he fights off the need for sleep that tries to subdue him until Bonnie breaks the silence. 

“Excuse us Officer Wilde, I think you need to get some sleep. You won’t be doing our daughter any good if you collapse from exhaustion.”

Nick looks up at Bonnie and then Stu. He gives them a weak smile.  
“I know but I can’t sleep. I need to find her.”  
Stu and Bonnie glance at each other before Stu picks up the conversation.  
  
“If you don’t mind me asking Officer Wilde, how did the two of you meet?”

Nick chuckles knowing what Judy’s parents are looking for.

“Mr. and Mrs. Hopps if you had met me when Judy did it would have confirmed everything you believe about foxes. I was a street hustler.” “She tried to chastise me for my choices in life and I gave her a very difficult time believing she was just like everyone else in her attitude toward foxes. I didn’t think she could ever understand what it was like being a fox.” “I know I hurt her and I will always regret having done that to her.”  
He lets out a pained sigh before continuing.

“After our first meeting she took on a case that put her job at risk in order to prove she was much more than just a meter maid to her boss.” “He hoped to force her to quit by giving her an absurdly short amount of time and absolutely no resources to find her missing person.”  
“She discovered I was a key witness to her missing persons case.”

Nick chuckles remembering that event, desperately hoping he would hear her voice again, be able to hold her in his arms, and give her a passionate kiss. He was starting to lose it. After fortifying his resolve to control his feelings, Nick continues.

“Your daughter is a very sly bunny Mr. and Mrs. Hopps. She beat me at my own game forcing me to grudgingly help her with her case.”  
“Each time I thought I was done, she found a way to keep drawing me back in. I was furious with her but then something happened that changed my mind.” “And I know exactly when it happened, when I started to enjoy, no needed to help this infuriating bunny.”

“When I saw her boss trying to bully her into quitting. It brought back a time when I was bullied by a group of prey as a kid that I thought were my friends.” “It was wrong then and it was wrong now and I couldn’t let it happen. It was at that moment that I realized I had to help her. I quickly stepped in on her behalf pointing out to the Chief that she still had ten hours left in his ridiculously short time frame to find her missing person.”

“I opened up to her and made her realize that foxes only acted the way we do because no one ever expects anything else.”  
“She was smart enough to realize that we were not the problem. That the attitude including hers was at the root of why we act the way we do.”  
  
“She saved my life that day and made me believe anything is possible. My insights and street smarts helped solve her missing persons case along with fourteen other related missing persons cases much to the astonishment of her boss.”  
Judy saw something in me that day persuading me to try out for the ZPD and in so doing change peoples attitudes about foxes.“  
”We have been partners at the ZPD ever since."

Nick releases an impassioned sigh before continuing. 

“I thank my lucky paws I met your daughter Mr. And Mrs. Hopps. That is why I have to find her.”

Nicks exhaustion is breaking his resolve to hide his true feelings. A tear escapes and trickles down his face. He quickly wipes it away with the back of his paw but then something escapes from his mouth that even he could not have anticipated.

“She is my partner, my best friend, and I … love … her.” 

Nick fails to realize what he just confessed to Judy’s parents. Both Bonnie and Stu are floored by Nick’s statement expressing love for their daughter. They look briefly at each other before Bonnie continues the conversation.

“So …, you are the one that saved her job. Judy mentioned a predator had saved her job and helped her on her first real case.”  
Nick chuckles softly.  
“Yes, that was me.”

Stu and Bonnie exchange glances again before Stu Hopps adds.

“I think … I was wrong about foxes Officer Wilde. Our daughter is extremely lucky to have such a good friend.”  
Nick looks up at Stu Hopps and realizes he is serious.  
“Thank you Mr. Hopps, you don’t know how much that means to me but now I need to continue my search. The predator team should be getting ready to go out.”

Nick’s exhaustion shows as he tries to push himself up off the bench.  
Stu and Bonnie Hopps place a paw on Nick’s shoulders easily forcing him back onto the bench before Bonnie expresses their concerns.

“Officer Wilde, you need rest. Searching for our daughter until you collapse doesn’t help anyone. Others can continue the search.”

Nick looks up at Judy’s parents seeing an honest look of concern for him.  
Just as Nick is about to protest, the phone in Stu’s pocket starts ringing.  
He reaches for the phone and looks at the screen. An ecstatic smile spreads across his face as he realizes the call is from Judy.

“Its Judy! Its Judy!” he exclaims as he pushes the answer button.

Bonnie turns rushing into the police station to inform Buck.  
She crashes through the door of the station almost unable to get the words out.  


“Buck! Buck! Its Judy! Its Judy! She just called our phone.”

Buck is speaking with a group of predators preparing to go out when he turns to see Mrs Hopps tear through the lobby and rush towards him.

“Calm down Mrs. Hopps.”  
“Buck Judy just called our phone. Stu is outside speaking to her now.”  
“What?”  


Buck comes charging out with a large group of volunteers close behind quickly encircling Nick and Stu Hopps.

* * *


	8. A Fox and Bunny Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A plea for help is received from an unknown source. Nick along with other volunteers rush out to discover an unconscious Judy Hopps and an injured being of unknown origins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter. For those who read the original chapter 5 this brings the story back to that point. It introduces a character that does not exist in the Zootopia universe. A bit of a minor character in this chapter he figures prominently in the next two chapters. Please Enjoy and Review.

Jake wakes up finding his face planted firmly in some soft cool ground. His head is throbbing like a bad hangover, and feeling sick to his stomach. His right leg aching something fierce. He digs his hands in the soft ground pushing himself up as he tries to focus on his surroundings but everywhere he looks seems distorted.

“What happened? Where am I? Wait! Judy! Where is Judy!”

Jake quickly looks around trying to ignore his discomfort desperately searching for any sign of Judy. It appears he is in a shallow ravine the dense foliage limiting the light and casting a multitude of deep shadows. He suddenly spies what appears to be the outline of a bunny lying about a metre from him not moving. Jake starts to panic attempting to reach her but as soon as he moves winces in excruciating pain, the throbbing in his leg intensifying. Between that and his head spinning it’s making it difficult for him to think coherently. Jake calls out to her.

“Judy! Judy! Can you hear me?”  


There is no answer.  
Judy is lying only a few feet away from him unresponsive. He ignores the discomfort and drags himself closer to her. Jake quickly checks her breathing and listens to her heart beat. His fear diminishes somewhat, her heart beat is strong and her breathing regular. As far as he can tell there appears to be no visible injuries. Everything seems all right and yet after repeated attempts he cannot wake her.  
  
Realizing he needs to get help Jake cradles Judy in one arm and using his free hand and good leg starts pulling both of them up and out of the ravine.  
The ground is unforgiving strewn with sharp rocks that tear at the fabric of his clothes, dense underbrush some with thorns that jab him drawing blood. His efforts are rewarded as he reaches the crest of the ravine. It felt like it took hours for him to reach the top, as he rests for a moment his whole body racked with pain. Jake looks around trying to ascertain his location before deciding on his next move. He is in a field a small grove of trees off to his left. The sun is starting to sink below the horizon.

“It is getting dark and I have no clue where I am.”  


Needing to find help for Judy, Jake reaches into Judy’s back pocket and takes out her phone. Turning it on he hopes there is enough power, network access, and he can get past any security. A swipe across the screen and phone opens, a cell network connection although weak establishes. Jake accesses Judy’s contact list and finding her parents he places the call. It takes two rings before the phone call connects. Jake breaths a sigh of relief as he hears someone shouting Judy’s name. 

“Hello Is this Mr. Hopps?”

“There is an eerie pause before the person responds rather harshly.”

“Who is this and what are you doing with my daughter’s phone?”  
“My name is Jake Mr. Hopps. I found your daughter or more accurately Judy found me. I have been helping her get home.”  
“Why didn’t she just call?”  
“That’s a bit difficult to explain Mr. Hopps.”  
“We both fell into a ravine Mr. Hopps. Judy is unconscious and I have severely injured my left leg. She appears to be all right otherwise.”  
“I just want to get help for her. I can’t wake her up and I am on the verge of passing out myself.”  
“Where are you,” comes the impassioned plea?  
“I’m not familiar with Bunny Burrow so I can’t tell you where I am.”  
“Is there any way to track the location of Judy’s phone?”

Mr. Hopps looks over at Officer Wilde who nods yes.  
Using an app on Nick’s phone they quickly pinpoint the phones location appearing about 8 kilometres away in an area that they had already searched extensively as Judy’s Last Known Position.

“Yes,” comes the quick response.  
“Ok we have your position, we will be there in twenty minutes.”  
“I may pass out before you arrive. Do you need me to do anything?”  
“Wait about 15 minutes and if you can call out.”  
“Please hurry. The power on the battery is getting low.”  


Jake’s head is pounding, his ability to focus becoming increasingly difficult. He tries one last time to wake Judy without success. Using the clock on Judy’s phone Jake waits the fifteen minutes as instructed before starting to call out for help.  
  
A few minutes pass before he hears a rustling sound and many feet moving through the tall grass. Suddenly he is bathed in light being shone into his face. He is still conscious but barely due to the vertigo and extreme pain racking his body. Jake can’t make out who they are but they appear to be a mix of predators and prey. Shielding his eyes from the lights Jake makes an impassioned plea. 

“Please get Judy to a doctor. I don’t know whats wrong.” 

A reddish blur appears in Jake’s line of sight scooping Judy up. Nick turns to Officer Lapin.

“Buck can you handle this … whatever he is? I’ll rush Judy to the hospital.”  
“Take several predators with you. Your exhausted and I don’t want you collapsing half way there. I’ll call Beatrice and advise her of the situation letting her know you are on your way.”  
“Thanks Buck.”

Nick running on pure adrenalin since the phone call turns and streaks off into the growing darkness flanked on either side by two predators to ensure he arrives safely.  


Buck turns back to look at Jake puzzled by this strange creature lying before him. Jake knowing that Judy is safe quickly loses consciousness.  
All of the remaining volunteers are intrigued by this stranger.

“Buck any idea what he is,” inquires one volunteer? “… I mean he has no fur.”  
“No clue Walter, In all my travels I have never encountered a species like him. We will have to get the doctor to figure that out.”  
“In the mean time we have to find a way to transport him. He is a bit too large for any of us to carry.”

Buck reaches for his phone and calls the police station where Stan Adal picks up the call.

“Hey Buck, did you find her?”  
“Yes, Stan we did, she is being rushed to the hospital as we speak but she was accompanied by a stranger who was injured in a fall. He is too big to carry so I need the ATV and the sled to transport him to the hospital. Can you bring the med kit as well. We need to immobilize one of his legs which may be broken.”  
“You’ve got it Buck. I will be there in ten.”  
Thanks Stan.

Nick rushes through the main doors of the hospital where Beatrice and several Nurses are waiting with a gurney. Nick places Judy gently on the gurney following them down the corridor to an examination room.  
Doc Hopper turns to block Nicks entrance as the nurses wheel the gurney into the room.

“Officer Wilde, I need time to examine Judy. I don’t need you hovering over me while I do it. Buck tells me you have worked yourself to exhaustion getting little sleep or nourishment. I’m ordering you to get some sleep. I had the next room prepared for you. Go lie down get some rest. If there is any change in Judy’s condition, I will come and tell you.”

Nick opens his mouth to protest which only solidifies Beatrice’s resolve.

“Don’t make me force you Officer Wilde. You won’t like me if you ignore my orders.” 

Beatrice stands defiant in front of him her steely eyed glare sending a shiver down Nick’s spine forcing him to relent.  
Mr. Catmull and Mr. Nahuels who accompanied him to the hospital assure the doctor he will follow her orders.  
A bunny nurse arrives to escort Nick to his room.  
He undresses and collapses into the bed, out like a light as soon as his head hits the pillow. He can finally rest knowing his love is safe.

Judy has been resting in a bed for a number of hours under the watchful care of Doctor Hopper.  
The doctor has performed a complete physical and cannot understand why Judy isn’t waking up. The only discrepancies are odd fluctuations in her physiology that she cannot quite explain.  
As night turns to day Judy is resting comfortably and appears to be improving.  
Judy starts to moan and groan before slowly regaining consciousness.  
  
Her eyes finally flutter open. It takes a few minutes for her eyes to focus but what she sees brings a huge smile to her face.

“Beatrice … what are you doing here? Where am I?”  
“You’re in the hospital in Bunny Burrow. Everyone was so worried when you disappeared.”  
“They have been searching for days to try and find you.”  
“Days! How … many … days?”  
“About five or six why?”  
“Five or six days! That … that isn’t possible Beatrice. It has been less than a day.”

Judy is astonished to hear she has been missing five or six days.  
“Could I have gone missing that long? And what about everything I experienced?”  
“Could it all have been an elaborate dream,” she wonders?

Doc Hopper interrupts her train of thought.  


“So Judy, can you tell me anything about what you believe happened?”  
“You are going to think I am crazy Beatrice.”  
“Try me”  
“Well, after speaking to Alice I walked to a place I always go to think things through, a small grove of trees near a ravine with a small creek running through it. Just as I had almost reached my goal my head starts to spin, everything seems distorted then I think I tripped on something and started to fall. Everything went black unable to discern any shapes or shadows, it was just black no up no down. It seemed like I kept falling for some time but it was strange, more like floating and then nothing. I guess I passed out.”

“I woke up in a small wooded area. Through the trees I could see the woods were surrounded by many tall buildings.”  
“I noticed a number of bunnies down on all fours foraging for food and went over to speak to them, but they scattered seemingly afraid of me.”  
“I knew I wasn’t in Bunny Burrow anymore.”  
“I heard some voices and from the safety of the woods observed some very strange animals walking down a well groomed path just outside the wooded area. They were quite tall about the height of a wolf. The weirdest thing was they had no fur except some on their heads, otherwise their legs and arms were void of any of it.”

“I couldn’t imagine where I had ended up. As I tried to come to grips with my situation another of these creatures came down the path listening to some music, music I recognized. I decided to approach him to find out where I was and how I could get back to Bunny Burrow.”  
“I guess I startled him but he recognized me, he actually knew who I was calling me by name. He agreed to help me get back home and when I started to de-evolve he rushed me back to where he found me fearing I would end up like all the bunnies in his world.” 

Judy chuckles to herself.  
“I guess it was just an elaborate dream none of it was real. Crazy I know right?”

Beatrice pauses for a moment deep in thought. She smiles at Judy placing a paw on her forearm.

“I don’t know Judy, but I think the strange mammal with no fur lying in a bed down the hall might not think his world is an elaborate dream.”

Judy’s eyes go wide with astonishment and shock.  


“Jake is here. It was real, it did happen!”  
“It would appear so Judy.”  
“Beatrice, he saved my life. I need to speak to him.” 

Judy sits up quickly and summarily flops back down in the bed her head spinning.

“You are not going anywhere. You stay in bed for now Judy until I am sure you have fully recovered, doctor’s orders.”  
“I will let him know you are all right when he wakes up.”  
“I will send someone in who needs to speak to you but before that you have some visitors.”

Beatrice gets up from the bed and walks to the door. As soon as she opens the door a flood of relatives, brothers and sisters including Alice and her mom pour into her room surrounding her bed.

Beatrice walks down the hall to Jake’s room where Officer Wilde and Mr. Hopps are keeping a watchful eye on him. She moves past Nick and comes over to take a look at her patient. She starts undoing the restraints on her patient much to the displeasure of Officer Wilde.

Jake finally regains consciousness finding himself in a hospital bed, his left leg in a cast, his arms in restraints.  
He drifts in and out of consciousness for quite some time aware of some of the discussions going on around him. He feels someone loosening the restraints so he decides it might be time to make his presence known.  
Jake hears someone voice their concerns about removing his restraints.

“What are you doing doctor? We don’t know anything about him. He could be dangerous.”

He open my eyes and observes a ZPD officer and an older female bunny in a white coat arguing about whether he should continue to be restrained. Jake decides to inject his opinion into the ongoing discussion.

“You know you could just ask me.”

Everyone freezes as Jake's first words are uttered.  
The elderly bunny whom he assumes is the doctor turns to look at him.

“Oh you’re awake Jake. I’m Doc Hopper.”  
“Yes, … how do know … my name?”  
“Oh my gosh Judy, Is Judy all right? Is … everyone all right?”

Jake tries to sit up but is stopped by Doc Hopper.

“Everyone is fine Jake! And you need to take it easy, quick movements can elicit symptoms of dizziness and vertigo.”

The comment about everyone clicks in Nick’s mind as well as Bonnie Hopps who is now standing beside her husband.  
Nick becomes aggressive, thinking Jake has done something to Judy and starts moving towards him in a threatening manner.

“What did you do to her,” he yells?  
  
There is anger in his voice.

Before Jake can respond Doctor Hopper turns to face Nick blocking his approach placing a paw against his chest.

“Officer Wilde he did nothing to her. I examined her before she went missing and after she returned and she is in basically the same condition now as she was before she disappeared. I think you should go speak to Judy and get her to contact her boyfriend. She has some very exciting news for him.”

Nick’s anger fades as shock covers his face realizing the implications of the doctors statements.

“Yes, yes I will go speak to her immediately. He turns and practically sprints out of the room and down the hallway to Judy’s room.”  


Seeing many if not all of her siblings crowding around her bed and spilling out of the room, he clears his throat to get their attention.  
Judy looks up and beams with happiness at seeing Nick standing in the doorway.  


“Attention everyone I need to speak to Officer Hopps alone so I can take her statement. It won’t take long so if you could give us a few minutes of privacy.”

Her siblings although disappointed leave as quickly as they can with Alice the last one out.  
  
As Alice is closing the door, she over hears Judy exclaim.

“Oh Nick, I missed you.”

Alice, places a paw over her gaping mouth as she realizes what Judy has kept from all of them. She stumbles excitedly down the hall to Jake’s hospital room, entering the room still in shock. Bonnie seeing her daughters odd expression inquires.

“Alice is something wrong?”  
She looks at her mother a huge smile spreading across Alice’s face.  
“No, there is nothing wrong mum. Its just, Judy’s boyfriends name is Nick right?”  
“Yes, why do you ask?”  
“Well, I was closing the door to her room to let Officer Wilde take her statement when … I over heard her call Officer Wilde Nick.”

Both Bonnie and Stu Hopps come quickly to the realization that Officer Wilde is Judy’s boyfriend. Bonnie turns to see her husband dazed and unresponsive. While Stu is coming to grips with his new reality Bonnie turns to Doc Hopper.

“Beatrice when you said everyone is all right, did you mean that Judy is …”

Beatrice holds up her paw to interrupt her question.  
“Bonnie you know I cannot divulge that kind of information not even to family.”

Doc Hopper pauses for a moment before continuing, a huge smile spreading across her face.

“Oh, one more thing Mr and Mrs. Hopps, Congratulations you’re going to be grandparents.”

Alice and Bonnie are just thrilled about the news, while Stu Hopps has to sit down, his mind blown by this revelation. Bonnie turns to Stu.

“Are you ok dear?”  
“I … I think so hun … its just a lot for me to take in all at once.”  
“He really does love her Stu and Judy needs to know we will support her.”

Stu Hopps looks up and gives her a smile.

“Your right hun, if he makes her happy, I will support her decision.”

Alice and Mr and Mrs Hopps turn and thank Jake for bringing their daughter home before they leave to speak to Judy. 

Nick comes over to Judy’s bed sitting down on her bedside. He places a paw on her cheek, tears welling up in his eyes start streaming down his face as all the emotions he has been holding in pour out of him. He wraps his arms around her and just holds her almost afraid to let her go.

“I thought I had lost you.”

Nick finally pulls back and plants a long, lingering and passionate kiss.  
Judy responds by wrapping a paw behind his head to deepen the kiss just as Alice, Stu, and Bonnie Hopps quietly open her hospital room door witnessing said kiss. When they finally break the lip lock. Nick smiles at the love of his life before inquiring.  


“From what the doctor implied I take it we are starting a family?”

Judy looks up into his sparkling emerald eyes as she gives him a sheepish grin.  
“Are you ok with that? I didn’t want to tell you until I was sure and I thought that you might think I …”

Nick places a finger on her lips.  
“I would never think that of you my love and I’m more than ok with that, I’m thrilled. I’m going to be a dad.”

Judy suddenly notices they are not alone.

“Mom, Dad, Alice I …”

Before Judy can continue her Dad walks up to Nick and extends his paw.  
Nick not knowing what to expect takes his paw.  


“Nick, you are not at all what I expected for a son-in-law but having gotten a chance to know you and seeing the determination you exhibited in trying to find my daughter, I think she has made a great choice in a mate.”

Judy is left stunned by her father’s comments and acceptance of Nick. A huge smile spreads across her face as he approaches her bedside.

“Okay, who are you and what have you done with my father?”

Stu having released Nick’s paw goes over and hugs his daughter, whispering in her ear ‘I’m sorry I was wrong’ while Bonnie looks on very proud of her mate.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I first started this fan fiction, I was expecting three possibly four chapters. And here we are at chapter 8 with two more about 80 percent complete and two others being developed. All of your comments are appreciated and helped to make the story better. Thanks again.


	9. Going Concerns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake is being strongly encouraged on several fronts to return to his world. Judy stumbles onto something that gives her pause for concern.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter. Please Enjoy and review.

A week has passed since Jake’s arrival in Bunny Burrow and like most hospital stays tedium quickly sets in occasionally interrupted by visits from doctors and nurses checking on their patients along with the occasional test to track how well their injuries are healing. 

On his second day of convalescents Officer Lapin arrives to take Jake’s statement and inquire about the possibility of others of his kind arriving in his world. Jake tries his best to give the officer an accurate account of his arrival assuring him that it is unlikely that any others would come through. Jake stressed to the officer that he wasn’t even sure if he could get back himself, that he might be stranded in Buck’s world. This didn’t seem to sit well with the seasoned officer.

“Officer Lapin, this connection to your world seems to be intermittent at best. It is unlikely any others of my kind would stumble upon it. Furthermore it is questionable that I will be able to return to my world. I may be stuck here.”

Buck’s furrowed brow telegraphs his concerns with Jake’s statements.

“I see, well, … Jake I think it best you attempt to return to your world regardless.”  


“Oh!” 

A look of astonishment covers Jake’s face before adding.

“Just for arguments sake may I ask why?”

“Jake we have kept your arrival here as quiet as possible. If the powers that be get wind of your presence, they may be unwilling to allow you to remain, at least not as a free mammal. They may even consider you a threat and I can understand why they may think that way.”

“I pose no threat Officer Lapin. I was accidentally drawn into this passage between our two worlds, my only reason for being here was to make sure Judy returned home safely.”

“Judy has confirmed as much and is why you are not under arrest and confined to a jail cell.”  
“I appreciate your candour Officer Lapin. I am planning to return to my world if possible.”  
“I think that would be a wise choice Jake for everyone.”

His interview concluded, Buck starts to leave, but turns back to look at Jake.  
“And Jake, thank you for bringing Judy back. You have made this whole community very happy.”  
“You’re welcome Officer Lapin.”

With his feelings expressed, Buck opens the door and exits Jake’s room but is soon followed by Doc Hopper.

“So Jake, how are you feeling today?”  
“A bit isolated but otherwise well.”  
“No ill effects spending time in our world?”  
“Except for the initial disorientation, none that I have noticed. Although given the difference in how time moves in your world compared to mine, it might take longer to manifest.”  
“Keep me apprised of any changes. Now, I do have a solution to your isolation. You have a visitor.”  
“Really? Who?”

The unexpected visitor is Judy’s older sister Alice whom Jake had spoken to only briefly when he regained consciousness. She has stopped by to see if he needs anything.  
Hearing the door open Jake looks up to see Alice standing in the doorway. She is rather tall for a bunny, probably a good three or four inches taller than her parents. Her bright eyes are hard to overlook exuding kindness and a joie de vivre their colour a shade lighter than either Judy’s or her mothers. Jake gives her a huge smile hoping he might entice her to stay for a while and break the monotony.

“Alice it is nice to see you again.”

Alice is a bit tentative not sure if she should intrude, still standing by the door somewhat mesmerized by him.

“Hello … Jake, I … thought you might need something to read so I brought over some books you might like.”  
“That’s very thoughtful of you Alice, thank you. Hospital stays can be rather boring and I forgot to bring any of my own.”

Jake doesn’t know if he should ask but … he is in desperate need of some company.

“Can you stay for a bit? It would be nice to talk to someone other than hospital staff.”

Someone can be heard clearing her throat. Jake looks over to see the doctor is still in his room.

“Oh, doctor I didn’t realize you were still here.”

Beatrice smirks as she looks back and forth between Alice and Jake.

“So I noticed. I will be back this afternoon to look in on you.”

Beatrice quickly exits Jake’s room, Jake turning his attention back to Alice waiting for her answer.  
Alice smiles.

“I would like that Jake.”

Alice sets the books down on his side table grabs a chair and pulls it up beside Jake’s bed. They both fumble for something to talk about but quickly discover some common interests. One is a love of cooking, she being a trained chef, while he an amateur at best. From there the conversation snowballs to discussions about their respective worlds, literature, her love of detective novels, his love of science fiction, music, and movies. Not until a nurse enters to bring Jake something to eat do they both realize they have been talking for hours.

Alice looks at the time and realizing she had promised to help out her mother says goodbye to him. Jake thanks her for the books and brightening up his day. He expresses a hope that she might come by again brings a beautiful smile to her face.

“I would enjoy that Jake.”

Jake watches as she disappears through the door, lost in thought of how the boredom of a hospital stay could be relieved by friendly enjoyable conversation.

True to her word Alice returns the next day and everyday thereafter, sometimes in the morning almost always early in the evening, bringing with her a supply of books, board and card games as well as new recipes she wants him to try. 

Later that week Alice is helping Jake back to bed when he experiences a serious bout of vertigo causing him to lose his balance. Jake starts falling and instinctively grabs for anything to try and prevent him falling. He grabs Alice’s paw causing her to be pulled up and landing on top of him. They are face to face gazing into each others eyes their lips only a few millimetres away. Neither is sure who instigated it but their lips meet in a soft kiss when suddenly they are discovered in this rather compromising position.

“Cough, … Cough, … should we come back later?” A voice from behind announces, a voice known to both of them.

Jake had never seen Alice move so quickly as she leaps off him and onto the floor nervously standing at the side of the bed. The interlopers are Judy and Nick, Judy her arms crossed scrutinizes them while Nick chuckles softly. Alice is blushing profusely as she tries to explain.

“Judy, Nick, it, … it isn’t what it looks like. I … he lost his balance … He grabbed my paw trying to break his fall … I was pulled on top of him in the process.” 

Alice becomes aware of Jake taking her paw in his hand. Turning to look at him he give her a smile and wink.

“Alice they’re both cops we can’t lie to them, I can’t hide it any longer.” Turning to Judy and Nick Jake gives them an explanation that is meant as a joke but backfires badly.

“Judy I am trying to coerce this stunningly beautiful, vivacious bunny to run away with me.”

Alice a look of shock, tears running down her face bolts from the room. Jake knows he has screwed up badly fearing he has hurt the best friend he has in this world. Jake tries calling out to Alice.

“Alice! … Alice, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean …” but she is gone disappearing through the door.

Letting out a pained sigh, Jake turns to look at Nick and Judy. Judy her arms crossed her left food taping the floor gives Jake a very irate look.

“Judy, I’m sorry, I never meant to …” but she cuts Jake’s explanation off with a raised paw, softening her stance as he gives her a tortured look of concern.

“I will go talk to her Jake but you owe her an apology.”

Judy walks out of Jake’s hospital room to find Alice standing in the hall just outside the door. She is still crying but stifles the waterworks on seeing Judy. Judy places a paw on her arm, giving her an earnest smile. 

“Hey Alice, Are you alright?”  
“Sniff … I guess, Why did he say those things Judy?”  
“He was playing a joke on me and was hoping you would play along. He doesn’t know what you have gone through.” “He didn’t know you would take it so badly and wouldn’t knowingly try to hurt you Alice.”  
“How can you be sure Judy?”

Judy looking up at Alice starts to fidget before …

“Because … well lets just say that when I was in his world I started to change. I was in a very vulnerable state. He could have taken advantage of me and because of the affect of his world on me I wanted him to. Instead he recognized what was happening to me, got me to focus and made sure I got back home saving me and my unborn kits.”

Alice wide eyed, stares at Judy dumbfounded by this confession. Judy continues

“He is very upset believing he hurt you, Alice. You didn’t see the look on his face when he realized his mistake.”  
“Really?” Alice’s eyes going wide with surprise.  
“I’ve been an officer long enough to sense when someone is lying to me. He meant what he said Alice. He likes you.”  


Alice conveys a look on her face that fills Judy with serious misgivings. She knows that look all to well.

“No, No, No, No, Alice I know that look. You cannot get involved with him. I do not want to see you hurt again.”  
“But? …”  
“Alice, you have to understand that in a few weeks he is going to return home. Even if you wanted to you couldn’t go to his world. It would affect you like it did me. The consequences for you would be dire.”

Alice lets out a heartfelt sigh.  
“I’m sorry Judy, you’re right. I guess I overreacted?”  
“Yes, you did but it is understandable. Now how about we go back in Nick and I want to speak to both of you.”

While Judy is speaking to Alice Nick comes up to my bed side. Still puzzled by Alice’s reaction Jake quizzes Nick.

“Nick do you know what is going on?”  
“Not a clue Jake, but I do have a word of advice for you.”  
“Oh?”

Nick chuckles as he is about to impart his words of wisdom.

“Just be very careful. Take it from someone who knows, bunnies can be habit forming.”

Judy and Alice come back into Jake’s hospital room moments later. He locks eyes with Alice who has regained her composure.  
Nick comes over to stand by Judy as Alice moves to Jake’s bedside. Jake takes her paw in his hand.

“Alice, I’m sorry if I hurt you. It wasn’t my intention.”  
She gives him a warm smile.  
“It is ok Jake, we will talk later just not right now. I believe Judy and Nick have something to tell us.”

Jake and Alice turn to look at Nick and Judy. After a slight pause, Judy begins.

“From what the doctor tells me you will be here for another 4–6 weeks. Nick and I are leaving for Zootopia this evening but plan on returning to Bunny Burrow in four weeks. If you are still here we want to invite you to our commitment ceremony.”

Alice beams with happiness rushing to engulfing Judy in an excited hug.  
“Oh Judy that is wonderful. I’m so happy for you and Nick.”  
“Thanks Alice. Nick and I took some time to discuss it deciding that since we are starting a family, it was time to formalize our relationship.”

Alice moves to give Nick a hug while Judy turns to Jake. Jake remembering his conversation with Officer Lapin imparts his misgivings.

“Congratulations you two, I’d be honoured to attend you’re wedding. Its just … that kind of exposure could have serious consequences for me if Officer Lapin’s concerns are to be believed. I’m persona non grata in your world.” “Secondly, your commitment ceremony should be all about you and Nick. My presence could overshadow this wonderful time. I would hate to be the cause of it.”

Judy just smiles before responding.

“Well … we will worry about that later.”  
“Also I came over to let you know you will be moving to the Hopps residence to continue your recovery. The hospital needs the bed.”  
“My parents have agreed to take you in to thank you for bringing me home.”

Judy looks over at Nick and Alice.  
“Nick, Alice, can you give Jake and I a few minutes alone?” 

Nick takes Alice’s paw and escorts her out of Jake’s room.  
Once they are alone Judy turns to him her arms folded across her chest a serious look on her face.

“Jake, what is going on between you and Alice?”

“Judy … she came by the second day I was here offering me some books she thought I might like. I was feeling a bit lonely and asked if she had some time to keep me company.”  
“We started talking about interests, all sorts of things and found we have some common pursuits.  
”She has been spending time with me a few hours everyday since. I have really enjoyed her company. Thats all, I swear.“  
”She was helping me back to bed when I got twisted around and I started to fall. I ended up grabbing her paw as I fell. She was pulled up on top of me. I don’t know who instigated it but we kissed each other. It was very innocent.“  
”Thats when you and Nick came in to the room."

After a moment scrutinizing Jake’s face, Judy’s expression softens giving him a warm smile.

“I believe you Jake. Thank you for your honesty but you have to understand that Alice is smitten with you.”  
“I don’t want her hurt again. Alice and I are very close Jake, and if you hurt her …”  
“The feeling is mutual Judy. I would never try to hurt her, you have my word.”

Judy smacks her face with her paw before muttering ‘sweet cheese and crackers’. Judy looks up hesitating, before she continues.

“Jake I want you to promise me you will not get involved with my sister.”

Jake’s retort increases Judy’s ire.  
“What if she wants to? Wouldn’t I end up hurting her by turning her down?”

Judy’s frustration starts to build.

“Jake you will be returning to your world, somewhere she cannot go. I don’t want to see her heart broken again.”

Jake snaps back at her.

“She’s a grown bunny Judy old enough to make her own decisions.”  
“Jake!” She yells her frustration bubbling over on the verge of anger.  


Jake realizing he has struck a nerve with Judy concedes to end the argument.  
“OK! … OK! … I will promise not to initiate any further progression of our friendship. After that I make no guarantees.”

Judy reigns in her annoyance with Jake letting out another sigh.  
“I guess that is the best I can ask for.”  
“Now, having said that and with serious trepidation I want you to ask Alice to be your date to our commitment ceremony.”  


Jake blinks shocked by this obvious contradiction staring intently at Judy before responding.

“I would be happy to escort your sister to you’re wedding, but aren’t you giving me and her mixed signals? You don’t want me to get involved with your sister and yet you want me to ask her to be my date.”

Judy lets out a shaky sigh before continuing.  
“I know, … I know, its just I want her to be happy at least for a time, and I can see you make her happy.”  
After a short pause, Judy adds.  
“Don’t make me regret this Jake.”

Judy takes her leave of Jake while he waits patiently for Alice to return. After an hour and no Alice, Jake is left to ponder the mystery that is Judy’s sister. 

Jake is awoken at an indecent hour the following morning by Doc Hopper who is entirely too cheerful this early in the day.

“Good Morning, Jake how are you feeling?”

Groggy and blurry eyed Jake tries to focus on who awoke him from a sound peaceful sleep.

“Morning! The sun isn’t even up yet. What time is it?”  
“About five AM.”  
“Arghhh, couldn’t this wait until later?”  
“No, it can’t. I have a lot of things to discuss with you.”  
“Now you are going to be moving to the Hopps residence today to continue your rehab. Luckily your fracture is very stable and recent scans show that everything appears to be healing well, so we should be able to lose the cast in about one to two weeks.”  
“Until that time we have modified some crutches that should allow you to get around.” 

Beatrice hands Jake the crutches asking him to try them out having him walk up and down the hall so that she can be sure they would suffice. Satisfied with the crutches she continues her debriefing.

“While you are with the Hopps I need you to start getting some exercise. I have engaged a local bunny who will work with you to improve your muscle strength.”  
“Oh, anyone I know,” he asks?

Beatrice ignores his question, continuing with her instructions but the smirk on her face makes Jake think something is afoot. By the time Beatrice finishes informing Jake of all the do’s and don’ts Mr. and Mrs. Hopps arrive to take him to their home. Jake was hoping Alice might be with them but she is noticeably absent.

As they make the short trip to the Hopps residence Jake inquiries of Mrs Hopps as to the whereabouts of Alice.

“Well, Jake she went to the train station last evening to see Nick and Judy off home. After that she probably went back to her own home.”  
“Why do you ask?”  
“Alice spent time with me helping to relieve the boredom of my hospital stay. I was just hoping to speak to her.”  
“So I heard Jake. Don’t worry I’m sure she will be by to say hello.”

Arriving at their home, Jake has to duck to get through the front door but is pleasantly surprised by the interior space. He had thought it would be very close quarters, but the ceilings are sufficiently high to allow him easy passage to the room they have prepared for him. Stu Hopps escorts Jake to his room, Bonnie taking her leave to prepare breakfast. Mr Hopps leaves soon after to allow Jake time to settle into his room.

Jake’s train of thought is interrupted by a flurry of activity just outside his door. Picking up his crutches Jake moves to the door and on opening it observes young kits rushing past as their older siblings chase after them. Jake watches for a time as the elder siblings try to corral the playful young kits. The pandemonium in the hallways eventually subsides, Jake deciding to risk a trek of his own to orient himself.  
Traversing the hallways he is met with a few stares and friendly hellos as he navigates his way to the kitchen where Bonnie Hopps is busily preparing breakfast. He stands in awe of the organized chaos that is the Hopps kitchen.

Waiting for an opportune time to get Bonnie’s attention he inquires if he might be able to help. She had heard from Alice his claim to possess some skill in the kitchen deciding to test his assertions. Bonnie puts him to work preparing some of the ingredients. Providing a seat at one of the prep stations, she assigns several other bunnies to retrieve the ingredients he needs. Through the managed chaos, Bonnie is able to observe how Jake handles himself. She discovers his acumen in the kitchen is quite good.  


Once the rush of breakfast subsides Bonnie ushers him into the dining room where she brings him something to eat. Sitting across from him Bonnie observes him as he eats making Jake feel a bit self conscious. Jake concentrates on the incredible meal set before him savouring every bite. Bonnie waits patiently until Jake has finished before opening a conversation.

“I kept a close watch on your work in my kitchen Jake, your skills are first rate.”  
“That is high praise coming from you Mrs Hopps. I have both of my parents to thank, they loved to cook and I guess I picked up a few pointers from them. My skills pale in comparison to Alice though. She brought some amazing dishes for me to try during my hospital stay. She is a very talented chef.”  
“I’m sure Alice will be pleased to hear that.”

A short lull in the conversation gives Jake a moment to ponder a question he has been meaning to ask Mrs Hopps.

“Mrs Hopps, can you tell me why Judy is so protective of her older sister? I gather she has had her heart broken by I assume past suitors and for the life of me I cannot fathom why anyone would do that to Alice.” “She is smart, funny, an amazing chef, and enjoyable to be around. We share many common interests.”  


Mrs Hopps pauses staring intently into Jake’s face as if searching for something in his expression before answering.  


“So you do like her then?”

“Yes, I do Mrs Hopps. I mean not that I would … considering, I am being encouraged on several fronts to return to my own world. I know I will have to return to my world at some point and wouldn’t want to start something I couldn’t finish …. I’d hate myself if I did that to her. But, Judy practically threatened me if I attempted to become romantically involved with Alice”  


Jake looks up at Mrs Hopps wondering if he should say more deciding to continue.

“So … I … promised Judy I wouldn’t initiate an expansion of our friendship.”  


“I see. Well, I’ll have to speak to Judy. She should not have put that on you Jake. It is not her call. As for your initial question, I think you will have to let Alice explain if she so chooses. I will say I have not seen her this happy in a long time.”

Finishing their conversation, Bonnie picks up his tray carrying his dishes back to the kitchen. Jake follows Mrs Hopps to the kitchen where he finds everyone still cleaning up. He offers to help but she won’t have it suggesting he go out and sit on the front porch to wait for his trainer. 

“Jake, thank you but it isn’t necessary. This is a normal morning rush for us.”  
“Why don’t you go outside and sit on the porch? Your trainer should be along shortly.”

“Alright.”

Jake makes his way through the maze of corridors to the front door. Passing through the front door onto the porch he discovers a small bench to his right. Taking a seat he takes his first unencumbered view of Bunny Burrow. The view was one of beautiful and fertile land spotted with small groves of trees, a wide expansive forest far off to the East and green rolling hills to the North. The air filling his lungs sweeter than anything he could have possibly imagined. Jake lost in thought is interrupted by a welcome presence coming up the steps.

“Good Morning, Jake Are you ready to go?”  
Alice! Jake is so excited he gets up hitting his head on the protruding window sill just above his head forcing him to sit back down on the bench. Rubbing the top of his head he gives Alice a sheepish grin.

“It is nice to see you.”  
“Come on, we have to get started.”  
“Get started?”  
“Didn’t Beatrice tell you? I’m your trainer.”  
“No, she didn’t at least she didn’t mention that it was you.”

Jake gets up grabs his crutches and follows Alice down a well worn path.

“Now don’t expect me to go easy on you just because we are friends.”  
“I’m looking forward to it. Who knows, I just might surprise you.”

Alice stops, turns to look up at Jake giving him a beautiful knowing smile.  
Jake you have no idea what you are in for."  


With that Alice turns and quickens her pace leaving Jake wondering what she meant.

* * *


	10. Alice in Wonderland Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice taking on the task of helping Jake recover from his injuries becomes an eye opening experience for her. She starts questioning the developing feelings she has for this intriguing visitor to her world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter. As it happens one chapter ends up being two. Enjoy and please review.

Jake’s first full day outside has Alice take him on an increasingly demanding trek to assess his overall fitness level. Alice claims it allows her to plan out a regiment of exercises for him, build up the strength in his injured leg and ensure he doesn’t favour one leg over another. Jake isn’t entirely convinced. Their trek from the Hopps homestead starts out easy enough, more of a leisurely walk along a well worn path. However each passing phase of the journey introduces new challenges, including changing grades, obstacles to maneuver around or tight corners to navigate through. The fact that his leg is still in a cast and he needs crutches to get around just adds an additional dimension to the overall difficulty. 

By the time they arrive at their final destination Jake is exhausted. His arms and shoulders are sore the crutches biting into his armpits. Even his good leg and abdominal muscles ache. It feels like he just completed a ten kilometre run. Alice standing beneath a majestic oak tree surrounded by a rolling meadow waves him over. Jake breathing heavily finally makes it to the tree. He looks up to see his tormentor give him a beautiful smile before congratulating him on his effort. 

“You weren’t kidding about not going easy on me.”  
“No, I wasn’t. You kept up with me better than I expected. We will take it a bit easier on the way back but for now rest here.”

She has Jake sit down under the tree handing him a book to read before leaving him to run an errand. 

“Enjoy the book while I go and run an errand. When I get back I have a surprise for you.”

Jake looks up at her puzzling over what she has in mind her eyes filled with playful zeal. He wonders what other arduous tasks she might have in store for him.  
Alice does a quick about-face and heads out, Jake watching her retreat until she is completely out of sight.  
He turns his attention to the book still resting in his right hand. Examining it he is surprised to discover the book doesn’t have anything emblazoned on the front, back, or spine.  
Intrigued he opens the book and starts reading. To his amazement he discovers that it is a children’s book. 

“Curious” he muses, wondering why a children’s story?

“Perhaps she brought it by mistake. No, that can’t be it.”

He knows Alice well enough that she has a definite purpose in mind. Figuring he will find out in due course he continues reading.

Jake is well into the story when his attention is drawn away by sounds carried on the breeze, sounds that gradually get louder. He pauses to listen closely. 

“It sounds like laughter and seems to be getting closer by the minute.”

It isn’t long before Jake can distinguish a multitude of voices laughing and giggling as they race towards his position through the tall meadow grasses. He waits in anticipation and as he suspects an untold number of young bunnies reach his location only to screech to a halt on seeing him until what lay before him is a forty to fifty bunny pile up. The young kits rounding the tree unable to avoid running into those in front of them recover quickly scrambling to hide behind Alice who arrives shortly after the melee.

One little bunny who’s name Jake discovers later is Gina, holds her ground and looks up at him curiously. Jake puts down his book giving her a warm smiles.

“Hello,” he says. “My name is Jake. What’s your name?”

Jake looks up at Alice who is watching his interaction intently.  
“So Alice is this the surprise?” he inquires.

Alice nods but appears to be focussed on someone else.  
While speaking to Alice this one brave little bunny creeps up to him placing one of her paws gently on his arm. Feeling her touch Jake looks down at her and sees the most pained expression.

“Is something wrong,” Jake asks?

She hesitates not sure if she should ask but is compelled by her own curiosity.

“What happened to your fur?”

Jake can’t help but chuckle understanding her apprehension.

“Nothing happened to it. My species doesn’t have fur.” “We have a little bit of hair in different places, but no fur like you.”

The other bunnies having realized there is no danger, quickly gather around wanting to touch his skin. They all look up at Alice soliciting her approval.

“Now little ones it is not polite to touch someone without their permission.”  
Jake quickly interjects.  
“It’s ok Alice. They are just curious.”

Jake is besieged by hundreds of tiny paws feeling the smoothness of his skin on his arms, his good leg and even his face. Once their curiosity is satisfied Jake is deluged by all sorts of question about him, where he is from, how he got here among many others.  
Everyone is trying to asks questions all at once and getting nowhere. Jake raises his hands to try and quell the questions.

“Hold on, Hold on, everyone can’t speak at once. So how about we do this.”  
“I’m sure Alice has many activities planned for you today and I don’t won’t to interfere with that.”  
“I will allow one question from each of you, but I want you all to think of at least three questions each to ask me.”

He pauses a moment to look at Alice.  
“Alice, I assume you have some paper and a pen or pencil.”  
“Yes, Jake there is plenty of paper and writing instruments in the games box.  
”Ok then, I will leave a pen and some paper out for all of you to write down one of your questions. It will be labelled ‘Questions for Jake’.“  
”Make sure before you write it down that it hasn’t already been listed by someone else. Once everyone has written down one question, Alice will decide when we get everyone together so I can answer all of your questions." 

Jake’s suggestion seems to meet with the young bunnies approval, however one young kit raises a paw.  


“Yes, you have a question?”  
“Can we ask you anything?” He asks, a hint of mischief in the young kit’s tone.

Jake reflects on the question before responding knowing full well they are going to ask something embarrassing.  
“Well, as long as it is something about me, then yes you can.”

Alice smirks before leaning in to whisper in his ear asking if Jake knows what he has gotten himself in for. In so doing their cheeks brush sending a shiver through both of them, a blush crawling across both their faces. A few of the bunnies witnessing this interaction start giggling and talking excitedly amongst themselves. Alice pulls back quickly recovering her aplomb.  
Getting her young charges attention Alice organizes them into teams to help unpack and setup the various games and activities. The young bunnies eagerly remove skipping ropes, nets, mats, plastic pails and shovels, books, board games, paper, markers, paints and brushes.

A large group of kits with Alice’s approval break off from the rest moving to a small clearing void of tall grass.  
Jake watches in awe of these wondrous little creatures as they begin jumping rope. Their innate agility, hopping skills, and boundless energy make them naturals. The young bunnies quickly form teams trying to out do the others. It doesn’t seem to matter who wins though they are all in it for the joy of the game. The kits turn a simple exercise into a fun game, to compete against themselves or others.

A short distance from the tree almost hidden in the tall grasses is an obstacle course. Alice informs Jake she has a job for him getting him to follow her to the obstacle course not realizing that he will be designated one of the obstacles.  
  
This group of kits love racing each other around the course as fast as they can dodging the hurdles by weaving, crawling under, through, or jumping over the various obstacles.

Alice has Jake down on all fours, well, in his case all threes with the kits either running under or jumping over him.  
Most of the kits decide to add a third option jumping and landing on his back before leaping high in the air doing a complete somersault and sticking a landing before continuing through the course.  
Since the kits improvised a new option for getting by him as an obstacle, Jake decides to devise an added level of difficulty to challenge the young bunnies. He attempts to catch these spirited young kits as they race past. His first few attempts fail, but on his third attempt Jake is successful. The young bunny is shocked her nose twitching not knowing what is going to happen. He starts tickling the young bunny mercilessly for a few minutes before letting her continue around the course. Word spreads fast the young kits excited at having an animated obstacle. They start approaching with caution devising their own strategies to get by him. Many form teams of two or three to try and distract Jake long enough to get past him. The closer he comes to catching them the louder they squeal with delight.

Meanwhile Alice has moved on to setup three foot bag courts leaving Jake to contend with his situation. Using wide strips of fabric weighted at the ends, Alice outlines the foot bag courts where players individually or with a partner volley a foot bag over a three foot high net combining elements of tennis, badminton, and volleyball. The court dimensions and layout are similar to those of badminton but on a slightly smaller scale for Alice’s young charges.  
Hopscotch is another popular activity for the young bunnies for obvious reasons. Alice has constructed a large number of designs using mats which can be laid out and rearranged in an almost infinite number of patterns to challenge the young kits.  


With all the kits engaged in play Alice returns to relieve Jake of his role as obstacle number five, only to find several kits on the ground laughing uncontrollably while a third is being subject to Jake’s tickle attack. She stands in awe of the scene before her. Clearing her throat to get their attention she asks.

“What’s going on here?”

Several of her young charges run excitedly up to her.

“Aunt Alice, Uncle Jake is the best obstacle ever.”  
“Uncle Jake?” She questions looking over at Jake who shrugs his shoulders and gives her a sheepish grin.

The young bunnies, their cheeks flush with gleeful excitement go on to explain how he pretends not to see them lying in wait to catch them as they try to get past him. 

“If we get caught he tickles us before he lets us continue through the course. It is so much fun.”  
“I see, well I’m afraid Uncle Jake needs a break.”  
“Aww” comes the unanimous reply from all the kits.

The young kits run up and give Uncle Jake a hug before continuing through the obstacle course. All of them want him to do this again. He says he will but only if it is all right with Alice. Alice is left stunned by her young charges complete and utter acceptance of Jake. She stares at their interactions with him in absolute amazement.

Alice replaces him with what looks like a balance beam. Jake is grateful for the relief his back taking a beating from all the kits using it as a springboard. He goes over to the oak tree, sits down and leans against the trunk to watch the unbridle joy of these kits at play theirs screams of laughter infectious.  
After completing one game the kits move on to another game or return to the shade of the oak tree to read, play board games, draw, and paint. 

With some time to kill Jake looks through Alice’s games box, and finding a few paper squares uses them to make some origami animals hoping he can remember all the folds. He starts with a simple one, a bunny. His paper folding doesn’t go unnoticed for long and he soon has a growing audience who are curious to know what he is creating. 

“What are you doing Uncle Jake?” a young kit named Amanda asks.  
“It is called origami, paper folding. I can make all sorts of things including animals.”

Jake continues as the young kits watch. He finishes his paper bunny drawing a nose and large eyes, making his paper bunny more convincing.  
Amanda brings him a coloured marker to colour the eyes. She selects a colour that appears to match Alice’s eyes.  
They are all eager to learn cajoling Jake with their fervent pleas to teach them.  
Jake can’t say no going on to show them how to make a hat, a pinwheel, a fan, and a hang glider.  


Alice while making her rounds notices this small group of kits huddled around Jake. She walks over to discover what has caught their attention. She stands quietly witnessing how well he instructs and interacts with the kits. Jake catches a glimpse of Alice standing off to the side. He is taken aback at first by her presence feeling he has to explain what he is doing hoping she is not upset.

“Alice, sorry I found some paper and started doing some paper folding. A few of your charges were intrigued and wanted to learn. I hope you don’t mind.”  
“Not at all Jake, I’m glad they want to learn, I’m just surprised is all. You seem to have quite a talent for teaching.”

Amanda picks up the paper bunny rushing up to Alice giving her the bunny Jake had made.

“See Aunt Alice, Jake made a bunny and I helped.” “See it has your eyes and I think he wants you to have it.”

She hands the paper bunny to Alice.  
Alice thanks Amanda and walks away carrying the origami bunny, a soft blush crawling across her cheeks.

While the young bunnies practice their paper folding, Jake relaxes looking over some of the questions already submitted by the kits. Most were expected, such as:

“Why don’t you have a tail?”  
“Are you a predator or prey?”  
“Are their bunnies in your world?”

While pursuing the list one in particular stands out surprising him.

“Are you Alice’s new boyfriend?”

That last one makes Jake sit up and take notice. He wonders.

“It makes sense that these amazing little creatures would be sensitive to the multitude of visual clues each of us exhibit in our daily lives.” “A hold over from their ancient ancestors flight or fight response who had to be keenly aware and on the lookout for movement that could indicate danger.” “They would easily pick up on how well Alice and I get along and work together.”

Jake’s contemplation is suddenly rattled by the sound of a loud bell as Alice calls the young bunnies to the oak tree for lunch. The bunnies stop what they are doing and race to the tree quickly forming an orderly line to receive their lunch.  
Jake’s hearing is no where near that of these bunnies, but he picks up enough to know some of their discussions revolve around him.  
Alice brings over a couple of plates of food and sits down beside him offering him one. He readily accepts digging in to what he knows will be an exceptional meal. As he eats his focus is on the young kits seated all around him unaware that Alice’s focus is entirely on him. She breaks the silence by asking his opinion of her training methods.

“So … what do you think?”  
“Well, it is not what I expected. I was sure you would have a more rigorous routine for me to follow.”  


Alice couldn’t help but laugh stifling it by placing a paw over her mouth. He turns to look at her, wondering what is so funny? She smirks before adding.

“Trust me Jake, once you get that cast off and can interact more with them, these little ones will run you ragged taxing every muscle, even ones you never though you had. You will wish I had organized something different.”

Jake can’t help but smile as he looks over the assembled kits happily munching and chatting with each other.

“Well, at least it will be interesting.”  
“For both of us,” Alice adds giving him one of those beautiful smiles.

With lunch over Alice persuades Jake to read the story she had given him earlier.  
Jake is unsure but pleas from his young audience encourages him to give it a shot.  
The young kits form a semi-circle around him as Jake begins the story. Having read most of the story earlier Jake uses his voice to reflect the tone of the story or the personalities of the characters adding his own sound effects for emphasis. The young kits enthralled by the story hang on his every word.

With the story complete, the warm day and full stomachs soon has the young kits dozing off.  
Jake is no exception succumbing to a blissful rest.  
Alice looks on in disbelief as many of the bunnies having lost their fear of Jake snuggle up to him. Never before has she seen her young charges lose their fear of someone new so quickly even taking to calling him Uncle inferring acceptance and trust of him.

An hour or so passes before everyone begins to stir from their nap. Their day almost at an end everyone helps pick up and pack away the equipment Alice has brought with her. She leaves Jake at the tree telling him that she will be back after she drops off her young charges.  
Before she can leave Jake asks if the kits could do something for him. All of the youngsters gather around Uncle Jake curious as to what he wants them to do.

“Now I don’t know if you do this here, but on my world when someone gets a cast, the person has all his friends sign it.” “Since I know very few people here I would like all of you to sign my cast. However the first person I would like to sign it is my very best friend Alice.”

A broad smile comes to Alice’s face as Jake hands her a pen. She takes it and signs her name on his cast. All the young kits are eager to sign it and one by one they get their chance. Jake thanks them all before they leave to return to their respective homes.

Over the next week Jake becomes an integral part of the kits experiences at the daycare suggesting a few games from his world, teaching an ongoing class on paper folding and then there are his stories. He relates a number of stories from his world starting with one about a wizard from a place called OZ which he adapts for his young audience. The young bunnies fall in love with his stories looking forward to the next one. Jake is surprised to find he has quite the aptitude for bringing his stories to life. 

After a particularly exhausting day, Jake and Alice arrive at the Hopps homestead. Jake excuses himself going to his room to rest before dinner while Alice comes to speak with her mother. She finds her taking a break in one of the common rooms. Alice flops down beside her into a large comfy chair. Her mother setting her lemon grass tea down on the table next to her looks over at her daughter who seems lost in thought.

“So how is it going with Jake?” she inquires.  
Alice looks up to see her mother intently focused on her a broad smile on her face.  
“It is going well mum, its just …"  
”Yes?“  
”The young kits adore him. They have taken to him faster than I ever expected. I have never seen anyone do that before. They have accepted him so completely they refer to him as ‘Uncle Jake’ as if he is just another bunny."

Bonnie can see the wonderful smile on her daughter’s face as she speaks about him. Deciding to broach a subject that has been on her mind for a while she inquires.

“So you do like him then?”  
“What? … No … I mean yes I like him as a friend.”  
Her mother smirks.  
“Are you sure, because I have not seen you this happy in years and you light up anytime he is near.”

Alice starts to blush, taking a deep breath before responding.

“Am I that transparent?”  
“Only to me dear”

Alice lets out a frustrated sigh before adding.

“But he isn’t from our world mum, he isn’t even a bunny. He is probably looking forward to going home.”  
“Perhaps, but look at it from his point of view. He is thrown into a world that is not his own, the only one of his kind.” “And yet he finds someone he relates to and enjoys being around.”

“How can you know that mum?”

Smiling warmly at her daughter Bonnie continues.

“He is living in my home, helping out in my kitchen. We talk and I know he likes you. He always speaks of you in glowing terms but he’s afraid.”  
“Afraid? Afraid of what?”  
“Jake knows you have been hurt in the past by other males Alice. He’s afraid of doing the same thing if he gets too close and ends up having to leave. So he tries to hide his feelings and rationalize why he shouldn’t get involved with you.” “That concern alone speaks volumes about his character, don’t you think?”

Mrs Hopps pauses allowing her daughter to consider her words before continuing.

“Added to that he’s been warned about staying and encouraged to return to his own world for his own safety.”

Alice is dumbfounded by her mother encouraging her to pursue a relationship with Jake.

“What’s brought all this on? Why are you encouraging me? I would have thought you and Dad would be against it.”  
“Well, I guess it is due in part to Judy’s upcoming commitment ceremony to Nick in a few weeks.”  
“You do remember your little sis is committing to a predator, and a fox no less. It has opened our eyes to possibilities we would never have considered.”  
“Plus it is heartwarming to see you so happy. I didn’t think I would every see you this happy again.”  


Bonnie watches her daughter intently as Alice mulls over her words. She finally gets up, going over to her mother giving her a kiss before responding.

“I … I don’t know mum. I’ll think about it.”

She gives Alice a warm motherly smile before adding.

“Trust me Alice, you will always wonder what might have happened if you don’t and he does go home,” “ Both of you might miss out on something wonderful even if it is only for a short time.” “Do you really want to live the rest of your life with those regrets?”

Alice still can’t believe she is having this conversation with her mum. After a short contemplative pause, she reiterates.

“As I said mum, I will think about it.”

Bonnie doesn’t press the issue accompanying her daughter to the front door giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheek before Alice heads back to her home lost in thought pondering her mother’s final words and her growing feelings for Jake.

* * *


	11. Alice in Wonderland Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A disaster occurs affecting Alice's daycare. Repairing the damage leads Alice and Jake to open up and express their concerns and true feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the continuation of Alice in Wonderland. Enjoy and please review.

A week after Jake’s cast is removed, disaster strikes. Jake is playing an all too strenuous game of tag with the kits. They know they are faster than him, staying just out of reach. The quick stops and starts, twists and turns put too much pressure on his leg. One twist too many and his leg buckles, his balance lost he starts to fall. Most of the young kits are not in harms way any that are scatter. However Gina seeing Jake fall runs towards him wanting to help. 

“Uncle Jake,” she yells.  
“Gina, stay back!” Jake yells trying to caution her but to no avail.

For her small size Gina is fearless still believing she can intervene and help prevent his fall.  
Jake tries to contort his body in an attempt to avoid landing on her.  
He lands hard hearing an ear piercing scream as he hits the ground.  
Terrified he jumps up to see Gina sobbing uncontrollably grabbing one of her legs. He tries his best to comfort her as he yells to get Alice’s attention.  
On hearing the scream, Alice sprints over from the foot bag courts. Quickly assessing the damage she retrieves her medical kit, and fashions a splint for Gina’s leg.  
Leaving Jake to look after the other kits she rushes Gina to Doc Hopper’s clinic.  
Jake gathers the young kits around the oak tree picking up a story to read to them while they wait for Alice to return.  
All the young bunnies are concerned about their friend making it difficult for them to concentrate on the story.  
Jake’s distress is palpable feeling responsible for the young kit’s injuries. He is also concerned for what this incident might mean to Alice’s daycare business.

At the clinic Gina is diagnosed with a mild fracture. The young kit is very brave as the leg is set and placed in a walking cast.  
Doc Hopper decides to keep Gina overnight in the hospital for observation.  
Her parents rush to the hospital on hearing about the accident.  
Beatrice goes over the extent of Gina’s injuries with her parents while Alice waits patiently knowing they will want an explanation of how this happened.  
Gina’s parents are furious when they find out the circumstances of their daughter’s injuries. Mrs Hareington informs Alice they are removing Gina from her daycare until such time as this dangerous creature is no longer involved. 

Jake accompanies Alice to the hospital a few hours later to look in on Gina. Gina’s parents refuse to allow him in to see their daughter. Jake tries to explain but Mr and Mrs. Hareington are unwilling to entertain any excuses especially from him.  
They make it clear they do not trust him and don’t want him around their child.  
Jake is devastated by this.  
Leaving the hospital he apologizes to Alice but she takes it in stride. She doesn’t blame him knowing full well it isn’t anyone’s fault.  
That still doesn’t make Jake feel any better, but he thanks her nonetheless.

A week passes before Alice and Jake attempt to check on Gina. Jake is unsure if he should come given the hostility displayed by Gina’s parents previously. Alice is uncertain how but believes she can dispel the mistrust convincing Jake to accompany her.  
Jake knowing his presence will receive a chilly reception stands at the front gate while Alice walks up to the Hareington’s front door ringing the door bell.  
Mrs. Hareington comes to the door greeting Alice warmly, her warmth evaporating as she spies Jake standing near the gate. She glares angrily at him turning to ask Alice why he is here.

Before she can voice her displeasure, Gina pokes her head from around the door happy to see Alice. When she spots Jake she charges out the door past her mother towards him.  
With the cast on, her gait is hampered but she does surprisingly well.  
Mrs. Hareington is terrified yelling at her daughter to stop but she ignores it.  
She keeps waving and yelling.  
Before Mrs Hareington can take off after her daughter, Alice blocks her path grabbing her arms asking her to watch and listen. 

“Mrs Hareington, Gina is in no danger from Jake. Please let her go to him. She is obviously happy to see him.”

Mrs. Hareington a bit miffed at Alice couldn’t argue with her assessment and relents grudgingly. She remains ready to intervene at the first sign of danger.  
Alice doesn’t know what Jake will say but she feels Gina can mend the mistrust the Hareington’s have shown towards Jake.

“Uncle Jake!” “Uncle Jake!”

She is so happy to see him. When she is close enough she uses her good leg to propel herself into the air where Jake catches her in his arms taking care not to jar her cast.  
Mrs Hareington reaches out concern showing for her daughter but Alice continues to hold her back.  
Jake smiles at Gina and gives her a warm hug.  
She looks up at him.

“You didn’t come to see me. I wanted you to sign my cast.”  
“All the other children came over and signed it and now there is no room left and it is coming off tomorrow.”  
“Gina, I’m sorry, I wanted to but I didn’t think your parents wanted me anywhere near you. They are afraid you might get injured again if I am around.”

Gina turns to look at her mother and mouths “That’s mean.”  
Jake gets her attention and she turns back to look at him.

“Gina, that is not mean, that is just being a parent. It is their responsibility to keep you safe until you are old enough to take care of yourself. They were doing what they thought was best.”  
“Your mom was so scared when you were injured and although it was an accident, I was responsible for your injury.”  
“Your mom doesn’t know me like you do and she is probably a bit afraid of me.”  
  
“You cannot tell me that when we first met you weren’t just a little bit afraid. I am a fair bit larger than most bunnies and look very different maybe even a bit scary.”

She thought about this for a moment then lowering her chin whispers into his chest, “Maybe a little.”  
“But now you know me and we are good friends.”  
She looks up, smiles, giggles and says, “Good Friends.”  
“Now I think I saw a small area on your cast where I can put something special but only if it is ok with your mom.”

Jake has gradually walked up to where her mom and Alice are standing setting the little kit on the ground.  
Gina walks over to her mom and hugs her leg.

“Mom, please don’t be angry with Uncle Jake. He is really nice and he didn’t mean to hurt me. He is really fun to be around and he tells great stories.”

Mrs. Hareington looks down into the pleading eyes of her kit melting her resolve. She smiles.

“Ok” she says.

Gina releases her mom’s leg to turn to look at Jake.  
“What are you going to do Uncle Jake?”  
“Well, I need an ink pad if you have one?”  
“Yes, Yes, Yes, I have one in my room.” “I will go and get it.”

Gina rushes past her mom and through the front door disappearing into the house.  
While she is gone Jake walks up to Mrs. Hareington.

“Thank You Mrs. Hareington. You have an amazing daughter. She is so bright and filled with wonder about everything. She is a joy to be around. You can be very proud of her.” 

Mrs. Hareington is imbued with such pride by Jake’s comments.

“Thank You, and I am sorry.”  
“No apology is necessary.” “You were just looking out for your daughter which any good parent would do.”

All through this Alice has been very quiet and if Jake could have seen her face he would have seen the most joyful smile.  
Jake knows Alice likes him, they had really hit it off from the beginning, but something is stirring in her heart. Perhaps it is how he interacts with the young bunnies, or maybe how he acts around her. Alice has never known anyone quite like him and it makes her feel as if she is going to burst with happiness.

Gina races out the door and nearly crashes into her mother.  
“Here it is Uncle Jake.”

Jake takes the ink pad from Gina and has her sit on the steps. Looking over her cast there is a small space still not covered with signatures too small for a normal signature but just big enough for what he planned to do. Jake places his index finger firmly into the ink pad applying it on the clear space of her cast rolling out his finger print onto her cast. It actually comes out better that he expected. Gina looks at it amazed at all the lines and swirls that Jake has created.

“Uncle Jake, that is so cool. What is it?”  
“It is my finger print. On my world when people do bad things the police usually take copies of their fingerprints. And do you know why?”

She shakes her head still mesmerized by his fingerprint.

“Well, you see all those ridges and swirls.”

She nods.

“There are millions perhaps billions of humans on my world and no other human on my planet has that exact same pattern. It is like a signature. That pattern is me.”

“WOW!” She exclaims.

She starts looking at her own paws.

“Do you think I have patterns like that on my paws?”  
“I really don’t know. You will have to ask Aunt Judy when she comes to visit.”

Realizing who he is speaking to Jake quickly adds.

“But don’t you go cutting off the fur on your paws to find out or your mom is going to be really mad at me.”  
She giggles and says, “‘I won’t, I promise.’”

She pauses for a moment then looks up at him.

“Will you come and watch while I get my cast off tomorrow?”  
“I would love to but it is still up to your mother. What she says goes, OK?”  
“OK” she says. 

Both look up at Gina’s mother who nods her agreement that he can come.  
“Yay, thanks mom.” 

Jake and Alice say their goodbyes to Gina and her mother and head back towards the Hopps family farm. They walk in silence for a time until Alice asks something that has been weighing heavily on her mind.

“So when will you attempt to return to your world?” a tinge of angst telling in her voice.

“Well, the doctor said in about two to five weeks. She wants to make sure everything has healed properly and my muscle strength and flexibility are back to normal.”  
  
“Given the exercise your young charges give me I think I’m almost there.”

“Oh … ” is all Alice says and it isn’t difficult for him to see that she is saddened by that prospect.

Even for him, the thought of going home leaves Jake with an uncomfortable feeling knowing that Alice is the reason.  
He ponders this for a moment before reaching over and taking her paw in his hand intertwining their fingers and giving her paw a soft squeeze.  
She looks up at him giving him an elated smile.  
Alice understands he must have family and friends that worry about him.

“I guess your family will be worried about you.”  
“No, they won’t, not really. My mom and dad were both killed in a car accident when I was eighteen. I do have an older sister but we haven’t talked much since our parents died. It doesn’t help that she lives half way around our world in another country.”

As they walk Alice looks down at their intertwined fingers reluctant to pry but decides she needs to ask.

“What about a girlfriend?”  
“I did have one a few years ago, but we wanted different things so we parted company. We are still good friends though.”  
“So … What about you? Any boyfriends?”  
“I have had a few but they all wanted something I can’t give them.”  
“Oh …” Jake says wondering if she will mind if he asks what?  
“Do you want to talk about it?” he inquires.

Alice’s demeanour turns quickly somber, an unusual state for such an energetic and cheerful bunny. Jake realizing she is uncomfortable discussing this tells her she doesn’t have to.

“Alice, you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.”  
“No, it just … sigh … I can’t have any kits.” 

He hears clearly the anguish and crushing sorrow evident in her words as she continues.

“I have a condition that prevents me from getting pregnant.”  
“Getting pregnant would resolve the problem and there is surgery available, but it is rarely successful and usually makes matters worse. So I have accepted that kits are not in the cards for me.”

Jake finally understands why his puerile joke in the hospital affected her so badly, why her boyfriends rejected her. It is obvious that not being able to bear kits would be a deal breaker as a mate in bunny society and explains why such an amazing and spirited bunny is still single. His realization brings back that horrible sick feeling he felt when he saw her breakdown in tears in his hospital room.

She cocks her head to look up at him. Seeing Jake lost in thought a pained expression covering his face, she asks him.

“What about you? Do you want any kits?”  
“I really haven’t thought to much about it. I always thought that if I found the right mate that it would be something to consider, but we would both have to agree that we wanted them. It is a huge responsibility bringing a new life into the world and both parents need to be committed to them. It wouldn’t matter to me whether we had any kits, just so long as we made each other happy.”

Jake’s words invokes a euphoric feeling of joy and love as witnessed by the ardent happiness covering Alice’s face. Seeing he has struck a nerve Jake adds.

“And let me say that your previous boyfriends are idiots for not seeing what an amazing mate you would make.”

Alice squeezes his hand and leans her head against his chest. Her smile could have lit up a small city.  
Before they realize it they have walked past the Hopps residence and are standing in front of her house.  
Alice turns to face him, their eyes locking and in the moment it seems something unsaid passes between them.  
Taking Jake’s hands she pulls him down cradling his face with her paws. After caressing his cheeks, Alice pulls him into a passionate kiss.  
Jake snakes his arms around her lifting her up. Pulling back from her initial kiss he stares intently into her amethyst eyes before she closes the gap and plants another passionate kiss on his lips.

They stay locked in this embrace for some time sporadically separating to take in air before returning to the lip lock. Exhaustion sets in before they finally break it off. Still in the afterglow of expressing their true feelings for each other, Alice seems unsure and tense about asking him to take the next step in their relationship.

“Jake, would, … would you like to come in for a while,” she asks? Her face filled with hope and desire.  


Jake wants nothing more than to accept her offer, but is haunted by his promise to Judy, thinking better of it considering where it might lead.  
Jake doesn’t want to get Alice in any trouble but decides being upfront and honest with her is his best approach.  
He carries her onto the porch setting her down on a bench. Sitting down beside her he takes hold of her paw. He stares at the floorboards and lets out a woeful sigh before picking up the conversation.

“Alice, you are the most incredible person I have ever had the pleasure to meet. I want nothing more than to see where this friendship leads us.”  
“Having said that you must know that I am being encouraged to return to my world, warned that staying here could have dire consequences for me.”  
“I also don’t want to end up hurting you like your previous suitors by suddenly disappearing from your life. I couldn’t bear that pain.”  
“And your family has voiced their concerns that I will end up hurting you like the others if we were to get too involved.”

Alice places a paw on his cheek encouraging him to turn and look at her for the first time since they sat down. She gives him a gorgeous smile.

“Jake, you are nothing like my previous boyfriends. You worry about me even though we are not even dating. They never did.”  
“I know there is a good chance you will have to return to your world, a world I can’t follow you to. It pains me to even think about that possibility but I understand it might be necessary.”  
“And when you say family you really mean Judy, don’t you? What did she say to you that day in your hospital room?”  


Jake is taken aback by Alice’s insights stumbling with his words trying to formulate an adequate response.

“Alice … I … I mean …”

Seeing he doesn’t want to betray Judy’s trust in him, she adds.

“Never mind Jake, I think I need to have a word with my little sis. I will get her to tell me.”

Alice’s words only heightens Jake’s fear he has caused a rift between Alice and Judy. Studying his face Alice quickly picks up on his concerns the fear etched into his face. She attempts to alleviate his angst assuring him everything will be all right.

“Don’t worry Jake. Judy and I have had arguments before. We will always be very close, I promise.”

Jake lets out a huge sigh of relief. His concerns allayed, Jake gets up kneeling in front of her so they are face to face. He gently caresses her cheek and takes her paw in his other hand gently stroking the top with his thumb.  


“I know we may have a limited time together, but I think we need to take this budding relationship slowly for both our sakes. I think it might be a mistake if we jump into it too quickly.”

Jake stares into that beautiful face, getting lost in those incredibly expressive amethyst eyes and starts losing his resolve.

“I … I really should get back to your parents house before your mum locks me out for missing curfew. So until tomorrow my beautiful cottontail I will take my leave.”

Jake leans in and kisses her softly on the lips before standing up and turning to head for the Hopps residence her paw gently slipping from his hand. Jake is afraid to look back for fear he will lose any control he has left.

Alice sits on the bench watching Jake until he is out of sight. A paw covers her lips still quivering from his kiss, the first time he had initiated a kiss. It was like something exploded inside her.

With the light gradually fading, Alice gets up, goes over to her front door placing a paw on the door handle. She pauses a moment before entering to turn and look down the road. A whisper escaping from her lips.

“I think I love you, Jake.”

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I might put in a bit of a teaser for the next chapter. Here is the working title: Someone Wild(e) this way comes.


	12. Someone wicked this way comes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judy receives a rousing welcome on her return to precinct one. An early morning meeting with Bogo puts a bit of a damper on the celebration as the Chief rips holes in her report placing doubts in her mind about Jake. Realizing security agencies are already involved Nick and Judy resolve to tread carefully. Bogo comes face to face with an old flame who turns up unceremoniously in his office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone enjoyed the Holidays. A little less fluff and bit more intrigue. Here is the next chapter. Enjoy and Please review.

The evening train from Bunny Burrow pulls into the Zootopia Central Station quite late. Nick and Judy walk onto the sparsely populated platform making their way through the station to the main exit. The usual hustle of the Central station is eerily subdued at this time of night with only a small number of passengers and staff. Tired from the journey Judy is holding Nick’s arm tightly, as she fights hard to stay awake. Realizing the subway lines have already shutdown for the night, Nick takes out his phone opens up the Zuber app and requests a ride. Their ride arrives smartly and whisks them to their home. 

Nick collects his very tired bunny from the back seat and cradling her in one arm and their luggage in the other climbs the stairs to the porch landing. Placing their luggage down Nick fumbles for the keys, before placing the key in the door and unlocking it. Picking up their bags Nick carries his love into their home. Nick is exhausted, but extremely happy to be home. 

Nick nudges his slumbering mate to let her know they have arrived home.  
Judy stretches and yawns resting her head back down on his shoulders. 

“It’s nice to be home,” she whispers.

Nick chuckles softly before giving her a kiss on the cheek, taking his love up to their bedroom. Dropping their bags by the bedroom door he moves to the bed placing Judy gently on it before collapsing onto the bed next to her. He smiles lovingly at his sleeping bunny before scooting close to her and wrapping an arm around her. Breathing in her scent, knowing she is safe within his arms he places several soft kisses on her neck before succumbing to a peaceful sleep.

Their regular morning routine disrupted by Judy’s disappearance makes waking up early as is their custom a struggle. Nick groans as the alarm sounds trying to ignore it. He opens his eyes to find Judy snuggled close to him, her arms holding him tightly.  
He smiles, thinking to himself how much he missed this morning ritual.  
Pulling back slightly he starts blowing softly on her neck. Nick places a paw on her cheek softly caressing it before giving her a kiss on the lips.  
Judy starts to stir, and he gives her another soft kiss on the lips, she responding in kind. Her eyes flutter open to see Nick lovingly staring back at her. She smiles.

“Morning,” she says in her half awake state tightening her grip on him.  
“Good Morning beautiful, Did you sleep all right?”  
“Mmmm”  
“Well, we have to get up to make it to our early meeting with Bogo.”  
“I know, I know,” she laments. 

Nick has to pry himself from Judy’s hold allowing her to sleep awhile longer while he takes a shower. By the time he emerges from the washroom wearing only a towel Judy is up passing him on the way to the shower.  
She runs her paw down the length of his tail as she passes sending a shiver through his body.  
Nick gets dressed for work going down to the kitchen to prepare a quick breakfast.  
Mrs Hopps had ensured they didn’t leave without a care package of food.  
Opening the cooler Nick finds fresh carrot juice, a variety of fruit and vegetable salads, and a cricket carrot casserole.  
Judy comes down pleasantly surprised at the breakfast waiting for her.

Securing the door they head out only stopping at their favourite coffee shop before heading to Precinct One for the meeting with Chief Bogo. As they travel to the precinct both have a moment to reflect on their upcoming meeting with Bogo. Judy turns her head to gaze lovingly at Nick who seems equally distracted by his own thoughts. Placing a paw on his forearm to get his attention she expresses her concerns.

“Do you think Bogo is trying to muzzles us when it comes to anything related to this incident?”  
“Of course he is Judy. Everything points to it.”  
“Why else would he demand we come in so early on our first day back, have us swear not to speak about it to anyone not even other officers?”  
“But Jake is not a threat, our reports along with Buck’s echo that assessment.”  
“That may be enough for old buffalo butt, but if the security forces get involved they might not be as assured. Plus you still have the issue of this gateway to our world.” “Who knows what else might come through.”

—— Flashback to the day after Judy is rescued ——

Nick get his first good nights rest in days after Judy is found. After a decent meal the following morning, Nick informs the Chief that Judy has been found alive and he is waiting on a report from the doctor on her condition.  


“Good job Wilde, keep me informed on her condition.”  
“Will do Chief Bogo. Although there is another aspect to this case Chief.”  
“And what might that be Wilde?”  
“Well … Judy, I mean Officer Hopps was discovered with someone.”  
“You think he is responsible for her disappearance?”  
“Perhaps I’m not sure at this point. It’s just … he is unlike anything anyone has ever seen.”  
“According to the doctor he is a mammal, but he doesn’t have any fur.”

A few minutes of dead air pass before Chief Bogo responds.

“Where is he now?”  
“He was found with a serious leg injury and is being treated at the Bunny Burrow Hospital. Both Officer Lapin and myself agreed he should be restrained until his role in all this can be determined. We have also posted a guard on his door.”  
“Excellent work Wilde, but from now on only discuss this with Officer Lapin, Hopps, or myself. Is that understood?”  
“Yes Chief but…”  
“No buts Wilde, any discussion of this case must be done over secured phone lines or internet connections.” “When Hopps has recovered sufficiently I will expect detailed reports from both of you.”  


Before Nick can question Chief Bogo’s motives the call is summarily ended. Putting his phone away Nick ponders this almost paranoid reaction to learning about this being. Bogo’s request for detailed reports from both of them doesn’t surprise him however he is left puzzled by all the secrecy.  


Using the Bunny Burrow police department resources they send off their reports a few days before leaving Bunny Burrow for Zootopia. Per Bogo’s request Officer Lapin’s final report is included.  
Within hours of sending in their reports to Chief Bogo, he calls to request they come in early on their return to discuss said reports.  
Both Nick and Judy know the discussion will centre on this connection to Jake’s world, and the possible threat he and his kind might represent.

—— End of flashback ——

There is a slight chill in the air, the day overcast and looking as if it will rain as Nick and Judy make their return to Precinct One.  
Entering through the main doors they can see Clawhauser setting up for his shift at reception.  
On seeing his two favourite officers approach reception, he lets out a zealous squeal which echoes through the expansive rotunda. 

“Officer Hopps it is wonderful to see you. Everyone has been so very worried.”  
“Thanks Clawhauser, is the Chief in?”  
“Yes, he’s in. He told me to send you right up.”

Clawhauser leans over his desk and in an unusually soft voice inquires.

“So what’s happening?”  
“Sorry Clawhauser, we’ve been ordered not to discuss it with anyone.”  
“Oh! The mystery continues. That might explain all the meetings the Chief has had recently, very secretive almost clandestine.”  


Nick and Judy look at each other before Nick picks up the conversation.  
With whom, Nick asks?  
“Oh … Hah Hah … just rumours …” pausing to think for a moment Clawhauser adds. “Although …”

Judy, a bit impatient tries to get Clawhauser to spill what he knows.

“Are you going to tell us Clawhauser or are you going to keep us in suspense.”  
“Oh! Sorry Officer Hopps it has been a bit strange around here lately.”

Clawhauser looks around the rotunda before leaning over his desk to whisper.

“There has been some talk about agents from the MIA ( Mammal Intelligence Agency ) and PDF ( Planetary Defence Force ) snooping around the precinct. The Chief has been very jumpy of late ever since the meetings with the Mayor.”  
“Meetings? How many meetings Clawhauser?”  
“Quite a few, their have been times when the Chief was unavailable for hours at a time supposedly meeting with the Mayor but the Mayor’s office wouldn’t confirm his whereabouts.”

Nick and Judy look at each other and know they are thinking the same way … Jake.

With a modicum of trepidation Nick and Judy make their way to the Chief’s Office walking through the open door. Tapping on the door to announce their arrival Chief Bogo looks up momentarily from his desk motioning for them to come in and take a seat. He returns to his review of the documents on his desk while Nick and Judy quickly take a seat in front of his desk. 

The Chief continues to peruse some documents as Nick and Judy wait patiently. Both notice that Bogo’s behaviour is entirely out of character. He never keeps his officers waiting always being direct and forthcoming. Nick can see the cape buffalo’s demeanour exudes an anxious vibe a distinctly atypical posture for the head of the ZPD. After a good twenty minutes Bogo lifts his head to gaze upon his officers, clasping his hoofs he begins.

“Officer Hopps, let me say for the record it is good to have you back.”  
“Thanks Chief Bogo, it is good to be back.”

He then turns to look at Nick.

“Officer Wilde, For your exemplary service in finding Officer Hopps, I have submitted your name to the Mayor for a commendation.”  
“Thanks Chief but it is unnecessary I did what anyone would have done.”  
“Shut it Wilde, I have it on good authority that you went above and beyond to find Officer Hopps. So just accept the commendation and the gratitude of the department.”  
“Yes, Chief, Sorry, I’m honoured.”

Nick feels a paw placed on his, a gentle squeeze administered. He turns to look at Judy who is looking up at him her face filled with admiration and love. 

“Congratulations Nick,” adds Judy who can hardly hold herself back from throwing her arms around him and giving him a kiss.

Clearing his throat, Chief Bogo brings the attention of his officers back to the conversation at hand.

“With that out of the way, I want to discuss the stranger that aided in the return of Officer Hopps.”  
“In your reports you both indicate that he is no threat to our world, that he came her quite by accident helping Officer Hopps to return.”

Judy quickly responds to Bogo’s query.

“That’s accurate Chief Bogo, he unfortunately got caught in this portal that links his world with ours. It was fortuitous as I was unconscious and probably would not have been found for days or longer if not for his assistance.”

Bogo peering over his glasses evokes a serious look of concern.

“And how can you be sure of this Hopps? ”  
“Well, Chief Bogo, I trust my instincts and everything they tell me is that he is not a threat.”

Chief Bogo casts a pained look at his officer knowing he has to punch holes in her story, to make her doubt her own instincts. It isn’t something he is comfortable doing to one of his best officers. He needs his officers to trust their instincts but in this case it is necessary.

He lets out an anguished sigh before continuing.

“You were gone for six days Hopps when by your own statement you remember the passage of only a single day. There are five days you cannot account for. Five days for him to scout the area collect intelligence, and stage his injury so that he can gather further intelligence.”

Judy’s mouth is agape unsure of what to say as Bogo continues his assault on her report.

“The doctor’s report indicates strange fluctuations in your physiology when you arrived that dissipated with time. When questioned the doctor could not explain it. When asked if it could be drug induced, she couldn’t rule it out as a possibility.” 

Bogo pauses a moment to let his previous statements sink in before adding.

“Isn’t it possible Officer Hopps that this is all a ruse to collect intelligence on our weaknesses in order to undermine the security of our world?”

Judy is stunned. Nick tries to intervene in the conversation, but Bogo shuts him down with a glare and a quick “Not a word Wilde,” that leaves him speechless. Turning back to Officer Hopps, he presses her for a response.

“Well, Officer Hopps?”  
“Chief Bogo, I … I don’t know.”

Nick finally breaks his silence seeing the utter confusion in Judy’s face.

“Chief Bogo, My skills in detecting a lie when someone is trying to deceive me are well known in the department. When I spoke with him, I didn’t detect any deception on his part.” 

Chief Bogo mulls over Nick’s response before directing his rebuke.

“I am aware of your skills in that area Officer Wilde, but his species was unknown to us until now. Your skills might be inadequate in this situation. Did you ever consider that he is just a very good liar or highly trained in deception?”

This sparks fire in Nick’s eyes as he stares down the Chief before issuing his retort.

“No, and we stand by our belief that he is telling the truth,” Judy looking up at Nick nods in agreement.

Bogo pauses for a moment as he stares over his glasses at the two officers, a grudging admiration for holding their ground against his scrutiny.

“And both of you belief that he will return to his world once his injuries are healed?”  
“Yes, Chief,” Nick and Judy respond in unison.  
“Well, it appears Officer Lapin’s report echoes your assessment, except on that one critical point.”  
“Oh?” they both exclaim.  
“This creature seems unsure if he can return claiming the portal is unstable and only appears intermittently. He feels that he might be stranded in our world.”

Using a short lull in the conversation to judge his officer’s reaction to his last statement Bogo asks.

“Would either of you like to suggest how he might know so much about this portal?”

Nick and Judy look at each other concern written across both their faces. Officer Wilde turns to face Bogo and inquires.

“So what are you planning to do?”  
“There is no option Wilde. This information has to be passed on to the agencies charged with the security of our world. It is critical that they determine if there is any real threat and find a way to control who or what comes through this passage. Failing that this connection needs to be disrupted permanently. They will want this creature taken into custody and interrogated.”

“As of today neither of you are to have any contact with this creature. Everything discussed here is classified. Is that understood?”

Both Nick and Judy acknowledge their understanding before Judy quickly interjects a serious problem with his directive.

“How can I do that Chief Bogo? He is staying with my parents while he recuperates.”

Bogo gives an indifferent snort before responding.

“You can speak to your parents all you want just not to him.”  
“But even my parents will wonder at my hesitation to talk to him and …”

Seeing Judy’s hesitation, Bogo presses her to respond.

“Yes, Officer Hopps is there something else you wish to add?”  
“Well, … Chief Bogo …. Nick and I have decided to formalize our relationship by having a commitment ceremony in Bunny Burrow and well … I kind of invited him to the ceremony asking him to be my sister Alice’s date.”

“Hmmm,” is all Bogo utters as he sits back in his chair weighing this possible opportunity. Musing to himself he speculates that the wedding could be used to their advantage, distracting this being long enough to bring him into custody. Looking up, and seeing his officers waiting patiently for a response, he asks.

“When are you planning on having this ceremony?”

“We are planning to hold the ceremony in about four weeks. Nick is rescheduling his week off since he didn’t get to take it due to my disappearance. And I am rescheduling a week off I had requested for later this year.”

“So you see, the problem remains Chief. How do I avoid interacting with him without raising suspicions?”  
“You’re resourceful Hopps I’m sure you will think of something.”

“Ok you’re dismissed, you better head down to the bullpen it is twenty minutes to roll call.”

Both Nick and Judy remain seated as Bogo turns his attention to the material on his desk. Their constant whispering has Bogo look up to find his officers still seated.

“Is there something else you want to tell me?”  
“Well, … Chief Bogo … I … I mean we wanted to let you know that Nick and I are expecting.”

The Chief chortles knowing full well that Judy is pregnant.  
“Yes, I know, congratulations both of you. A bit of a shock I imagine.”

Nick sits dumbfounded, Judy’s eyes open wide in astonishment. She recovers enough to ask.

“But … How?”  
“We subpoenaed your medical records for the past month from your local doctor in Bunny Burrow when Officer Lapin noted your condition in his report. We will discuss assigning you to a desk job when it becomes necessary.”  
“So if there is nothing else, I suggest you head down for roll call.” 

Getting down from the oversized chair the two officers head out of Bogo’s office discussing these revelations as they make their way to the bullpen.

“Nick do you think Jake was lying to us? After what Chief Bogo said it seems plausible.”  
“No, and neither should you. I am sure of it.”  
“Should we try to warn him, I mean … ”  
“We can’t Judy, those organizations are already aware of Jake if Clawhauser is to be believed. The clandestine meetings Bogo attended, the fact the department didn’t know how to contact him.”

Turning to face Judy, Nick takes hold of her shoulders.

“They will be watching us, they might even monitor our phone calls so watch what you say when speaking to your family.”  
“Nick, you are scaring me. You really think they would undertake such a move?”  
“These are elite level agencies well versed in covert operations. They are suspected of having incredibly sophisticated tech for surveillance far beyond anything the department uses so I wouldn’t put it past them.”  
“What do we do then?”  
“Nothing, we will just have to hope Jake leaves before they decide to move on him.”  


They enter the bullpen to a rousing welcome from the assembled officers helping to mollify their concerns for the moment.

After the meeting Bogo returns to his paper work unaware that a visitor from his past is presently making their way to his office.  
Using her well honed covert skills she goes unnoticed making her way towards her objective. Reaching her goal undetected brings a confident smile to the spotted hyena. She silently slips into the Chief’s office, closing the door, and turning the lock deadbolt leaning seductively against the closed door.  
Looking up on hearing the solid click of his door closing Bogo is met with a vision of a someone he never expected to ever see again. He pushes back from his desk shock and surprise a hint of fear covering his face. Her stance highlighting her well developed figure exposing much of her sandy coat with its large black spots. His shock and surprise quickly turns to animosity as he stands up to glare at her.

“What the heck are you doing here," he bellows?  
“Nice to see you too Enzi honey.” 

She tries to smile sweetly at him but fails to garner anything but distain from the cape buffalo.

“I’m your liaison officer with the agency during this joint operation, asked for it specifically. I thought we could get re-acquainted.”

Bogo scowls the furrows in his brow accentuated, her smile looking more like a leer to the Chief. He laments before responding.

“Look Hook, I don’t have time for these games.”  
“Aww Enzi honey you remembered my nickname. That is so sweet of you.” 

Her laugh sending a chill down his spine.  
She walks seductively towards him, saddling up to him backing him up against the wall. At almost six feet she can easily put her paws around his neck gently grazing her claws against it.  
She smirks at his cool reception to her advances.

“Come on, Enzi honey it’s not like we tried and it didn’t work?” 

Bogo stands defiant unwilling to make any move that might be misinterpreted as affection for her.  
Realizing she is getting nowhere she relents getting down to the business at hand. Sitting in the chair vacated by the two officers she begins.

“I did enjoy your interrogation of the bunny albeit a bit lenient, Hopps wasn’t it?”

Bogo becomes enraged by the realization that they bugged his office listening in on the conversation with his officers.

“You bugged my office,” he roars?

She leers at his reaction before responding.

“You’ve been out of the agency too long Enzi honey. You really are too trusting. You should lock your door, not that it would have stopped us.”  
“Where is it,” he bellows?  
“Under the lip of your desk, you wouldn’t notice it unless you were actually looking for it.”

Placing her paw under the lip she retrieves the listening device.  
“See, all gone,” holding the device up for Bogo to see before slipping it into a pocket.  
Bogo rubbing his forehead, realizes he is stuck with her until this issue is resolved.

“Look Helen, I’ll help anyway I can. What is the agency planning on doing?”  
“The eggheads at the agency seem to think this portal is something they call a wormhole.”  
  
“We have dispatched a number of tech’s to the area to try and determine what this is, and whether it is a natural or artificial phenomena. They are using forest and water management researchers as a cover for their activities.”

“As for the alien that came through this portal with your officer, we want to gain more intel on him before we bring him in for questioning. We are planning on sending an operative to observe and report back on his activities.”  
“This is a close knit community Lecter, any stranger you send would not go unnoticed.”  
“True, that is why we are going to use your officer’s commitment ceremony to divert attention. They will be just another face in the crowd of predators and prey attending the ceremony. I’ve even considered going myself.”

The Chief smiles for the first time since Helen Lecter arrived in his office.

“Hook your skills in avoiding detection are legendary and beyond compare, but I think it would be unwise for you to go.”  
“Aww Bogo you always knew how to sweet talk me. So what would you recommend?”  
“I can have one of my officers go and observe the subject. They will be attending anyway and wouldn’t raise any suspicions.”  
“Do you have anyone in mind?”  
“I’d suggest Officer Fangmeyer, she has worked with both Hopps and Wilde before and will most likely be asked to attend.”  
“That is an excellent choice Enzi honey. She’s high on our list of possible recruits for the agency.”  
“Set it up, I will be in touch.”

She stands up leans over Bogo’s desk and plants a soft kiss on the shocked cape buffalo.

“I’ll let you know where I am staying. Don’t be a stranger Enzi honey.”

Bogo watches as Helen does her utmost to entice him swaying her hips suggestively as she exits his office. Bogo sits back in his chair placing a hoof on his forehead.

“That female really knows how to push my buttons,” he mutters stunned that he is even considering her invitation. Realizing he is late for the bullpen he picks up his assignments and heads out of his office, stopping only to lock his door.

* * *


	13. Shifting Priorities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick and Judy come under unexpected scrutiny by intelligence services on their return to Precinct One. It leaves the two officers vigilant to anything unusual. Their lives are getting increasingly complicated what with their upcoming wedding, and pending parenthood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay in updating, this chapter gave me fits.  
> I was updating several other stories I have been working on in other Fandoms and genres.  
> I am starting to flesh out a story that was mentioned in this one. The story of Alexa and Jamal. It is set in Zootopia 40 years before this one. It will be a bit darker and gritty going back to a time when Interspecies relations were not just frowned upon, they were illegal.  
> I hope I have succeeded in showing how Nick and Judy's priorities are constantly pulling them in many directions at once.  
> Please Enjoy and review.

Since the meeting with Chief Bogo a day earlier, Nick and Judy wait patiently in the bullpen to receive their assignments wanting nothing more than a return to their normal routine. Unfortunately no assignments are forthcoming only a request from the Chief that the two officers remain until the Chief finishes handing out the days assignments.  
Both officers glance at each other filled with unease as they wait for the Chief to finish.  
Once they are alone in the bullpen, Chief Bogo, focusses on his officers his brow furrowed, a doleful look etched on his face knowing what is to come.

“So what is the deal here Chief,” Nick asks?  
“Let me start by saying I told them this was unnecessary, that you are two of my best officers and above reproach.”  
“Having said that I have had a request from the Mammal Intelligence Agency and the Planetary Defence Force to conduct their own interviews. Let me add that the interview I conducted will be nothing compared to what they will subject you to.”  
“These are skilled interrogators, who will try to pick apart every detail of your reports as I did. Just remember this will be many times worse.”

Chief Bogo pauses briefly rubbing his forehead before continuing.

“All I can offer is stick to what you believe to be true no matter how many times they go over it. Use the exact same wording if possible. Any discrepancy and they will pounce on it, as an indication of possible deception. They will then try to get you to change your story.”  
Don’t, no matter how difficult it becomes.“  
”You’re scaring me Chief,“ adds Judy.  
”So you should be, Hopps. Just understand that if it becomes too much, there are rules and protocols that even they have to abide by.“  
”Once this is over, you are free to go home for the day."

Chief Bogo opens the door to the bullpen and escorts them to separate interrogation rooms where they are introduced to members of the Mammal Intelligence Agency and the Planetary Defence force.

The questioning of the officers starts off cordially enough, but quickly deteriorates into a full blown assault on their credibility. As tough as the interrogation becomes, Nick and Judy hold their own under the intense scrutiny.  
The two officers are grilled for hours on end, their reports dissected in meticulous detail. Any breaks, whether bathroom breaks or meal breaks require each officer to be escorted by at least one member of the MIA or PDF. They are not even allowed to speak to anyone during these times including each other.  
Nick’s street smarts assist him in holding his own against the onslaught of questions. His only concern is for Judy. He can only imagine what she is going through.  
Nick has lost count of the number of times he has had to rehash the same information, before he finally has had enough.  
  
Something Bogo had said invades his consciousness. He abruptly stands up ignoring his interrogators demands to stay seated, walks out of the room and down the hall. He proceeds to the other room, opens the door, walks in and announces to all. 

“We are done here. If you want to speak to us you will do it through our attorney. My partner and I will be making formal complaints to the Mayor’s office and the Police Union.”

Walking up to Judy, he takes her hand. Her eyes are red, the fur on her face matted. She has been crying. He holds back his anger for Judy’s sake, not wanting to give them a reason to continue this farce.  
She gives him a grateful smile as she takes his paw.

“Let’s go Carrots. This witch hunt is over.”

Once out of sight of their interrogators, Nick wraps his arms around his fiancé giving her a confronting hug.  
Judy gloms onto him resting her head against his chest.

“Its over Judy, you did fine.”  
“Sniff… How, … how can you be sure Nick?”  
“Because if they had anything, we wouldn’t be standing here.”

Although their shift is over, the two officers return to their desks to write out their complaints while it is fresh in their minds, giving them to Clawhauser to process as they head out of the Precinct.  
Both are emotionally drained, shocked and saddened by the whole ordeal. They return home to spend a quiet night in each others arms, watching movies, and trying to put this affront to their character as law enforcement officers behind them. As they drift off to sleep, both hope in their hearts that it is finally over.

From that day forward, Nick and Judy remain vigilant to anything that seems unusual or out of the ordinary knowing the intelligence community is alert to the circumstances of Judy’s disappearance and her contact with an alien species, that everything anyone experiences can be called into question, scrutinized for inconsistencies, their integrity and reputation disparaged in the process.

The days following their interrogation, operations at Precinct One finally return to some semblance of normal for Nick and Judy with one exception.  
The Chief true to his word allows Judy to maintain her active status letting her go out on patrol with her partner.  
Judy recognizes that soon she will be confined to a desk job once her pregnancy interferes with her duties, something she understands but is not looking forward to doing.

Chief Bogo for his part says nothing further on the topic of their interrogation, except to apologize for their ordeal. Many of their fellow officers approach them to offer their own displeasure, having heard at least in part about their abhorrent treatment. It is during this outpouring of concern that Judy notices one of the officers she expects to voice her outrage is surprisingly absent. With all the turmoil of the past few days she had little chance to speak to one of her closest female friends and colleague. She had been there the first day of her return, welcoming her back but the day following seemingly absent without cause.  


Judy’s friendship with Cynthia Fangmeyer began early on in her career with the ZPD. She wants Cynthia to be the first to know about her upcoming commitment ceremony and to invite her personally. It stuns her when making some general inquiries on Cynthia’s whereabouts that none of the officers or staff can elaborate on her sudden absence. Undeterred Judy brings her questions regarding Officer Fangmeyer to the Chief, his retort succinct and to the point.

Knocking on the Chief’s door, Bogo looks up from his desk to see Hopps standing in the doorway.

“Come in Hopps.”

Judy enters the Chief’s office taking a seat on one of the oversized chairs.

“What can I do for you Officer Hopps?”  
“Chief Bogo, I … I need to speak with Officer Fangmeyer and thought you might know how I can contact her.”  
“Officer Fangmeyer was selected for a special training assignment. It is on a need to know basis and you do not need to know Hopps.”  
“But … Chief.”  
“Let it go Hopps. She’ll be back in a few days and you can speak with her then. Now Is there anything else?”  
“No Chief Bogo”

Dejected Judy leaves the Chief’s office. The lack of information and secrecy about her friend’s whereabouts fuels her suspicions about the underlying motivation given her recent experience with the intelligence agencies.  
On a recent stakeout Nick is teamed up with Delgado. Nick knowing there is some history between Delgado and Fangmeyer asks if he knows anything about Fangmeyer’s training.

“No clue Wilde, She left just about the time you and Hopps returned, called abruptly into a meeting with Bogo the following day.”  
“I saw her just before she left. All she told me is she is attending some specialized training for an upcoming undercover assignment and couldn’t talk about it.”  
“Speak to Clawhauser, he might know.”

Nick relays Delgado’s suggestion to Judy who approaches Clawhauser to see if he can shed some light on Fangmeyer’s whereabouts.

“Sorry Officer Hopps, I can’t tell you anything. Although I usually do the paperwork for training assignments, Chief Bogo handled this one personally. I never got a look at the details or even the request. The paper work hasn’t been filed with records so it must still be locked up in Chief Bogo’s office. Come to think of it, that in itself is strange, it’s the first time I think it has ever happened.”  
“I see, thanks Clawhauser.”

Time is of the essence as Judy’s condition is starting to become an issue. Her fellow officers are starting to notice Judy’s increasing girth, becoming aware of some of the conjecture going on about it.  
Bogo only fuels that speculation when he starts assigning Judy to act as primary on high risk takedowns.  
As primary she coordinates the activities from the command centre, minimizing her risk in the operation.  


Having exhausted all avenues of inquiry concerning Officer Fangmeyer, Nick and Judy decide to let the proverbial cat out of the bag about their upcoming wedding and Judy’s pending motherhood. Getting Bogo’s approval they make their announcement in the bullpen the following day.

The Chief enters the bullpen taking his spot at the podium.  
Nick and Judy sit in nervous anticipation of the big reveal.

“Settle down, Settle Down! Shut it!”

As soon as the jesting dies down the Chief begins to speak.

“Before I get to the items on the docket, I have had a request from two of my officers to make several announcements. So I will turn it over to Officer’s Hopps and Wilde.”  


Nick and Judy get off their oversized chair and move to the front of the bullpen.

“Thank you Chief Bogo.”  
“Hey everyone, … Nick and I want to thank all of you for your support during the last few days. It truly has meant a lot.”  
“Nick and I have decided to formalize our relationship by having a commitment ceremony in Bunny Burrow in three and a half weeks.”  
“We want to invite anyone that can get the time off to the ceremony. I just need to know how many are attending at least a week before so I can pass the information onto my family.”

The bullpen erupts with pounding on the desks, clapping and cheers as the two officers are subjected to a standing ovation.  
Chief Bogo intervenes to restore order.

“All right settle down,” the Chief bellows. “Go on Officer Hopps.”  
“Secondly some of you may have noticed that I am getting a bit larger through my mid section. That’s because Nick and I are expecting.”

The silence is deafening as Nick and Judy wait for some kind of response from their fellow officers. The looks between the officers telegraph what they are thinking. At this point, Nick steps into the conversation.

“To answer your obvious question, yes I am the father. Judy insisted on having DNA tests done so there is no doubt.” 

After what seems an eternity, the bullpen finally erupts in another salvo of applause for the two officers.  
After an appropriate amount of time, Bogo takes control of the bullpen in order to finish handing out the day’s assignments.  
Nick and Judy retake their seat in the front row relieved that it is all out in the open.

“Quiet Down Everyone. If you want to congratulate Hopps or Wilde, do it at the end of your shift. Here are your assignments.”

Nick and Judy are deluged by messages of congratulations, the wedding announcement spreading like wildfire through the precinct, and beyond. Everywhere they turn they are met with congratulations and well wishes, although some still express shock on hearing about Judy’s pregnancy.  
Nick is subjected to the usual ribbing from the male officers with comments about his bachelor days being numbered or how a prey has subdued and domesticated a predator. Nick is up to the task suggesting his life with said bunny far outweighs anything he might lose as a bachelor.  
The female officers and staff, headed up by Francine surprise Judy with a combination bridal and kit shower. To Judy’s delight, one of the attendees, is her missing friend, Cynthia Fangmeyer. On seeing her, Judy rushes over happy to see her back. 

“Hey you, welcome back.”  
“It is nice to be back Judy. Sorry I missed the announcement.”  
“That’s ok, I just wanted you to be the first to know.”  
“Thanks, Hopps it, … it is appreciated.”  
“I know it is short notice but I really want you to attend my commitment ceremony.”

Cynthia hesitates before responding.

“I don’t know Judy, I will have to clear it with Bogo, see if I can get the time off.”  
“Oh I understand completely, I just want you to know that the invitation is there.”  
“Thanks, Judy, I would love to attend.”

Judy notices the slight hesitation in Cynthia’s voice, an atypical demeanour for this gregarious tiger.  
  
Informing Nick of Cynthia’s return that evening causes Judy some upset when Nick suggests that her hesitation is a ploy to avoid suspicion when she is eventually cleared to attend.  
Judy protests his accusation but Nick’s reasoning is hard to refute.

“Look Judy, I know you and Fangmeyer are close, but we can’t ignore her disappearance out of hand. It occurred right after our return, her training cloaked in secrecy. Even Clawhauser was kept in the dark. She told Delgado it was for an upcoming undercover operation. This has the mark of intelligence services all over it.”  


Judy gloms onto Nick afraid he is right.  
“I know, it just why would she agree to be involved in it? She is my friend.”  
“Perhaps it is her way of protecting us thinking better her than someone else.”  
“I hope so, I would hate to lose her as a friend.”  
“I don’t think you have to worry about that Carrots. They are not interested in us anymore. This is all about Jake and Fangmeyer is the perfect undercover agent.”  
  
“What do you mean?”  
“She is attending a large celebration, with a large contingent of predators in attendance. Add the fact that she is a close friend of the bride makes her almost above reproach. She can easily move about raising little suspicion, gathering intel on a certain alien.”  
  
“I hope you are wrong, Nick.”  
“As I do Judy. Now lets get some sleep, we have an early morning.”

* * *

Even with all the controversy and changes going on in their lives, Nick and Judy are happy to fall back into their usual routine, waking up early to run before the morning rush kicks in, stopping at their favourite coffee shop for a drink before strolling back to their home to prepare for work.  
As they approach the starting point for their run on their second week back they notice someone warming up. In an attempt not to startle what appears to be a rather large predator, they make their presence known as they walk up to her. Turning she takes an aggressive stance, the hyena quickly relaxing on seeing a bunny and fox approaching. 

“Sorry if we startled you,” Judy says opening the conversation. 

Helen just chuckles softly.

“No, it is my fault, I’m new to the city and was not aware anyone would be out this early.”  
“That’s Ok, I’m Judy and this is Nick. We come out here every morning to run before work.”  
“Hello, I’m Helen. I just moved to Zootopia and thought I might get a run in myself, although I am not quite sure of the route I should take.”  
“Would you care to join us on our run Helen,” Judy asks? 

Helen graciously accepts over Nick’s suggestion that they might just slow her down.

“Come on Judy she could easily outrun us, we would just slow her down and you have to take it easy, doctor’s orders remember.”

Helen quickly jumps into the conversation.

“No, I would appreciate the company given that you know the city better than I. You can give me some idea of where best to run.”  
“Although if you don’t mind me asking, should you be out running if you are ill?”  
“No, I’m not ill, just pregnant.”

Helen flashes a beatific smile. “Oh how wonderful, is this your first?”  
“Yes it is,” a radiant smile spreading across Judy’s face.“  
”Well, your mate must be excited."

Judy turns to Nick placing a paw on his arm eliciting a warm smile from him.  
Shock covers Helen’s face as she looks at this odd pair realizing the implications of Judy’s action.

“You mean, … he’s the father!”  
“Yes, he is, we were both shocked when we found out. If, … if you are uncomfortable with our relationship we will understand.”  
“No, … Not at all, I have known several interspecies couples, I’m just shocked that it is possible for you two to have kits.”  
“We didn’t think it was possible either, but the tests confirm it.”

With the exchange of introductions and pleasantries concluded, Nick and Judy go through a short warm up before the threesome start out on their run. Along the route Judy points out various options Helen could take to vary the length and difficulty of her morning exercise.  
By the time their run is complete Helen is barely breathing hard. She thanks them for their company as well as their help finding her way around the city.

Before she can leave Judy persuades Helen to join them for coffee.  
Nick places their orders while Judy and Helen find a table. Bringing their drinks over to the table, Judy and Helen take their drinks and without missing a beat continue their conversation.  
Nick takes the free chair to Judy’s left to sit and listen to the conversation already in progress.  
Helen and Judy monopolize the conversation seeming to hit it off from the get go. Helen opens up to Judy about her life providing details of how she recently transferred to her company’s head office in Zootopia. 

Nick admires Judy’s abilities to connect with others and draw out information having grown in her role as a ZPD officer, but as he listens to Helen, her story raises red flags, seemingly too perfect, to organized, missing something … perceiving her eagerness to share her life’s details with whom most would consider strangers somewhat abnormal for someone new to the city.  
Nick sips his coffee while he reflects on this chance encounter unable to rid himself of the feeling that Helen isn’t quite what she claims to be even though her story is compelling. 

Nick cannot quite put his paw on what seems off about this hyena. Perhaps it is the fortunate happenstance of her choosing the very spot where he and Judy begin their run or was it the speed at which her aggressive stance vanished before she could truly have assessed the threat. Adding the fact that not once in the over two years had they encountered anyone else using this location. In Nick’s mind this seems more than a coincidence.  
Maybe it is her reaction to a fox and a bunny being friends and lovers. Oh she reacted surprised, but somehow it didn’t seem to ring true, almost like an actor playing a role. He kept hearing one of his favourite phrases, “It’s called a hustle, sweetheart,” running through his thoughts as he listened.  
  
Her gushing over Nick and Judy’s upcoming commitment ceremony still leaves Nick unconvinced as to her sincerity.  


Perhaps he is overthinking it, looking for something that doesn’t really exist but he is not one to ignore his street instincts.  
Nick keeps up his pleasant facade deciding to keep his suspicions to himself for the time being not wanting to upset his partner. They have been through enough over the past week, not wanting to give Judy something else to be concerned about.  
Alert to the time, Nick breaks into their conversation informing Judy that they have to leave to prepare for work.  
Judy offers her apologies to Helen with the hope she joins them again for a run. Helen echoes that hope as Nick and Judy rush out of the coffee shop to return home.

As they walk home Judy notices that Nick seems lost in thought. She engages him to draw him out.  


“Helen seems nice don’t you think?”  
“Huh … Oh … yes she does seem nice.”

Judy looks up at her love questioning his detached response.  
“Is, … is something wrong Nick? I know Helen and I kind of hogged the conversation. I’m sorry if you felt ignored”  
“No, it’s nothing like that, just a feeling about Helen thats all, probably nothing. Don’t worry about it Carrots.”

Nick seeing the concern in Judy’s face gloms onto her paw giving it a gentle squeeze bringing a smile to her face. The rest of their walk home, the conversation turns to more pressing matters unfolding in their lives. 

* * *

Judy and Nick’s responsibilities for their upcoming wedding are minimal as most of the details are being handled by Judy’s mother and Alice. That doesn’t stop Judy’s mother from calling at least weekly to keep her informed on their progress. In actual fact Mrs Hopps wants to keep abreast of her daughter’s pregnancy ensuring that she is eating properly, making it to her doctor’s appointments, and to receive updates on any complications that arise.

Alice and Judy’s mother work hard to pull everything together for the big day. The sheer number of guest make this one of the biggest events in the history of Bunny Burrow with invitations going out to many in the Tri-Burrows area, friends, neighbours, along with a special invite to all the predators and prey that assisted in the search for Judy when she went missing. It quickly becomes evident that the only venue large enough to accommodate all the guests is the Carrot Day Festival Grounds.  


Stu Hopps with assistance from the Carrot Day Festival Planning committee work on laying out and building the venues, from the stage for the ceremony, to the entertainment, food tents, tables and chairs, a venue for all the children in attendance, and a large dance floor.

Alice organizes the menu for the wedding enlisting the help of many predators to suggest wedding specific predator foods. Meetings at the Hopps residence is a common scene with the Moches, Catmulls, Nahuels, Hotot’s, Farons, and Hareington’s among others planning for the big day. Alice receives so many amazing recipes she suggests at one of their meetings that they create an ultimate predator-prey recipe book just for the occasion, with any money raised to be shared by all the contributors respective communities. 

Bonnie’s calls become more frequent as the date approaches to keep Judy in the loop on the progress for her big day and to make sure her pregnancy is preceding without issues. Bonnie notices that in all their conversations her daughter has never once made any mention of Jake. Finding this strange she finally decides to broach the subject.

“So Judy dear, I’m surprised you haven’t asked about Jake?”  
“Well, … I have been kind of busy mum, with work, wedding plans, regular trips to the doctor.”  
“I understand dear, I just thought you might like to know that his recovery is going well.”  
“Oh, … thats great to hear.”  
  
“Doc Hopper enlisted Alice to help him with his rehab. She spends much of her day working with him on regaining the strength and flexibility in his leg.”  
“She did What!” “I mean … do you think that is wise mum. Alice could get her heart broken again. You know how she gets.”  
“Why would you say that Judy? Alice is a grown bunny, I think she understands the risks. And they seem to get along so well. I think Jake really likes her.”

Judy does a face plant into her paw muttering “Sweet Cheese and Crackers, not again.”  
Her mother ignores her daughters theatrics continuing to push the issue.

“Would it surprise you that Jake knows she has been hurt before and has voiced his concerns to me about hurting her if he gets too involved.”  
“How do you …?”  
“We talk and Jake asked me why you were so protective of your big sister. I gather you told him how she has been hurt in the past, how you didn’t want to see that situation repeated.”  
“Well, … I was worried where it might lead.”

Bonnie’s taut expression sends a chill through her daughter.

“Did you have to threaten him if their involvement progressed further?”

Judy eyes downcast unable to look at her mother, she lets out an agonized sigh.

“He, … he told you?”  
“Not at first, but I eventually got him to open up. Judith Hopps what made you think this was a good idea?”

Judy gulps knowing anytime her mother uses her full name she is in for a serious dressing down.

“Mom I’m sorry … it just … I care about Alice and didn’t want to see her get hurt.”

Mrs Hopps softens her stance towards her daughter while still maintaining a level of disappointment with her daughters actions.

“And what about Jake?”  
“I seem to recall you saying he saved your life and this is how you treat him. I raised you better than that.”  
“He is all alone in our world, and yet when he finds someone he really connects with you come along and try to drive a wedge between them. I’m extremely disappointed in you Judy. You need to apologize to both of them but especially to Jake. You should not have put him in that position.”  
“Mom … I … I can’t.”  
“What? What do you mean you can’t? You most certainly can Judith.”

Bonnie witnessing the grave expression etched on her daughter’s face knows something is seriously wrong.

“Look mum I … I shouldn’t be telling you this because someone may be listening in on this call, but I have been ordered by my boss not to have any contact with him. Please just drop it mum, and promise me you will not say anything to Alice or Jake.”

A worried look crosses her mother’s face as she clues into the situation her daughter is caught in concerning Jake. Just them a voice behind Bonnie causes her to glance over her shoulder.

“Alice, Judy is on the phone, I think she wants to speak to you.”  
“Mom no, … Mom, I can’t … please Mom.”

Bonnie quickly hands the phone to Alice.  
Judy utters a nervous laugh as she stares into the eyes of her big sister.  


“Hey look who it is, my big sister Alice … hi, how are you?”  


Alice’s expression is almost unreadable, making Judy very worried.

“Listen Judy, I know you meant well, but I am a big girl and I’m well aware that Jake is being encouraged to return home. So I am under no delusion that he will want to stay. But I like him and I am going to enjoy his company for as long as he is here.”  
“Don’t worry Jake wouldn’t tell me why he was reluctant to get involved with me. Even when I showed him my interest, he refused to tell me. I figured it out on my own.”

Judy finds it difficult to look directly at Alice, letting out a woeful sigh before apologizing.

“I am sorry Alice, I didn’t want you to get hurt”  
“I know, you had good intentions, but you have to let me lead my own life, make my own mistakes if need be.”  
“Please forgive me Alice, I am truly sorry.”  
“I already have Judy. Now lets get down to the task at hand. I need some updated measurements if your wedding dress is going to fit you properly.”

Judy puts down the phone after a long conversation with Alice and smiles knowing everything is Ok between her and her big sister.

* * *

With most of their issues addressed one stubbornly remains. How to get Nick’s mother to attend their wedding. It isn’t that she is opposed to their union or that she does not wish to attend. Nick’s fiercely independent mother refuses to accept their financial help even if it means she will be unable to attend her son’s commitment ceremony. As Nick and Judy ride the subway, Nick has a moment to reflect.

— — Flashback Judy’s Introduction to Nick’s mother

Karina Wilde became aware of her sons involvement with Officer Hopps when the Night Howler case broke in the media.  
She glances over at the framed newspaper article written on the Night Howler case and smiles. Although not party to the particulars of how they teamed up to solve that case, she is delighted how this association has changed her son’s life. For that alone she is extremely grateful to this bunny cop.  
She knows full well that Judy was instrumental in turning her sons life around, keeping his muzzle clean, and getting him to apply to the police academy. Meeting her for the first time at her son’s graduation, she is not shocked to discover they will be pared up as partners.  
Spending time with both of them that day, seeing how they interact together, their playful banter makes Karina Wilde think it hides something deeper, perhaps that neither of them realize.

So when Nickolas introduces Judy as his girlfriend soon after they start dating. Mrs Wilde is certainly not surprised. Seeing how much her son loves her, she accepts Judy unconditionally.

It is not until Nick comes over to tell his mother they are moving and purchasing a home together that his mother realizes that this relationship is something more. As she is want to do, she voices her concerns to him.

“Nicholas, I know you love Judy, I’ve come to think of her like a daughter but this is a big step. Are you sure about this? What if it doesn’t work out?”  
“Mum, Judy is my life. I don’t think I could live if I ever lost her.”

Karina Wilde stares into the face of her son, his eyes filled with joy and love and she knows his commitment to Judy is genuine. She can’t help but smile, seeing how much her son has grown and changed since meeting this amazing bunny. She hugs her son letting him know how very proud she is of him.

— — End Flashback

With less than two weeks before the ceremony, Nick and Judy arrange to visit his mother to inform her that she will soon be a grandvixen.  
They hope to persuade her to accept their offer to defray the cost of attending their commitment ceremony.  
Karina Wilde is a very proud and independent woman, having worked hard all her life, raising and supporting her son. It had never been easy raising a child on her own, but never once had she complained or considered asking for assistance from anyone. Nick knows that getting his mother to accept their help will be a monumental task.

Nick and Judy walk paw in paw up to the front door, wondering if they will be successful in their quest.

“Do you think your mother will come Nick?”  
“Well, if I know my mother she will not like that we will be paying for her to attend among other things.”  
“She will be all right with it … I mean of us getting married?”

Nick stops and turns to gaze upon his future mate, her eyes filled with concern. He cradles her face in his paws before responding.

“She told me once that she thinks of you as her daughter, so there shouldn’t be any problem there.”

Nick and Judy climb the stone steps leading to the front door, Nick pulling open the outer door raps on the solid wood inner door. Soon the door opens and Mrs Wilde welcomes them warmly into her home. She opens the door wide stepping to one side to allow them entrance.

“Nick, Judy, so nice of you to stop by for a visit. Please come in.”

Nick envelopes his mother in a warm hug giving her a kiss on the cheek as he enters the foyer. Turning to Judy Mrs Wilde embraces her in a hug only to notice she is getting a bit bigger around her middle. Not wishing to comment she leads them into the dinning room where she has prepared some tea and biscuits.

Once they are seated Mrs Wilde pours the tea and offers them a selection of cookies. Pouring a cup for herself she sits down. Mrs Wilde seeing the broad smiles on their faces knows they have something to tell her.

“I gather you two have something on your minds.”  
“We have some exciting news that we wanted to share with you.”  
“I see … this wouldn’t have something to do with Judy’s expanding waistline would it?”  
“In part, yes, Judy is pregnant and you are going to be a grandvixen.”

Karina Wilde sits back in her chair quietly pondering her son’s confirmation of Judy’s condition. Looking straight at Judy she asks about the parentage.

“So who is the father?”

Nick’s jaw just drops dumbfounded that his mother would even suggest it.

“Mother! How can you even think that? I’m the father.”  
“No offence Miss Hopps, Nickolas, but to the best of my knowledge what you are suggesting is impossible.”

Nick his mouth agape can’t find the words dismayed at his mother’s accusation of Judy’s infidelity.  
Judy reaches over placing a paw on his forearm making him turn to look at her.  
Seeing her calm confident smile helps relieve some of his distress.

“It’s ok Nick, she makes a valid point.” 

Addressing Nick’s mother, Judy counters her allegation.

“Mrs Wilde, I know it seems impossible but it is true Nick is the father.”  
“I panicked myself when I first discovered I was pregnant.”  
“Nick and I both thought it was impossible and I worried that Nick might think I cheated on him. I would never do that to him and to mitigate any concerns we had DNA tests done so there would be no doubt.”  
“Nick didn’t want to because he felt it would imply he didn’t trust me, and the tests did have some risk to the kits but I insisted.”  
“The tests confirm it Mrs Wilde Nick is the father. I can show you the test results if you want or let you speak to our doctor.”

Mrs Wilde leans back all smiles, her previous concern vanishing.

“I don’t need to see the tests Judy. Congratulations you two I am very happy for you. I would also like to apologize Judy for my indictment of your fidelity.”  
“Not to worry Mrs Wilde, I didn’t take it personally and it was a valid point of contention.”  
“So how many are you expecting Judy?”  
“The ultrasounds indicate three possibly four.”  
“Wonderful, I look forward to seeing them.”

They both turn to Nick who hasn’t said nary a word since his mother’s questioning of Judy’s fidelity.

“I’m sorry Nicholas I meant no disrespect, I just felt it had to be said. Nicholas, … Nicholas, Are you all right?”  


Nick appalled by his mother’s accusation, has sat motionless, his eyes closed. Taking in a deep breath and releasing it, he responds.

“Yes, mum I’m fine. I guess I should have expected it given how forthright you are, you never did mince your words.”

Their discussion finally gets down to Mrs Wilde’s attendance at their commitment ceremony.

“Judy and I are hoping you will reconsider allowing us to help defray the cost so you can attend our commitment ceremony in Bunny Burrow.”

Although Nick’s mother wants dearly to attend their commitment ceremony she puts up all sorts of roadblocks to her attending, not the least of which is her inability to get time off work, the lost income that would result since it would be unpaid time off, to not having anything to wear for the ceremony.  
Nick assures her that they can pay for it but being the independent woman that she is, she doesn’t like taking charity from anyone not even her own son.

* * *

Nick and Judy leave without getting her to agree to attend their wedding or allowing them to help her with the costs. While returning home they brainstorm ways to get his mother to agree.  
During a break in their discussions, Nick’s face lights up as a devious plan develops in his mind. Judy watching him closely knows he has thought of a solution.

“So what’s the plan slick,” she asks?

He chortles heartily before answering.

“The only way to get her to Bunny Burrow involves a bit of subterfuge. And I know the perfect individuals to help us carry it out.”  


Judy gasps.

“You’re going to con your own mother, that’s brilliant you sly fox.”  
“Why thank you Miss Hopps but it’s called a hustle sweetheart and it is the only way I know to get her to Bunny Burrow.”

Nick outlines his plan to Judy as they travel back home.  
Once they arrive home, Judy gets on the phone to contact their friends to see if they are willing to participate in Nick’s diabolical plan.

Judy has just finished speaking to their partners in this plan.

“Well, it is all arrange. They are both on board.”

As the magnitude of their plan sinks in, Judy starts having some misgivings expressing them to Nick.

“Nick do you think we are doing the right thing letting Alexa help out with this issue? I mean she can get carried away at times and after all this is your mum we are taking about.” 

Nick just chuckles as he wraps his arms around Judy who in turn hugs him tightly listening to the calming rhythm of his heart beat.

“Alexa is very creative, and inventive. I’m sure she will find a way.”  
“But she said it, you heard her, she said it.”  
“I think that just means Jamal is in for quite a few wild nights.”

Judy lets out a deep breath, looking up into the warm smile of her mate.

“I guess I’m over thinking this matter aren’t I?”  
“Yes, you absolutely are, one hundred percent.”

* * *


	14. It's called a hustle Sweetheart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judy's moral dilemma with respect to her role as a police officer and the life growing within her becomes an issue.  
> Helen's real motives for ingratiating herself into Judy and Nicks life are exposed.  
> Nick's mother is approached by Agents of the MPA and spirited away, convinced that her life is in danger.

Of all the changes occurring in Judy’s life over the past couple of months, one in particular is forcing the officer to confront a growing moral dilemma. How does she balance her desire to maintain her active status in the ZPD with her responsibility for the growing life within? It is becoming quite the conundrum for the young officer, something she wrestles with every time she goes out on patrol.

Judy’s priorities have always focussed on her career in the ZPD, her responsibility to herself, her partner, her fellow officers, and the citizens of Zootopia. With the advent of her unexpected pregnancy, her priorities have had to shift and she finds them at odds with her life as a police officer. Her original motives for maintaining her active status are purely selfish, trying to ward off being relegated to a desk job, and hence separated from her partner. It is the job she loves, the job she has worked her whole life to achieve. It is difficult to give up even if it is just temporary.

Judy sets out to delay the inevitable as long as possible, knowing she will be under constant scrutiny by the Chief. She enlists the assistance of Doc Hopper and her obstetrician in Zootopia, together formulating a plan to keep the worst of her symptoms at bay.  
Her doctors recommend avoiding heavy meals in favour of smaller, more frequent meals, sticking to a high-fibre diet, drinking lots of fluids, and exercising daily. She is relieved that most of her symptoms can be controlled by proper diet, hydration, and exercise, needing only to make subtle adjustments to her daily routine.

Judy’s diet is already high in dietary fibre from fruits and vegetables, whole grain cereals, and breads, the only real change an increase in protein requiring the addition of more nuts, and other proteins. This forces Nick to maintain an adequate supply of cricket snacks as Judy’s cravings for them hasn’t abated. To stave off low blood sugar which could result in her passing out while on patrol, she keeps a supply of nuts, cricket snacks and fresh veggies with her at all times. Her previous bouts of fainting, her doctors chock up to dehydration, so as a defence against it Judy adds a water bottle to her equipment while out on patrol. 

Judy keeps up her early morning runs having garnered approval from both her doctors, albeit at a more relaxed pace. Her doctors add some special exercises to strengthen her abdominal muscles to help reduce backache, a common complaint of expectant mothers. To relieve sharp pains or cramps from stretched abdominal muscles and ligaments, her doctors recommend she take warm baths or showers, an easy and enjoyable addition to her nightly routine.

Most of her initial symptoms have since dissipated. Judy is especially relieved the day the smell of coffee no longer makes her feel ill. It is a welcome reprieve allowing her and Nick to spend time in the coffee shop to recover before returning home from their morning exercise. Instead of ordering coffee, she continues drinking lemon grass tea as it helps to relieve her occasional queasiness. 

For a time Judy’s strategy is effective, but as her pregnancy progresses, she becomes painfully aware of the limitations it starts to impose and how it impacts her performance on the job. She fatigues easily, her ability to keep up with Nick in a foot chase becoming increasingly difficult as evidenced by a recent foot chase of a robbery suspect. Nick is confronted by the suspect’s accomplices when he turns into an alley and if not for their backup being close by, Nick might have been seriously injured or worse.  
Judy arrived on the scene less than a minute behind her partner, but the suspects were already being cuffed and placed into a squad car. She knows circumstances could easily have gone south for her partner, and it would have been her fault. She had hoped to delay her reassignment till after the wedding, but this event had her consider going to Bogo then and there to request her reassignment.  
Nick, brushes off her concerns in his usual supportive manner, but Judy knows in her heart she had placed him in danger by not being there to back him up.

Adding to her concern is the reaction of her fellow officers. Although a subtle change and something she failed to pick up on initially, Nick and her fellow officers were compensating for her, taking risks they shouldn’t in order to protect her. Not being there for her fellow officers in difficult, even dangerous situations, putting them and herself at risk is something she finds abhorrent. She dwells long and hard on the negative aspects of her performance, and whether or not she can justify remaining on active duty.

* * *

Nick and Judy’s new friend Helen continues to run with them two, sometimes three times a week, however she rarely stays for the whole run, choosing to take a longer more demanding route. Although her continued presence is disconcerting given what Nick had unearthed about her, he keeps this information to himself not wanting to upset Judy. It isn’t until Judy suggests asking her to the wedding that Nick lays out what he has discovered about her knowing full well she will not be too happy about it, fiercely defending anyone she considers a friend. On their way back home from their run, Nick tries to broach the subject.

“Judy, I know you like Helen, but she isn’t what she purports to be.”

Glancing up at him, Judy gives him a quizzical look.

“How do you know that Nick?”

In a nervous gesture, his right paw placed behind his head, Nick lets out an uncomfortable sigh before adding.

“Well, … I have had my suspicions since we first met her. I couldn’t put my paw on exactly what it was that bothered me so I asked a few of the officers who patrol in the vicinity of her company’s office to discreetly check out the location.”  


Judy abruptly stops walking, turning to look at him stunned by Nick’s admission, unable to understand his motives. She listens intently as Nick continues. 

“I also requested a thorough vetting of Helen by a few former associates of mine who can access information not readily available through normal channels. If anyone can discover the truth about her, they can.”

She stares at Nick dismayed by what he is telling her. Her eyes wide, her lips trembling, not wanting to ask the question.

“And, … did they find anything?” 

Judy’s tone of voice telegraphs her upset at his accusation.  
Nick sees the disappointment in her face, and knows he is about to shatter her illusions about her new friend.

“Yes, they did.”

Undaunted, Judy’s demeanour morphs standing defiant in her support of Helen, making Nick wince with what he is about to tell her. Her arms folded across her chest and her foot tapping the ground she gives him her ultimatum.

“Ok slick lets hear it, but it had better be good.”

Nick reconsiders telling her but decides there is no going back and he will have to deal with the fallout that it causes.

“One of the patrol officers witnessed Bogo entering this companies offices on at least two occasions.”  
“What? Chief Bogo! Why would he … unless …”  


While Judy takes in this information, Nick continues.

“My contacts discovered that Helen’s company has close ties to the intelligence community, often used as a front for covert operations. According to my sources, Helen is a high ranking operative in the MIA.”

Her eyes bore into him, a withering look of devastation.

“And, … you believe them?”  
“Absolutely I do one hundred percent.”

As Judy digests Nick’s information, a look of disappointment and sense of loss displays on her face knowing her friendship with Helen may be a sham. Nick understanding how important friendship is to Judy tries to put her mind at ease.

“It is not your fault Judy. Helen is an expert at deception. She’s a professional at playing a role and making it believable. She almost had me convinced.”  


Nick stands nervously waiting for Judy to respond, Judy’s thoughts focussed on trying to come to grips with this betrayal.

“How did I not see it,” she asks?  
“Because you always think the best of people Carrots. If not for that attitude, I would never have turned my life around, entered the police academy, become a police officer or fallen for an amazing bunny I call my best friend and the love of my life.”

Nick’s words finally elicits a smile from Judy.

“And to think I was going to ask her to our wedding.”  
“Don’t fret about it Judy, I think she will be there whether we invite her or not.”  
“Look, there are only a few days before we leave for Bunny Burrow, odds are we won’t see her again, so lets just concentrate on whats important and not worry about her or anything else.”

Judy gives him a quick hug and a warm smile before taking his paw as they resume their walk home to get ready for work.

* * *

Entering Precinct One Nick and Judy are met by the child like excitement that only Benjamin Clawhauser exudes. He directs them to Chief Bogo’s office who wishes to speak with them.  


“Hey you two, Chief Bogo wants to see you in his office.”  
“What’s up Clawhauser,” Judy asks?  
“No idea Officer Hopps, only that he wants to speak to both of you right away.”

The two officers walk up to Bogo’s second floor office, pondering why the Chief wants to speak with them.

“Perhaps he is going to attend our commitment ceremony after all,” Judy suggests. “Unlikely Carrots, given his schedule.”

The Chief offered his best wishes to them earlier in the week, but declined the invitation to the wedding suggesting he will be tied up in meetings with the Mayor. Of all the officers and staff in Precinct One, only a handful are able to attend the ceremony, most notable of those being Benjamin Clawhauser, and Cynthia Fangmeyer.

Chief Bogo looks up from his desk, as the two officers announce their arrival.

“You wanted to see us Chief?”  
“Hopps, Wilde, please come in. Don’t bother sitting, this will not take long.”  
“Is there a problem Chief, Nick asks?”

Nick glances at Judy who seems just as perplexed by this impromptu meeting.

“No problem Wilde, just a necessary change that affects both of you.”

Looking directly at Judy, the Chief in an uncharacteristic manner displays almost a fatherly concern before adding.

“Its time Hopps, as of today you are being reassigned to customer relations and promotions.”

Judy’s first impulse, even knowing it is the right decision quickly voices her protest.

“But Chief, …” 

The words are barely out of her mouth before Bogo quickly shuts her down.

“No buts Hopps, I’m sure you are aware that your reactions are slowing, such that you are putting your partner and others in danger not to mention exposing that budding family to potentially hazardous circumstances. Every officer in this Precinct knows you are pregnant, and are starting to take undue risks to protect you, putting their own lives in jeopardy. I can’t have that, so just let it go, Hopps.”

“But Chief, it is only a few days before Nick and I leave for Bunny Burrow. Couldn’t it wait until then?”  
“No Hopps, it can’t. You fatigue all too readily. You fall behind your partner in foot chases, leaving him vulnerable. How would you feel if Officer Wilde were to get into a dangerous situation, and his partner was not there to back him up?”

Even though Judy knows the Chief is right, sadness still clouds her features. With a heartfelt sigh, she acquiesces.

“Sorry Chief Bogo, I … I understand.”  
“Good, dismissed.”

Leaving the Chief’s office, Judy gloms onto Nick, who pulls her close and just holds her.

“You bunnies are so emotional.”  
“Don’t worry Carrots, it is only temporary. You have to admit, Bogo certainly cares about the safety and well being of his officers.”  
“Sniff, … I know, and I’d hate to think I am putting you and others in danger.” 

Judy although disappointed, is relieved well aware her pregnancy is adversely affecting her performance. And being assigned to promotions does have its advantages. She gets to attend all sorts of community events, festivals, and school assemblies promoting the ZPD, and its community outreach programs. As the face of the ZPD her and Nick have spent many days talking to students and community groups throughout Zootopia. 

While Judy spends her last two days in promotions, Nick is partnered with Delgado patrolling the rain forest district. They meet up at the end of their final shift to complete their outstanding reports. They head out of Precinct One eagerly anticipating the big event even though the commitment ceremony is still three days hence. Handing their completed reports to Clawhauser to process they give him a “See you in Bunny Burrow Clawhauser” as they pass reception. 

Nick stops in at Predwear Tailors to pick up his Oscar de La Rino tuxedo before heading home with Judy to spend a relaxing evening. With the tuxedo slung over his shoulder, Nick opens the gate allowing Judy to enter first. Judy walks up the steps to their home, and opens the door. Taking her paw, they walk through the door and into the foyer, Nick stopping only to hang up his tuxedo. They pass their luggage carefully organized and packed ahead of time ready for their trip avoiding any last minute panic.  
They settle in for the evening having a quiet meal, and relaxing before retiring early. 

Nick and Judy are up as soon as the alarm goes off. They both shower and change into comfortable clothes before heading down for a quick breakfast of carrot juice and carrot-cricket fritters they had picked up from a local bakery on the way home from the precinct last evening.  
As they enjoy their breakfast Nick checks his Zuber app to ensure their reserved cab will arrive at the scheduled time. Seeing they have about twenty minutes before the cabs arrival, Nick and Judy double check to make sure they haven’t forgotten anything.  
While Judy finishes checking upstairs, Nick clears the table collecting the plates and glasses and depositing them into the sink.  
His phone springs to life announcing receipt of a text message informing him that their Zuber cab has arrived.  
Acknowledging receipt of the text he calls up to Judy, and heads to the front door, with Judy arriving moments later.  
Placing a paw on the door handle Nick looks over at Judy, a glint of mischief in his eyes.

“Well, this is it Fluff, if you’re having any doubts, now would be a good time to voice them?”

Judy smirks as she glances up into the sparkling emerald eyes and smiling face of her love.

“You are not getting out of this that easily slick.” 

Giving her sly fox a seductive smile she adds.  
“You know you love me.”  


Nick chuckles softly as he places his paw on Judy’s cheek before leaning down and giving her a soft kiss. Pulling back to gaze into her beautiful face, he says.  
“Do I know that? Yes, Yes I do.”

Opening the door Nick picks up their luggage and his tuxedo carrying it out to the waiting Zuber cab, while Judy closes and secures the front door.  
While the cabbie loads their luggage into the trunk, Nick returns to offer Judy his paw and escort her to their ride. Once he is sure she is comfortably in he closes the door and walks to the other side of the vehicle getting in beside her. Judy leans against Nick as he places his arm around her, their excitement palpable as the cab heads off for Central Station.

* * *

It is early morning, the sun’s rays have yet to crest over the horizon. In an older inner city neighbourhood of Zootopia, a large black sedan, rolls quietly down the main boulevard of this community, the smoked glass windows concealing the occupants within.  
The median strip along the boulevard is populated with mature trees planted at regular intervals. Many are overgrown their branches dangerously overhanging the roadway, the grass and shrubs that frame the median a bit unkept, an indication of the city’s lack of regular maintenance. 

The wide sidewalks give way to five and six story red brick buildings, the ground floor retail space a mix of grocery, pharmacy, apparel, and restaurant establishments with an occasional coffee shop, and ice cream parlour. All the businesses are independent family business undisturbed by the growing number of large chain stores.  
The upper floors are mainly rental flats, accommodating families, or office space for doctors, lawyers, dentists, or accountants. The neighbourhood is a vibrant mix of working class predator and prey families who take pride in their community. Just off the main road the side streets quickly transition from commercial to residential. The well maintained homes and manicured patches of green shows off the pride expressed by the inhabitants.

Slowing, the sedan turns down the third street on the right to roll up and stop in front of the residence of one Mrs Karina Wilde.  


Two individuals dressed completely in black, one a female predator, the other a male prey emerge from the back seats of the vehicle leaving the driver and a third agent to wait. They quickly scan the surrounding area for any signs of possible trouble before preceding to open the wooden gate with it’s peeling white paint, and walking casually up to the front door of the residence. 

Climbing the steps Agent ‘J’ opens the outer door, to give the main door a couple of solid wraps. A few moments pass before the porch light comes on and the door opens slightly restrained by a chain lock. A surprised middle aged fox peers out to take in the two mammals standing on her porch.

“Yes, may I help you?”  
“Mrs Wilde I’m Agent ‘J’ and this is Agent ‘A’. We are here to take you into protective custody. You will have to come with us.”  


Karina Wilde looks at these two interlopers from muzzle to paw before commenting.

“Surely you can’t be serious?”

Agent ‘J’s’ face lights up quickly responding to Mrs Wilde’s statement.

“We are serious Mrs Wilde and don’t call me Shirley.”  
“What …?” a perplexed look spreading across her face.

Agent ‘A’ rolls her eyes as she smirks at her partner.

“Don’t pay attention to Agent ‘J’ Mrs Wilde, he has a fondness for old movies.”  
“Hey, I always wanted to use that line.”  
“But we really do need to get you into Protective Custody.”

“Protective custody? Why? What is going on? Who are you mammals?”  
“We work for the protective custody division of the Mammal Protection Agency, a sub branch of law enforcement. Our job is to take mammals at high risk of harm and transport them to a safe location until the threat against them can be neutralized.”  


Peering through the narrow opening afforded by the chain lock, Karina is unsure what to make of these two mammals wary of their assertions. She inquires about the threat.

“Threat? What Threat?”  
“A situation has arisen posing a serious threat to your son, Officer Nickolas Wilde and his immediate family. As his closest living relative it is necessary that you come with us for your own safety.”  
“How can I be sure you are telling me the truth?”

Agent ‘J’ reaches into his trench coat and hands her a small envelope through the narrow opening.

“Here Mrs Wilde, this will explain everything.”

She gingerly takes the envelope from him, closing the door soon after. Opening the envelope, she scrutinizes the note inside. Recognition dawns on her face as she sees Nickolas’s paw-writing including a special mark that he knows she will recognize. Although still uneasy and hesitant Mrs Wilde understands clearly that Nickolas would not do this unless the situation was serious. She decides to trust them for now while continuing to question these so called agents further.

A few moments pass, the Agents finally hearing the chain lock being removed, the door opening wide. 

Mrs Wilde, stands in the doorway defiant, her forearms crossed tightly across her chest indicative of her anxiety and lack of trust.

“Lets say I believe you, what about Nick and Judy? They are getting married this weekend in Bunny Burrow.”

Agent ‘A’ gives Mrs Wilde a knowing smile before answering.

“That is being used as a convenient ruse to throw off the threat.”

Karina raises an eyebrow in disbelief as she continues to eye these two with suspicion.

“So … they are not getting married in Bunny Burrow?”  
“Rest assured Mrs Wilde you can expect Officer Wilde and Officer Hopps to get married in the very near future.”

“And Judy’s pregnancy, is that a ruse as well?”  
“No Mrs Wilde, Officer Hopps and Officer Wilde are expecting.”  
“We were hoping they could persuade you to come to their commitment ceremony so that we could get all three of you out of the city at the same time. When that didn’t work, we had to switch to a more direct plan.”

“But … I have to go to work. I can’t afford to lose the income.”  
“That has all been taken care of Mrs Wilde. Your employer has been informed of the situation and has agreed to give you paid leave during your absence.”  


Karina Wilde goes slack jawed at this statement. She stands in disbelief, having tried on numerous occasions to get her skin flint of a boss to provide paid leave for unusual circumstances like a death in the family, medical emergencies, and events such as commitment ceremonies.

“I … I can’t believe that Milo would ever agree to giving anyone paid leave.”

Agent ‘A’ chortles heartily bringing Karina to scrutinize this female predator.

“Well, certain illegal employment practices were brought to his attention. If they were to come to light it might adversely affect his business. He was quite willing to comply with our request.”  


Agent ‘J’ interjects into the conversation.  
“We need to move soon.”  
“Please Mrs Wilde, we have to move you to a safe location for the evening put you through a transformation to make you less recognizable and them transport you to a safe house outside of the city.”

“I … I have to pack.”  
“No need we will be supplying you with everything you need. It is best not to take anything that could be traced back to you.”

Moving aside Karina sees a slightly younger vixen standing at the base of her front steps. She had exited the sedan on a cue from Agent ‘J’ and walked up to the base of the steps. 

“Now, if you would Mrs Wilde give your keys and cell phone to Agent M. She will be taking your place during this crisis.”  
“But how will I contact Nickolas?”  
“It is best if you don’t use your phone Mrs Wilde. Calls can be intercepted and potentially expose your location. We will contact Officer Wilde for you and let him know you are safe and on route to his location.”

Karina Wilde relinquishes her house keys and cell phone reluctantly to this unknown vixen as the agents escort her briskly to the waiting vehicle. Bundled into the back seat she can only look back at the complete stranger left in charge of her home. Karina Wilde can’t remember feeling so vulnerable, her whole being filled with an overwhelming sense of dread.

With Mrs Wilde buckled into the back seat, and sandwiched between the two agents, the driver does a quick turn around. The sedan moves quickly down the residential street and back out onto the main thoroughfare. Conversation is sparse, as Mrs Wilde tries to come to grips with her situation. Not until the driver informs Agent ‘A’ and ‘J’ that they may have picked up a tail does a frantic discussion ensue.  
Looking back the two agents see a vehicle keeping a safe distance.

“Let’s find out shall we, implement pattern Alpha Zebra.”

Maintaining their present speed, Agent ‘K’ executes a series of maneuvers to determine the intent if any of the vehicle following behind them. The possible tail disappears for a time but always reappears shortly after continuing to follow at a safe distant.

“Good eye Agent ‘K’ we are definitely being followed.”

The vehicle behind them suddenly accelerates closing the gap between them. Their vehicle swerves into the adjoining lane, a sudden jar throws everyone forward in their seats as the pursuing vehicle rams the back of the car. A few pops are heard followed by the ping of projectiles hitting the vehicle. Tires squeal as Agent ‘K’ swerves left then right preventing the attackers from overtaking them. Each maneuver tossing Mrs Wilde from side to side. Her adrenalin soaring, she is at the same time terrified and exhilarated by the situation she finds herself in.

“Looks like they realized they have been spotted,” quips Agent ‘K’.  
“Are, … are they shooting at us,” Mrs Wilde shrieks?  
“Don’t worry Mrs Wilde, this vehicle is heavily armoured,” Agent ‘A’ responds.

Mrs Wilde bewildered by the calm exterior shown by these mammals in response to this attack shouts.

“How can you be so, … so, … cold blooded? They are shooting at us!”  
“You get use to it, Mrs Wilde, just keep down, everything will be fine.”  
“Can you lose them Agent ‘K’” Agent ‘J’ asks?  
“It is as good as done sir. Command reports resources are now in place, commencing Operation Vanishing Act.”

The sedan lurches forward as Agent ‘K’ steps on the accelerator. Mrs Wilde is pushed deep into the plush seats as the car’s speed rapidly increases. Without warning the car drifts around a corner. The smell of burning rubber invades the occupants nostrils. The car accelerates down the street. The pursuing vehicle screeches around the corner colliding with several refuse bins. The bins propelled into the adjacent buildings scattering their contents everywhere. A sharp left turn throws Mrs Wilde against Agent ‘A’ on her right.  
Agent ‘K’ releases a smoke screen just as he careens around another corner, the sound of screeching tires and burning rubber fill their senses once again.  


From an obscured alley a huge lorry appears out of the dissipating smoke directly in the pursuing cars path. Tires scream as brakes are applied, their pursuers trying to avoid the inevitable collision but to no avail. The resulting impact, and explosion erupts into a huge mushroom cloud lighting up the surrounding industrial area.  
Mrs Wilde hearing the explosion, looks back to see the massive fireball, as they speed away from the scene. The excitement is too much for the middle aged vixen and she faints dead away.  
For security purposes Agent ‘A’ places a blindfold on the now unconscious vixen before they make their way to the Agency’s headquarters.

Arriving at the headquarters of the MPA, a rather nondescript building in the downtown core, Agent ‘K’ pulls the vehicle up to a large door on the south-east side of the building. Pushing a button on the dash the large metal door starts to roll up, exposing a room consisting of three bare walls and a metal floor.  
Driving the car into room, the occupants wait until the door has fully closed behind them. Once closed, an unseen mechanism springs to life and the car gradually descends coming to rest four or five floors underground. When the car stops moving, a door directly in front opens revealing a hive of activity. Other agents arrive to assist in transporting the still unconscious vixen to a quiet room. Placed on a comfortable recliner, Agent ‘J’ removes the blindfold and administers some smelling salts to Mrs Wilde.

Mrs Wilde chokes and coughs as the smelling salts work their magic bringing Mrs Wilde back to consciousness. Startled she looks around to see both agents standing over her.

“What happened? Where are we?”  
“You were overcome by all the excitement and fainted. We are at our headquarters. You are safe now. How do you feel?”  
“Ok, I guess.”

Another person enters the room introducing himself just as Number One, head of protective services for the MPA.

“Mrs Wilde, I’m sorry for all the excitement. I’m glad to see you are uninjured. I know it is a lot to take in but we have a number of appointments to prepare you for tomorrow. Do you feel up to it?”  
“I, … I think so.”  
“Excellent! Now Agent ‘A’ will be your assigned handler until you are delivered to your final destination. She will take you to your appointments.”  
“Agent ‘A,’ please escort Mrs Wilde to her first appointment.”  
“Right away Sir.”

Agent ‘A’ helps Mrs Wilde to her feet, escorting her from the room into a busy office complex. Exiting this central hub, they emerge into a massive concourse filled with shops, and restaurants. Mammals of all kinds scurry past them to their assigned duties, with small electric vehicles shuttling others.  
Karina Wilde tries to take everything in amazed at what she can only describe as an underground city. 

A short walk brings them to Karina’s first appointment, a tailor shop for the discriminating female where everything is made to measure and guaranteed to fit purr-fectly or so their slogan claims. Agent ‘A’ approaches the clerk.

“I’m Agent ‘A’ and this is Mrs Karina Wilde. She has an appointment.”  
“Ah yes, Mrs Wilde we have been expecting you. Please follow me.”

Mrs Wilde is brought to a small change room where several seamstresses assist her in removing all her clothing, while taking a multitude of measurements. Once the extensive measurements are complete, she is presented with a plush full length robe to wear while a new wardrobe is created for her. After a few questions on her tastes in apparel, Agent ‘A’ whisks Karina to her next appointment.

As Agent ‘A’ starts to leave the shop, Karina stands frozen in place not expecting to leave the shop in nothing but a bath robe.

“Agent ‘A,’ I can’t go out there in just this.”  
“Don’t worry about it hun, your secret is safe with me," as Agent ‘A’ displays a playful smile.

Pulling Karina into the busy corridor, she is embarrassed, worried what other mammals will think of her. Agent ‘A’ holds on to Mrs Wilde fearing she might bolt back into the tailor shop, as she flags down one of the electric shuttles. The shuttle whisks them down one corridor, then another before stopping in front of a luxury spa. Karina dashes into the spa’s lobby as soon as the shuttle stops, Agent ‘A’ following soon afterwards.  
They are welcomed warmly at the entrance by a young antelope who introduces herself as Marnie. After exchanging pleasantries, Marnie escorts her guests into one of the many treatment rooms. Before entering, Mrs Wilde requests Agent ‘A’ join her as she would feel more comfortable if she wasn’t alone in this process. Agent ‘A’ beams at Karina’s suggestion.

“I thought you would never ask, hon,” a huge smile spreading across Agent ‘A’s’ face.

Entering the treatment room she quickly disrobes laying down on an adjoining table, as Karina does the same.

Marnie along with an assistant applies a detoxifying Algae Mud Wrap. Marnie explains that it relies upon self-heating marine mud for a deep detox. The mud, uses brown algae and other marine-active ingredients to accelerate metabolism and detoxify. As the mud warms, tiny bubbles activate to micro-massage the skin, releasing tension and increasing tissue function.  
Karina Wilde never having experienced anything quite like it, finally starts to relax and enjoy the experience. Marnie asks if they would like to listen to music while they wait. Per Karina’s request smooth jazz plays in the background while natural appeasing pheromones are released into the treatment room air maximizing the ambiance. 

Marnie and her assistants leave their guests until the mud wrap treatment completes. Karina’s next appointment is an aromatherapy bath and body massage. Marnie shows them to a shower to remove any remaining mud before escorting them back to the treatment beds. Leaving for a few minutes, Marnie returns with two massage therapists, a cheetah and a tiger. They start a lavender oil rub down and a muscle rejuvenating massage on their clients, followed by deep fur conditioning wraps.  
Marnie explains that the in-bath massage promotes blood circulation, relieves stress and enhances both metabolism and the lustre of their fur while the aromatherapy massage gel has coat-strengthening properties.  
At this point Karina is revelling in the experience, the stress experienced earlier that morning lost in the euphoria. She cannot remember ever feeling so pampered. She looks over at Alexa inquiring where she signs up. Alexa laughs softly before responding.

“Glad you are enjoying the pampering. I will make some inquiries. Just remember we can’t have our agents fainting at the first sign of trouble.”

Karina chuckles at Agent ‘A’s’ comment.

“Hmmm, I guess I will have to work on that,” as she lets out another contented sigh.

Marnie and her assistants return to remove the fur conditioning wraps, and assist them back into their robes.

“Marnie, that was amazing,” Karina says believing the pampering is finished.

Marnie gives Mrs Wilde a knowing smile.

“We are far from finished Mrs Wilde.”

Taking Karina’s paws and turning them over she adds.  
“Those paws look like they could use some pampering.”

Marnie brings her guests to another area of the spa and their next appointment, a one hour predicure.  
Karina and Agent ‘A’ are seated in specialized chairs where they are treated to a relaxing vanilla and milk-thistle paw soak, nail trim, steam towels to soften paw pads, and a gentle paw moisturizing massage. The treatments help to heal damaged paw pads while the vitamin-enriched conditioners keep paws soft making them less likely to crack. The soothing pedicure, including hair and nail trimming, buffing and polishing leaves their paws refreshed and invigorated.

Finally Marnie escorts her clients to the fur salon for a complete coat brushing followed by a custom coat styling by a Predator Fur stylist.  
With the spa treatments finally complete. Karina can’t help but take a moment to admire herself in a full length mirror behind her. Agent ‘A’ looking on, can’t help but comment.

“Damn girl, looking hot. You are going to need a security detail to keep the suitors at bay. Oh wait, you already do.”

Karina smiles as she turns back to the mirror to continue to marvel at her new look.  
Before the two head out of the spa, Karina takes Marnie’s hoofs in her paws to thank and compliment Marnie on her exceptional service.  
Agent ‘A’ flags down a passing electric shuttle to transport them back to their initial stop, the tailor shop.

Greeted by the head seamstress they are Informed that Mrs Wilde’s wardrobe is not quite ready. They decide to stop off at a small restaurant for a light lunch to give the tailoring staff more time.  
  
Entering the busy restaurant, they are escorted to a central table. Looking around Karina cannot help feel a bit self conscious sitting in the restaurant clothed in nothing but a bath robe. Agent ‘A’ acknowledging her concern tries to put her mind at ease.

“Don’t worry about it hun. It is not unusual for clients to be decked out in nothing but a robe. No one will think twice about it.”

Karina had to admit Agent ‘A’ was right. Not a single soul in the cafe gave them a second look as they enjoyed their repast.

Entering the tailor shop, several hours later they are met by an attendant who informs Mrs Wilde’s that her wardrobe is ready for her final fittings. The attendant brings her to a fitting room, where she can try on her new clothes while a seamstress checks on any final adjustments. She is provided with a varied selection of under garments and paw wear from which to choose. Karina calls on Agent ‘A’ to help her in her selection. Some of the outfits as well as some of the undergarments show more fur that she is comfortable showing. Agent ‘A’ with her typical zeal puts her at ease, complementing Karina on her new look.

“Come on girl, live a little. Look at you, you are gorgeous. You can easily turn heads anywhere you go, besides you are not supposed to look or act like yourself. Think of it as playing a part in a movie, a sultry temptress on the prowl for her next illicit tryst.”

Karina Wilde couldn’t help but laugh as she turns to the fitting room mirror to admire her new look.  
Agent ‘A,’ her eyes expressing joy, her mouth curved in a playful smile adds, “Or perhaps a model getting ready for a major fashion show. It will be fun.”

Hours pass, the fittings complete, the two female predators have a rousing time mix and matching the outfits, Karina role playing characters that she or Agent ‘A’ feel fit the attire. They laugh and joke as the tailors look on in amazement at their playful banter. Karina Wilde cannot remember having such an enjoyable time. She is disappointed it has to end having connected with this female predator.  
Karina is given a simple pair of slacks and a colourful blouse to wear shedding her robe, relieved to be rid of it. Both garments fit perfectly gently hugging her body so precisely. While distracted by her new look, the attendant informs Mrs Wilde that the rest of her wardrobe will be packed and delivered to her room later.  
Thanking the staff before exiting the tailor shop, Agent ‘A’ flags down another electric shuttle, whisking them back to the central complex. 

They are met by Agent ‘J’ as they enter the central hub. He tells them they have dinner reservations at the Lions Den.  
  
Arriving at the restaurant, they are joined by Number One who informs Mrs Wilde about the next leg of her journey. He explains that she will be staying in one of the suites in the complex overnight, then transported to the central station to catch an early train. For security purposes she will be transported by ambulance.  
Throughout the evening meal Karina notices the comfortable rapport that Agent ‘A’ and Agent ‘J’ have with each other. A familiarity that comes from a long and close association. Although Karina couldn’t be positive, she suspected there was something more going on between these two agents.  
After the meal, Agent ‘A’ escorts Karina to her suite. Standing at the door Karina turns to Agent ‘A’ to express her thanks and hoping they might continue their friendship.

“Agent ‘A’ I want to thank you for an unbelievable day. When this crisis is over, I am wondering if you might like to meet for tea sometime. I don’t have many female friends and I feel as if we connected today.”  
“Of course Karina, I would like that very much.”

Agent ‘A’s’ response brings a glorious smile to Karina’s face. Agent ‘A’ adds.  
“Now get some rest, your day starts early tomorrow.”

Agent ‘A’ waves a paw as she leaves Karina to settle into her room.  
Karina Wilde turns, opens the door and enters her room. Turning on the lights, she finds a lavish suite with a large comfortable bed. Just inside the door is a suitcase which Karina assumes contains the rest of her wardrobe. Approaching the bed she notices something laid out on the bed spread. It is a rather revealing negligee, with a small note attached. Reading the note, Karina places a paw over her mouth to stifle a joyful laugh.

“A gift for your next illicit tryst. Just so you know, a few of the agents inquired of Agent ‘J’ if you were single. I told you, you could turn heads. Signed ‘A’ ”

Flopping down on the bed, Karina tries to process everything that has happened today. After a few moments of reflection Karina gets up, slips out of her clothing, and hangs them in the closet. She chooses to wear the negligee to bed. It fits beautifully. Never could she imagine feeling this sexy. Climbing into the bed, she settles in quickly embracing the temptation of sleep with a broad smile on her face.

The two agents arrive at Mrs Wilde’s door early accompanied by a paramedic. A quick rap on the door brings an immediate response. Karina so used to getting up early for work, is already dressed and ready to go. The head of the MPA had explained to her at dinner that she would have her eyes bandaged and ears muffled in part to play the part of a medical patient being transported as well as for security purposes. The reasoning as imparted to her to keep her from knowing the location of their headquarters and being unable to tell anyone else.

The Paramedic efficiently applies the bandages effectively obscuring her sight and deadening her hearing. It leaves her feeling tense and vulnerable. Recognizing the scent of Agent ‘A’ helps quell some of her distress.  
Taking her arms the agents gently manoeuvre Mrs Wilde into a wheel chair, the paramedic pushing her out to a waiting Ambulance. Karina is still a bit uncomfortable not being able to see or hear much of anything. The ride is uneventful arriving at Zootopia Central station. Their client is gently lowered from the ambulance to the sidewalk and wheeled through the station, to the train platform and onto a waiting train. Lifted from the wheelchair she is guided to a seat. Karina Wilde cannot help but feel helpless in this situation not able to ascertain where she is going, how long this will continue, or even whom she is with.

It is hours before she can feel the bandages being removed, the train slowing as it pulls into a station. She is relieved to hear Agent ‘A’s’ voice suggesting she open her eyes gradually to adjust to the light. To facilitate this sunglasses are placed over her eyes.  
  
As her eyes begin to focus she can see they have stopped in a rural community. She catches a glimpse of someone she recognizes standing on the platform. It is Nicholas.  
  
Agent ‘A’ and ‘J’ escort Mrs Wilde to the cars exit. Stepping onto the platform, Karina can finally see the station name. It says Bunny Burrow. 

Nicholas waiting for her on the station platform, marvels at his mothers transformation. Walking up to his mother Nick engulfs her in a warm hug, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

“Your mother as requested Officer Wilde.”  
“Thank you Agent ‘A’ Agent ‘J’. Your assistance is greatly appreciated.”

Karina Wilde a bewildered look on her face, glances at her son, then back at the two agents before speaking.

“Nicholas what is going on?”  
“I will explain it all later mom, I am just so happy you are here.”

Released from her son’s embrace, Karina Wilde comes to the realization she has been conned. Placing her paws on her hips and looking indignantly at these two imposters.

“And you two, I thought you said I was in imminent danger.”

Alexa glances at Jamal who is already chuckling knowing his mate has an appropriate come back. Alexa gives Mrs Wilde a coy smile, before responding to her accusation.

“But you were in danger Mrs Wilde, in danger of missing your son’s wedding. It would be a tragedy if you did not attend.”

Karina is flummoxed and speechless for a moment before recovering to interrogate her abductors further.

“Then what about the car chase, the gun battle, the explosions?”

Giving Mrs Wilde a wry look, Agent ‘A’ explains.

“A director of some note was looking to shoot a chase scene and gun battle involving the mother of the lead character. When I pitched my idea to him, he was delighted to take on an unknown actress.”  
“He was quite impressed with your acting abilities. He said you were so natural and may ask you to shoot several other scenes. You could be looking at a whole new career hun, plus you can expect a decent cheque for your work in his upcoming movie.”

Before Karina can respond Alexa locks arms with the stunned vixen, and starts escorting Nick’s mother from the train platform to a waiting vehicle.

“Now come on girl, it is time to get settled before the big event. There are sites to see, people to meet, and fun to be had.”

Nick and Jamal follow behind chuckling heartily as they discuss the success of the operation.

* * *


	15. The Ties that Bind Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is the day before the Wedding and Nick is helping his mother, Alexa and Jamal get settled acting as a tour guide to show them around Bunny Burrow. Nick's mother finds a date for the wedding, while Alexa is well ... Alexa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter. Please Enjoy and review.

Nick has the cab stop at a large century home in the Village of Bunny Burrow. The brick and stone home could best be described as Victorian style with the steeply pitched roof of irregular shape, a dominant front-facing gable, and full-width asymmetrical porch, extending along one side wall but lacking some of the ornate touches common in Victorian style.  
The home was once owned by one of the founders of Bunny Burrow, a wealthy land owner, who enjoyed flaunting his wealth. It fell into disrepair after the owners death and was purchased by a local predator family who converted it into a Bed and Breakfast.

On seeing this majestic home, Alexa jumps out of the cab almost before it comes to a full stop, racing up the steps to the veranda. Grabbing hold of one of the veranda’s support pillars, and leaning out as if a captain on a ship, she gazes out over the village to survey the country side. Jamal seeing the elated smile on his mate chuckles softy knowing she is actively planning their next adventure. 

Nicholas taking his mother’s paw helps her out of the cab. Looking up at this magnificent house, Karina is dazzled by such a stately house existing in this small rural village. As she ponders the historical significance of such a manor, she can see Alexa standing on the veranda waving excitedly to them. For Karina, money has always been a concern and she cannot help but worry about the cost. Glancing at her son she speaks to this issue. 

“Nicholas this must be very expensive.”  
“Not as expensive as you might think. I receive a discount due to my ties to Judy’s family.”

Placing his paws on his mother’s shoulders, and gazing into his mother’s haunted expression, he tries to get her to not worry about the cost.

“Mum, please don’t worry about the cost. Think of it as my gift to you for being the best mother a son could ever have.”

This elicits a huge smile from Karina before throwing her arms around her son and hugging him, trying desperately to hold back tears. Composing herself, she releases her son and wipes away the tears that escaped her control. She inquires on the whereabouts of Judy.

“Speaking of Judy, where is my future bunny-in-law?”  
“She is sequestered in the Hopp’s homestead. As her future mate I am not allowed to see her until tomorrow at the ceremony. It is kind of a bunny tradition. I don’t quite understand it.”  
“Nicholas it’s a tradition, you should respect that.”  
“I do mum, it’s just … I like to know she is close.”

Karina Wilde places a paw on her son’s cheek marvelling at her son’s transformation, and all because of this amazing bunny. She gives her son one of those motherly smiles that always made things alright.  
“That is because you love her.”

Even as she speaks, a cloud of disappointment spreads across her face.

“It is too bad though, I was hoping to speak to her before the ceremony.”  
“I’m sure that can be arranged, mum. You would be allowed to see Judy. I’m the only one that can’t see her until the ceremony. In fact, now that you mention it, Mrs Hopps did say she wants to speak to you about something regarding the wedding procession.”  
“That’s wonderful Nicholas.”  
  
“Well, then let’s get you and the Duncan’s checked in. I think Alexa is excitedly viewing the landscape in search of new adventures. Jamal can only hold her back so long.”

Climbing up the steps to the veranda, Nick and Karina Wilde join Alexa and Jamal to take in the rustic view of the village before proceeding to enter the inn.  
  
The oversized panelled front door, inset with twin stain glassed windows etched with floral patterns stands before them. Jamal grasps the gleaming brass door handle and with a gentle twist and a push the door swings open effortlessly. It activates an exquisite bell chime announcing their arrival. The beautiful tone plays a melody which seems to welcome them, everyone pausing to listen to the enchanting sound.  
Stepping aside, Jamal allows Alexa, Mrs Wilde and Nick to pass through into the airy lobby. 

The gleaming mid-toned wood floorboards and ornate floral wallpaper framed by wooden skirts along the floor and the dado rail half way up gives a very rich comforting feel. The walls from the dado to the ceiling are painted in a soft subdued pastel grey.  
A large patterned carpet highlights the centre of the room leaving the polished floorboards to form the border. Off to the right an oval coffee table sits surrounded by five inviting button-backed chairs set near a marble fireplace mantel. Mounted light fixtures are affixed on either side of the fireplace adding soft light to the natural sunlight from the windows.

Behind the gleaming wood of the front desk near the back of the room, stands a female lynx characterized by her long ear tufts, and flared facial ruff. Waving her guests in, one cannot miss her unusually large paws originally adapted to act like snowshoes in very deep snow. With an expressive smile she welcomes them to the Bobtail Bed and Breakfast.

“Welcome to the Bobtail Inn. I’m Nadine, your host. If you wouldn’t mind could you please fill out these sign-in cards so we can get you checked in.”

Walking up to the front desk, Jamal and Karina take the cards, pick up the pens supplied and starts filling them in while Alexa starts chatting up their host.

“Nadine, your home is amazing. What can you tell me about it?”  
“The home is over one hundred years old and has been in our family for over forty. If your interested in the history, you can go to our website. There is a complete history of the home.”  
“I will, thank you. Have you ever considered staging a murder mystery night? I have a number of contacts in Zootopia that would be interested.”  
“We have considered the possibility of staging one, but that is as far as we have taken it. I would certainly be interested in hearing more if you have the time.”

Alexa’s conversation is interrupted by Jamal as he passes both cards back to their host.

“One thing at a time my love. We are here for a wedding remember.”  
“Of course, hun.”  
“So you are all here for the Hopps-Wilde Wedding.”

Nadine takes a moment to peruse the cards matching the names against her computerized reservations.

“Welcome Mr and Mrs Duncan you are in the Amur Suite, up the stairs, turn right down the hall and it is the second door on your left.”  
“Mrs Wilde, you are in the Puma Suite which is up the stairs, turn left and it is the first door on your right.”

Pausing for a moment while she glances at Mrs Wilde’s sign-in card she inquires about Karina’s association with the groom.

“And if you don’t mind me asking, are you related to the groom.”  
“Yes, I am his mother.”  
“Oh how wonderful, it is an honour having you stay with us, Mrs Wilde.” 

Turning her attention to Nick, Nadine unwittingly mistakes him for her escort to the wedding, never having met the groom.

“And this would be your escort for the wedding.”

Alexa, Jamal, and Nick burst into laughter, startling Nadine fearing she has just made a serious blunder.  
Karina is soundly shocked, her retort coming across rather terse.  
“No, this would be my son, you know, the groom.”

Nadine’s chagrin is immediate, her grey fur unable to hide the fact that her whole face has turned a deep crimson. At that moment she would have gladly died to escape her embarrassment. Feeling her face burning, she covers it with her oversized paws to try and hide it before offering a sincere apology.

“I am so sorry Mrs Wilde, I have never met your son. All the reservations were done electronically. You look so youthful, I just naturally assumed …”

After the laughter dies down, Alexa wiping tears from her eyes, interjects in an attempt to relieve Nadine’s discomfort.

“Don’t worry about it hun. Karina always attracts younger males. She just has to bat those eyes of hers and they come running.”  
“Don’t listen to her Nadine,” Karina quips. “She’s one leopard spot short of crazy.” 

Without missing a beat, Alexa acknowledges Karina’s remark with a deadpan look hiding her intent before responding.

“See I told you Karina, you are one hot vixen. Even Nadine thinks so. They should have put you in the Cougar Suite corrupting young males like that,” a whimsical smile crossing her lips.

Alexa’s playful remarks alleviates Karina’s initial shock, raising a smile to her assertions.

“Do you ever stop?”

Alexa gives Karina a puzzled look with just a hint of a smile.

“Stop what hun?”

Rolling her eyes at Alexa, Karina responds with “never mind.”

Nadine, having at least partially recovered from her embarrassment quickly adds.

“I hope you enjoy your stay. I’ll have my staff bring your bags up to your rooms.”  
“Breakfast is served between 6 AM and 8 AM in the dining room. If you tend to sleep in you can always get something to eat at the Happy Bunny Cafe across the street. Just let them know you are staying at the Bobtail and you will receive a 10% discount.”  
“Also we serve a high tea on the veranda, on weekends weather permitting, but it must be booked at least a day in advance.”

Pressing a button underneath her desk, Nadine summons the porters. Two porters arrive through a door off to the left of the front desk. Collecting their bags, they escort their guests up the stairs to their respective rooms.

A young bobcat named Ethan carries the Duncan’s luggage up to their suite. Setting their luggage down, he opens the door with the key card, standing aside to allow them to enter.  


Alexa, entering first is struck by the lavish, and grandiose feel of the room.

“Oh Jamal it is exquisite.”  


The Amur suite is a large opulent room with an oversized four poster bed, the central point of the room. Exotic wood dressers doubling as nightstands flank the bed on either side. The medium tone wood floor contrasting the soft neutral tones on the walls and gold painted detail on the ceiling.  
Opposite the bed is a magnificent fire place wrapped in a marble mantel, the mantel populated with a variety of gleaming brass pottery. Between the fireplace and the bench at the end of the bed is a beautiful patterned rug.  
On the far side of the room, a sitting room, is flooded with natural light from the large windows and includes an ornate table and plush chairs, while in the bay window a relaxing settee welcomes an afternoon of daydreaming. Rounding out the amenities of their suite are the master bathroom and walk-in closet.  


After placing their bags on the bench, Ethan hands Jamal the key card.  
“Here is your key card, Mr Duncan. Will their be anything else?”  
“No, that is all for the moment. Thank you Ethan.”

Receiving a healthy tip from Jamal, Ethan retires from the room to allow their guests to get settled.  
Alexa, on seeing the settee rushes over and stretches out on it to bask in the warmth of the sun’s rays. Knowing how little downtime she has had over the past two days, he leaves her to catch a nap and sun herself.  


Jamal opens their bags and starts unpacking waking her up when he finishes to go down and meet up with Nick.

Mrs Wilde follows Liam up the stairs and down the hall to her room. Karina notes that Liam is a lynx like Nadine with a distinct family resemblance. If she had to guess possibly an older brother. She catches herself admiring this lynx’s muscular physique as she follows him to her room, a soft blush spreading across her cheeks.

“He is quite good looking and probably only a few years younger,” she thought.

Karina stops abruptly catching herself in her lustful thoughts.

“Damn it Alexa, you are a bad influence,” muttering to herself.  
Yet it can’t seem to remove the gleeful smile covering her face.

Using the key card Liam opens the door, stepping aside to allow Mrs Wilde to enter first. Stepping through the door and into the room Karina is quickly mesmerized by the charm and intricate details of the suite.  
From the lightly stained patterned wood floor to the soft pale green walls with gold accents, that gives the room a tranquil ambiance, to the velvet bench sitting at the foot of the bed that matches the tufted headboard. Gold nightstands flank the bed on either side and topped with tiffany lamps adds highlights to the room, while the duvet and decorative pillows play nicely with the paint colour and wall decor.  
Next to the windows which bring in an abundance of natural light is a small sitting room complete with an ornate wooden desk and comfortable high backed chairs.

Liam touching her forearm, brings Karina out of her enchantment. He points out the ensuite with its oversized clawfoot tub before handing her the key card for her room.  
Taking the card from him, Karina musters all her courage to inquire if Liam will be attending the wedding.

“Excuse me Liam, will you be attending my son’s commitment ceremony?”  
“Of course. Most if not all of the predators in Bunny Burrow are invited.”

Karina nibbles at her bottom lip waffling on whether to ask him if he is going with someone. She finally acquiesces to her desire, hoping he doesn’t pick up on where her line of questioning is leading.

“Well, I hope you have someone to bring to the wedding?”  
“Sadly no, my date had to cancel at the last minute.”

His response elicits a gorgeous smile and emboldens Karina to continue.

“Well, … if you wouldn’t mind escorting an older vixen, …” 

Karina blushes profusely as she speaks happy in the knowledge that her natural red fur will hide most of her embarrassment.  
Liam is dumbfounded by her invitation to be her date. When he first laid eyes on her, he was captivated by her beauty and made sure that he would get to show her to her room. He had hoped to broach the subject of asking her to the wedding if she was unescorted, never believing that would be the case. And now here she is asking him to be her date.

Karina waits nervously for a response from Liam to her request. 

“Mrs Wilde …”  
“Please call me Karina.”  
“Karina, you are so beautiful, I am amazed that you are attending the wedding without an escort.  
And I would love to be your date.”  
“I, … I will have to meet you there as I believe I may be part of the wedding procession.”  
“Of course, we can find each other after the ceremony if that meets with your approval.  
”It does Liam.“  
”Until tomorrow then Karina;"

Taking Karina’s paw, Liam places a kiss on it, his kiss sending a shudder through her whole being, resulting in a giddy euphoria.  
Liam takes his leave to allow Karina to unpack and settle in.  
She watches him turn and disappear through the door.  
Karina sits down on the velvet bench as the magnitude of what just transpired sinks in. She sits there for more than fifteen minutes, a giddy excitement coursing through her body.  
Calming herself, she sets out to unpack her clothes before going down to meet Nicholas.

Nick waits in the lobby while his mother and the Duncan’s settle into their rooms. Sitting in one of the button-backed chairs, Nadine comes over to him to offer her deepest apology.

“Mr Wilde, … I …”

Looking up Nick can see the haunted look on their host’s face. Knowing she is trying to make amends, he tries to relieve her guilt.

“Nadine, you don’t have to worry about it. I wasn’t offended and I think you have done more for my mother’s self esteem than anyone ever could. Next to Alexa that is. Her response might have sounded a bit harsh, you just caught her off guard.”  
“Well, then at the risk of embarrassing myself further, if your mother is looking for a date to escort her to the wedding, I know of several eligible single males of excellent character who would be honoured to accompany her.”  


Nick looking up at Nadine, her sincerity showing in her face, is trying desperately to make amends for her previous gaff.  
Nick gives her a warm smile before answering.

“I will ask her Nadine and let you know.”

With that said, Nadine gives Nick a quick nod and returns to her station at the front desk, leaving Nick to wait for his mother, Alexa, and Jamal. Almost an hour passes before they join him in the lobby. Karina splits off from the group to speak with Nadine.

Seeing Mrs Wilde approach the front desk fills Nadine with a sense of dread.

“Mrs Wilde, may, … may I help you?”  
“Please call me Karina. I just want to say that I’m sorry if I was somewhat abrupt with you earlier.”  
“I would also like to apologize again for my earlier comments. I am so embarrassed.”  
“I know, I do not think I have ever seen anyone’s face turn such a deep shade of red.”  
“But don’t be, I am flattered that you thought Nicholas was my escort.”  
“Thank you for understanding, Mrs Wi… Karina.”  
“We will talk later, right now I need to join my son and our friends.”  
“Of course Mrs Wilde, enjoy the rest of your day.”

Once Karina joins them, they discuss how to spend their afternoon. Alexa notes the excited vibe Karina exhibits since returning from settling into her room. It had not been there before making Alexa ponder what caused it. She does not press her for an explanation, deciding to wait for a more opportune time.  
No one is especially hungry so they decide to skip lunch in favour of exploring the sights of this rural community. Nick chuckles softly bringing his mother and his friends to wonder what he find so humorous.

“What is so funny Nickolas?”  
“Unless you enjoy watching carrots grow, a tour might only take half an hour or so. What do you want to do for the rest of the time?”  
“What about heading out to see the wedding venues,” Jamal suggests which garners an excited squeal of approval from Alexa.  
“Yes, I would love to see that as well Nicholas.” 

Waving goodbye to Nadine, the group exits the Bobtail to start their tour. Nick takes them along the main street of the Village pointing out the vintage homes and any history behind them.  
Alexa with her work in real estate finds the history of these homes fascinating given there rural location. It isn’t until they reach the retro movie theatre with its oversized marquee, the air filled with the smell of fresh popcorn that Alexa’s enthusiasm ignites over a joyous memory.

“Oh Jamal, you must remember the time we went out to see a movie at just such a theatre.”  
“How could I forget? That was one of our first dates as I recall. We had to arrive separately to avoid suspicion, then find each other after the lights went down.”

A paw to her lips, Alexa poses an obvious question.

“Now, what was the movie?”  
“I’m not sure. I don’t think we saw any of it.”  
“I’t worked out well in any event my love,” suggestively batting her eyes at her mate, a seductive smile on her lips.

Alexa leans in giving Jamal a soft kiss, raking her teeth softly along his neck sending a shudder through the plains zebra followed by a quick tap on his butt.  
Nick can’t help but smile at the innuendo that constantly flies between these two. Nick’s mother is left spellbound by the playful nature of her companions, something she noticed when they were agents with the MPA. She feels obligated to comment on their implied amorous tryst.

“You two didn’t,” Karina quips?  
“Oh but we did,” the fervent glee evident in her words. “You should try it Karina.”  
“Settle down you two, lets not cause a scene, we have a tour to finish.”  
“Of course, Nick, we don’t want the groom involved in some salacious scandal just before his wedding.”

Completing the tour of the Village, they stop in at the Fruit and Vegetable market to pick up some blueberries to enjoy on their way to the Carrot Festival grounds where the wedding is being staged.  


Walking down the main path they come upon a veritable hive of activity as the finishing touches are being applied. The wide sandstone path is bordered by a manicured swath of grass, and dotted with soft, fragrant plants, the colours and hues of which capture the eyes of the beholder, inviting the observer to stop, and allow the fragrances to invade their nostrils. A gentle curve obscures the path ahead surprising them as they come upon the commitment ceremony venue, a large semi-circular open air amphitheatre with an oval gazebo at its centre. Karina and Alexa both gasp as they take it all in.

“Nicholas it is absolutely stunning.”  
“I agree with your mother Nick, the venue is outstanding. I hope they are planning on marketing this as a wedding destination.”  
“It is the first time I have had a chance to see it myself. It is quite beautiful. I believe thats probably what they had in mind Alexa.”  
“Wonderful, I can recommend several agencies that would be interested in promoting this venue.”

Nick smiles knowingly before interrogating this animated feline.

“One of those agencies wouldn’t be you would it Alexa?”  
“Why Nick how perceptive of you, how did you guess?”

Jamal just chuckles before adding.  
“Alexa has been looking for some outlet for her creative energies.”  
“Well, before you decide lets explore the other venues shall we?”

Rounding out the tour, they take in the expansive event barn and the kits venue before heading back to the village to catch a light meal at the Happy Bunny Cafe. All the way back, Alexa can’t help extolling about the possibilities she imagines for these venues.

Arriving at the Happy Bunny Cafe, Nick has his mother, Alexa and Jamal go in ahead of him as he needs to make a quick call fearing the background noise inside might make it difficult to hear.  
To describe this eatery as a Cafe is probably a misnomer given its size taking up a third of the main street. The size is understandable in this community where large families are the norm.  
  
An affable bunny named Monica welcomes them to the cafe, as they enter. 

“Welcome to the Happy Bunny. Party of three?”  
“Actually it is four. One other will be joining us shortly.”  
“Please follow me.”

Grabbing four menus she escorts the group past the oversized family tables to one of the booths designed for smaller groups. Laying the menus in front of them, she leaves to give them time to peruse the menu.  
A moment later, Nick rejoins the group sliding into the booth next to his mother.  
Mrs Wilde curious about the phone call inquires about it.

“So, who were you calling Nicholas? Was it Judy?”  
“No mum, I called Mrs Hopps to find out when she wants you to come over tomorrow. She asked if you could come over at 9 AM. I told her that if she doesn’t hear back from me then that would be acceptable.”  
“Thank you Nicholas, 9 AM will be perfect.”  
“I also arranged a cab to pick you up around 8:45 AM and drop you at their home. Just ask for Bonnie Hopps.”  
“Wonderful.”

While Alexa and Jamal are still engrossed in the menu, Karina asks her son about his accommodations before the wedding since he won’t be able to stay at the Hopps.

“So Nickolas where will you be staying this evening?”  
“Not to worry mum, Officer Lapin of the Bunny Burrow Police department has provided me with accommodation. I’m staying in one of the rooms above the police station until the wedding. They are usually reserved for visiting officers which of course I am.”

Alexa breaks into their conversation.  
“Nick, Karina, you have to check out this menu, the predator selections are impressive. They even have grilled grasshoppers and leech pate.”

Opening their menus, and taking a moment to review the options, Nick and his mother concur with Alexa on the amazing selection of predator friendly dishes. As they discuss what to order, Monica returns with glasses of water, prepared to take their orders. Asking for a few more minutes to decide, Monica tells them to wave when they are ready before moving on to serve another table.

After a brief discussion, Nick, Karina, and Alexa decide to share some grilled grasshopper appetizers, Jamal settling on the Carrot soup.  
For the main course, Nick chooses a Chickpea and Cricket curry, while Karina, although tempted by the beetle larvae Mac n Cheese, decides on a mealworm meatloaf accompanied with a side of crickets flambé and fresh salsa.  
Alexa goes for the ground meal worm butter sauce over fresh yam pasta, while Jamal orders veggie balls in a thick cream sauce and a side of alfalfa sprout salad.

With their selections decided on a quick wave, brings Monica promptly to take their orders. It isn’t long before she returns with their appetizers informing them she will be right back with their main dishes.  
Settling in to enjoy their appetizers, the discussion revolves around tomorrow’s commitment ceremony.  
Once Monica returns with the rest of their orders, Alexa begins to outline her plans to promote Bunny Burrow as a tourist destination for weddings, concerts, and company retreats. One idea she plans to stress is the food, saying a menu of farm-to-table fare will entice anyone. 

Finishing up their meals, the discussion turns to Nick growing up in Zootopia. Before Jamal can get Karina to talk about some of the mischief Nick got into growing up in the big city, the conversation is interrupted by their attentive waitress returning to quickly clear their table while trying to tempt her customers into having dessert. Thankful for the distraction, Nick quickly changes the topic by asking Monica about the Happy Bunny’s impressive predator menu.

“Excuse me Monica, we were wondering why you have such a large selection of predator fare when the majority of the inhabitants are bunnies?”  
"While Bunny Burrow is mainly bunnies, it does have a small but vibrant community of predator families, however the main reason is the visitor traffic that passes through on their way to surrounding communities. The village of Bunny Burrow is uniquely situated to be a logical stop over for travellers between the surrounding burrows and Zootopia. Many are predators, and stop in here to have a good meal before continuing on their journey."  
Unable to persuade them to have dessert, Monica leaves the bill, which Nick grabs telling Alexa and Jamal that it is his treat, a small, inadequate thank you for all they have done for him and Judy. After paying the bill and leaving Monica a sizeable tip, they make their way across the street to the Bobtail Inn. 

Once inside, Jamal and Alexa make a hasty retreat giving Nick and Karina a quick goodnight as they head up to their suite.  
Standing by the front door she gives her son a hug and a kiss on the cheek, before pulling back to gaze into her son’s face. Exhibiting a blissful state of happiness, she places a paw on his cheek. 

“I’m very proud of you Nicholas.”  
“Thanks mum but I think you should be thanking Judy.”  
“Don’t worry, I intend to thank my soon to be daughter-in-law.”  
“Now, you should get some rest Nicholas, you have a busy day tomorrow.”

Karina watches as her son leaves the Bobtail Inn, before heading up the stairs to her room to spend a relaxing evening in anticipation of the excitement of tomorrows ceremony.

The light is quickly fading as Nick walks along the deserted street towards the police station engrossed in his thoughts about Judy. He misses her. Arriving at the police station, Nick finds a surprise waiting for him. Officer Lapin greets Nick handing him a small package as he enters the station.

“Judy sent this over for you. She said it might help you sleep.”

Nick tears into the package to discover one of Judy’s plush bunny toys, her scent indelibly imprinted on the stuffed animal. A broad smile spreads across his muzzle as he beholds her gift. Buck looks on not understanding the significance of the gift.

“I’m not even going to ask Nick.”

Nick chuckles softly at Buck’s comment before he elaborates for the officer.

“It smells like her Buck. It helps me relax when she isn’t there beside me.”  
“I see, well, good night then. I will see you in the morning. Don’t forget to set your alarm.”  
“Not to worry, I don’t intend to be late.”

Nick walks up the stairs to his room, Judy’s gift tucked comfortably under his arm. Opening the door, the room is furnished with a comfortable bed, side table with a clock radio, a dresser, and a small closet in which his white tuxedo hangs. As he stands in the doorway, it brings to mind Judy’s old apartment, albeit somewhat larger. The washroom complete with a shower is just down the hall.

Nick sets the alarm clock, undresses, hangs his clothes and climbs into the bed. Taking the plush toy bunny in his arms, and bringing it close to his muzzle, he inhales deeply to take in her scent. It elicits a joyous smile as he settles in for the night.

“Good Night Judy,” he whispers. “I love you.”  


* * *


	16. The Ties that Bind Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is the day of the wedding, and preparations are in full swing. Mrs Wilde and Alexa are called to the Hopps home, while Jamal heads to the Bunny Burrow police station to meet up with Nick. While there Jamal is reunited with an old friend.  
> Alice and Jake continue to struggle with their feelings for one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well we finally arrive at the wedding of Nick and Judy. Much of the dialogue during the wedding ceremony is adapted from a number of passages and poems Although many of the authors are anonymous, Nick and Judy's vows are adapted from poems by Roy Croft and Carl Sandberg both titled "I Love You" and "You Came, too" by Nikki Giovanni.  
> Please review and Enjoy!  
> I have made a few small tweaks to this chapter

A light mist hangs over the fields in the quiet of the early morning, the suns rays yet to crest over the horizon. The cool clean sweet smell of the air carries on it a nervous excitement on this particular morning in the Hopp’s home as the family awakens to greet the new day. It is an auspicious occasion, their famed daughter, Judy Hopps the first ever bunny cop has returned home to wed Nicholas P. Wilde, a fox who has become a bit of a celebrity in his own right.

The whole village has been a buzz for weeks as word of Nick and Judy’s pending wedding quickly spread through the community. A major topic of discussion amongst the residents is the upgrades to the Carrot Festival grounds calling for three new venues, an open air amphitheatre, an event barn that accommodates meal preparation and doubles as a dance venue, as well as a kits venue, the venues to be promoted as a wedding destination enticing others to visit this region, or for staging other major events.  
With the approval of the village council, and a short deadline to achieve their goal, volunteer groups across the tri-burrow area work tirelessly to complete the upgrades. Businesses offer discounts on materials while trades from all over the region arrive to offer their services in this endeavour.  
With the finishing touches to all the venues completed the day prior, guests begin arriving in this rural community to attend the much anticipated wedding. 

* * *

Bonnie Hopps knowing of Jake’s desire not to overshadow Nick and Judy’s wedding by his presence, approaches him early one morning a few days prior to the wedding to request a change in his accommodation.

“Excuse me Jake, but due to the influx of friends, family, and guests in preparation for the wedding, it might be best if you arrange to stay elsewhere until after the wedding.”  
“Of course Mrs Hopps, but is there anything still available? I know the hotels and Bed & Breakfasts have been fully booked and Volunteer agencies are working hard to find families willing to billet the overflow of out of town guests.”  
“Well, there is space available in one home just down the road. I have spoken to them and they have agreed to take you.”  


With a raised eyebrow, Jake starts to suspect a bit of subterfuge is in the works.

“So, this bunny wouldn’t happen to be a relative of some note would she Mrs Hopps? A daughter perhaps?”

Bonnie tries hard not to impart anything by her expression, but fails to prevent a soft blush crossing her cheeks.

“Why Jake are you accusing me of having ulterior motives? She is expecting you by the way.”

Jakes gives a heartfelt laugh before adding.

“Has anyone ever told you that you are one devious bunny Mrs Hopps.”  
“I have my moments.”

Jake leans down, giving Mrs Hopps a kiss on her cheek before starting to prepare for his move. It takes little time to pack his meagre clothing and to be on his way.  
Even though he knows that this move is all just a ruse, he believes it is for the best as his presence could be disruptive especially for anyone that is unaware of him.  
Arriving at Alice’s front door, Jake knocks, the door opening only a brief moment later. Alice standing in the doorway greets him warmly, a bit of mischief in her expression, resulting in some playful banter between the two friends. 

“Yes, can I help you,” she says, pretending to not know who he is?

Jake quickly picks up on her creative ploy playing along with it.

“Excuse me Miss, I find myself in desperate need of accommodation and wonder if you might be able to take pity on a weary traveller for a few days.”  
“I might be able to help you, but how can I know that I can trust you? I do live here all alone.”  
“I come with impeccable references miss, a number of them being police officers if you care to check.”  
“Hmm, and how do you propose to pay for this accommodation good sir? My accommodation does not come cheap.”  
“Well, I do have some savings from working in food services and as a daycare assistant. I’m also willing to help out with anything you might need to defray the cost of my food and lodging.”

Alice’s face lights up, giving Jake an alluring smile.

“Anything, she responds?”

Jake chuckles heartily as he leans down to be nose to nose with her before adding in a breathless whisper.

“Anything!”  
“Well, then, please come in good sir, let me show you to your room.”

Alice shows him around her house finally arriving at the bedroom where he will be sleeping. Jake is surprised by the rather large bed, making sleeping comfortable even for someone of his height. In less than thirty minutes he is unpacked and settling in to his new residence.

Over the next few days, Jake spends his time assisting Alice in developing entertaining activities for all the youngster expected at the wedding.  
The invitations recommend bringing a toy to entertain any children attending the ceremony, however most parents would likely be afraid that the toy may get lost or that they may just forget to bring it. In anticipation of these concerns, a variety of party favours are created to hand out at the ceremony as well as the kit’s venue to keep the youngsters happy and entertained.  
All the children will be provided with an activity pack filled with entertaining bits and bobs to keep them occupied throughout the meal. Included are a book of puzzles, glow sticks, colouring books, crayons, chalk, finger puppets, stickers, origami paper, light snacks and more.

The underlying attraction between Jake and Alice is easily perceptible by friends and family who arrive daily to assist them with the preparations, while others working out of their own homes deliver their completed games and toys to Alice’s home, the final consignment of materials arriving just after dinner on the day before the wedding.

Living and working in such close quarters over the past few days has both Alice and Jake coming to terms with their feelings for each other. It emerges as some playful antics charged with sexual innuendo as they decide to retire early knowing they will have to be up well before dawn, Alice having to head to her parents home to take on a multitude of roles, while Jake takes all the activity materials to the kit’s venue to setup everything.  
Alice has been sleeping on the living room chesterfield since Jake’s arrival. This has not set well with him, voicing his objections to Alice continuing to sleep on the chesterfield while he sleeps comfortably in her bed as they prepare to retire for the evening.

“Alice I think you should sleep in your own bed tonight. Sleeping on that couch isn’t conducive to a good nights sleep.”  
“And where would you sleep,” she inquires? 

Her eyes sparkle with delight, a playful smile on her lips. Alice knows the sofa isn’t quite large enough to accommodate him comfortably and that the only other option is her bed.  
Jake, a hand rubbing the back of his neck, looks a bit nervous about proposing his solution, a faint blush rising in his cheeks, he finally blurts it out.

“Well, … I thought we might both sleep in your bed.” 

Alice, her paws firmly planted on her hips gives Jake a shocked look. 

“Why Jake are you trying to take advantage of me? I will have you know, I am not that kind of bunny.”  
“No, … No it is not like that, I swear.” Jake hastily adding, “We can use all those extra pillows to divide up the bed.” 

Alice looking at Jake suspiciously, declines his offer. She spins around and starts heading for the living room sofa, leaving a distraught Jake wishing he had never suggested it, and trying to find a way to make amends. Unable to stifle a fit of giggles, as she leaves, clues Jake in to the fact that Alice is having him on.  
Relieved Jake lunges at her, grabs her paw spinning her around. In one continuous motion Jake lifts her up and over his shoulder before heading for the bedroom.  
  
Giving a short excited scream she starts pounding gently on his back.

“Help! Help!” She cries between her obvious giggles of delight in her predicament.  
  
“I’ve been captured by an alien who wants to have his way with me.” 

On reaching her bedroom, Jake pulls her back and gazes into her bright smiling face.

“You are enjoying this way to much but no such luck. You need a good nights sleep, to be able to handle everything you have to do tomorrow, so this will have to do for tonight.”

Jake puts everything he has into a long passionate kiss. When he releases her from his embrace she responds giddy with delight.

“I’m going to hold you to having your way with me,” as she smiles seductively at him.  
Placing her on the floor by the bed, Jake remains noncommittal suggesting, “We’ll see,” all the while giving her a coy smile.  
“Now I am going to the kitchen to get some water while you get ready for bed.”

When Jake returns, Alice is tucked snuggly under the covers, her wide eyed gaze never wavering as she watches him place a line of pillows down the centre of the bed, before heading to the washroom to get undressed. Returning from the washroom, Jake climbs into bed, settling in on his side of the pillow wall. Glancing over at Alice, who is still focussed intently on him, he reaches across the pillows to take her paw which helps subdue some of their nervousness about sleeping in the same bed, and allowing them to drift off to sleep.

Alice wakes the following morning to find she is sleeping snuggled up close to the pillows separating her and Jake. A gasp hitches in her throat as she discovers Jake has done the same, their heads sharing the same pillow mere inches apart. She watches him as he sleeps, reaching out with her paw to caress his cheek, then moving in to give him a soft gentle kiss. Drawing back she looks at him and wonders.

“Do you have any idea what you do to me Jake?”

Letting out a frustrated sigh, she turns to look at the time, and sees that there are still ten minutes before the alarm goes off. Silencing the alarm she gets up but not before stealing another kiss from him. She lets Jake continue to sleep while she goes and takes a shower stopping only to bring a change of clothes with her into the washroom.  
Alice knows this will be an exhausting day for her, having to divide her time between helping her sister Judy get ready, monitoring the kitchen to ensure the food preparation for the event is on schedule, and working with Jake and her many siblings assigned to entertain all the kits, cubs, lambs, kids, hobs, and jills attending with their parents.  
As such she has to get dressed and ready for the ceremony at her parents place. She dresses simply in a blouse and comfortable slacks taking her wedding attire with her.

Once she finishes dressing, she heads for the kitchen to prepare a quick breakfast. Returning to the bedroom, she goes over to Jake still sound asleep to wake him up. She pauses a moment to look at him, evoking a beautiful smile. She gently strokes his face before leaning in to give him a soft kiss on the lips. Alice as she enjoys this moment, ponders how she wants this to become an everyday occurrence.  
Jake’s eyes open to Alice revelling in the kiss. He reaches up to cradle her head and embrace her kiss. It elicits a moan from Alice as she acknowledges his touch. Breaking their embrace, she gives Jake a warm smile.

“Good Morning,” she responds.  
“Good Morning beautiful”  
“You have to get up, finish packing everything for the kits activities, transport them to the activity centre and get everything setup.”  
“I’m up. I will, I promise.”  
“Good, I have to get going. Are you sure you won’t reconsider attending the ceremony? Judy said it would be all right.”

He pauses as he looks up into her hopeful expression.

“We have been over this Alice. You know I would love to attend, to be there with you and everyone else to witness Nick and Judy’s ceremony but my presence at the wedding is problematic. Many of the guests know nothing about me and by being there it will be at the very least disruptive, taking the focus away from them. I don’t want to risk it.”

Pushing himself up, he caresses her cheek before giving her a quick kiss and a smile before adding.  
“I will be waiting for you at the kit’s venue. I can’t wait to see you in that dress.” 

Alice is wistful for a moment as she gazes into his face, their conversation interrupted by a knock at the door announcing Mr Hopps arrival to pick her up.  


“Sorry, I have to go.”

Picking up a garment bag hanging over a nearby chair she leaves to answer the door.  
Jake watches as Alice leaves his gaze never wavering until she finally disappears into the corridor. He hears the front door open, a brief conversation with her dad before the door closes and there is nothing but silence. Jake disappointed he won’t get to see Alice until after the ceremony when the kits start arriving at the venue, knows he will have little time to enjoy her company as the little ones that don’t know him will have lots of questions, and may initially be afraid of him just like the bunnies in Alice’s daycare were when they first met. 

Jake is lost in quiet contemplation of his feelings for Alice.

“I’m in a no win situation here.”  
“If I stay, and our relationship progresses, I will most likely be locked away for life with little chance of ever seeing her.”  
“If our relationship progresses, and I leave, I will be like all the other males in her life. Either way she ends up getting hurt.”

Letting out a pained sigh, he voices his growing distress over his predicament.

“Who would have thought that I’d find the perfect girlfriend and she isn’t even human. She’s a bunny. I’ve fallen in love with a bunny, a smart, funny, warm, and caring bunny. Argh! This is insane.”  
“What do I do? What do I do? I can’t be in love with a bunny, can I?” 

Jake gets up and moves to the washroom to take a shower still contemplating his options in an attempt to mitigate any emotional suffering that both Alice and himself may experience.  
Finishing in the washroom, he goes to the bedroom closet to retrieve the suit he had made a week earlier by a local tailor. After dressing he moves to the kitchen where a simple breakfast of carrot juice, fresh fruit, and a butter croissant wait to be consumed. A small card by his plate with a heartfelt message from Alice brings a smile to his face.

“You are not making my decision to leave very easy are you Miss Hopps. Or was that your plan all along,” he muses to himself.

Jake finishes packing up the activities for the children attending the event, checking his list to ensure he hasn’t forgotten anything. He loads the various boxes onto a small wagon ready for transport to the kit’s venue.  
Looking at the time, he heads for the kit’s venue. Even though it is still very early, the suns rays only now cresting over the horizon, Jake takes a less travelled route in order to avoid being seen. It takes him along the edge of a carrot field, past a grove of trees, and through a meadow. 

Arriving at the kit’s venue, Jake begins unloading the boxes placing each in the appropriate area.  
On entering this venue, ones eyes are immediately drawn to the main pavilion, a covered open air activity centre, that includes kit sized tables and chairs where the youngsters can enjoy their lunch box meals. The tablecloth for this table is made from heavy duty paper allowing the kits and cubs to draw anywhere they like, the placemats covered with puzzles, word games, and characters for colouring.  
Bowls filled with pencils, markers, crayons, and chalk are strategically placed along the length of the table to give the kits easy access.  
The main pavilion doubles as a games and crafts area allowing their young guests to paint, draw, or create their own paw or finger puppets.  
Off to the left of the main pavilion is an inflatable bunny pavilion complete with two big floppy ears. It is a special corner of the kit’s venue filled with children’s books, and movies that help the youngsters settle down towards the end of the evening, providing a quiet place for them to unwind. The bunny pavilion is filled with a wide variety of beanbags, comfy pillows, and blankets.  
  
There is also a story telling area, an outdoor games area, and a grass maze to be filled with hidden treasures for a proposed scavenger hunt.  
A late addition is a photo booth for the kit’s venue requiring boxes filled with funny clothes, hats, silly masks, ears, noses and glasses, allowing the children to rifle through and make up their own costume and silly faces for the photo booth, the photos making a nice keepsake for all their young guests.

With little time to spare, Jake begins setting up all the activities to ensure everything will be ready when their young guests arrive. 

* * *

Judy is awakened by a knock on her bedroom door, a familiar voice asking if she is awake.  
“Judy dear, you need to get up.”

Still in a sleepy haze she doesn’t respond right away in favour of staying in bed.  
Bonnie Hopps knocks much more forcefully before opening the door, walking in and standing over her daughter’s bed.

“Judith dear it is time to get up.”

Bonnie gives her daughter a little nudge with her paw to get her moving.  
Stirred from her slumber, Judy opens her eyes to see her mother’s smiling face, uttering her reply in a soft voice.

“Morning I’m up.”  
“Good Morning dear, how are you feeling?”

Judy slowly pushes herself up with her paws, rubs her eyes, stretches and yawns.

“I’m good,” she says.

Placing a paw on her belly she adds.

“Although the little ones were very active last night. It took a bit longer to get to sleep. Do you think I can sleep a bit longer?”  
“I’m sorry dear, you need to get up and start getting ready. I want to make sure you have time for a good breakfast. It is going to be a long day for you and you will need a good breakfast to keep you and your onboard family going. You can rest before the ceremony if there is time.”

She gives her mother a weak smile before swinging her legs over the side of the bed. Pausing a moment, Judy stretches once again. Looking down at her belly, placing her paws on it and gently stroking it she muses at telling them to behave.  


“Now my young ones, I hope you are going to behave today. This is a very important day for mommy.”

Uttering that word, ‘mommy’ in reference to herself brings forth a wondrous smile to her face.  
Bonnie Hopps looking on can’t help but admire her daughter as she hands her a towel and muzzle cloth and points her daughter to the shower.

“Turn left and down to shower room one. It has been specifically reserved for you. You can take your time, Alice won’t be here for another half hour.”

Taking the muzzle cloth and towel from her mother, she walks to her door, opens it and steps into the hallway. Judy ignores the chaos in the hallways as she makes her way to the shower. Opening the door, she places her towel and muzzle cloth on the vanity near the tub before removing her pyjamas and hanging them on the hook on the bathroom door. Grabbing the muzzle cloth from the vanity she steps into the shower, turns on the water and adjust it to an agreeable temperature. She steps into the stream, and stands for a time to just enjoy the sensation of the warm water cascading over her body.

Finishing her shower, she steps out, and grabs her towel to begin drying off. As she is drying off her back, there is a tap, tap, tap on the door. Wrapping the towel around her body, she calls out.

“Who is it?”  
“It’s Alice, Judy, can I come in?”  
“Sure, I’m just finishing up.”

Alice slips into the wash room carrying a plush terry cloth house coat for Judy to wear. While Judy finishes drying off she asks Alice about her and Jake.

“So how is it going with you and Jake?”  
“Nothing has happened so far, beyond some heavy petting. I’m pretty sure he is interested, but with him, I can tell he holds back. Maybe it’s his situation knowing he will have to return home, or being much larger, he’s afraid of injuring me if we were to … you know.”

Judy can see her sister’s eyes burning with a fiery desire as she speaks about him.

“You really have it bad for him, don’t you?”  
“You have no idea. We slept in the same bed last night, separated by pillows, because he didn’t want me to sleep on the sofa. As I laid there knowing he was so close, he reached over and held my paw, I thought about pouncing on him and having my way with him. It took every ounce of restraint I possess to not act on it.”

Judy stifles a laugh imagining her sister in that scenario before adding.

“So what are you going to do?”  
“Well, … Mum and I have discussed a few options to force the issue.”  
“Really, Mum is ok with it?”  
“Yeah, it surprised me as well, but living under her roof, helping out in her kitchen, she got to know him. She is the one that suggested I consider a more intimate relationship with him, even if he does have to … leave.”  
“Well, if he still hesitates about being with you, you just might have to press the issue by acting on those thoughts.”

There is a momentary pause as Alice seems lost in thought.

“Do you think, he would stay if I asked?”  
“I’m sure he would say yes if you asked Alice, but given his circumstances, I don’t know if he has a choice.”  
I know, I just wish he could …"

Alice catches herself realizing she is bringing the mood down on her little sis’s big day, She quickly switches the channel.

“Well, enough about me, this is your day after all. You have a wedding to get prepared for.”

Judy gives her a warm smile. She dumps her towels into the wash basket, then slips into the plush house coat. Alice gathers up her pyjamas and they make their way back to Judy’s bedroom.  


Over the next several hours, there is a constant stream of bunnies in and out of Judy’s bedroom as they rush to get the bride ready for her big day. With her mother and assisted by numerous siblings they try to quell the brides nervous anticipation of the events to come while getting her to focus on the tasks at hand.

Entering her room, Alice and Judy are met by several sisters waiting to help her get ready.  
Her sister Alicia, a registered massage therapist gives the bride a blueberry and vanilla facial followed by an aromatherapy body massage using natural tea tree oils laced with enticing pheromones, before finishing with a paw treatment including hair and nail trimming.  
One of her older sisters, a noted prey fur stylist completes her sister’s makeover with a complete coat brushing followed by a custom coat styling. 

While Judy is occupied with her coat styling, Alice leaves her bedroom heading for her parent’s suite to retrieve Judy’s gown from their closet. Taking out the garment bag she returns to Judy’s room. Along the way, she muses to herself about whether she will ever have her own commitment ceremony. Brought out of her own thoughts by many of her younger siblings rushing by on their way to have breakfast she continues on to Judy’s bedroom. 

* * *

At the Bobtail Inn, Mrs Wilde receives her 5:30 AM wakeup call requested the night previous. She has just finished answering to acknowledge she is awake. She sits up in her bed stretching to shake the remnants of a restful sleep. Karina has a wistful smile on her face as she recalls snippets of a rather erotic dream.  
Getting out of bed she strips and heads for the washroom to start getting ready. She spends a bit too long in the shower enjoying the pulsating jets. Luckily the washroom is equipped with the latest in full body fur drying compartments which helps get her back on schedule. A quick coat brushing and she is ready to get dressed.

Along with all the outfits, Karina was provided with a wide variety of lotions and cosmetics. She hadn’t had the opportunity to wear makeup in years, almost forgetting it existed. Looking over the extensive array of products, she chooses several to try. Before finalizing her selections and shades, she goes out to her closet to pick out a dress to wear.

Karina flips through the various ensembles in her closet trying to decide on what to wear to the commitment ceremony. She stops at an exquisite hunter green gown. She notices a small tag attached to it that she had not seen when she placed it into the closet. Taking a closer look she reads, “Mother of the Groom.”  
Taking it out of the closet and hanging it on a hook on the closet door, she steps back to admire the creation. The gown has a flowing georgette angular Art Deco-inspired beaded bodice extending into a chic peplum flounce at the hips, creating a figure-flattering silhouette. She had to give the tailors credit for knowing what would flatter her figure and suit her tastes, the colour pairing well with her own fur colour.

Getting dressed and applying a subtle amount of makeup, Mrs Wilde heads along the hall and down the stairs to the dinning room for breakfast hopeful she hasn’t left it too late. Reaching the lobby, Jasmine, directs her on to the dinning room.

It is 7:20 AM when Karina makes an appearance in the dinning room. Alexa and Jamal are already seated at the large oak breakfast table. They have already ordered and are just waiting for their food to arrive, when Jamal notices Karina approaching.

“Good Morning Mrs Wilde, how did you sleep?”  
“Very well, thank you.”  
“You’re looking exquisite Karina. I see you found the dress.”  
  
“Yes, it was hard to miss. I don’t recall trying this one on at the tailors.”  
“Well, we wanted it to be a surprise and having all your measurements, they assured me it would fit.”  
“It fits beautifully, thank you.”

A waitress emerges from the kitchen with Alexa and Jamal’s meals. Setting them down she comes over to take Karina’s order recommending the meal worm omelette. Taking Karina’s order she quickly disappears back into the kitchen.

The waitress returns twenty minutes later, carrying Karina’s sautéed worm omelette with potato bug garnish, a small carrot juice, and a shaker of ant pepper.  
As Karina digs into her food, Alexa decides this is the perfect time to inquire about her suspicions from the previous day.

“Excuse me Karina, I have been meaning to ask you about something.”  
“Oh, what exactly did you want to ask me?”  
“You seemed to be giving off an excited vibe the other day after we checked in. Anything you want to share with us?”

Alexa, her paws placed under her muzzle, eyes sparkling with excitement, her mouth curved into a smile, awaits Karina’s response.  
Karina, rolling her eyes at this audacious female, realizes she’s been caught. Knowing she will never hear the end of it whether she tells Alexa or not, decides to be upfront and get it over with.

“Well, if you must know, I have a date for the wedding.”

Releasing an excited squeal, she nudges Jamal.

“I bet it’s that hunk of a porter, that took her up to her room Jamal.”  
“As a matter of fact, it is. We got to talking, his date cancelled, so I asked him to be my escort.”

With tears of joy in her eyes and a huge satisfied grin on her face, Alexa leans against Jamal who has sat quietly enjoying their banter.

“Oh Jamal, my protege has graduated with top marks. I’m so proud, ‘sniff.’”

Looking at Jamal, as awe transforms her face, Karina inquires of his mates antics.

“Jamal, how do you put up with her?”

Jamal gazes lovingly into his mates eyes before addressing Karina’s question.

“She captured my heart. I fell in love with her joy of life, and spirited nature. She makes living a blast.”

At that moment, Nadine comes into the dining room walking up to Mrs Wilde

“Excuse me Karina, there is a cab outside waiting to take you to the Hopps family home. He says he is a bit early so don’t hurry. He will wait.”  
“Thank you Nadine, I was expecting it.”  
“If you don’t mind Karina, I have been summoned to the Hopps as well. Do you mind if I accompany you?”  
“Of course not Alexa, just let me finish my breakfast.”  
“Well, if you and Alexa are off to the Hopps, I’m needed over at the police station.”

“Excuse me Nadine, how do I get to the Bunny Burrow Police Station?”  
“That’s easy, Mr Duncan, you go south on the main street, take a left at the first intersection, then follow that road until you see a white pear shaped building with blue accents on your left. You can’t miss it.”  
“Thanks Nadine.”

Finishing her breakfast, Karina, Jamal, and Alexa head out of the inn to the waiting cab. Jamal opens the door of the taxi to allow Mrs Wilde, then Alexa to get in. Alexa stops before getting in to plant a passionate kiss on her mate.

“I’ll see you at the ceremony lover boy.”

While Jamal walks over to the police station to meet with the groom, Karina and Alexa take the fifteen minute drive to the Hopps home, arriving just before nine AM. They leave a generous tip for the cab driver, the fare already prepaid by Nicholas. Climbing the steps they walk up to the front door, Mrs Wilde pushing the door bell. As they wait for someone to answer, they take in the beautiful vistas from the Hopp’s front porch. Both are curious about the inside neither having entered a bunny’s residence prior. The door finally opens, and a young bunny peers out at them.

“Hello, can I help you?”  
“Yes, we are looking for the bride and her mother. They are expecting us. I’m the groom’s mother, Mrs Wilde, and this is Alexa, a friend of Judy’s.”  
“Please come in, I will show you to Judy’s bedroom.”

Jenna opens the door wide to allow the visitors in. Alexa and Karina, on stepping inside are quite surprised not expecting the high ceilings and airy nature of the interior. Jenna brings them down several hallways, up two flights of stairs, stopping a third of the way down the hallway in front of one of numerous doors. 

“This is Judy’s room. She is inside getting ready. Excuse me but I have to leave to attend to some chores. I will let my mum know you are here. Just knock, someone will answer.”

As they watch Jenna disappear down the hallway, they both wonder how they know which room is which, every door looks exactly the same. Alexa knocks on the door. Another of Judy’s siblings answers.  
On seeing them, Judy rushes over to welcome them ecstatic to see them.

“Alexa, Mrs Wilde!” engulfing both of them in a warm hug.

Judy is in the process of getting dressed and is standing in not much more than some rather revealing undergarments during this encounter.  
Alexa released from Judy’s embrace stands in contemplation of Judy’s attire, a paw placed strategically on her lips, her mouth curved into a mischievous smile.

“A bit risqué as wedding attire goes, but then I’ve never attended a bunnies wedding before.”

Judy rolls her eyes giving Alexa a playful smile.

“Stop that you, you know this isn’t the whole outfit.”

Alexa chortles happily.

“Well, I’m glad to see I am not the only one she does this to,” quips Karina.

Directing her attention to Nick’s mother, Judy expresses her joy at her attending the wedding.

“Mrs Wilde, I am so happy you could attend. You have made Nick and myself very happy.”

Throwing a serious glance Alexa’s way, she says.

“Well, it is not like I had much of a choice in the matter, however in retrospect I am truly happy I am here and able to participate.”  
“Please come in both of you,” Judy says taking their paws and directing them to a couple of chairs while she returns to getting dressed. 

Alice on reaching Judy’s bedroom, opens the door to find the bride in the midst of putting on some undergarments purchased specifically for her wedding day.  
She acknowledges the two predators sitting on chairs, the vixen she assumes is Nick’s mother while the other is a bit of a mystery.  
She walks over to the closet and hangs the garment bag on a hook. Unzipping the bag she carefully removes the dress. Hanging it on the same hook, she stands back to admire the creation. The dress is a long and flowing maternity wedding dress that features short lace sleeves with scalloped edges attached to a sweetheart neckline. The natural waist gown with its added lace and tulle, effectively masks Judy’s expanding belly, while flattering Judy everywhere else.

Mrs Hopps enters Judy’s bedroom a few minutes later bringing Judy a plate of food before requesting Karina and Alexa follow her to one of the common areas where she outlines the ceremony for both of them.

“Judy dear, here is your breakfast. Alice please make sure she eats everything.”  
“Yes, mum, I will make sure of it.”

Turning to the two seated predators, she introduces herself.

“Welcome Mrs Wilde, Mrs Duncan, I’m Judy’s mother Bonnie Hopps. While Judy eats and finishes dressing, lets go down to one of the common rooms so I can explain your roles in today’s ceremony.”

Mrs Hopps opens the door, motioning Alexa and Karina down the hall, down a flight of stairs, along another corridor to a large open area filled with plush chairs and chesterfields. She motions them to sit on one of the larger sofas while she takes a chair opposite them. On the coffee table between them is a pot of tea covered in a bunny tea cosy, several cups and saucers along with a plate of assorted cookies.  
Bonnie removes the tea cosy, and pours three cups offering each of them the beverage.

“Its lemon grass tea, with a hint of ginger, I find it a very relaxing drink. I hope you like it.”

Her two guests accepting the cups of tea, take a sip of the beverage. Bonnie quite pleased by their reaction, gets started on the details of their roles in the ceremony.

“Now Alexa, the holder of the commitment band is only ever granted to a trusted friend. It is your job to hand the band to Judy at the appropriate time so she can place it on Nick’s wrist. As such you will be standing next to her on stage. You will walk behind Judy as her father escorts her to the ceremony and ascend to the stage falling in beside her.”  
“Are there any questions?”  
“Just one Bonnie, when do I receive the band?”  
“You receive the band at the start of the procession from the bride.”

“Mrs Wilde as the mother of the Groom, you are an important part of the wedding procession. You and I will walk in front of Judy’s entourage but behind the bell ringer. When we reach the venue, I will take one of Judy’s paws and you the other, escorting her to her father who will be waiting to walk her down the aisle to the ceremony stage. The significance of this gesture is steeped in bunny tradition, representing your acceptance of the bride into your family and our family’s acceptance of the groom.”  
“That is a delightful tradition Mrs Hopps.”

While enjoying their tea and biscuits, Bonnie covers the significance of other aspects of the wedding procession. 

“The bell ringer or bunny chimes as they are sometimes called proceeds the whole procession. The chimes are carried by a member of the bride’s family selected by the bride. The family member can be either male or female, however, typically a male is selected for this honour.”  
“The immaculately crafted chimes or bells set in a wooden oval ring every few steps in part to announce the brides approach, but in earlier times the beautiful tones of the bells were deemed necessary to ward off misfortune and ensure a happy marriage.”

“As the procession begins, the bride is encircled by family members throughout the procession representing the love and security her family provides her. The circle must never be broken until you and I take her paws and deliver her to her father who escorts her down the path she has chosen to walk.”

“Once the ceremony is complete, the bride and groom followed by the parents lead everyone to the event barn, where the bride, groom, the ring bearers, and parents form a guest line to welcome all the attendees to the celebration.”

“Well, I guess that is everything you need to know.” 

Checking the time, Bonnie suggests they head back to Judy’s bedroom.  
On opening the door they observe the bride getting some final adjustments to her dress and a final application of makeup.  
With her makeup complete, Alice places the final touch, a garland of flowers on Judy’s head, the bride is finally ready.  
Alice gives her sister a quick hug before excusing herself to get ready and check on the food preparation going on in the Hopp’s kitchen.

Judy seeing her mum, Mrs Wilde, and Alexa in attendance, gives them a quick twirl asking them what they think.

“Judith dear, you look absolutely radiant.”  
“I can’t agree more,” Alexa adds.  
“What do you think Mrs Wilde?”  
“She looks stunning, Bonnie but I think she needs one last adornment.”

Mrs Wilde’s opens her clutch bag removing a small jewelry box, flipping open the box to reveal an elegant silver locket.

“Judy, this locket has passed from mother to daughter in my family for generations. Since I have no one to pass it on to, I would like you to have it, my gift to you on your commitment day.”

Judy’s face floods with emotion as she gloms onto Mrs Wilde.  
Looking up at Mrs Wilde, her eyes glisten as tears start forming at the corners of her eyes.

“No tears Judy I wouldn’t want Nicholas to see anything but a beatific face full of joy and love on this day.”

Releasing Mrs Wilde from her embrace, Judy receives a handkerchief from Alexa to dab her eyes while Karina opens the clasp on the locket and places it around Judy’s neck. Stepping back Karina adds.

“Now you are ready, my dear.” 

* * *

Jamal following Nadine’s instructions makes his way to the police station. Entering the station, it brings back memories of his time on the police beat for the Zootopia Times. It appears deserted until a young officer emerges from what Jamal assumes is the holding room area. Officer Stan Adal, a sheep with large black patches around his eyes, light brown coat, short ears, and lacking any horns takes up his position at the main desk.  
Jamal walks up to the desk where the officer is now standing.

“Good Morning Sir, may I help you?”  
“Yes, I am here to see Nick Wilde.”  
“Ah, he is upstairs getting ready for the commitment ceremony. Is he expecting you?”  
“I think so, he asked me to come by before the ceremony.”  
“Take the stairs, turn right at the landing, it is the first door on your left.”

Jamal thanks the officer before making his way up the stairs. Arriving at the closed door, he gives it a good rap.

“Enter,” comes the immediate response.

Jamal opens the door to see Nick standing in front of a mirror adjusting the bow tie for his tuxedo.  
Nick glancing towards the doorway.

“Jamal, I’m glad you could make it.”  
“So what do you need Nick.”  
“I wanted to ask you to participate in our commitment ceremony by holding Judy’s commitment band until it is needed.”

Jamal gives him a broad smile.

“I would be honoured Nick.”

Nick takes a small velvet box out of the dresser and hands it to Jamal.  
Accepting the box he places it in his jacket pocket. Just as he is about to continue his conversation, Buck Lapin appears in the doorway.

“Excuse me Nick did I just see …”

Both Nick and Jamal look to see Buck standing in the doorway in his regimental dress uniform, a look of surprise on his face.

“Well, well, well, I thought it was you.”  
“Officer Buck Lapin. I haven’t seen you in decades.”

Nick expresses his shock that the two of them appear to know each other.

“Wait, you two know each other?”  
“We sure do Nick. I was on the police beat for years when I was working at the Zootopia Times. Officer Lapin here spent a couple of years with the ZPD as an exchange officer learning the ZPD’s protocols and procedures. We shared a few conversations over drinks during that time.”  
“That we did,” Buck says, a joyful expression on his face as he recalls those memories.

The old friends shake hoofs, broad smiles on their faces. Jamal inquires.

“So what are you doing in Bunny Burrow Buck?”  
“I’m the Chief of Police here.”  
“Really? It seems a bit tame for the Buck Lapin that I knew.”  
“Don’t knock it Duncan. It’s a nice place to live, the community is great, and I’m not as young as I used to be.”

Jamal chuckles heartily, before adding. “I can see that you old goat.” 

“So, what about you? Are you still writing for the Times?”  
“Retired, although I try to keep my hand in now and then if an interesting story presents itself.”  
“Well, that’s good because I may have a story for you that could be the jewel in your illustrious career. Plus it might help someone avoid incarceration for life. Are you interested?”  
“You have my attention Buck, what did he do?”  
“Nothing, except help Nick’s blushing bride get back home when she went missing.”

Jamal dumbfounded by this revelation, glances back and forth between Nick and Buck trying to ascertain if he is being played.

“What! Judy went missing? When? How come I didn’t hear anything about it?”  
“It was very hush-hush Jamal,” adds Nick. “No one was allowed to talk about it complements of the MIA?”  
“I see. So is he accused of abducting her?”  
“No, He is accused of being here.”

Jamal lifts an eyebrow, giving his old friend a quizzical look, unsure of what to make of his statement.

“That doesn’t make any sense, Buck. To the best of my knowledge, being here is not a crime.”  
“Well, it is for him. The MIA believes he is a serious threat. I think otherwise. So are you interested?”  
“Lets say you have certainly peaked my curiosity especially given that the MIA is involved.”  
“Good we have a few hours before the ceremony is scheduled to start.”

Turning to Nick, Buck asks.

“Nick if your ready lets take Mr Duncan here and introduce him to Jake.”

The three friends head down the stairs, Buck giving a wave to Stan as they exit the station. As they walk toward the Carrot Festival grounds Jamal tries to cajole his companions into opening up about the mammal they are going to meet. What intrigues him most is why the MIA would consider one mammal a threat.

“A threat to whom or what,” he wonders. “The MIA doesn’t get involved in missing person cases, or even cases of abduction. They’re responsibilities typically revolve around issues of a global nature. Even with Judy’s notoriety, it doesn’t justify the MIA’s involvement.”

The reporter in Jamal starts quizzing his friends as they traverse the sandstone walkway to the kit’s venue. Simple questions like “Who is he?” and “Where is he from?” are met with answers of “We are not sure” and “I’ll have to let him explain,” which only heightens Jamal’s interest in this impromptu meeting.  
Rounding a corner they come upon the kit’s venue and there setting up is a creature the likes of which Jamal has never laid eyes on. Jamal’s excitement instantly ratchets up several fold at this discovery. Picking his jaw off the ground, he looks at his companions both with amused looks on their faces. 

“That’s Jake! I see I was asking the wrong questions. What is he?”  
“I will leave that for Jake to explain. Let me introduce you to him Jamal,” says Nick.  
“Hey Jake!”  


Jake looks up too focussed on his work to have noticed their arrival. Seeing Nick and Officer Lapin accompanied by an unknown zebra, he gives them a wave setting down the activity packs to go over to greet them.

“Nick, Officer Lapin nice to see you both. To what do I owe this unexpected pleasure,” Jake inquires while eyeing the bemused zebra?  
“We thought it might be advantageous if you spoke to Jamal here,” says Buck. “It may help your situation in the event you do not make it back home.”

Buck placing a hoof on Jamal’s shoulder introduces their companion.

“Jake, this is Jamal Duncan an old friend of mine and highly regarded senior reporter for the Zootopia Times.”  
“Retired actually,” Jamal interjects to correct his old friend.

Jake extends his hand in greeting.

“Mr Duncan, it is a pleasure to meet you.”  
“As I am you, Jake,” Jamal offering his hoof in response.  
“I would be glad to speak to you but you will have to do it while I work. I have much to setup before the kits and cubs arrive.”  
“Of course Jake, that won’t be a problem,” Jamal quips.  
“Well, I will leave you two to get acquainted while I take Nick to speak with the Magistrate before the ceremony. I will be back in about an hour Jamal, to get you.”  
“Thanks Buck.”

Jake and Jamal watch as Nick and Buck disappear down the sandstone walkway leaving them to establish a rapport.  
Taking out a small journal and pen, Jamal starts his interrogation of this strange mammal as Jake returns to getting the venue ready.

* * *

The newly constructed wedding venue on the Carrot Festival grounds was designed to host small- and large-scale events as well as shows and festivals throughout the seasons, emphasizing the visual sight-lines of the stage and the surrounding countryside. The venue was designed to be in harmony with the environment, the buildings blending with each other, horizontal lines dominating, stone, log, and timber work to scale for a well-balanced design, with stone and log work oversized so that the natural forest backdrop doesn’t dwarf the structure.  
The centre piece of the venue is the natural amphitheatre, where most events are held, the large covered open air pavilion providing the audience with an unobstructed view of the stage. The stone pillars and wood railings of this oval structure are punctuated with flowering vines.  
The back drop to the pavilion is an expansive area of greenery and forest, the setting taking advantage of the panoramic view of the meadows and rolling hills.  
Stone masons created an interlocking stone walkway leading from the stairs of the pavilion, out to the main entrance of the amphitheatre where the bride arrives with her entourage of family members, the bride having the option to arrive at the venue either on foot or in a traditional bunny wedding carriage.  
Bordering the main aisle, floral arrangements positioned at regular intervals extend to the base of the stairs of the pavilion.  
Seating on either side of the central aisle are natural wood benches arranged in semi-circles, the manicured grass aisles allowing easy access. 

About an hour before the ceremony, a steady stream of guests start arriving to fill up the seats. Several rows closest to the central stage are cordoned off, reserved for family members and close friends of the Bride and Groom.  
Ushers, stationed at the entrance escort the guests to their seats. Families with young ones in tow, are offered a variety of light snacks, brightly coloured ribbon wands and paw puppet toys to keep the youngsters happy and entertained during the ceremony. The thoughtfulness of this gesture is graciously received by the parents who appeared somewhat stressed that their offsprings might act up during the bride and groom’s vows.

The Groom and Magistrate arrive at the venue approximately thirty minutes before the ceremony is scheduled to start. Nick following the Magistrate makes his way to the venue stage acknowledging well wishes from the assembled crowd. One in particular catches his attention. Sitting in the front row is the ever boisterous Benjamin Clawhauser waving excitedly. Next to him is seated a beautiful young cheetah. Intrigued Nick goes over to speak to Clawhauser.

“Benjamin, I’m glad you could come.”  
“Thanks Nick, Ha, Ha, it is great to be here.”  
“So are you going to introduce me to your date, Clawhauser?”  
“Oh Ha, Ha, sorry Nick, this is Clara Acino. We have been friends since we were cubs.”

Taking her extended paw, Nick looking into the bright eyes of this stunning feline expresses his surprise.

“Miss Acino, it is very nice to meet you. I’m surprised Benjamin has never mentioned you.”  
“Thank you Mr Wilde, It is a pleasure to meet you. I don’t get into Zootopia that often and Benjamin doesn’t think anyone would believe him.”  
“Well, now he has witnesses and no excuse. I have to get on stage, but Judy and I will be around to speak to both of you later at the party.”  
“By the way Clawhauser, did you happen to see Fangmeyer?”  
“We saw her get on the train in Zootopia, but her seat was in another car. We didn’t see her get off at the Bunny Burrow station, but the platform was fairly crowded at the time.”  
“Ok, thanks Clawhauser.” 

Nick muses about Fangmeyer as he makes his way onto the stage to sit with the Magistrate.  


“She’s a large tiger, towering over most mammals. It’s odd that Benjamin or Clara failed to see her get off at the station.”

A few minutes later, Buck Lapin followed closely by Jamal Duncan arrive at the amphitheatre. Climbing the stairs of the pavilion, Jamal sits down next to Nick while Magistrate Townsendii stands to speak with Buck. After a few moments of hushed discussion with the Magistrate, Buck takes his leave descending the stairs to sit in the first row next to Clawhauser and Cynthia Fangmeyer who had only arrived a few minutes earlier.

* * *

The wedding party emerging from the Hopp’s home, precede to the waiting transportation to shuttle the bridal party to the staging point on the path to the amphitheatre. On the short ride to the wedding, Judy is observed tapping her fingers on the edge of her seat experiencing a bit of nervous anticipation.  
Bonnie speaks to her daughter trying to quell what she suspects is last minute jitters.

“Judy, is anything the matter? You look a little tense.”  
“I’m just a little nervous mum.”

Looking up at her mother, a nervous smile covering her face, she adds.

“Why would I be nervous? I mean this is Nick, my best friend and love of my life. I shouldn’t be nervous, should I?”  
“Don’t worry dear, its’ normal for the bride to get a bit jittery before her wedding. Once the procession starts and you see Nick all that will quickly disappear.”  
“I hope so.” 

Twenty minutes before the ceremony is scheduled to begin, the bride and her entourage arrive at the bridal arch where the wedding procession commences. The bridal arch, an oversized trellis covered in an array of fresh flowers and greenery, a short distance from the amphitheatre is obscured from view by a gentle curve in the walkway and the forest that doubles as the backdrop for the amphitheatre.  
Mrs Hopps starts moving everyone into position.

“All right everyone lets get into position, it is only fifteen minutes before the ceremony is about to begin. Now where is Cotton? Has anyone seen Cotton?”

On hearing her name, Cotton rushes through the crowd up to Mrs Hopps, waving her arms to get her attention.

“I’m right here Aunt Bonnie.”  
“Good, now Cotton, you set the pace for the whole procession.”  
“Don’t worry Aunt Bonnie, I’ve got this.”

Mrs Hopps gives Cotton a bright smile.

“I know you do Cotton.”

Cotton, a lithe rabbit with cream-coloured fur and large green eyes is Judy’s favourite niece, Judy having spent many an hour playing with her. The two are so close, Judy keeps a picture of the two of them on the lock screen of her phone and the same picture in a frame in her bedroom.  
When Cotton hears about Judy’s commitment ceremony, she gets Andrew a seasoned bell ringer to help her prepare for the role, hoping her aunt will select her for the honour.  
Andrew seeing how determined Cotton works to become proficient in the role, puts a bug into Judy’a ear when the question of who should be selected for the bell ringer is raised. 

Alexa, receiving the commitment band and a quick hug from Judy falls in behind Mrs Wilde. Judy stands a short distance behind Alexa as Mrs Hopps organizes Judy’s siblings into the bride’s protective circle, obscuring her from view until the ultimate reveal. Mrs Hopps takes one last look before returning to her spot beside Mrs Wilde.

“All right Cotton, it is time.”

With a huge smile on her face, Cotton starts off the procession with the initial sequence, her delivery nothing short of perfection.

The amphitheatre is now packed to overflowing, the guests buzzing with excitement as the time draws near, when a hush comes over the crowd as the sound of chimes permeate the air. On mass the guests turn to look to the entrance as the chimes become more prominent.  
Magistrate Townsendii, Nick, and Jamal are on their feet, Nick experiencing some last minute jitters himself as he scans for his beloved Judy.  
As the guests wait in anticipation, a young cream-coloured bunny appears around the corner stopping every few feet to ring the chimes. The bell ringer is soon followed by the mother’s of the bride and groom, the commitment band bearer, and finally by the bride almost hidden by her entourage of family, only the wedding garland atop her head and ears clearly visible.

Cotton makes her way to the father of the bride, who waits anxiously at the main entrance to the amphitheatre, gives a final chime to announce the brides arrival, before moving to her position in front of the father of the bride to await her final duties.  
Alexa takes up a position behind and off to the left of Judy’s father, as Bonnie and Karina approach the bride. Her circle parts to allow both to pass each taking one of the bride’s outstretched paws, escorting her to her father’s side. Just before handing the bride off to her father both mother’s place a kiss on her cheeks.  
Stu Hopps stands in awe of his daughter’s radiant beauty as she takes her father’s arm.

“You are so beautiful Judy.”  
“Thanks dad. Are you going to be ok?”  
“I’m holding it together, but I make no guarantees once the ceremony begins.”  
“You will do great dad.”

Father and daughter turn to face the stage, Mr Hopps instructing Cotton to begin.  
With her father beaming with happiness, Judy and her father proceed down the aisle, acknowledging the welcoming smiles of the assembled guests.  
Cotton climbs the stairs to the pavilion followed by Judy, her father, and her commitment band bearer, the rest of the wedding procession filing into the first few rows reserved for them.  
Cotton, her duties complete places the bunny chimes in its stand off to the left of the stage, exiting down the side entrance steps to sit with the rest of the Hopp’s family.  
Stu Hopps acknowledges the magistrate before handing his daughter’s paw to Nick who stands mesmerized by his bride.  
Stu gives his daughter a final kiss before he makes his way back down the stairs to sit next to his wife, Mrs Wilde and Alice who is a last minute arrival. 

Magistrate Alan Townsendii, a white tailed Jack rabbit, easily recognized by his long, antennae-like ears, grey on the outside, white and brown on the inside, with conspicuous black tips has held the position of senior magistrate in Bunny Burrow for many years presiding over most if not all commitment ceremonies in this community.  
This rather large hare with his lean body and well developed long hind limbs precludes any indication of his advanced years. He is revered for his warmth and understanding bringing much needed sanity to disputes when they arise. When not working he enjoys his solitude above all else spending many an hour in his study reading. 

Tapping gently on the microphone, to get the attention of the assembled crowd, a hush quickly settles over the spectators allowing the Magistrate to begin.

“Thank you all for coming to bear witness to the commitment ceremony of Judith Hopps and Nicholas Wilde.”  
“I am Chief Magistrate Townsendii and I will be presiding over this joining ceremony.”  
“I have a few administrative announcements before we begin. If you have not done so, please turn off your cellphones. Also a gentle reminder to all parents with young kits or cubs that it’s ok to leave the amphitheatre to deal with a noisy or unruly youngster. Ushers are available to escort you to a quiet room if the need arises.”  
“Now with that out of way, lets get started, shall we?”

“As is our custom I like to speak with the two principles to highlight what their commitment means.”

Glancing at Judith and then Nicholas, he instructs them to join paws.

“Now Judith and Nicholas please face each other and take each other’s paws, so that you may see the gift that they are to you.”

Pausing a moment to allow Nick and Judy to get into position and join paws, the magistrate begins.

“These are the paws of your best friend, young and strong and full of love for you, that are holding yours on your commitment day as you promise to love each other today, tomorrow and forever.”  
“These are the paws that will work alongside yours as together you build your future together.”  
“These are the paws that will passionately love you and cherish you through the years, and with the slightest touch will comfort you like no other.”

“These are the paws that will hold you when fear or grief temporarily comes to you.”  
“These are the paws that will countless times wipe the tears from your eyes, tears of sorrow and tears of joy.”  
“These are the paws that will tenderly hold your kits, the paws that will join your family as one.”  
“And these are the paws that will give you strength when you need it, support and encourage you to pursue your dreams, and provide comfort through difficult times.”

Magistrate Townsendii pauses to look out over the assembled crowd, they’re smiling faces expressing the warmth and happiness for Nick and Judy on this, their commitment day.

“It is customary at this time for the bride and groom who have written their own vows to express their commitment to each other. It was decided earlier that Nicholas would speak first.”

Magistrate Townsendii adjusting the microphone for Nick motions for him to begin.  
Gazing lovingly into Judy’s face, his eyes sparkling with such unbridled joy, he expresses his love. 

“I love you Judy”  
“Not only for who you are”  
“But for who I am when I am with you.”  
“I love you”  
“Not only for what you have made of yourself”  
“But for what you are making of me.”  
“I love you for the part of me that you bring out.”  
“I love you for putting your paw into my heart.”  
“And finding that which no one else had looked quite far enough to find.”  
“You have done it without a touch, without a word, without a sign.”  
“I love you”

Judy’s eyes glisten with tears of joy on hearing his words, Nick, lifting her paws, places a single kiss on each.  
Amongst the many guests can be heard the shedding of joyful tears, not the least of which is Judy’s father. Recovering from Nicholas’s eloquently delivered vows, the guests, some dabbing their tear laden eyes with handkerchiefs await in anticipation of Judy’s vows, as the Magistrate adjusts the microphone for Judy, and motions for her to begin when she is ready.

“I love you Nick”  
“I came to the city to fulfill a lifelong dream, a belief that anyone can be anything.”  
“I came to the city seeking understanding, friendship, never once considering that I might also find love.”  
“Then, I found you.”  
“I love you for what you are, what you have become, but I love you more for what you are going to be.”  
“Not always shall you be what you are now.”  
“You are going forward toward something great. I am on this journey with you.”  
“I love you.”  
“My Love is a promise that is always kept, a fortune that can never be spent, a seed that can flourish in even the most unlikely of places.  
”And this radiance that never fades, this mysterious and magical joy, I feel is the greatest treasure of all.“  
”I love you."

Judy glancing at the magistrate indicates the end of her vows.  
Magistrate Townsendii turns to Nicholas requesting the commitment band.

“Nicholas, the commitment band please.”

Giving the Magistrate a joyous smile, Nicholas turns to Jamal who has the velvet box open and ready for him. The band is a simple gold band with two emerald green stones embedded in it. Picking up the band he returns to gaze upon Judy placing it around her wrist, and repeating the words dictated by the magistrate. 

“I Nicholas Wilde affirm my love to you, Judith Hopps as I invite you to share my life. You are the most beautiful, smart, and generous person I have ever known. With this band, I promise always to respect you and love you.”

With a nod from the Magistrate, Judy turns to Alexa to pick up her band, identical to Nicks except with two amethyst stones. Returning to gaze lovingly at Nick, she places the band on his wrist while reciting the magistrates words.

“I Judith Hopps affirm my love to you, Nicholas Wilde as I invite you to share my life. You are the most beautiful, smart, and generous person I have ever known. With this band, I promise always to respect you and love you.”

Looking out towards the crowd, Magistrate Townsendii, delivers his final statements.

“As Judith Hopps and Nicholas Wilde have declared their commitment to each other, sealing that commitment by the exchange of commitment bands in front of theses witnesses, I pronounce Judith Hopps and Nicholas Wilde married. You may kiss the bride.”

Nick taking a step closer snakes his arms around Judy while she wraps her arms around his neck. Pausing a moment to gaze lovingly into each others eyes they express their love in a long lingering kiss.  
When the kiss ends, Nick and Judy take each others paw, and turn to the assembled crowd, which erupts into thunderous applause, that continues for some time until Magistrate Townsendii using his commanding presence and booming voice quiets the crowd, requesting everyone remain seated while he explains the details of the reception.

“Ladies and gentle mammals, the reception is being held in a venue a short distance from here. It is customary for the Bride and Groom to lead their guests to the reception where the wedding party, family, and friends will greet and welcome everyone to the celebration.”  
“So if you could please remain seated, until the ushers stationed at the end of each aisle, tell you to join the procession to the reception.” 

Judy taking Nick’s arm descend the stairs, walking back up the aisle, acknowledging the well wishes of their guests. Falling in behind them are Alexa and Jamal, the parents, close friends, and immediate family, followed closely by the remaining guests.

The bride and groom lead everyone along one of the wide sandstone pathways that snake between the venues, past picturesque gardens, ponds and woods to the reception venue.  
Nick, Judy, Alexa, Jamal, Mrs Wilde, Bonnie and Stu Hopps form a reception line to welcome their guests into the structure where a lavish meal is being readied to be served.

* * *


	17. The Ties that Bind Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick and Judy's wedding reception is filled with a few surprises, not the least of which is Clawhauser's date.  
> When Fangmeyer goes missing from the reception, Nick and Judy search for their friend finding her dancing with Jake in the kit's venue.  
> Karina Wilde and Liam establish a rapport spending much of their time together.  
> Jake realizes he must return home to protect the people he cares about in the world of Zootopia, his very freedom and possibly his life at stake if he remains.  
> Officer Buck Lapin offers his assistance in helping Jake return home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took forever to come together. I had to leave it for a time to work on other stories.  
> This chapter starts to resolve some of the outstanding threads to the story.  
> Please Enjoy and Review.

Judy and Nick walk leisurely arm in arm down the wide meandering path, their earlier nerves completely forgotten. They are almost oblivious to the crowd following behind them, so engrossed are they in each other. Their joyous dialogue is interspersed with their usual banter as they make their way to the building where the wedding reception is to be held.

“So Fluff, how is your day going so far?”  
“It’s going great now that you are mine Slick.”

Nick’s eyebrows rise, his eyes opening wide, his mouth agape, as he feigns shock at his blushing brides statement.

“Why Mrs Judith Wilde, I didn’t know you held such traditional views of marriage.”

Judy leans into his shoulder, while glancing up at Nick and offering a loving smile.

“Well, Mr Nicholas Hopps, isn’t it the female that traditionally rules the skulk in fox society?”

Nick gives Judy a broad smile before responding.

“You are one sly bunny Mrs Wilde.”  
“And you are just figuring that out now Mr Hopps, my dumb fox.”

Nick chuckles.

“So, what are you saying? You want me to take your last name?”  
“Not at all Slick, I’m a contemporary bunny. I think we can compromise and use a hyphenated name, Wilde-Hopps has a nice ring to it, don’t you think?”  
“Hmmm, Wilde-Hopps does sound nice. Although, you do know some are going to have some fun with it? I can hear it already. It will be Wild-Hips, or Wide-Hops, or possibly Wide-Hips.”  
“I’m sure we can handle it, what with your quick wit.”  


With a paw under his chin and an immodest grin, Nick extolls on his enviable and endearing traits.

“True, I am blessed with a silver tongue, exceptional wit, and heart of gold.”

Judy giggles at his glib response.

“I think the rarefied air up there is making you giddy, my sly fox.”  
“If I appear giddy Fluff, it is because the love of my life has made me the happiest mammal on the planet by becoming my bride.” 

Judy beams with happiness giving her mate a blissful smile.

A few metres behind them Alexa is picking up on the excited vibe emanating from her mate as they proceed to the reception. Glancing up at Jamal she attempts to determine what has got him all keyed up.

“Hey hun, you are obviously excited about something. I haven’t see you like this since you broke that story on the badger Incident.”  
“Let’s just say I have been handed an exclusive to an unimaginable story. I’ll tell you about it tomorrow, but right now,” directing a hoof towards Nick and Judy, “this day is all about them.”

Alexa smiles warmly and nods in agreement with her mate.

The short stroll from the wedding venue brings into view a gorgeous event barn, the simple white wash of the exterior obscuring the exquisite details of the structure. It was created out of an existing post and beam barn used to store Carrot Festival resources, those resources moved to a smaller structure on the Carrot Festival grounds.  
The main doors are spread wide, revealing a glimpse of the opulent interior as guests arrive. Nine windows above the main doors and duplicated at the far end of the barn allow in abundant ambient light enhancing the room’s ambiance, the rich gleam of the polished wood floors shine throughout.  
The barn walls are built on tracks so they can roll away to give an open air feel to the venue while offering exceptional views of the surrounding country side.  
A ten foot wide brick patio encircles the exterior of the barn allowing for the accommodation of larger crowds. Retractable awnings extend over the brick patio to provide shade and protection from inclement weather.  
The mezzanine floor railings accommodate decorations and sound system speakers, the lighting using a metal wheel design to give a more rustic chandelier effect.  


Arriving at the main entrance, the Bride and Groom, the parents and the rest of the wedding party line up to welcome their guests to the reception. The introductions and congratulations proceed smoothly, punctuated with gleefully excited youngsters showing off their ribbon wands and paw puppets to the assembled wedding party.  
When Nick introduces Clara as Benjamin’s date for the wedding, Judy is awestruck, her jaw dropping at this discovery.  
Turning to Clawhauser, she gives him a radiant smile, followed by one of her patented jabs to the arm.

“Why Benjamin Clawhauser, where have you been hiding this gorgeous female.”  
“Ha, Ha, Hopps, Clara and I have been friends almost all our lives. She only gets into Zootopia a couple of times a year.”

Taking Clara’s paws, Judy expresses her joy at meeting her, requesting Clara come visit her and Nick sometime.

“Clara, it is wonderful to meet you. You will have to get Clawhauser to bring you for a visit sometime.”  
“I would love to Judy. Thank you.”

Next in line is Ned and Belinda Moche who introduce their youngest daughter and Judy’s biggest fan. Jennifer Moche characterized by her heightened state of enthusiasm is over the moon at getting to meet her hero. The young cubs eyes filled with excitement gets a big hug from Judy who promises to sign her ZPD promotional poster. 

Just past the reception line, another group waits to welcome those guest that have kits and cubs in tow. Alice along with a multitude of other bunnies skilled in managing their younger brothers and sisters and who regularly hire themselves out as qualified nannies offer to supervise their kits and cubs throughout the event giving the parents an opportunity to enjoy the event without this constant distraction.

Informed that a separate venue is available for their youngsters to enjoy specialized meals, games, crafts, movies, and stories under the supervision of qualified volunteers, many parents are quick to take advantage of the offer. The opportunity to enjoy the reception without the distraction of catering to short attention spans, and an inability to sit still for long periods of time of their offspring is something they just can’t pass up. At the same time, Alice puts the parents at ease, secure in the knowledge that their kits and cubs will be kept happy, safe, and entertained.  
Although convincing some of the youngsters to leave their parents is a bit of a sticking point. Alice fully prepared for this eventuality has a number of her daycare charges present. Their enthusiasm helps to overcome the reluctance of the visiting kits and cubs to leave their parents, assuring them it will be fun.  
Once everything is settled the parents are given the option of coming to the kits venue to pick up their youngsters, or calling or texting Alice’s phone number when they want their youngster(s) brought back to the main reception.

Fangmeyer receives a warm welcome from Nick and Judy, but rather than going directly to her table, she hangs back to observe the bunnies collecting kits and cubs near the main entrance.  
Cynthia spent her first few hours before the wedding making discrete inquiries about local daycares in the area. Posing as an agent for several families looking to relocate to Bunny Burrow, the locals readily provide her with information, one name coming up more often than not, Alice Hopps.  
The close knit nature of the community of Bunny Burrow made the MIA’s efforts to gather information on their target difficult if not impossible without raising suspicions in the general populace.  
Fangmeyer’s briefing by the MIA focussed on one of Judy’s sisters spending time with the alien she seeks. Discovering the name of said bunny would be a critical element in her search. The intel suggests this sister runs a daycare for bunnies, and for Cynthia to watch for a bunny involved with the kits and cubs attending the celebration, that she will be key in leading Cynthia to her primary objective. Once the target is identified, she is instructed to engage him in conversation using her friendship and working relationship with Judy and Nick as a cover.  


Having welcomed the last of their guests, Nick, Judy and the rest of the wedding party prepare to head in themselves. Judy on seeing a familiar face alerts Nick, directing his attention to Fangmeyer standing off to the side near the main entrance.  
Cynthia oblivious to her approaching friends, continues to observe this group of youngsters, her attention interrupted by a paw placed on her forearm and a familiar voice. Fangmeyer casts an eye around to see Nick and Judy with puzzled expressions on their faces.

“Hey Fangmeyer you going to sit down, the party is about to start?”  
“Oh Judy, Nick, I, … I was just watching all the kits and cubs.”  
“Why, are you considering having some yourself? Didn’t think you were the mothering type Fangmeyer?”

Cynthia tries not to smirk at Nick’s comments.

“Yeah right Wilde, you did notice I couldn’t even get a date for the wedding.”

Judy quickly interjects to defend her friend.

“Don’t pay any attention to what Nick says,” Judy adds, rolling her eyes at him.  
“I think you would make a great mum.”

Judy’s comment elicits a warm smile from Cynthia who has always found Judy’s positive attitude one of her most endearing qualities.  
Glancing back towards the cubs, Cynthia adds. 

“So, where are they all going?”  
“Oh, there is a whole venue setup for them.” 

Judy directs Cynthia’s attention to the tallest bunny in the group, the one wearing an off the shoulder pale lavender chiffon dress as her sister Alice, Cynthia quickly recognizing the significance of that name. 

“My sister Alice organized a group of family, friends, and neighbours to watch over them while their parents attend the main reception in order to give them a chance to enjoy the festivities unencumbered by their youngsters antics.”  
“I see, well I guess we should go in.”

Glancing back at this group of kits and cubs, she notes the direction in which they are heading before following the bride and groom into the banquet hall to take a seat at her table. Sitting down at the table, situated just to the left of the head table, she has Benjamin and Clara to her right, and Magistrate Townsendii to her left. Filling out the rest of the seats around her table are two local bunny couples, Mr and Mrs Velveteen, Mr and Mrs Marten, and Mr and Mrs Catmull a local cougar family.

* * *

Jake’s hard work preparing all the activities for the kits and cubs is finally complete. He looks over the venue quite pleased with his accomplishment. Now all he has to do is wait. Glancing at his watch, he realizes the wait won’t be that long, the first guests expected to arrive shortly. 

Alice leaves the main party with the last group of kits and cubs to escort them to the children’s venue. Each youngster is assigned a partner to keep them from straying along the route, while several volunteers bring up the rear.

On entering the venue, Alice puts a paw over her mouth to stifle her giggles at seeing the fake rabbit ears atop Jake’s head. Jake had refused to model his fake bunny ears for Alice, saying he wanted it to be a surprise. The fake bunny ears were created to help the visiting kits and cubs feel welcome and part of the group.  
Engaged in answering questions from the youngsters, Jake is unaware of Alice’s arrival, until Gina yells “Uncle Jake” causing him to look up. Seeing Alice brings a broad smile and a wave before being forced to return to the youngsters clamouring for answers to their questions.  
Alice brings the last group of youngsters over to meet Jake, ask their questions of him, and be initiated into the wild predator bunny pack, each kit or cub receiving their own set of fake bunny ears. The idea was well received and helped make the visiting kits feel welcome.

To get the festivities underway and channel some of their pent up energy, they start with a number of physically demanding games.  
The first is a game appropriately named, Escape the Monster. The youngsters are brought to a large open space marked on two sides with safe zones.  
Jake, Gina, and Adam volunteer to be the monsters taking up their positions in the middle of the field while the rest of the kits and cubs line up on one side.  
With everyone set, someone yells “Go” and the youngsters streak across the field trying to avoid being caught by the monsters. Giggles and screams fill the area as they try to reach the safety of the other side. Anyone that is caught becomes a monster, so with each successive run the number of monsters increase and the runners decline until only one remains. A young cub named Carla is the eventual winner, receiving her choice of prizes.

After a short break, the kits and cubs are introduced to their next activity, a treasure hunt. Pairing up kits and cubs, the teams are provided with a list of items to find hidden throughout the venue. Once a team finds all the items on their lists, they have to traverse a grass maze in order to win a prize.

By the time the treasure hunt ends, the kits and cubs are sufficiently tired to allow them to sit still and enjoy their meal.  
The meals arrive at the main activity pavilion right on schedule. The announcement of meal time has all the youngsters rush towards the Activity Pavilion.  
The volunteers get them to form a line and don bibs to protect their clothes. Once they are ready they can select their favourites, and find a spot at the table to enjoy their meals.  
They happily munch away on their cricket burgers, leach crisps, beetle larvae mac and cheese, carrot lasagna with or without crickets, carrot chickpea burgers, veggie pizza, zucchini patties, okra fries, and veggie balls, with a subtle sweet dipping sauce. Desserts include carrot cake, and blueberry pie. There is also a choice of carrot juice, and sparkling fruit juices.  
Many of the kits and cubs select the bubbly juices as they like how the bubbles tickle their noses, while others like how it foams up when they blow air through their straw.

With the youngsters enjoying their meal, many volunteers have a chance to relax, before the next round of activities. It finally gives Jake and Alice a chance to spend time together. While other volunteers supervise, Jake and Alice sit down near the base of the activities pavilion.

“You are not going to spend time at the main reception,” Jake asks?

Alice gives him a roguish smirk.

“Why, you trying to get rid of me? You have some hot date you want to sneak off to?”

Jake rolls his eyes knowing she is just having him on.

“No, of course not, I just thought you might want to spend time with Judy, Nick, and the rest of your family. You know you can, we have enough volunteers to supervise aIl the youngsters.”

Placing a paw on his hand, she gives him a warm smile.

“I know, it’s just, … ” Alice fidgets a bit, a slight blush creeping across her cheeks.  
“You don’t have to worry about it Jake. They all know I would rather be here with you.”

Reaching across Jake caresses Alice’s left cheek, and with a gentle touch brings her head around to look directly at him.

“Do you think anyone would mind if I give my girlfriend a kiss?”

Alice gives her head a gentle shake, Jake moving in to gently brush against her lips before planting a sensuous kiss.  
The kiss deepens as they lose themselves in their feelings, interrupted only by a multitude of giggles. Pulling back, they glance up to see a large group of youngsters peering down at them through the activity centre railings watching their interaction.  
The volunteers supervising the youngsters arrive to shoo them back to the table to finish their meals, leaving Alice and Jake alone to enjoy their brief tryst. 

After the meal the kits are engaged in a variety of less strenuous games and crafts to allow them time to digest their meal and avoid any unfortunate mishaps.  
Volunteers are assigned to each area, the number adjusted depending on the kits and cub’s activity choices. The largest group of volunteers remain in the activity centre assisting the kits and cubs that want to paint, draw, or play board games. Jake is assigned to the activity centre area to teach anyone who wants to learn paper folding.  
A second group of kits and cubs are attracted to the photo booth, with the opportunity to dress up in funny clothes, hats, silly masks, ears, noses and glasses. A third group wants to sit and read, watch movies, and play video games in the bunny habitat.

* * *

Andrew, Judy’s older brother is the designated Master of ceremonies and kicks of the speeches about the bride and groom. Luckily the speeches are kept fairly brief, with only a few embarrassing tales from the bride and grooms past offered up by family and friends.  
In a surprise move, Benjamin and Cynthia are introduced, brought up to read the numerous text messages from some of Judy and Nick’s colleagues at the ZPD causing both the bride and groom some embarrassment, receiving roars of laughter and approval from the assembled guests.  
Everything soon settles down as the guest partake of the exquisite meal laid out before them.  
There are the usual requests from the audience for the couple to kiss, which garner a few roars when on one occasion Nick goes over and kisses Bonnie Hopps, the following request having Stu Hopps going over and kissing Karina Wilde.

At the end of the meal, Andrew makes an announcement informing the guests a number of tables will be relocated to the patio surrounding the event barn in order to increase the size of the dance floor.  
As is tradition, the bride and groom start the dancing followed by the parents, and then the rest of the wedding party.  
Without a partner, Mrs Wilde scours the room to find Liam, moving quickly to take his paw and head out onto the dance floor. With the exception of the bride and groom, once the initial dance finishes, the wedding party couples snowball selecting another partner, preferably someone they don’t know. This continues until everyone is on the dance floor having had at least one dance. This type of dance is used as an ice breaker, to get guests to meet someone new.

Several dances later, Judy informs Nick she needs to sit down and rest, her pregnancy making her fatigue more readily. As Nick and Judy settle in at the head table, Jamal goes over to the DJ requesting some music for a conga line dance.  
Because of size differences Alexa and Jamal start one conga line for larger mammals while Stu and Bonnie Hopps start the line for smaller mammals. Both lines grow quickly as guests join one of the conga lines. Both lines snake around the dance floor and each other finally ending up forming two lines facing each other, in preparation for a traditional country line dance where partner size is less of a factor. 

Liam and Karina hit it off spending much of the evening together either on the dance floor or just sitting and talking over drinks.  
Cynthia attempts to keep her dance card relatively clear by returning to her table rather than searching out another partner during the snowball dances, eventually relocating to the patio to watch the festivities waiting for an opportune moment to go in search of her target. Seizing her opportunity when everyone is sufficiently occupied, Fangmeyer quietly slips out of the venue. 

Nick and Judy start making their rounds early in the evening to ensure they have time to meet and thank all their guests, at the same time searching for Cynthia. Unfortunately she is no where to be found.  
Benjamin and Clara finish another dance, returning to their table just as Nick and Judy arrive to ask them if they know where to find Cynthia.

“Hey Clawhauser, did you happen to see Cynthia?”  
“She was here about twenty minutes ago Hopps.”  
“She mentioned stepping outside for a short break,” Clara adds.  
“Ok thanks you two.”

Nick and Judy go out to the patio, stopping to speak to their guests while searching for their friend. After numerous conversations, and circumnavigating the barn, there is no trace of Cynthia Fangmeyer.  
Just as they are about to step back inside, Nick and Judy see a couple returning from a stroll. On the off chance they had encountered Cynthia, Judy asks if they have seen a female tiger. They confirm that they had indeed seen her.

“We stopped to chat, but she appeared to be in a hurry, telling us she couldn’t stay, that she was trying to find someone. We just assumed it was her date.”

Receiving Cynthia’s direction of travel, Judy looks up at Nick, a haunted expression covering her face.

“Do you think she is looking for Jake?”  
“I’d say it’s a good bet Judy. She probably has information on Jake’s movements and associations.”  
Argh, …“ Judy placing a paw over her face, to cover her pained expression, ”and I pointed Alice out to her and told her about the kits and cubs venue.“  
”It does explain why she was watching the cubs. She was probably aware of Alice’s association with Jake.“  
”You think we should go look for her?“  
”It is probably best we discover what she plans on doing.“  
”Won’t we be missed?“  
”We can disappear for a while. Let’s just make sure your parents know where we are going. We can tell them we want to thank Alice for all her help."  


* * *

Cynthia Fangmeyer makes her way from the main party in search of this other world creature. She had not noticed him before or during the ceremony assuming he was keeping a low profile. She gets her first glimpse of him near the entrance to the kits venue surrounded by an assembly of kits and cubs sitting in a semi-circle listening to a story. Sitting next to him is a bunny she recognizes as Judy’s sister Alice.  
Using the trees surrounding the venue as cover, she makes her way around to the other side of the venue near a structure shaped like a bunny to get a better look at him.  
She contemplates how she might introduce herself without them becoming suspicious of her motives. Moving closer to hear what he is saying, Cynthia finds her introduction forthcoming in a rather unexpected manner. She becomes aware of numerous small creatures hiding in the grass all around her. It is probably the giggling that gave them away. She is suddenly pounced on by a multitude of wild predator bunnies. She tries to stifle a laugh as she extends her forearms to see bunnies and cubs, the cubs wearing fake bunny ears, all struggling to hang on to her forearms. 

“What do we have here,” she smirks?  
“We are wild predator bunnies and we caught you.”

Fangmeyer can’t help but chuckle as she witnesses these young kits and cubs struggling to keep a grip on her.

“Oh what ever will I do?” she quips.  
“We caught you and now you have to come and join our pack party.”  
“Well, then I guess I have no choice but to come.”

Her captors scream with delight, dropping to the ground, and leading the tiger into the venue a short distance from the inflatable bunny habitat and adjacent to the story telling area.  
As they break into the clearing, her captors shout excitedly.

“Uncle Jake! Aunt Alice! We caught someone.”

Jake and Alice stand, to see a tiger being led into the venue. Jake leans over and whispers to Alice asking if there are any tigers living in the tri-Burrow area. Alice indicates that she is not aware of any, Jake assuming that this just might be ZPD Officer Fangmeyer.  
  
Jake feels Alice’s paw grip his hand, a look of concern etched on her face. Alice’s thoughts are racing, as a gripping fear for Jake’s safety envelops her. Whispering in his ear she voices her anxiety.

“Why do you think she was hiding, and watching us? Do you think she might be working for … them?”  
“It is a possibility Alice, but we shouldn’t jump to conclusions. Let’s give her the benefit of the doubt and see if we can find out.”

Deciding to go with his first impressions, Jake welcomes this unexpected visitor to their party with a familiarity that surprises both Alice and Cynthia. 

“Officer Fangmeyer, I presume. It is nice to finely meet you.”

Both Alice and Cynthia blink looks of shock on both their faces wondering how he knows who she is.

“How, … how do you know who I am,” Cynthia asks?  
“Yes,” says Alice glowering at him suspiciously. “I’m wondering that as well.”

Jake shakes his head, understanding Alice’s displeasure. Giving her paw a gentle squeeze, and a warm smile to reassure her, he explains.

“I know you, Officer Fangmeyer for the same reason I knew Judy when she first appeared on my world. I will gladly explain later but please come join us. We are just finishing off a story.”

Jake feeling a tug on his pant leg, looks down to see a young cub named Zoe.

“Yes, Zoe what is it?”  
“She isn’t a wild predator bunny?”  
“Thank you Zoe, I almost forgot.” 

Addressing the officer, Jake offers Fangmeyer a choice.

“Officer Fangmeyer, this area is open only to the wild predator bunny pack. So if you wish to stay, you will have to go through an initiation into our pack. Do you accept?”

The bemused tiger nods in agreement to the terms, adding “Please call me Cynthia.”

“Very well then, Alice do we have any official emblems of the wild predator bunny pack available?”  
“I believe there are a few remaining. I’ll go get one,” Alice trying desperately to hide her laughter.  
“Now, Cynthia raise your right paw and repeat after me.”  
“I, Cynthia Fangmeyer, do declare that I will be loyal to the wild predator bunny pack, be helpful and truthful in all things to the best of my abilities.”

With the oath taken, Alice hands Jake the official emblem of the wild predator bunnies.

“As an official member of our pack Cynthia Fangmeyer, I grant you our highest honour.”

Jake adjusting the headband places the faux bunny ears atop Cynthia’s head, with the whole pack giving her an excited cheer. 

Now that the formalities are complete, Cynthia is guided by a number of the pack’s members to an appropriately sized chair, where several cubs and bunnies coerce their newest member to allow them to use her lap as a comfortable spot to sit and listen to the story.  
Cynthia’s surprise is replaced with a gentle smile as everyone settles in to listen to the story.  
Giving everyone a moment to get comfortable, Jake returns to his story about a young cub named Peter who lives in a magical place called Neverland. 

“Who remembers where we left off?”

A multitude of paws shoot up.  
Jake looking over the raised paws finally picks a bunny from the third row seventh from the left.

“Peter and the lost cubs were preparing to rescue Wendy and some of their pack from the pirate Captain Hook,” Jason says.

Jake continues the story trying to impart a sense of being there by using movement and his voice as Peter and the lost cubs sneak onto the pirate ship, put the lookouts to sleep with sleeping powder, only to have one lookout wake up as they are making their escape and sound the alarm. The battle that ensues between Peter and Captain Hook has his audience entranced, a cheer going up when Hook falls overboard and Peter, Wendy, and the lost cubs make their successful escape.  
Jake is met with resounding applause from his audience as his story concludes.

After a short respite, the kits are encouraged to take part in some dances. Many of the visiting kits and cubs are reluctant to participate until Jake with the help of Alice and many local kits start dancing the hokey pokey. It quickly becomes a pack favourite because of all the silly movements that make up the dance followed by the shaking and twirling. This is followed by a rendition of the bunny hop, the chicken dance, and something Jake calls the Macarena. 

As late afternoon turns into evening, many of the remaining kits and cubs are starting to nod off, their numbers dwindling as parents text to have their cubs returned to the main venue. 

Informing Alice of his intentions, Jake requests a dance from Cynthia in order to try and get a better sense of why she is here. As they dance to the recorded music, Jake keeps the conversation lighthearted.

“Well, I guess I can cross this off my bucket list.”  
“Bucket List,” Cynthia questions?  
“It is just a list many on my world make, things to do before our life comes to an end. We call it a bucket list because of a euphemism we use to indicate death. We say kicking the bucket, hence the term bucket list.”  
“Interesting, so you had dancing with a tiger on your bucket list?”  
“No, because on my world doing so would probably end up with you being mauled or eaten. Since coming to your world, I decided to update my list.”  
“Well, It is still a possibility Jake,” Cynthia smirks as she gives him a lick on his cheek with her sandpaper like tongue.

Jake laughs at this affable tiger offering suggestions on how to cook and marinate a human. He suggests a savoury marinade to bring out the full flavour of the flesh.  
Soon after Jake presses Cynthia as to why she was observing the activities in the kit’s venue.

“So, Cynthia, would you mind telling me why you were watching us?”  
“It’s complicated Jake, and I am not at liberty to answer.”  
“Since you were unfazed when I mentioned where I met Judy, I can only assume you are here because of me.”  
“Jake, this is not something I can talk about.” 

Jake doesn’t press the issue believing she has already confirmed his suspicions. They finish their dance just as Alice hands off the last group of cubs to the volunteers assigned to escort them back to their parents. The venue is eerily quiet as only Jake, Alice, and Cynthia now remain. Just as Cynthia is preparing to leave to go back to the reception, the bride and groom make an unexpected entrance.

“May we join you,” a familiar voice is heard from behind the trio, turning they witness the bride and groom approaching their location?

Alice bounces up rushing over to hug both Judy and Nick.

“Congratulations you two,” Alice engulfing first Judy then Nick in a joyous hug.  
“Thanks Alice, we couldn’t have pulled it off without your help. By the way I saved you and Jake a piece of wedding cake.”

Handing her the cake safely contained in a covered container, Judy quickly whispers something into Alice’s ear before turning to speak to Fangmeyer.  
Alice’s eyes go round, her face lights up as she glances towards Jake.  
The first two pieces of wedding cake traditionally go to the bride and groom, the third piece is always offered to the bunny likely to be the next to be married.  
Jake discovers later that it is the equivalent of tossing the bouquet.  
Judy turns her attention to Cynthia, Cynthia stands, a haunted expression visible, and not looking forward to explaining her presence in the kit’s venue.

“So Cynthia, we were wondering where you had gotten too.”  
“Yes, … Well … I …” Cynthia feeling guilty looks in any direction but at her friends.  
“Don’t worry about it Fangmeyer, we figured out who you came to find,” adds Nick.

Almost relieved that she has been found out, she tries to explain.

“Look … Judy, Nick, I didn’t want this detail, especially not during your wedding, but both Bogo and the MIA Agent were insistent. I didn’t want them to pick anyone else so I agreed to do it.”

Judy walks up to Cynthia and taking one of her large paws in hers, allays any of her remaining fears.

“I’m just glad you could come, regardless of the underlying circumstances.”

Cynthia lets out a sigh of relief given her cover is blown. She didn’t like spying on two of her closest friends.

“I’m quite glad too,” adds Jake. “I was able to dance with a tiger.”

Judy quickly spins around to confront Jake.

“And you!” Judy says turning to look at Jake causing Jake to take a sudden step back at her aggressive stance.  
“What have you done to my sister?”

Quickly softening her stance, she adds.

“I have never seen her this happy.”  
“Well, … I … I think she is amazing. She is smart, funny, beautiful, and a joy to be around.”

Jake’s comments has Alice blushing profusely.  
Jake glances over at Nick who is presently speaking with Cynthia, calling out to him to confirm his earlier warning.

“Oh and Nick, you were right, they are habit forming,” which evokes a chuckle from him.

Ignoring their obvious inside joke, Judy gets Jake to lean down so she can put her arms around his neck giving him a hug before whispering into his ear.

“I’m sorry I tried to keep the two of you apart, and maybe you might consider staying? I know Alice wants you too.”

Glancing towards Alice, who stands in nervous anticipation having overheard Judy’s request, Jake gives her a heartfelt smile.

“I would love to stay Judy, but …”

Before he can finish his sentence, a voice interjects into the conversation. 

“I wouldn’t recommend it Jake.”

Everyone turns to see Buck Lapin striding forcefully up to their group before adding.

“The MIA is relentless when it goes after someone. You would not be safe. Trust me I know.”

Quickly turning his attention to Officer Fangmeyer, Buck inquires as to the lead on this operation.

“Officer Fangmeyer, who recruited you into this mission? Odds are they are the one leading this operation.”  
“Chief Bogo introduced me to her. She is a rather overbearing hyena named Helen, Helen Lecter.”

Both Judy and Nick quickly glance at each other in recognition of that name.  
Officer Lapin bleats out a boisterous “What? Hook is leading this operation!”

Buck places a hoof over his face before muttering “Oh Crap!”

He glances up, an agonized look, his face contorted by his loathing for this individual.

“You are in more danger than I thought, Jake. Hook is ruthless, brutal, and does not like to lose. She is capable of almost anything.”

Nick interjects into the conversation inquiring about the nickname Buck used to describe Helen.

“Excuse me, Buck, but why do you call her Hook?”  
“Trust me Nick, you do not want to know how she received that moniker. Let’s just say it is fitting.”  
“How do you know so much about her Buck,” asks Judy?  
“I was once a member of that organization, Judy. I became disenchanted by the direction that organization was heading in, in part because of Hook.”

Returning to the problem at hand, Buck recommends Jake provide Officer Fangmeyer with any information he thinks pertinent.

“Now Jake, Any intel you can provide Officer Fangmeyer will help delay the MIA’s response. If nothing else the MIA likes to be sure of its facts before it goes after anyone.”  
“I still have some close friends in the MIA, so I may be able to give you an hour, possibly two hours notice before they come for you.”  
“Thank you Officer Lapin, your help is greatly appreciated.”

“Now, Officer Fangmeyer, I would suggest you make it evidently clear that Jake wishes to stay. Believing he is not likely a flight risk will certainly extend the time before they react.”

Directing his gaze towards Alice, he adds.

“Tell them he is enamoured with a particular female bunny and that the feelings are mutually shared.”

Buck’s statements have both Jake and Alice glancing at each other trying to hide the blush rising in their cheeks. 

“So Jake, tells us whatever you think is relevant.”

Everyone grabs a chair, forming a semi-circle around Jake. He pauses trying to assess what information he can provide that might help his situation. Alice sits next to him her arm tightly wrapped around his, his fingers intertwined with hers. Taking a deep breath, he begins.

“For Cynthia’s benefit, let’s start with the circumstances that brought me to your world.”

“When I met Judy I was on my way home from classes. I study at a University in my home town. When she approached me I was flabbergasted at seeing what to me was an animated character brought to life. It knocked me on my butt, literally.”  
“You see there is this renowned animation company that recently brought out a movie based on the premise of a world where humans never existed, and where mammals evolved. The movie centred on a young female bunny named Judy Hopps who made it her goal to become the first bunny cop.” 

Jake pauses as he witnesses the looks of paralyzing astonishment on all their faces.

“Wait,” says Judy. “You knew who I was before we even met?”  
“Perhaps you don’t remember, but I blurted out your name before you had even introduced yourself.”

Thinking back to their first encounter, Judy realizes the truth of his statement.

“You’re right, you did. I guess I was so concerned about getting home, I didn’t pick up on it.”  
“And that is how I know you, Stu and Bonnie, your parents, Nick, and Officer Fangmeyer among others. You were all represented in the movie. If you want further proof, I don’t believe you have ever mentioned that you work out of Precinct One, or the receptionist, the donut loving cheetah Benjamin Clawhauser.”

While the others discuss this unexpected and surprising development, Jake ponders a moment something that his previous statements bring to mind.

“Now that I think about it, it brings to mind a conjecture that states anything that can be imagined is real or can exist.”  
“At first I thought someone was playing a sophisticated joke on me. When I finally recovered from my initial shock, and could process what was happening, I realized Judy was asking for my help, trying to find her way home. I knew I had to help her for she would never survive in my world.”

Jake pauses, looking over at Judy, who nods her approval of what he may reveal.

“It wasn’t until Judy started acting oddly that I knew she had to return to her world as soon as possible. Getting her to focus I rushed her back to the small wooded park where we met. It was still dark, but I kept looking for something, anything that would lead me to returning Judy back home. A few minutes into the woodland, I started to feel this odd sensation, hard to describe really, a tingling sensation in the back of my mind.”  
“In any event as I carried Judy her condition grew steadily worse, less responsive, more lethargic. Given this was my only lead I followed it, the sensation getting stronger the closer I came. When next I looked down at Judy, she had gone unresponsive. One last step and I was hit by what I can only describe as a huge wave as I fell into this wormhole.”  


“I couldn’t tell you how long I was unconscious but when I awoke, my leg ached, the pain skyrocketing as I tried to move. At first I thought I had just fallen, tripped over a rock or branch in my trek through the woods. Trying to focus I realized the terrain had changed. I was no longer where I thought I was.”  
“I finally clued in that I was alone, my thoughts quickly turning to Judy. I couldn’t find her anywhere and I started to panic. In the dim light of the ravine I finally made out the outline of a bunny. Moving closer, I was relieved to find it was Judy, but she wasn’t moving. I dragged myself closer and discovered she had a strong heartbeat and her breathing was regular. I tried to wake her, but without success.”

“The rest I think you already know. Holding on to Judy and using my good leg I pushed myself up and over the crest of the ravine. After resting a moment I took Judy’s phone hoping I could contact anyone to get help for her as well as myself.”

“Why the concern for Judy,” asks Officer Lapin?  
“I loved the characters in the movie, but especially Judy and to discover she really exists, I could not have done otherwise.” 

A brief pause in his narrative brings a question from Judy.  
“Excuse me Jake. Why did you think I would not survive in your world?”

Jake lets out an uneasy sigh as he looks intently into the faces of each of the mammals sitting with him.

“All of your species exist on my planet, however, they did not evolve past the predator-prey stage of development. As the dominant mammal species on my planet, we have not been kind to other species. I’m ashamed of the role my species has played, the disregard we have shown for the plight of all mammals. Many have already gone extinct, many others are in danger of extinction, all as a result of human encroachment into their territories and destruction of their habitats and sources of food.” 

Gesturing towards Officer Fangmeyer, Jake offers one species in serious decline. 

“Bengal tigers for one are in serious decline, their numbers rapidly falling to dangerous levels. There were eight tiger subspecies at one time, but three went extinct during the last century. A growing number of humans are fighting to protect the remaining tigers from extinction but I am not sure it will be enough.”  


Taking a moment to gather his thoughts, and glancing up at his audience, Jake continues, a shaking trepidation in his voice.

“And of course there are those humans that still enjoy hunting other mammals for sport. Hunting and habitat destruction have reduced tiger populations from hundreds of thousands of animals to near extinction levels. Claws and teeth are no match for our weapons. It is a disgusting practice that should not be allowed but it is still tolerated in many areas of my world.”

It is hard for Jake to look into their faces wondering what they must think of him and his kind. Pausing to take a deep breath and slowly exhaling, Jake adds.

“I’m sorry. I can only imagine what you must think of my species, given what I have told you but unfortunately it gets worse. The destruction that might occur if others of my kind found their way here truly terrifies me.”

“Why do you say that Jake?”  
“Well, … This is just speculation on my part, but I wouldn’t put it past humans to send parties to capture, cajole or deceive the inhabitants of this world in order to bring back endangered species repopulating those species on my world.”  
“That doesn’t make any sense Jake, we are evolved forms of those species,” Nick adds.  
“True, but you would quickly devolve into non sentient versions, reverting to an earlier evolutionary stage. You would lose the ability to think rationally, speak as you do now, becoming a typical mammal from my world acting only on instinct if you stayed long enough.”  
“In essence, you would go savage. Thats what I realized was happening to Judy and why I had to get her back home. It manifested as fluctuations in Judy’s physiology as noted by Doc Hopper. I believe those fluctuations were caused by Judy returning to her normal evolutionary state once she returned home.”

Jake glances at Judy and then Alice before closing his eyes, a lump forming in his throat. He gives Alice’s paw a soft squeeze before he continues.  
Alice seeing the distress in Jakes face offers him her reassurances.

“It is ok Jake, we will not hold you responsible for what happens on your world.”

Jake gives her a weak smile and a heartfelt “thank-you.”

“Now as I mentioned previously, it gets worse.”  
“Rabbit is considered a delicacy by many on my world. Besides crops our farmers raise many mammals for food including cattle, swine, lambs, goats, and … rabbits to name a few. There are a growing number of humans giving up the consumption of meat believing it is wrong, myself included. The movement away from meat still has a long way to go before attitudes change dramatically.”

Cynthia poses a question into the conversation.

“Excuse me Jake, why are you so concerned about our world over your own?”  
“For one, I would hate to see humans do to this world what we have done to our own, the thought of doing what I suggested to sentient beings such as yourselves fills me with contempt for my own kind. Secondly, I have developed strong friendships in this community. Given the scenario I described, I would not hesitate to fight my own kind to protect your world as strange as that might sound to you.”

Buck interjects about humans being responsible for the wormhole, and although not surprised by Buck’s question, Jake knows it is not likely the case.

“Why do you think your species created this wormhole?”  
“There is no evidence to suggest they did Officer Lapin.”  
“Oh! What makes you so sure of that?”

“First off, if they had created it, then why haven’t we seen others of my kind arriving on your world. Or perhaps a probe of some kind to observe it before sending a human through. Would you not expect it? I would.”  
“Point taken Jake. To the best of my knowledge, the MIA has not found any other intrusion besides yourself.”  
“And as such, It is my opinion Officer Lapin that my world is not aware of the wormhole’s existence and I believe it is best that it stay that way while we find a way to collapse it.”  
“Secondly I don’t believe humans are capable of creating anything as complex as a stable wormhole especially one that is safe for sentient beings to traverse. In my world, a wormhole is a theoretical method of folding space and time so that you can connect two places together. It is like creating a temporary shortcut.” 

Jake retrieves a piece of paper from the games pavilion to illustrate his point. 

“Let’s say that this piece of paper represents space. Now my world is at one end of the piece of paper and yours is at the other end. The distance between them is so great it would be impossible to reach.”  
“Now if I could fold space so that our worlds are essentially side by side, by creating a wormhole, then by stepping into the wormhole I can arrive on your world almost instantly. It makes travel from one place to another anywhere in the universe viable.”  
“So while wormholes are theoretically possible to create, they’re practically impossible based on what humans currently understand.”  
“And even if humans could create a wormhole, present human knowledge suggests it would be completely unstable, collapsing instantly after its formation. If the wormhole can be kept stable, the moment any material tries to pass through, even light would make it collapse. There is also the possibility of exposure to exotic forms of matter and radiation within the wormhole which could prove deadly to most if not all living organisms.”

“There is also the aspect of a time dilation effect between our two worlds.”  
“Time dilation? Can you explain that Jake?”  
“Judy spent slightly less than a day on my world, yet when she returned almost a week had passed. So we can assume roughly one day on my world translates to the passage of approximately one week on your world. I am unsure why time appears to moves faster here but it could account for the disorientation experienced by Judy and myself.”

“Now, without knowing more, it doesn’t seem likely that a wormhole would just spontaneously link our two worlds without some outside stimulus. So I hope you understand my scepticism about humans being responsible for this wormhole. Humans certainly understand that wormholes can exist, at least in theory, but to the best of my knowledge we have never seen one in reality. Or created one for that matter.”  
“Then who or what created it,” Cynthia asks?  
“Your guess is as good as mine. Perhaps it is a fluke, that a wormhole connecting both our worlds spontaneously emerged. There is not enough information to formulate a conclusion. I only know that humans are probably not the instigators.”

“You appear to speak with some confidence on this topic Jake. How do you know so much about this phenomena?”  
“I was working towards an advanced degree in Physics when I encountered Judy on my way home from classes. I have a good understanding of the principles as they relate to wormhole physics although it is not my specialization.”

“You say you can sense the opening to the wormhole. Any ideas as to why, when it is undetectable by most others?”  
“I am not sure. Again, this is just speculation on my part, but perhaps I’m attuned to it in some way, a frequency the wormhole generates resonates within my body. I can’t see the opening but the closer I get to the entrance, the stronger this sensation becomes. I am not sure how else to explain it.”

At this point in the discussion, Nick and Judy offer their goodbyes as they need to head back to the party to finish thanking everyone that attended. Then they will be heading out to a secluded resort in the hills north of Bunny Burrow to spend their first night together as husband and wife.

“Please excuse us, we should get back to the main party before our guests start to wonder where we disappeared too, and have one final dance before leaving on our honeymoon.”

Alice gets up and gives her little sis a big hug while Jake shakes Nick’s paw offering his congratulations.  
Offering their thanks to all of them, Nick and Judy walk out of the kit’s venue disappearing down the path, and into the growing twilight.

Cynthia and Buck depart soon after, but not before Officer Lapin leaves Jake with a warning.  
Jake assures Buck of his intention to attempt to return home in the next few days, indicating that he needs a little time to prepare a diversion to aid in his escape.

“For what it is worth, I believe you Jake, but you have to understand it is imperative that you return to your own world. Your safety and your very life depend on it if Hook is involved.”  
“Thank you Officer Lapin. I want to stay, but I realize that it puts everyone I care about in danger. Once everything is in place, I will attempt to return home.”  
“Don’t take too long Jake. An FYI, the land and water management teams are actually MIA field techs studying this wormhole phenomena. You will have to get by them to make your escape. And you can bet Hook will be there too. She will want to be in on the capture.”  
“I understand. Thank you.”

Turning to address Officer Fangmeyer, Jake takes one of her paws and places a kiss on it.  
“Thank you Cynthia. It was a pleasure meeting you.”

Before she can respond, Officer Lapin interjects.

“Come with me Officer Fangmeyer, I think we need to talk.”

With that said Jake and Alice watch as Cynthia and Buck disappear into the darkness leaving them all alone.  
Jake kneels to be at eye level with Alice.  
She has been quiet, lost in her own thoughts, sadness clouding her features. He gently caresses her paw, garnering her attention. Looking deeply into those expressive amethyst eyes, Jake asks if she still feels the same about him knowing what she does about his species.

“So do you still want a human for a boyfriend?”

She stares into his face and gives him a gorgeous smile before responding.

“Do bunnies love carrots?”

Jake smirks as he places a finger up to his lips as if to consider the question.

“Well, that is a tough one. Hmmm?”

Alice rolls her eyes, before placing her paws on his face and pulling him into a passionate kiss.  
While caught up in their embrace, Jake hears the faint subtle sound of music wafting from the main venue. Jake pulls back to gaze into Alice’s face. 

“Excuse me, Miss Hopps, may I have this dance?”

Giving him a smile, she offers him her paw.

“I would love too but given our height difference it may be you doing most of the dancing.”  
“I don’t know about that. Evolution has produced bunnies in this world significantly larger than the ones in mine. You are taller than most of your family but due to your acute hearing, you will have to listen to my stomach gurgle.”

They attempt to dance in this manner, Alice’s head placed against his abdomen, Jake’s hands holding onto her shoulders. It works but isn’t the best arrangement. Jake stops, reaches down and lifts Alice up wrapping one arm under her thighs to support her, the other placed strategically against her back.  
Alice drapes her arms around his neck, and rests her head on his shoulder letting out a satisfied sigh.

“This is much better,” she says.  
“I concur,” Jake says as he places a few kisses along her neck causing Alice to utter another approving sigh.

* * *

Nick and Judy return to the reception continuing their rounds to thank all of their guests.  
Many couples with young kits fighting to stay awake say their goodbyes to the bride and groom before leaving with their host families to put their sleepy youngsters to bed.  
Judy scans the room looking for her and Nick’s parents. She spies Nick’s mother enjoying a slow dance with the lynx she pulled out of the crowd earlier in the evening. Getting Nick’s attention she gestures towards Karina and Liam.

“Looks like your mother found her own date for the wedding.”  
“It absolutely does. I think he is one of the porters from the Bobtail Inn? I wonder if he is related to Nadine. There seems to be a strong family resemblance.”  
“So, … you’re not worried?”  
“Why should I? My mum knows how to take care of herself, and is a very good judge of character. I’m just glad she is enjoying herself.”

Leaving Karina to savour the moment, they go in search of Judy’s parents finding them sitting at a table on the patio with Alexa, Jamal, Benjamin, Clara, and Mr and Mrs Hareington.  
  
Clawhauser is the first to spot them approaching, giving them an excited wave.

“Hopps, Hopps, did you find Fangmeyer?”  
“Yes, we did find her Clawhauser.”

“Oh good your back,” says Bonnie, “some of our guests thought you might have already left on your honeymoon. So how are Alice and Jake doing?”

Giving her mother a huge grin, Judy says.

“I think you just might have another wedding on your hands not withstanding Jake’s tenuous position.”

Bonnie beams with happiness, while Stu is bowled over by Judy’s statement gaging slightly on his drink.  
Jamal expresses shock, raising a quizzical eyebrow on hearing Jake’s name, his surprised reaction picked up by Alexa.

“Wait, Jake wants to marry Judy’s sister,” Jamal asks?

Alexa gazing between Jamal, Bonnie, and Judy wonders whom they are talking about.  
“Who’s Jake,” Alexa asks? 

Judy is shocked by Jamal’s knowledge of Jake.

“How do you know about Jake,” Judy asks?  
“Who’s Jake,” Alexa inquires again?  
“Jake is the story I mentioned earlier my love,” answering Alexa’s question.

Judy seeing Nick’s bemused expression turns an accusatory eye.

“Nick, What have you done? Did you tell Jamal about Jake?”

Holding up his paws, he professes his innocence.

“Easy Carrots, I had nothing to do with it. This was all Buck’s idea. He introduced Jamal to Jake.”  
“I can confirm that Judy,” Jamal adds. “Buck and I go way back. He requested I speak to Jake.”

Benjamin and Clara cast a glance at one another unsure what is going on, while the Hareington’s seem unfazed by the ongoing conversation, Belinda Harrington raising the point.

“What’s the big secret? Jake is just Bunny Burrow’s resident extraterrestrial. Everyone knows it.”  
“Mrs Hareington, Belinda, no one outside of Bunny Burrow is supposed to know, the Mammal Intelligence Agency made sure of it.”

Belinda Harrington is not deterred by Judy’s concern for keeping Jake a secret.

“Well, what’s done is done,” Bonnie interjects. “Lets not worry about it. This is a celebration after all. I think it is almost time for Nick and Judy to have a final dance before leaving for their honeymoon.”  
“Stu can you go find Andrew.”

In the midst of the discussion about Jake, both Clara and Alexa almost in unison exclaim, “Oh how exciting,” causing Alexa, Jamal, Nick, and Judy to glance at each other and burst into laughter, relieving some of the ongoing tension.

Clara leans into Benjamin asking if he knows what is so funny. Benjamin can only shrug.

“What’s so funny Hopps,” Clawhauser asks?  
“Oh sorry Clawhauser, it’s just, … well, if Clara’s statement is any indication, you could be in for a wild night.”  


Clara sees the alluring expression Alexa gives Jamal, and clues into the innuendo implied in Judy’s statement. Placing a paw over her mouth to stifle her giggles, a soft blush on her cheeks, she turns to gaze at Benjamin.  
Benjamin fixed on Clara’s glowing expression finally gets it, quickly turning his pudgy cheeks crimson.  
Clara placing a paw on his forearm adds to Benjamin’s embarrassment.

“Don’t worry Benjamin, I’ll be gentle.” 

Her statement sends the whole table into fits of laughter.  
Alexa recovers, wiping the tears of joys from her eyes before responding.

“Sniff, … Clara I like you.”  
Addressing Clawhauser, while directing a paw towards Clara, she adds, “Benjamin hang on to this one, she’s a keeper.”  
Clara scoots over grabs Benjamin’s arm, then leans in to kiss him on the cheek, leaving Benjamin Clawhauser speechless. 

Stu arrives back at their table with Andrew just as the laughter is subsiding.

“So Nick, Judy, you ready? Your ride will be here shortly.”  
“Yes, we are Andrew,” Judy acknowledges.

Andrew goes over to inform the DJ, and after a brief exchange picks up a wireless microphone to address the crowd. With a nod from Andrew, the DJ kills the music.

"Excuse me everyone, sorry to interrupt but at this time we request that you clear the dance floor for the bride and groom’s final dance before they head out on their honeymoon.  
The dance floor clears, the lights dim, a spotlight springs to life illuminating the centre. The applause of the audience is deafening as Nick taking Judy’s paw make their way onto the dance floor. Nick and Judy take their places and wait for the soft flow of music to begin.  
Turning to face each other, their gaze remains locked on one another. Nick places his paw on Judy’s back, her paw on his waist, their free paws meeting, fingers intertwine.  
The music starts, Nick guiding Judy effortlessly across the dance floor as if in a dream. She stares into his emerald eyes, they are irresistible filled with love and joy, a tender smile on his lips, his gaze never wavering, yet, he instinctively knows exactly where to take her. At that moment, nothing else exists, they are one with the music, the dance and each other. The song comes to an end, Nick caressing Judy’s cheek, before drawing her into a passionate embrace, the audiences’ applause filling their ears once again.

The lights come up, Andrew approaches handing Nick the microphone.

“Thank you all for coming and making our wedding all the more special by your presence. Please enjoy the rest of the evening.”

Handing the microphone back to Andrew, Nick and Judy run a gauntlet of handshakes, hugs, and kisses before they make it to the entrance where Stu, Bonnie, and Karina are waiting.  
Stu gives Nick a firm handshake and a sincere welcome into the family.  
Karina and Bonnie hug their daughter in law, and daughter respectively.  
Stu his eyes moist with tears gives Judy a big hug and a kiss.  
After several final goodbyes, and a rousing sendoff by the assembled crowd, Andrew escorts them to the waiting limo.

* * *

Through the dimly lit streets of Bunny Burrow, a couple walks back to the Bobtail Inn, laughing and chatting, enjoying each others company. Arriving at the Inn, Liam escorts Karina to her room, Karina opening the door, before turning to thank him for an enjoyable evening. Standing outside her room an uneasy silence exists between them, before Karina thanks him for a wonderful evening. 

“Thank you Liam, I can’t remember the last time I had such a wonderful time.”  
“The pleasure was all mine Karina. I, … I hope I get a chance to see you again sometime.”  
“I would like that Liam. Now that I have family in Bunny Burrow, there is a good chance I will come to visit. Let me give you my number. Perhaps you can come to Zootopia and I can show you around the city.”  
“I would love to visit Zootopia, if it means seeing you again.”

His comment elicits a glowing smile from the vixen.  
Liam feels like a teenage cub on his first date unsure if he should attempt to kiss her. Perhaps it is his joyous mood or the alcohol reducing his inhibitions, but he pulls her close and plants a kiss. Pulling back, he tries to judge her reaction.  
Karina, her eyes wide, and fixed on Liam, her head tilted, a look of intense scrutiny of him fills him with dread of having ruined an otherwise amazing date.  
Liam’s worry intensifies as she stands in front of him, an inscrutable expression covering her face. He knows he may have crossed the line and tries to think of a way to repair the damage.

“Karina, … I … I am sorry … ”

Karina brought out of her trance gives him a radiant smile before grabbing the lapels of his jacket, and pulling him into another kiss.  
Sparks fly as the kiss continues, Karina pulling the surprised lynx through the door and into her room.  
The door closes with a solid thud, Karina backing Liam up against the door. 

* * *

Jake and Alice dance into the wee hours of the morning, not talking, just enjoying this moment together. The music finally stops and only silence can be heard. Both are exhausted awake since four AM that morning.  
Raising her head from Jake’s shoulder, Alice pulls out her phone and glances at the time and sees that it is 2:45 AM. They have been going non stop for over twenty-two hours. She suggests they head home leaving the cleanup until later.

“I think we can leave the cleanup until later in the day. Shall we head back?”

Jake agrees heading down the path back to Alice’s home, carrying her the whole distance, his room at the Hopps homestead commandeered by wedding guests staying overnight.  
Jake has to fight his need for sleep as they make their way through the deserted streets. Arriving at Alice’s home, Jake, opens the door, but fails to duck his head low enough to avoid bumping it on the door jam. His outburst on hitting his head, stirs Alice from her comfortable respite.  
Lifting her head from his shoulder, Alice sees that they have arrived home. She gets Jake to put her down, and taking his hand she leads him into the bedroom. Pulling down the covers on the bed, she has him sit on the edge of it, while she assists him in getting undressed.  
Her blush grows as he strips down to nothing but his boxer shorts.

“Lay down Jake,” she whispers into his ear. 

Pulling his legs up and turning on his side, Jake flops onto the bed, his eyes close, quickly drifting off to sleep.  
Alice pulls the covers up over him before moving to the other side to start getting ready for bed. Just as she is about to don her night gown, she stops to look over at Jake sleeping peacefully in her bed and realizes there are no pillows to separate them. In her sleep deprived state, a sense of giddy delight comes over her.

“I may never get this opportunity again,” she thinks deciding to sleep au natural. 

Placing her night gown on a chair near the bed, she quietly slips under the covers and into the bed gently snuggling up beside him.  
Coming in contact with him, she hears her heart start racing, as she presses her body against his. As exhausted as she is she finds it difficult to relax when suddenly Jake’s arm slides around her waist pulling her closer to him. A gasp hitches in her throat as her whole body tenses up. She waits for him to say something but soon realizes he is still fast asleep unaware of what he has done. Hearing his rhythmic breathing helps her start to relax. As she allows herself to drift off she hears Jake whisper something in his sleep that makes her heart skip a beat. 

Jake wakes up late the next morning, his body still recovering from all the exercise entertaining the youngsters attending the wedding. As he regains consciousness he is struck by the warmth from someone lying close to him, the sensation of her fur next to his skin combined with her very recognizable scent euphoric. Slowly opening his eyes he is met with two sparkling amethyst orbs staring back at him a glowing happiness etched on her face.

“Good Afternoon,” she says. “Did you sleep well?”  
“Yes, … yes I did. How long have you been …?”  
“All night,” she says, as a bit of embarrassment flashes across her face.

Reaching over he places a hand behind her head gently caressing it, his gesture elicits a shudder that runs through the entirety of her body. Her focus on him never wavers as he brings his face close softly brushing his lips against hers before planting a tender kiss. Her enthusiasm for this is evident, her paws wrapping around his neck, but as much as she wants to continue she knows they have a lot to do today.

Pulling back, a sigh escaping from her mouth, she caresses his face.

“I think we should get up and have brunch. We have to put into play what you suggested last evening.”  
“I suppose we should, but just to make it clear Alice, if I had a choice, I would want to stay, to stay with you.”

Alice beams with happiness, getting out of bed, not bothering to cover up, she collects some clothes from her dresser and heads to the washroom to change, knowing full well that Jake is watching her every move.  
Jake stretches to relieve some of the stiffness in his muscles as a result of yesterday’s marathon of activities. Swinging his legs out of the bed and onto the floor, he pauses wanting nothing more that to go back to bed. Getting up he collects a change of clothing from the dresser, laying it out on the end of the bed as he decides whether or not he has time to take a shower.  
Alice returns from getting dressed, suggesting he may want to take a shower. She tosses him a towel as she makes her way to the kitchen to prepare brunch. 

* * *


	18. All Good Things must come to an End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice and Jake ready Jake’s escape plan but need others to assist them.  
> Jake’s imminent departure, pushes Alice and Jake to express their feelings leading them to a monumental conclusion.  
> Their lives are thrown into turmoil by the MIA who arrives to arrest Jake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter, Please review and Enjoy.  
> There is some mild sexual content in this chapter, so you have been warned.

Alice and Jake assisted by friends and family return to the kit’s venue to pack up all the toys, books, games, movies, and craft supplies, transporting all the boxes to Alice’s house to be stored, ready for the next event.

After placing everything in storage, Alice and Jake spend the rest of the day visiting Alice’s parents to let them in to what they are planning, then contacting neighbours to ask if they would be willing to help with their plan. To both Jake and Alice’s surprise, the Hareington family is one of the first families to agree to assist them.  
Gina however is quite upset, when she discovers Jake is leaving, trying desperately to convince him to stay.  
Cradling the young kit in his arms, Jake tries to comfort the young bunny explaining why he must leave even though he wants to stay.

“But, Aunt Alice needs you. You’re her boyfriend. You can’t leave.”  
“Gina, I want to stay, truly I do, but your government thinks I am a threat to your whole planet. They will probably throw me in prison for the rest of my life if I stay here. I wouldn’t get to see Alice or you or any of my other friends.”  
“But you aren’t, right?”  
“No, I’m not, but others of my kind might be.”  
  
“I’ll make you a promise. If there is a way, I will find it and comeback.”  
“Sniff, … Ok.”  
“Now no more tears, only happy memories.”

Putting her down, Gina wipes away her tears and gives him a weak smile, as Alice and Jake thank Gina’s parents before heading out.

With everything finally in place for Jake’s return to his world, Jake and Alice walk back to Alice’s home in quiet contemplation, Jake gently holding and stroking the top of Alice’s paw.  
Approaching her home Alice notices two mammals standing by the front door of her residence. She recognizes the predator as the one sitting with Mrs Wilde while Judy was getting ready for her wedding, the other a zebra looks vaguely familiar recalling that Nick’s band bearer was such a mammal.

“What could they be doing here,” she wonders.  
“Umm Jake, I think we have company.”

Jake brought out of his thoughts, looks up to see Jamal speaking with a rather striking female leopard.

“Hmmm, Oh it’s Jamal Duncan. He probably wants to ask a few more questions.”  
“You know him,” Alice asks, raising an eyebrow as she gives him a puzzled look?  
“Sorry, It completely slipped my mind. Buck, Nick, and Jamal came by while I was setting up in the kit’s venue. Buck felt it might help my position with the MIA if I spoke to him. He’s a reporter emeritus for the Zootopia Times, and plans on writing a story detailing my case.”  
“Well, the predator beside him arrived with Nick’s mother prior to the wedding to see Judy. Any idea who she is?”  
“Not a clue, but I’m sure we will find out.” 

Walking up to their visitors, Jake greets Jamal.

“Jamal, it is nice to see you again. What do we owe the pleasure of your company?”  
“I have a few more questions if you don’t mind. Buck filled me in on some of the other details of your case.”  
“Of course not.”

Glancing over at the female leopard presently exhibiting a heightened state of enthusiasm, Jake questions Jamal on her identity.

“And who is this stunning, young female?”

Alexa squeals with delight offering her paw to Jake, Jamal chortling at his mate’s exuberant reaction.  
Glancing at Jamal she expresses her delight.

“Oh Jamal, I like him already.”

With a warm smile, Jake takes her extended paw, and plants a kiss while Jamal performs the formal introduction.

“This is my mate, Alexa Duncan.”  
“Alexa, it is a pleasure to meet you.”  
“As I am to meet you Jake.”

Jake introduces Alice as his girlfriend, his comment evoking a huge smile.

“Jamal, Alexa, this is Alice Hopps, Judy’s older sister and my amazing girlfriend.”

Jamal shakes her paw, adding “It is nice to meet you Alice.”

Recognition dawns on Alexa’s face as she extends her paw.

“I remember you,” Alexa says. “You were helping Judy get ready for her wedding.”  
“Yes, that was me. Judy and I have always been very close.”  
“Well, It is very nice to meet you Alice.”

With the formalities out of the way, Alice and Jake invite them in for some refreshments.  
While Jamal and Alexa wait in the living room, Alice and Jake, prepare a simple repast of tea, sandwiches, and fresh fruit.

Jake finishes setting the table, while Alice brings the food out from the kitchen.  
Alice goes into the living room to invite their guests in once everything is ready.

Alexa selects a few sandwiches, some fruit, and while filling her cup up with tea, suggests that her and Alice move to the deck so Jamal and Jake can talk.

“Alice why don’t we sit out on your patio, while Jake answers my husband’s questions. It is such a beautiful day.”

Glancing at Jake who gives Alice a smile and a nod, she picks up her plate and tea, and heads out to the patio followed closely by Alexa. Placing their food on the patio table both pull up a chair.  
Once settled Alice decides to break the ice inquiring how Alexa knows Judy.

“Excuse me Alexa, if you don’t mind me asking how did you and Jamal meet my sister?”  
“That is quite an interesting story. We met quite by accident, when Nick and Judy were searching for a home.”  
“Judy saw that our house was for sale, and took a picture of the realtor’s sign.”  
“Unbeknownst to them, I happened to be standing out on the front porch enjoying the early morning calm, and witnessed their interaction.”  
“I was intrigued by this odd couple and called them over having observed their amorous embrace.”  
“Judy seemed a bit skittish when Nick introduced her as his girlfriend. I assumed they had not come out as an interspecies couple.”  
“Afraid she might bolt, I called Jamal out to meet them. I think the two of them were stunned to see another interspecies couple, but it helped alleviate Judy’s concerns.”  
“We invited them in for breakfast, and afterwards gave them a tour of the home.”  
“I could tell Judy had fallen in love with our home, so when we found out who she was we helped her make it happen as a thank-you for her work in preserving the rights and freedoms of all predators.”  
“And we have been friends ever since.”

Their conversation takes a brief pause to enjoy some of the food.  
Alexa clasps her paws, and with a gleam in her eyes, asks about her and Jake.

“So Alice, you and Jake are together. So how did that happen?”  
“Well, … it kinda happened by accident as well.”  
“Judy had gone missing for almost six days, everyone franticly searching for her. Nick arrived from Zootopia to assist, and at the time we didn’t know that Nick was Judy’s boyfriend.”  
“Jake helped my sister return home when she fell into this wormhole that connects our world with Jake’s.”  
“Yes, Jamal mentioned it.”

There is a brief pause as Alice remembers her introduction to Jake, her initial trepidation at their first encounter.

“Judy and Jake needed to be hospitalized as both were injured after passing through this corridor.”  
“Nobody knew who or what he was or where he had come from.”  
“Although he was the one to get help for Judy, it was deemed necessary that he be held in restraints and placed under guard until it could be determined what role he played in Judy’s disappearance.”  
“I got a glimpse of him when I arrived to see Judy in the hospital. He was so different, exotic in a way, and I decided I wanted to meet him.”  
“When Judy confirmed he was not involved in her disappearance but had helped her get back, his restraints were removed.”  
“Officer Lapin and Nick required that the guard remain, however Doc Hopper allowed me to visit him.” 

“That must have been very exciting for you.”  
“Yes, it was, I’m still not sure why I did it. I have never done anything close to that in my life. Perhaps Judy’s adventurous nature is rubbing off on me.”

“The time flew by as we talked finding we had many common interests. He has an engaging aura that is hard to describe, easy to talk to, and quite charming. He asked me if I would come back and I couldn’t help but agree to his request.”  
  
“Doctor Hopper saw how well we got along, and realizing he was all alone in our world asked me if I could help with his rehabilitation once his injury had healed sufficiently. Beatrice said he needed a friend and I was the obvious choice.”

Alice can’t help but smile as she remembers Jake’s first day of rehab.

“I put him through quite a workout that day, probably a bit more than I should have, but he never once complained.”  
“I had him help out at the daycare I run, knowing the kits would provide all the exercise he needed to strengthen his injured leg.”

Taking a sip of her tea, Alice continues.

“What I didn’t expect was his ability to connect with the kits, like no one I have ever known.”  
“Jake engaged them in play in new and exciting ways, the kits quickly losing their initial fear of him.”  
  
“Giving him a break, that first day he started doing something called origami, a few of the kits were intrigued and wanted to learn. He started teaching them, which garnered interest from others and before he knew it, he had a good size class.”

“Origami,” Alexa questions?  
“Oh sorry, it is a method of paper folding to create objects like hats, pinwheels, fans, among many others. You can also create paper representations of many mammals."  
"Jake says there are many books on this technique in his world, with step by step illustrations allowing anyone to create thousands of different objects. It is very creative and the kits love it.”  
“And then there are his stories. The kits adore the stories he tells from his world, holding their interest, and capturing their imagination.”  
“Sound to me he captured your imagination as well,” Alexa quips, a broad knowing smile on her face.

Alexa’s statement brings a soft blush to Alice’s cheeks.

“I found myself thinking about him, thoughts of him always on my mind especially when he wasn’t around. I caught myself thinking of him in ways, … well, I knew I was falling for him but I had no way of knowing if he felt the same way.”  
“He was always hesitant to get involved with me in part due to a warning Judy gave him early on, fearful that he might end up hurting me.”  
“Hurting you,” Alexa asks, a look of concern on her face?  
“Not physically, he would never intentionally do that to anyone, it’s just, … he found out how previous boyfriends had treated me, leaving when they found out I couldn’t have any kits of my own.”  
“Oh Alice, I’m so sorry.”  
“Don’t be, I’ve resigned myself to not having kits for some time, and Jake mentioned that if he found the right mate, it wouldn’t matter to him if we had any kits, as long as we made each other happy.”  
“And it is obvious to anyone that you do.”  


Alice can’t help but smile at Alexa’s comment.

“I’m not exactly sure who told him, maybe it was Judy, or possibly my mum, in any event he is afraid he will end up hurting me when he has to … leave, actively encouraged to return to his world for his own safety by the local authorities.”

Tears start to form in Alice’s eyes just thinking of it, … 

“I have fallen in love with him. I want him to stay but if he does I still lose him. The MIA will throw him in prison or worse kill him believing he and his species is a potential threat to our world.”  
“Oh hun it will be all right. Jamal is an amazing reporter. He will give Jake a voice, his story catching them off guard, and give the MIA pause on their course of action.” 

A flood of emotion fills her face, as tears roll down Alice’s cheeks.  
  
Alexa quickly scoots over putting a comforting paw around Alice, before offering some sage advice.

“In the meantime, you should enjoy every minute you can with him, let him know how much he means to you. Tell him everything. Then if or when he is forced to leave you will have no regrets.”  
“Sniff … you sound like my mom. She said basically the same thing.”  
“Well, I regard myself in good company. Your mum is very wise.”

Alexa offering Alice a handkerchief to dry her eyes adds, “Now dry those eyes. Jake will be worried if he discovers you were crying.”

Once Alice regains her composure, they return to the dining room to see if Jamal has finished up questioning Jake.  


“You two about finished,” Alexa asks?  
“Just need a few photos to go along with the story my love,” Jamal says.  


Alice ask Jamal and Alexa if they can stay for dinner, but they have to decline having to catch the last express train out of Bunny Burrow back to Zootopia.

After seeing Jamal and Alexa off, Jake and Alice enjoy a romantic dinner together, before settling on the couch to watch a movie.  
Alice revels in this moment, snuggling up against him, his arm around her, a sensuous kiss placed on her lips.  
She hugs him tightly realizing for the first time in her life, she feels complete with him near.  
With the wedding guests gone, Jake is supposed to return to the Hopp’s homestead, Alice persuading him to stay overnight, telling him that they don’t have to do anything, she just wants him to be the first thing she sees when she wakes up.

Alice has fallen asleep beside Jake, Jake gently picking her up, and carrying her to the bedroom.  
Alice stirs, wrapping her arms around his neck, and whispering in his ear.

“Please stay with me tonight. I want to wake up tomorrow and see you beside me.”

Placing a kiss on her cheek, Jake is unable to say no to her request.  
While Jake strips down to his boxers, Alice goes to change in the washroom.  
Alice returns to slip under the covers cozying up to Jake.  
After several passionate kisses, the two fall asleep gently held in each others arms. 

* * *

Nothing is said about the intense emotions expressed last evening in Alice’s home, Jake spending his time helping Alice at her daycare, well aware that this might be the last time before he is forced to return home, Jake goes all out to make it as memorable for him as it is for the youngsters.  
Alice remains captivated by Jake’s interactions with the young bunnies as much as the young kits continue to be fascinated by him.  
He runs around chasing the young bunnies who scream with delight. On the odd occasion he is able to catch one of them he tickles them mercilessly.  
Soon, all the bunnies decide it is better that he catch them so they can get in on the fun.  
Realizing this Jake starts to run yelling to Alice that he is being hunted by a pack of wild predator bunnies.  
The young kits think this is hilarious and start chasing him trying to growl like a predator.  
Knowing he can’t out run them Jake works his way back towards where Alice is preparing lunch.

“Alice please help me! I can’t outrun them, they are too fast, and they look hungry.”

Alice looks up from setting out the picnic lunch, puts a paw to her mouth, and giggles at his predicament.  
The young bunnies have pounced and he is covered head to toe with young bunnies hanging off every part of him.  
Jake is soon overcome and crashes to the ground making sure he doesn’t land on any of their young charges. Jake doesn’t want another incident like the one with Gina. He reissues his plea to Alice for help.

“Alice help, I’m too young to die.” 

The young kits are sprawled on the ground all around him, laughing and giggling all the while, when Jake’s expression suddenly morphs into a devilish grin.

“Wait a tic, there is only one real defence against a swarm of wild predator bunnies.” 

Hundreds of ears perk up their eyes suddenly watching him, noses twitching wondering what he might do.  
Jake roars as loud as he can grabbing as many of the bunnies as he can tickling and laying down raspberries on their tummies.  
The others letting out joyous laughter jump away but soon return to be captured and subjected to his tickle and raspberry attack.  
After capturing every last one, Jake wonders if his lips will ever be the same having performed that many raspberries at one time.  
Jake exhausted, lays back into the grass to rest, the ground surrounding him strewn with his most recent victims giggling and laughing. 

Shortly after Alice rings her bell informing everyone that lunch is ready.  
The young kits jump up and rush over to get some lunch as Jake continues to lay in the grass enjoying the warmth of the midday sun. It is suddenly blocked by two distinct shadows that loom over him.  
Opening his eyes, he sees Alice accompanied by a young kit standing next to her carrying a plate of food.  
Jake smiles warmly at both of them.

“Is that for me,” he asks?

The young kit smiles and nods.  
He takes the plate from her.

“Thank you, for that very kind gesture.”

Jake leans over and kisses her on the top of her head.  
She starts blushing and responds with “your welcome” before running back to the picnic area under the large oak tree.  
Alice sits down beside him and comments that he has just made a friend for life, adding that it is a sign of affection in bunny culture to offer someone food.  
Jake turns to look into those beautiful amethyst eyes that just seem to sparkle in the sunlight.

“So did she do this all on her own?”  
“Well, I was going to bring it over when she insisted that she wanted to do it.”  
“I see, then I guess I owe you a kiss as well.”

Alice bats her lashes, her eyes twinkle with happiness while giving Jake a playful smile.

“I would be careful Jake, I’ve heard on good authority that we can be habit forming.”

Jake chortles heartily at Alice’s comment bringing his hand up to caress her cheek, before leaning forward and planting a soft passionate kiss on her lips. He can feel a shiver run down her body as she embraces his touch.  
Alice keeps up the lip lock for several minutes before breaking it off suggesting they move into the shade to get out of the midday sun.  
Jake stands up and taking her paw pulls her off the ground while balancing his plate of food. He holds her paw all the way back to the oak tree. Jake has her sit down and setting his plate on the ground goes to get a plate and some food for her.  
When he returns she graciously accepts.  
Jake sits down beside her, picking up his plate and digging in to the meal.  
Alice sits and eats quietly, occasionally glancing over at him.  
When Jake catches her he smiles and winks making her cheeks flood with colour.

Alice has outdone herself preparing an exceptional lunch for all of them. There is stuffed mushrooms, carrot-ginger soup, carrot casserole, veggie pizza, and zucchini patties. For dessert she has carrot cake, blueberry pie and a variety of fresh fruits. And to wash it all down fresh carrot juice.  
Jake has long known what an amazing chef Alice is but she continues to surprise him with the depth of her culinary skills. The food is absolutely fabulous.

For all the time they have spent together there are many topics they had not broached.  
Alice recalling Alexa’s words decides she wants to tell him everything so that he will remember when they are apart.  
They sit around after lunch speaking further about their respective lives while the young bunnies take a welcome nap.  
Jake discovers she was in the litter before Judy so she is maybe one or two years older than her younger sibling.  


With little chance of finding a mate she lives alone in her own home near the Hopps family farm. That didn’t deter her from creating an active fulfilling life for herself, establishing this thriving daycare business, taking in all the bunnies that are still too young to work on their respective family farms.  
It is obvious to anyone that this is one of the great joys of her life being surrounded by kits, even if they aren’t her own.  
When time permits she volunteers at the Bunny Burrow hospital.  
Jake already knew she is a voracious reader, especially mystery novels, but discovers she authored and published a number of her own stories.  
She took her chef training program through a local college known for its culinary program to feed her love of cooking, continually searching for recipes online to test them out while adding her own creative twist to them.  
It is obvious the way she speaks that she loves her life. 

The young bunnies sleep a lot longer than usual, Jake assuming he has done a good job of working off their abundant energy.  
When they all wake they clamour to hear a story.  
Alice has some stories available but turns to Jake asking if he has any stories left he can tell.  
Jake makes a quick mental note to bring back some of the stories from his world when he returns. Jake lost in thought is stunned by this acknowledgement.

“Wait, did I just think to myself that I would return here?”

He smiles to himself letting it slide before turning to Alice who is waiting patiently for a response.

“I don’t have a specific story but I could make up a story for them if you like.”  


This seems to excite not only Alice but all the young bunnies.  
Jake places a finger against his lips as he thinks about it.

“Although I don’t know if I should, the ending is a little scary and I don’t want any of you to have nightmares tonight. It might get Alice in trouble with your parents.”

In unison all the young bunnies plead with him to tell the story.

“Please, Please, Please they all shout.”

Jake glancing over at Alice smiles and nods in agreement with her charges.

“Well, all right then, let me see.”

After a moment to gather his thoughts, Jake starts extolling on a bunny named Benjamin, a hero of great renown, a free spirit, who travels his world in search of treasure and adventure, his past exploits had him face untold dangers from huge dragons and terrifying ogres.  
Jake’s audience having no reference is curious about dragons and ogres, forcing Jake to segue into a detailed description of dragons, as large winged, serpents with four-legs, covered in scales, and capable of breathing fire, while ogres are hideous giants of fairy tales and folklore that feed on almost anything craving meat.  
Jake decides his story probably shouldn’t include any ogres, as he might end up scaring his audience.  
Returning to his story, he explains how dragons covet precious stones, gold and silver which they store in underground caverns, fiercely defending their wealth and riches from any and all intruders who might attempt to steal from them.  
By the time Jake is half way through his epic tale Alice breaks in to inform everyone that it is getting late and she needs to get them back to their families.

“Sorry, we will have to continue this story another time.”  
Alice hears a resounding chorus of “Aww’s” from the youngsters, Jake assumes by their reaction that he has spun a decent tale.

Jake makes the rounds with Alice dropping off the kits to their respective families. Even after all this time, he still gets the occasional odd glance from some of the parents.  
Their final stop is to the Hopps residence to let Stu and Bonnie know he is walking Alice back home.  
It is a warm evening with just a hint of something in the air, the sky clear and filled with more stars than he thinks he has ever seen. The moon about three quarters full, its light helping guide their progress through the darkened streets.

Once they reach Alice’s home, Alice turns to him taking his hands in her paws.  
Her touch exciting him, her fur so soft and luxurious.  
She glances up at him unsure of what to say and seemingly a little nervous.  
Jake starts stroking the tops of her paws with his thumbs trying to calm her down but that seems to make her all the more flustered.  
Finding it difficult to look directly at him, her eyes focussing on Jake’s hands gently holding her paws, she asks him to stay the night.

“Jake, would you like to come in for some carrot juice … or something?”

She is blushing profusely as she finally looks up and stares into his eyes hope covering her face that he will accept.  
Jake stares into those beautiful amethyst orbs of hers getting lost in them. He stumbles with his words before getting a coherent sentence out, understanding what is inferred by her request. 

“Is she asking what I think she is asking,” he wonders?  
“Do you think that is wise Alice? I mean would your parents be ok with it?”

Without warning Alice leaps up, wrapping her arms around his neck, her legs around his waist.  
Jake instinctively links an arm under her thighs to support her weight, as she plants a very passionate kiss.  
When she breaks off the kiss both are gasping for air.  
Jake is pleasantly surprised but still shocked at her passionate embrace. Staring into that gorgeous face of hers, and seeing passion and desire, he surmises she did it to show him that she doesn’t care what anyone thinks, not even her parents.  
Jake remains conflicted already knowing he has to at least attempt to return to his world or face imprisonment.

“It’s not that I don’t want to Alice, its just Stu and Bonnie are expecting me back. They said the door would be locked after 10 pm.”

She snickers at his comment and he looks at her somewhat perplexed by her reaction before she explains.

“You need better hearing Jake. Mum locked the door just after we left telling Dad that you wouldn’t be back. I heard the bolt locking.” 

Jake smirks eyeing her suspiciously.

“That’s what you two were discussing before we left.”  
“Yes, so if you want a place to sleep I’m the only game in town,” her eyes sparkling with a hint of roguish excitement.

Jake chuckles softly ignoring the double entendre of her statement as he observes an alluring smile covering her face.

“So this was a setup then?”

She beams a beautifully seductive smile made even more alluring in the moon light.

“Yes, Yes it was. You’re not upset?”  
“No, I am not upset. I didn’t say that I didn’t want to, its just …”

She interjects before he can continue.

“You know Judy is not worried about our relationship anymore. Why the hesitation?”  
“I’m worried about starting a relationship with you and hurting you in the process by having to leave, which you already know has to happen. Plus I thought your dad might be upset, I am living under his roof you know.”  


Alice finally understands.

“My dad has mellowed somewhat since he found out about Judy and Nick. Seeing how much Nick cares about his daughter has made him rethink his position on foxes or one fox in particular. That and the fact that they are going to have kits together.”  
“I see.” 

Jake ponders his response, Alice watching and waiting in nervous anticipation.  
Giving Alice a captivating smile, Jake says.

“Then I accept your invitation.”

Placing his cheek against hers, whispering in a low seductive tone, Jake adds.  
“If we do this, just remember my beautiful cottontail I am not going to stop until I am sure you are completely satisfied and yearning for more.”

Pulling back to judge her reaction, Jake sees the fire in her eyes intensify.

He plants a passionate kiss bringing his hand to the back of her head to deepen the kiss.  
Jake hears her moan and her whole body shudder as he runs his hand down her back gently caressing her derriere. He carries her through the front door, down the hall and into her bedroom.  
The bedroom with its rather large bed will make sleeping comfortable, assuming they get any this evening.  
There is an uncomfortable silence, their heightened awareness of what is to come adding to the sexual tension. Standing on either side of the bed they pause a moment feeling somewhat bashful about changing in front of the other.  
Both know this shouldn’t be a problem, each having seen the other in various stages of undress over the past few days, yet when it came to disrobing they turn around to get undressed before sliding under the covers.

Alice reaches out to touch him and ends up gripping onto something unexpected.  
  
In the darkness he hears her gasp. Jake’s sight adjusting enough to the darkness that he can see her eyes are open wide at the realization of what she is holding. He chuckles softly giving her a soft nose bump, and smiling at her before interjecting.

“You still want to continue my beautiful cottontail?”

Even in the pale moonlight streaming in through the windows he can see she is blushing, her ears having a red tinge to them, but she nods her head.

* * *

Jake awakens, the morning sun streaming in through the windows. He looks to find Alice still curled up beside him enjoying the rhythm of his heart beat and the warmth of his body. He place his hands on her face giving her a soft passionate kiss.  
Her eyes flutter open to see Jake gazing lovingly upon her. She smiles sweetly.

“Good Morning beautiful how did you sleep?”

She looks up at him gazing deeply into his sparkling blue eyes and smiles.

“I’m never letting you leave. You’re my drug and I’m addicted.”

Jake cradles her face in his hands staring lovingly into that gorgeous face filled with hope and desire.

“Who said I want to leave? Especially since I have fallen head over paws in love with you.” 

She gazes into his face radiating happiness at his words, wrapping her arms around him, hugging him tightly as tears of joy fall from her eyes.  
The morning progresses as they lay there in a tight embrace basking in the happiness they bring to each other.  
Alice and Jake get up some time later, changing the sheets and covers, placing them in a nearby hamper to be washed.  
They make the bed with fresh sheets and blankets neither of them realizing they are both stark naked. Only after they had finished do they realize this fact. Both burst into laughter, given how awkward the previous evening had started out. 

She points him to the shower.

“You better go take a shower.”

Jake walks up to her a smile on his face and nothing much else.  
Leaning down and placing a finger under her chin his eyes flashing a suggestive longing.

“You’re not going to join me?”

He quickly picks her up, eliciting a joyous scream from Alice as he heads to the shower.  
They shower together helping to clean each others body which only results in another love making session.  
Getting out of the shower Alice tosses him a towel.  
They dry off and get dressed.  
Just as Alice is about to head to the kitchen to make what is most likely brunch, Jake grabs her paw and spins her around to face him.  
Holding her close he whispers in her ear.

“There will be no work for you today. This is your day off and I’m making you brunch.”

Alice seems a bit skeptical, but decides not to argue, it is not often that someone offers to cook for her. If nothing else she can find out how good he really is in the kitchen.  
Jake considers himself a fairly decent cook, and having spent much of his recuperation helping Mrs. Hopps out in her kitchen, he picked up a few pointers from her. 

Alice directs him to the kitchen showing him where she keeps everything she thinks he will need.  
She then goes to sit outside on the back deck, overlooking a bright and colourful meadow, to read and enjoy the beautiful sunny weather.  
Pouring a glass of carrot juice, he brings it out to her, setting it down on the table beside her chair, before returning to the kitchen.  
Taking out a place setting for two he sets the table in the dinning room.  
Jake decides to prepare some carrot cranberry pancakes. Looking through her ingredients he finds one she might not have considered adding to the recipe.  
Finding some fresh blueberries, he whisks the fruit with water, some wildflower honey, and lemon zest together in a small saucepan over low heat until the sugar is dissolved. Increasing the heat to bring it to a gentle boil, he stirs the mixture until it thickens into a syrup. Whisking a little lemon juice into the syrup he sets it aside to cool.  
He then steams and gently browns some vegetable sausages.  
Placing the pancakes and sausages into the warming oven, Jake starts chopping up some fresh fruit for a fruit salad.  
He discovers a small coffee maker and some ground coffee, deciding to make a couple of cups of coffee.  
Taking the now slightly warm blueberry syrup he fills a syrup dispenser, and places it on the table.  


After a final check, Jake walks out to the deck to find Alice engrossed in her novel.  
He clears his throat to get her attention, but he is sure she already knew he was their given the excellent hearing bunnies possess.

“Excuse me miss but brunch is being served in the dining room.” 

She looks up and gives his a warm smile before setting down her novel, and accepting his outstretched hand.  
They walk hand in paw to the dining room, where on seeing how exquisitely the table is set, she gasps. 

“Jake, this is wonderful.”

After pulling out her chair, and allowing her to sit, he pushes her closer, and places a cloth napkin on her lap.  
Returning to the kitchen, Jake brings out the pancakes, sausages, and fresh fruit.  
He pours her another glass of carrot juice before pouring himself a coffee.  
Placing several pancakes and sausages on her plate along with a bit of fresh fruit salad, he sits down inviting her to dig in.  
Jake watches her intently as she ladles some of the blueberry syrup onto the pancakes and takes her first bite.  
Her eyes close as she savours how the spicing of the pancakes mingles with the flavours of the syrup to create an extraordinary taste, a broad smile spreading across her face.

“Mmmm, these are delicious Jake. How did you …?”

Jake holds up his hand to stop her from finishing her sentence.

“I’m sorry Alice, it’s a family secret. I can’t reveal it to just anyone.”

She gives him a devilish grin.  
“I see, well if that is the case, will you marry me Jake?”

Jake places a hand over his heart and gives her a dreamy expression.

“Alice Hopps this is so sudden, I, … I don’t know what to say.” 

She giggles at his theatrics.  
Jake’s dreamy expression quickly morphs into one of suspicion.

“But how can I know you are not marrying me just for my families recipes?”

Alice smiles sweetly, puts her fork down, places her napkin on the table by her plate, hops off her chair and walks over to him. Climbing up onto his lap she puts her arms around his neck, stares intently into his eyes, before giving him a passionate kiss. Drawing back, and staring deep into his sparkling blue eyes, she says. 

“Because I’m madly in love with you.”

Jake stares into that gorgeous face full of hope and love. Lifting his hand to caress her cheek, Alice leaning into his caress, he gives her an answer she is not fully anticipating.

“Then I accept because I am in love with you too.”

She blinks, shock crossing her face, not really expecting the response he gave her. She stares wide eyed into Jake’s face trying to determine if he is serious.  
In a somewhat shaky voice, “You, … you mean it?”  
“With all my heart, yes I do.”

She hugs him for all she is worth as tears fall from her eyes. She pulls back and plants a kiss fuelled by passion and love.  
In the midst of their passionate embrace, a knock is heard at the front door. Alice pulls away for just a moment.

“Were in the dining room,” Alice yells out then returns to kissing him.

Stu and Bonnie open the door making their way to the dining room only to discover the two of them still in the midst of a serious lip lock.  
Mr. Hopps glances over at Bonnie before clearing his throat to get their attention.  
Alice breaks her passionate embrace, hops down from Jake’s lap and rushes over to embrace her parents in a warm hug. Her expression is nothing short of euphoric.

“Mom, Dad would you like to join us for brunch. I have some exciting news.”  
“Of course dear,” Mrs. Hopps says looking intently at the two of them. She nudges her husband in the ribs to get him over his initial shock.  
“Yeah, … sure, … that would be wonderful, we would love to.”

Jake gets up from the table going into the kitchen for more place settings returning quickly to set places for Alice’s parents. Completing his task, Jake pulls a chair out for Mrs Hopps.

“Mrs. Hopps, please have a seat.”  
“Why thank you Jake,” as she sits down.  
“Mr. Hopps would you please take the seat opposite you’re lovely wife.”

Once they are seated, Jake goes to the warming oven and brings out the rest of the pancakes and sausages. Luckily he had made extra just in case they had wanted seconds or thirds. He places several of the pancakes and sausages on each of their plates along with some of the fresh fruit he had prepared, then sits back down opposite Alice.

“Please dig in everyone,” he says.

Mrs. Hopps ladles some of the blueberry compote onto her pancakes, then passes it to her husband. Taking a bite she savours the pancakes as the flavours mingle, the pancake practically melting in her mouth. There is an audible “mmmm” as she takes another bite.  
Turning to Alice, she offers her complements and inquires about the ingredients.

“Alice these pancakes are amazing, what did you add …?” 

Alice raises a paw stopping her mother’s inquiry.

“Sorry Mom, I can’t take credit for these amazing pancakes. You’ll have to ask the Chef,” as she nods in Jake’s general direction.  
Mrs. Hopps turns to Jake a wondrous smile on her face.

“Why Jake, these are wonderful, I had no idea you could cook this well.”  
“It is a fairly simple recipe Mrs Hopps with a couple of additional ingredients that my parents always added when I was growing up. I hoped it might impress your daughter, a truly amazing chef. Based on her reaction and yours, I believe I have succeeded.”  
“Well, you will have to give me the recipe,” as she witnesses her husband taking a third helping.

Alice quickly interjects into the conversation.

“I already asked Mom, but according to Jake it is a secret recipe only to be passed on to family members.”  
“I see,” Bonnie says as she watches her daughter and Jake exchange glances, their eyes locked on each other, heart felt smiles plastered on their faces.  
“So I asked him to marry me, and he said yes.”  
All eyes turn to look at Mr. Hopps, who is still devouring the pancakes. When he realizes everyone is staring at him he sets down his utensils before commenting.

“I already have a fox for a mammal-in-law, what’s another one even if he is an alien from another world.”

Alice is quickly up, bounding over to her dad to give him a hug and a kiss.

Jake’s decision to stay with Alice was a simple one, but the warning he received from Officer Lapin during Nick and Judy’s wedding meant he would still have to leave, possibly forever. Still Jake is hopeful Jamal’s article might improve his chances to remain, or at least allow him to return. 

While Jake is relegated to the kitchen to make some tea, he can hear much discussion going on in the dining room, some of which relates to Jake’s situation in Bunny Burrow.  
Both Bonnie and Alice are soon on their phones speaking to multiple individuals, Stu interjecting his comments into their conversations.  
When Jake comes back in with the tea and some carrot nut cookies, conversations abruptly ends, Bonnie and Alice with winsome smiles etched on their faces, Stu giving Jake a furtive glance as if wary of what will be revealed.  
Jake sets the tray on the table, sitting down before raising his suspicions.

“Did I miss something,” he asks?  
“Well, … Jake,” Bonnie pausing to glance between her husband and Alice, “we were just talking about your tenuous existence in Bunny Burrow and your acceptance of Alice’s marriage proposal.”  
“Yes,” Jake says, observing Alice’s glowing expression, he has a good idea where this conversation might be heading.  
“I assume you were serious when you agreed to marry my daughter Jake,” Mr Hopps asks?  
“I wouldn’t have agreed to it, if I didn’t mean it Mr Hopps.”  
“Then we think you and Alice shouldn’t wait to get married,” adds Bonnie.  
Jake gives Alice a joyous smile before adding, “So, … when can we do this,” not quite expecting the response he receives?  
“It is already being planned Jake. Your marriage to Alice is scheduled for 4 PM today.”  
“What!” “Today!” “But, … but, …”

Jake feeling a paw placed on his arm turns to Mr Hopps.

“You’re not having second thoughts, are you?”  
“What? Of course not! I would never do that to Alice, It’s just … how?”  
“Don’t worry about it Jake. Bonnie has wedding planning down to an exact science. She has already set things in motion. It’s not like this is the first wedding my wife has planned.”  
“Jake, as of now this is the last time you can see Alice until the wedding,” Bonnie says.  
“So if you want to say or express anything before the wedding, now is the time.”

Alice getting off her chair jumps into Jake’s arms giving him a passion fuelled kiss, before leaving with Mrs Hopps back to her parents home. 

Bonnie has already instructed Stu to take Jake to speak with the Magistrate, fill in the necessary paperwork, get his suit cleaned and pressed, and pick up the commitment bands. Given the number of weddings that occur in the Burrow, commitment bands, are always in stock, only needing to have the appropriate stones set in place.  
Their first stop, is to the cleaners, who appear to be expecting them, Bonnie having called ahead to request a rush order.  
After dropping his suit off at the cleaners, they head to the Magistrate’s office where Magistrate Townsendii welcomes them warmly bringing Jake into his office to go over the formalities and have him fill out all the necessary forms, before discussing any requirements he may request.  
Opening the office door, Jake graciously thanks the Magistrate for his help, returning to the anteroom where Mr Hopps is patiently waiting.  
Jake and Stu’s next stop is the local jewellers, where on entering they find the commitment bands are complete, boxed and ready for them to pick up.  
Returning to the cleaners, Jake is asked to wait as the suit is not quite ready, still needing to be pressed. A brief wait and his suit is complete, placed in a protective garment bag, and handed over to him, the whole staff offering their congratulations.  
Thanking the cleaner’s staff, Jake and Stu head back to Alice’s home, Mr Hopps seeming to mull over something, not having said anything for the better half of their return journey. Stu finally glances up at Jake.

“Excuse me Jake, do you mind answering a question?”  
“Sure Mr Hopps, if I can.”  
“Well, … how should I put this? I don’t believe you have ever mentioned your last name. I was just wondering about it given the present circumstances.”  
“Oh, I guess it never really came up. Is it important?”  


Stu Hopps glances up at Jake wondering if he should ask.

“Well, … It’s just, … I know Alice will want to take your last name, and it got me to thinking about it. No offence, but it isn’t something weird is it?”

Jake gives Mr Hopps a deadpan look before answering.

“No, I don’t think so, but it did elicit a chortle from Magistrate Townsendii as I recall.”  
“It’s really no secret, I just want to see Alice’s reaction when it is announced by the Magistrate at the wedding. I will gladly tell you, if you want.”  
“It is probably best if you don’t. Bonnie will weasel it out of me if she knows I’m hiding something, and she has an uncanny knack about those things.”

Reaching their destination, Stu informs Jake that he must leave shortly to take Alice’s commitment band to her but before he leaves he wishes to impart some fatherly advice that Jake might not be aware of when it comes to female bunnies.  
Jake goes into the kitchen, makes a fresh pot of tea, and brings it out to Mr Hopps who is waiting in the living room.  
Pouring them both a cup, Jake sits down takes a sip, and waits for Mr Hopps to impart his advice, curious as to what he might say.

Stu seems somewhat nervous, a paw rubbing the back of his neck, his eyes looking everywhere but at Jake. He gulps some tea before offering up his advice to Jake. 

“Listen Jake I know we haven’t talked much, but there is something I need to warn you about female bunnies on their wedding night. I just want to make sure you are prepared.”

Jake looks on bemusedly by his future father in law’s attempt to discuss his upcoming conjugal relations.

“With all due respect Mr Hopps, I think I know what she will need from me.”  
“No, Jake you don’t. You have no idea what happens.” 

Stu pauses a moment continuing to look exceedingly uncomfortable.

“I don’t know how human females react, but female bunnies are insatiable on their wedding night, their hormones and libido kicking into high gear. They will want to have,” Stu lowering his voice to a hushed tone, “s-e-x as often and as many times as you can give it to them. So don’t expect to get any sleep tonight.”  
“O … kay, good to know,” says Jake. 

Jake can tell Stu’s comments are out of a genuine desire to inform him on what to expect, however he wonders if his warning is true for all bunnies.  
Stu’s phone starts to vibrate indicating an incoming text.  
Taking out his phone he glances at the message.  
  
Upon review of the message, Mr Hopps places his phone back into his pocket before getting up and letting Jake know he has to leave.

“Well, I guess I better be off, Bonnie needs my assistance. Your commitment band bearer will be around in about an hour to escort you to the venue.”

Stu Hopps collects the box with Alice’s band off the table, and heads for home, leaving Jake to prepare.

* * *

The Hopps homestead is once again a hive of activity, as Bonnie assists Alice in getting ready.  
Alicia, the registered massage therapist and one of Alice’s birth sisters rushes back to give Alice the same treatments afforded Judy prior to her wedding, a blueberry and vanilla facial followed by an aromatherapy body massage using natural tea tree oils, and laced with enticing pheromones, at least to a male bunny. She has no idea if they will have any effect on Jake. She completes her sisters makeover with a paw treatment including hair and nail trimming.  
Jenna and Alicia assist their sister with a complete coat brushing to round out her preparations, before getting dressed. 

Bonnie returns with Alice’s wedding dress which she has had for some time never expecting to get to wear it. While Alice gets ready, Bonnie starts discussing ring bearers, and whom Alice might select.

“I had hoped it would be Judy, but given she is still away on her honeymoon, I guess I will have to pick someone else.”  
“Well, I have several candidates, that would be honoured to be your commitment band bearer Alice.”  
“Thanks mum.”

Just then a Tap, Tap, Tap is heard at the door.

“Oh I think that is one of them now,” Bonnie adds, a coy smile on her face.

Bonnie goes over and opens the door, Alice trying to peer around her mother to see who it is, Bonnie conveniently blocking her view.  
As soon as her mother steps aside, and the candidate steps through the door, Alice face beams with radiant happiness.

“Hey big sis, heard you were getting hitched, and you needed a ring bearer.”  
“Judy!” Alice shrieks, sprinting over to wrap her in a joyous hug. 

Releasing Judy, Alice gloms onto her mum, tears in her eyes, thanking her for this gift.

“Well, I think you have enough help to finish getting ready, I have to check on the food preparation and the setup of the reception venue.Your dad will be here shortly with your commitment band. Please tell him to meet me in the backyard.”

* * *

After taking a quick shower, and getting dressed, Jake sits in the living room nervously waiting for his commitment band bearer to arrive, pondering whom they may have selected.  
Jake has a few butterflies in his stomach, getting up every few minutes to check on his attire, checking that his tie is straight, tugging on his collar and shirt cuffs. His suit isn’t quite a tux, yet still appropriate as formal wedding attire.  
A sudden loud knock at the door causes Jake to tense up. Jumping to his feet, he answers the door, discovering Nick standing on the other side. Jake is pleasantly surprised, letting out a relieved breath, yet overwhelmed by the gesture. 

“Nick … what are you doing here?”  
“I heard you needed someone to hold your commitment band, so I volunteered.”  
“And Judy?”  
“She is doing the same for Alice.”  
“Thank you, you have no idea what this means to both of us. Alice will be euphoric about it.”  
“Here I think you might need this.”

In his outstretched paw is a beautiful boutonnière consisting of a single red rose and a sprig of babies breath.  
Still a bit jittery, Nick has to assist Jake in attaching the boutonnière to his lapel, after which Nick adds.

“Well, you ready? We should get going, you don’t want to be late.”  
“I’m all set, just let me get the commitment band and we can go.”

Returning to the living room, Jake picks up the box with his commitment band. Handing the box to Nick, they head out to the wedding amphitheatre.

* * *

Except for a refresh of some of the flowers, the wedding venue needs little preparation for the ceremony, leaving only a venue for the reception. With the event barn already booked for another celebration, Bonnie has decided to hold Jake and Alice’s reception in the expansive backyard of the Hopp’s home, preparations ongoing to make it ready for all their guests.

Bonnie conscripts many of Bunny Burrow’s volunteer groups to help transform the Hopps backyard into a gorgeous reception venue.  
Carrot festival committee members arrive with tables and chairs to accommodate guests and set out the buffet, the auxiliary committee supplying, linens, dishes and silver ware. Several barrels with a long wide board stretched between them is utilized as a separate dessert table.  
Others are busy stringing lights between the trees to provide a casual yet elegant atmosphere.  
Members of Bunny Burrow garden club provide beautiful floral table runners, along with floral accents distributed through out the venue.  
A small area is sectioned off for the youngsters attending, complete with games, and a colourful piñata filled with candies and small gifts. 

Even with the short notice, the wedding ceremony and reception goes off without a hitch, Bonnie’s acumen in pulling it all together nothing short of flawless.

* * *

Arriving at the venue Jake and Nick climb the steps, welcomed by the Magistrate who goes over the ceremony details while waiting for the ceremony to commence.  
A steady stream of guests start to fill up the amphitheatre, quickly finding their seats, the guests abuzz with excitement as the time draws near, everyone waiting in anticipation of the arrival of the bridal party.

It isn’t long before bunny chimes announce the approach of the bride and her entourage.  
To Jake’s surprise, Mrs Hareington is substituting for Jake’s mother to escort Alice to her father, where Stu for the second time in less than a week waits to walk one of his daughters down the aisle.  
Jake is stunned by his first glimpse of Alice, the slim cut rosewater satin sheath gown accentuating her body’s curves, her radiant smile as she walks down the aisle, and ascends the steps to take her place next to him. Jake can hardly take his eyes off of her, as her father gives her a warm hug and a kiss on the cheek before offering her paw to him. 

The Magistrate requesting that the audience take their seats pauses for a moment until everyone is settled down, before beginning as always by highlighting the meaning of Alice and Jake’s commitment to one another.  
With little time to prepare their own vows, the Magistrate moves directly to the exchange of commitment bands.

“Now Alice and Jake please face each other and take each other’s paws. Jake please repeat after me.”

“I, Jake, take you, Alice, to be my wife, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of our family and friends, I make this commitment to you.”

Taking the commitment band from Nick, Jake places the gold commitment band with two blue sapphires set in it around Alice’s wrist adding.

“With this band, I promise always to respect you and love you.”

With a nod from the Magistrate, Alice prepares to recite the magistrates words.

“I, Alice, take you, Jake, to be my husband, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of our family and friends, I make this commitment to you.”

Giving the Magistrate a joyous smile, Alice turns to Judy who has the velvet box open and ready for her.  
Taking the commitment band from Judy, Alice turns to gaze at Jake placing the gold commitment band with two amethyst stones embedded in it around Jake’s wrist adding.

“With this band, I promise always to respect you and love you.”

Jake had requested the ceremony be structured in such a way that last names are omitted until the Magistrate’s pronouncement. It did not go unnoticed that throughout the ceremony no last names are used, leaving many not the least of which Bonnie Hopps and the bride herself somewhat perplexed.

Looking out towards the crowd, Magistrate Townsendii readies himself to deliver his final pronouncement.

“As Alice and Jake have declared their commitment to each other, sealing their vows by the exchange of commitment bands in front of theses witnesses, I now pronounce Alice and Jake married.”  


“Jake, You may kiss the bride.”

Jake kneels on a plush mat so he and Alice are at roughly the same height, before wrapping his arms around her, Alice taking a step closer snakes her arms around his neck, expressing their joy with a passionate kiss.  
Drawing back from the kiss, Jake glancing at the Magistrate gives him a nod that it is time.  
While Jake stands and both he and Alice turn to the assembled crowd, the Magistrate using his booming voice quickly gets everyone’s full attention.

“Ladies and Gentle Mammals, I would like to introduce you all to Mr and Mrs Jake O’Hare.”

Except for a few audible gasps, there is stunned silence from the assembled crowd caught off guard by the Magistrate’s introduction, finally erupting into a thunderous round of cheers and applause.  
Alice’s audible gasp after the Magistrate makes his pronouncement, has her glomming onto Jake in another passionate embrace almost knocking Jake off his feet by her elation.

Pulling back and looking into his bride’s glowing expression, Jake asks.

“I take it you approve, Mrs O’Hare?”

His bride bubbling over with happiness nods before planting another impassioned kiss.

Shuttling their guests to the Hopp’s home, the wedding party lines up at the main gate to the Hopp’s backyard.  
The gate has been encircled with an array of fresh flowers and greenery to welcome their guests to the venue.  
Introductions and congratulations proceed smoothly, Jake and Alice receiving many warm hugs from the kits that attend Alice’s daycare.  
When Mrs Hareington stands in front of Jake, he quickly kneels wrapping her in a warm hug, before kissing her on the cheek, adding a heartfelt thank-you for her acting in his mother’s stead.  
Belinda Harrington taken off guard by Jake’s actions, blushes profusely.  
By her side, Gina is giggling at her mother’s predicament when a thought strikes her and she offers up a question to Jake further adding to her mother’s embarrassment. 

“Uncle Jake, Uncle Jake, does that mean you are my big brother?”

The wedding party and surrounding guests including Stanley Hareington are in stitches as Jake ponders the young kit’s question, a finger placed to his lips in contemplation.

“I’m not sure Gina, I guess we should ask our mum.”  
“Well, mum what do you say?”

At this point, Belinda’s face is a bright crimson, trying desperately to recover her composure. Attempting to give Jake a stern look, she says.

“Mr O’Hare, you truly are incorrigible. Stanley, Gina, lets go in.”

As the Hareington’s leave and enter the venue, Jake turns to Alice.

“Too much,” he asks?  
“Perhaps just a bit,” says Alice.  
“Maybe I should apologize.”

Wiping the tears from her eyes, Bonnie offers her thoughts.

“Don’t worry about it Jake, for all her embarrassment, Belinda is probably quite flattered, besides you were just trying to answer her daughter’s question.”

Welcoming the last of the guests, Jake and Alice follow Alice’s parents, Nick and Judy into the venue. Both are stopped in their tracks by the transformation laid out before their eyes.  
The lights strung the length of the venue give a magical feel to the space. Near the back of the home under a temporary canopy is a buffet table, filled with a wide variety of dishes, with more arriving all the time. Off to the right, another temporary canopy is setup, where a table top is set upon two large barrels, and used as a sweets table.  
  
The long banquet-style tables look beautiful with their simple white table clothes and floral table runners, making for easy conversation amongst their guests.  
Further back an area is setup for the kits to have a picnic on the grass, located near the traditional outdoor play area.

Judy arrives to drag the happy couple spellbound by the venue to the head table to get the festivities started.  
The casual atmosphere is perfect, Jake and Alice thoroughly enjoying the party, walking around to socialize with their guests.  
Both Jake and Alice are eventually drawn to the area setup for the kits, the youngsters cajoling Jake into telling a story, which draws in many of the kit’s parents to listen to his tale.  
At Alice’s urging, Jake and Alice leave the reception early to get a head start on their wedding night.

* * *

Jake carries his new bride into their home and into the bedroom. Giving her a kiss, he sets her down and starts to disrobe. Jake barely has his shirt off when he feels someone tugging on his belt. Looking down he sees his new bride completely void of any clothing.

“How did you? Someone is in a real hurry,” he chortles.  
“Hey, I don’t know how long I will have with you and I plan to make the most of it. So less talk more undressing.” 

Pushing him onto the bed, she climbs on top of him. Gazing into her eyes he can see her smouldering desire.

“Your dad warned me about bunnies like you.”  
“Less talk more intimacy Mr O’Hare, your wife has carnal needs and demands satisfaction.”

Alice didn’t know how poignant the nature of her statement would be. Barely an hour into some much needed rest after a night of exuberant love making, Alice’s phone springs to life, filtering into her sleep deprived consciousness like a bad headache. At first, Alice tries to ignore it, but it persists.  
Bleary-eyed she raises herself up to look at the phone, not immediately recognizing the number. Grabbing the phone off the night stand and hitting the answer button, she flops back down on the bed, ready to tear a strip off the caller for disturbing her and Jake on their wedding night.

“This better be important,” Alice says, anger evident in her tone of voice.

There is a slight pause before the object of Alice’s ire responds. The caller is brief and too the point with their urgent message.

“Jake has to leave now! They are coming for him in less than two hours. Click, …”

Alice nearly drops her phone, turning to look at Jake still sound asleep, the colour draining from her face, as terror overtakes her very being. Alice is now wide awake, her attention sharply focussed on Jake and the escape plan.  
Her heart racing, she shakes Jake to wake him up, desperate to keep him safe.

“Jake! Jake! Wake up! We have to get out of here now!”

What seems like forever, Jake finally stirs. Opening his eyes, he stares into Alice’s terrified expression. He brings his hand up to caress her cheek in an attempt to calm her, unsure what has happened.

“Alice, … what’s wrong?”  
“Jake we have to leave now! The MIA is coming for you.”  
“What!”

Jake practically falls out of bed, as he tries to shake off his lack of sleep.  
Knowing the house is probably under surveillance, the two lovers scramble around in the dark, afraid turning on a light might draw unwanted attention. They quickly find some clean clothes, dress, and collect any necessary items to take with them.  
Just as Jake prepares to open the hatch, Alice places a paw on his arm.

“Wait a second Jake.”  
“Did we forget something,” Jake asks?  
“I just need to check something.”

Alice steps up to Jake and takes in a deep breath.

“Hmmm, you might not need any of Doc Hoppers special bunny eau de cologne. You smell as much like a bunny as I do.”

Jake can’t help but chuckle.

“Well, I think I have my randy wife to thank for that and a night of passion I won’t ever forget.”

Alice gives Jake a beautiful smile, yet a hint of sadness remains. Glancing at the time, Alice suggests they get started.

“We better go, they will be here in slightly less than an hour. I just hope Buck was able to contact everyone.”

Alice and Jake leave the house through a little known exit still built into all bunny homes, a left over from a bygone era, they slip into the night undetected.

* * *

MIA Operatives outfitted in full tactical body armour close in on Alice’s home, surrounding the structure in case the extraterrestrial attempts to escape.  
The Commander informs base that they are in position and there is no visible activity at the location.  
Getting confirmation through his headset they move in for the takedown. Expecting little resistance from the hostile, they are charged with a soft takedown if possible, giving their target the opportunity to surrender.

“Copy that,” he says, directing his team to take up their positions guarding any possible escape route.  
Pounding on the door to wake the occupants, several officers ready a battering ram to break down the door if the need arises.

“Open up this is Commander Melano MIA. You have one minute to open this door or we will be forced to break it down.”

Internal lights come on, followed by the porch light, a male voice shouting.

“Hold on, Hold on, we are coming.”

The door opens, the Commander and two others operatives greeted by an older male bunny.

“Yes, Commander, what seems to be the problem?”

Puzzled, the Cape Lion inquires as to his identity.

“Who are you?”  
“I’m Stu Hopps,” opening the door wide, revealing an older female bunny, Stu quickly adding.  
“And this is my wife, Bonnie.” 

Relaying their status to base, the Commander inquires if this is the house of Alice Hopps. Receiving an affirmative to his question, he informs Mr and Mrs Hopps that they have a warrant to search the home for an illegal alien.

A third person breaks in to the conversation unexpectedly, calling out from the hallway as he approaches the front door.

“May I see your warrant Commander?”  
“What the, … Who the heck are you?”  
“I’m the Chief Magistrate in Bunny Burrow. The name is Townsendii, and I would like to see your warrant Commander.” 

The continuous chatter heard in his headset seems to be grating on the Commanders nerves, pulling the warrant from a pocket, he hands it to the Magistrate, before adding.

“We know he is here. It is in his best interest to give himself up.”

The Magistrate takes a moment to read through the warrant, before addressing Mr and Mrs Hopps.

“It does appear to be in order, you will have to allow them in to search the house.”

The Magistrate hands the warrant back to the Commander, Mr and Mrs Hopps stepping aside to allow the officers in to their daughter’s home.  
Giving a quick paw gesture a group of six officers enter the premises. The officers split into three teams, one officer with their weapon drawn, the other carrying equipment capable of scanning for hidden rooms and heat signatures. They quickly fan out methodically moving from room to room searching for their target. 

The Hopps and the Magistrate wait at the door with the Commander.  
Commander Melano questions Mr and Mrs Hopps on the whereabouts of their daughter.

“Where is your daughter Mr and Mrs Hopps? The MIA would like to speak with her.”

Bonnie Hopps clasping her hands behind her, gives the Commander a wry smile before responding.

“Didn’t you know Commander, Alice got married yesterday. She and her husband left on their honeymoon and kept their travel plans a closely guarded secret. Magistrate Townsendii can confirm my assertions as he presided over the ceremony.”

Magistrate Townsendii verifies Mrs Hopps statements to the Commander, Bonnie Hopps then adding. 

“You really should have seen it Commander, it was a beautiful ceremony. In any event, Alice asked us to look after their home while she and her husband are away.”

The Commander cognizant of the mirth displayed on the faces of the occupants, realizes they have been outmanoeuvred, and out-scouted.  
The search teams return and acknowledge what the Commander already knew, that their target had escaped.  
His expression hardens, the muscles in his jaw tightening, causing the gnashing of his teeth as he steps out onto the front porch to inform his superiors coordinating the operation.

After a few minutes of heated discussion with base, the Commander and his team leave, Bonnie Hopps offering one final sentiment.

“Have a nice day, Commander.” 

The Commander’s only response is an indignant snort.  
Once the door closes, uproarious laughter can be heard emanating from behind it.

* * *


	19. Escape From Zootopia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The MIA sends out search parties to capture Jake, but are thwarted by imposters that throw them of his scent.  
> Alice and Jake have a tearful goodbye, as Jake attempts to reach the wormhole and return to his world.  
> Jake discovers the truth behind the wormhole and how the MIA are involved.  
> One complication forces Jake into a life altering decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter. Please Review and Enjoy.

Standing on the edge of the ravine Jake and Alice have avoided the search parties, thanks to the support of their friends and family.  
Utilizing a concoction Beatrice Hopper formulated to mimic Jake’s scent, the imposters, alerted to the situation, fan out across the burrow leading search parties away from Jake’s actual direction of travel.  
The diversionary tactic, albeit effective isn’t fooling everyone. After the failed capture of Jake at the residence of one Alice Hopps, the MIA realizes their target is receiving help from the local inhabitants. One agent in particular knows exactly where he will end up, and she will be waiting for him.

Jake and Alice embrace one last time, giving each other passionate kisses. Jake caresses her face tears welling up in both their eyes.

“I have to go, but I will never stop trying to get back Alice, I promise.”

He hesitates looking into her tear filled eyes before adding.

“But if I can’t, … I want …”

Alice places a paw over his mouth to prevent him from finishing what she knows he is about to say. Shaking her head no, she brings her arms around his neck, pulling him close, before whispering into his ear.

“Please don’t, I don’t want anyone else.”

Jake pulls back taking her paws in his hands, pausing to gaze at the commitment band on her wrist.  
He leans in close and whispers into her ear, pulling back again to see the most wonderful smile on her face.  
Wiping away her remaining tears, Jake gives her another passion fuelled kiss interrupted when Alice’s acute hearing detects someone approaching their location.  


“Someone is coming Jake, you have to go,” Alice says, her voice trembling as she speaks. “I, … I will lead them away.” 

Jake gives her one last sensuous kiss before making his way down the bank of the ravine, sliding on some of the loose ground and almost losing his balance, brushing up against the bushes his clothing catching on the thorns.  
Jake reaches the bottom of the ravine, the small creek swollen with water from some earlier localized showers.  
Getting his bearings, he cannot yet sense that the wormhole is close, making him wonder if it still exists. Regardless, he has to at least attempt a return home for his own safety.  
Jake looks back up to the top of the ravine, hopefully to catch one last glimpse of Alice, but it is in vain, Alice having disappeared from view.  
Releasing an anguished sigh, Jake starts following the creek trying to discover the telltale indicator of the portal which will lead him back to his world, a lump solidly lodged in his throat knowing he may never see Alice again.  
He walks as quietly as possible, his head on a swivel to ensure he is cognizant of everything around him. Having walked roughly a quarter of a kilometre, Jake stops abruptly, struck by the subtle hint of a familiar feeling. 

“There it is, the wormhole’s beacon,” the one Jake remembers feeling before being drawn into this world.

Knowing his passage to safety is in range, and he is moving in the right direction, his awareness of his surroundings is heightened, it only makes sense the MIA will be waiting for him expecting Jake to attempt an escape back to his world.

He keeps lower to the ground, choosing each step carefully using the ground cover to remain hidden. Following the wormhole’s beacon, Jake soon becomes aware of activity ahead of him.

“Is it a search party looking for him,” he wonders. “Probably given the wormhole’s location is know, the MIA expecting him to use it to return home.”

He approaches stealthily, knowing any sound, any movement might alert them to his presence. As luck would have it, he is upwind of them so they won’t be aware of his scent, even if he presently smells like a bunny, any new scent might cause them to investigate.  
His progress is slow and laboured, until he is close enough to get a good look at these mammals.  
Peering around a large tree, Jake counts a group of six, possibly eight individuals, he couldn’t be sure that is the full compliment. All are dressed in similar uniforms, although not what he would consider standard issue for police or military personnel.  
Given his technical background, an assessment of their equipment, suggests they are studying the very thing he is searching for, the wormhole. What he is unsure of, is whether they are actively scanning the area for him. That thought fills him with dread, but there is no turning back. He must reach the wormhole.

“These must be the MIA techs Officer Lapin informed me about earlier.” 

Crouching behind the tree, Jake ponders how best to get around them without being detected.  
If they can detect heat signatures, and are actively scanning, his task will be much more difficult, if not impossible.  
His best course of action is to give them a wide berth, crawling through the underbrush until he is a safe distance away. It will take him hours to quietly move past them, but he believes it is his only option.  
Jake knows that once past them, they could potentially detect his scent, the light breeze and wide variety of smells in the ravine helping to mask his presence.  
Unable to start from his present position, Jake retraces his steps to widen the distance significantly between them.  
Taking his time he plots each painstaking leg of his arduous path around them, making regular stops to listen for any change in their verbal communications waiting until he is satisfied he remains undetected, only then does he continue making his way to what he hopes is his freedom. He couldn’t risk making any visual observations, the group made up primarily of predators are gifted with excellent night or low light vision. It would only take one of that group looking in his direction when he attempts an observation to give away his presence. 

His trek has taken hours, he is cold, his clothes damp and coated with mud, his feet and calf muscles regularly cramping up, but he can no longer hear any voices. Jake deems himself far enough away, finally standing back up onto his feet.  
As bad as his journey has been, it has been worth it, the sensation grating on his consciousness now much more intense. He knows his ultimate goal is close.  
He figures all he needs to do now is to be in range to trigger the portal, but just as Jake is about to take off, he becomes aware of another presence, filling him with fear.  
Looking up and too his left he sees a rather large mammal, sandy coat, with black spots.  
She stands motionless, intently watching him, a dark expression etched on her face.

“Oh Crap, It’s her,” he thought, “the hyena he was warned about. How the heck did she find him,” he wonders.

Jake’s mind starts racing as he backs away from this large predator, trying to formulate a plan. He knows he can’t out run her, but perhaps, he can delay her long enough to reach his goal.  
Showing a haughty attitude of superiority and contempt, she glares at him, finally opening up a conversation.

“Well, Well, Well, so this is the human I have heard so much about.”

Jake feigns ignorance, deciding to engage her as he keeps backing away towards what he hopes is his eventual escape.  
Giving her a deadpan look, he hides his knowledge of her.

“Who are you and what do you want,” Jake asks, continuing to slowly back away to keep his distance?

She leers at him letting out her distinctive laugh.

“The names Lecter, Helen Lecter and what I want is you Jake. You can’t outrun me so don’t even try.” 

Jake returns her condescending attitude with a smirk of his own.

“I don’t have to out run you, … Hook.”

The shocked look on the hyena’s face is priceless, if Jake had the time to notice, using his knowledge of her to his advantage to improve his head start even if it is just a few seconds. 

“How the heck do you know who I am,” she growls …

Jake has already turned and hightailed it as fast as he could towards the wormhole.  
Helen recovers quickly from her initial shock. She smiles brightly acknowledging his gambit, but still wondering how he knew of her. 

“Very well played Jake, but it won’t save you.”

Always loving a good chase, she bolts after him her senses heightened by the thrill of the chase.  


“I do love it when they run,” she quips.

Jake doesn’t dare look back knowing she will overtake him in seconds. He starts to feel a strong disorientation followed by a sharp pain radiating from his shoulder as Hook pounces on him sinking her teeth into his shoulder and sticking something sharp into his thigh. Jake quickly loses consciousness. 

* * *

Back at the edge of the ravine several groups helping to distract the search parties arrive at Alice’s location, where she has returned after leading a search party away from Jake. Since then she has stood near the edge of the ravine in hopes of hearing anything that might indicate that Jake was successful in his bid to return home.  
Mr and Mrs Hopps walk up and hug their daughter.  
Tears roll down her face as she is left not knowing if Jake made it safely back home.

“Did he make it Alice,” Bonnie asks?  
“Sniff … I don’t know mum, I heard some voices about an hour ago, it was faint and garbled, I just don’t know.”  
“I’m sure he is fine Alice,” Stu Hopps adds trying to comfort his daughter.  
“Come on,” says Mrs Hopps, “we should head back to your home. The sun is coming up and it has been a stressful morning.” 

A crowd of family and friends are waiting for them when they arrive at Alice’s house, Alice inviting everyone in for a meal before they head to their respective homes as a thank-you to everyone for assisting Jake in avoiding the MIA search parties.  
The talk is kept light, everyone sharing their personal stories of Jake, how he made a positive impact on their lives. It almost felt like they were remembering a loved one who had passed suddenly.  
Alice keeps up a brave face, thankful for being kept busy entertaining her family and friends in this troubling moment.  


One by one their guests leave to return to their own homes, one of the last being Gina and her parents.  
Gina gives Alice a big hug and a cheerful smile.

“Don’t worry Aunt Alice, I know he is all right. You are going to see him again soon.”  
“Thank you Gina,” Alice says, cradling the young bunny in her arms, and placing a kiss on her cheek.  
“I have to agree with my daughter Alice. We haven’t seen the last of Jake,” adds Mrs Hareington.

Alice gloms onto Belinda, thanking her for everything she has done, telling her how moved Jake was for her acting in his mother’s stead during the wedding ceremony.  
Wrapping Alice in a warm hug, Belinda acknowledges her kind words. Wiping away Alice’s tears, and gazing into her face she adds.

“I was honoured Alice. I have to admit I was not Jake’s biggest fan when he first arrived, especially after Gina was injured. Seeing how Gina adores him, how she thinks of him as her big brother, it allowed me to get past my fears and truly know him. And if and when I have another male kit, I would hope he might mirror his kind and gentle heart.” 

Saying their goodbyes to Stu and Bonnie Hopps, the Hareington’s take their leave and head out to their own home.  
Alice closes the front door, turning to see the worried looks etched on her parents faces, the stress of Jake’s leaving one day after their wedding finally catching up with her.  
Approaching her parents, she gloms onto her mother and begins to sob uncontrollably.  
While comforting her daughter, Bonnie brings her into the living room having her sit on the chesterfield.  
Bonnie goes into the kitchen to prepare a new pot of tea, while Stu wrapping a paw around Alice, attempts to console his daughter.  


Bonnie and Stu remain for several hours to make sure Alice will be all right.  
After much discussion, Alice puts down her tea cup, and assures her parents that she will be all right. Giving them a weak smile, she says.

“It’s ok mum, dad, I’m, … all right. Thanks for everything. You both should head home, The sun is up and I’m sure you have things to do.”

Bonnie glancing at Stu, offers to stay with her.

“I can stay with you tonight if you want Alice,” suggests Bonnie.  
“I’m fine Mum, really, I will be all right.”  
“Call if you need anything, day or night,” adds Mr Hopps.  
“Thanks dad, I will, I promise.”

After numerous hugs and kisses from her parents, they head out leaving Alice to deal with her loss.  
Collecting the dishes she takes them to the kitchen, leaving them on the counter.  
Something seems off as she moves through her home. Where once she enjoyed the quiet solitude of her home, now it seems eerily surreal, unpleasant by its very nature.  
Entering her bedroom she quietly gets undressed, her wedding dress still draped over a chair near her bed.  
Sitting on the edge of her bed she stares at it, the happy memories of the previous evening brings a wonderful smile to her lips, yet her sadness remains.  
She slips under the covers and hugs Jake’s pillow, burying her face into it, she inhales deeply to take in his scent. Tears form in her eyes slowly meandering down her cheeks, and soaking into the pillow.

“Please be safe Jake, come back to me, I love you.”

Bonnie and Stu Hopps visit Alice regularly to make sure she is holding up since Jake’s return to his own world.  
Officer Lapin stops by a few days later to let Alice know that Jake was not captured, which gave her hope that Jake might return to her.  
  
Alice has difficulty getting to sleep since Jake’s departure turning to reading in order to relax and allow herself to fall sleep.  
When she wakes up, her arms are tightly wrapped around Jake’s pillow, revelling in his scent. Breathing in his scent before getting up brings a warm smile to her face as she rises to start another day. It becomes her regular routine.  
Her family and friends continue to be very supportive, as she works through the loss of her mate, all the more difficult knowing he is still alive.  


* * *

Jake begins to stir, his face firmly planted in the cool ground. He is very groggy, a slight headache evident, as he tries to push himself up, a sharp pain radiating from his right shoulder. The effort is difficult as something is laying on top of him, weighing him down.  
Twisting his head around he sees a very large hyena laying prone on top of him, still unconscious.  
He extricates himself from underneath by grabbing one of her paws, then rolling on his side forcing the hyena to do the same.  
Sitting up, he watches her intently for a few moments, before trying to wake her. Nothing he tries has any effect, the hyena remains dead to the world.

As his head begins to clear, Jake finally has a chance to look around. Taking in the familiar terrain he knows he has made it home, however the hyena remains a serious complication.  
There is no indication that the aperture to the wormhole is close by, Jake postulating that the aperture tends to shift possibly as a result of something passing through it. If it were close, his task would be simple, just drag the unconscious hyena to the aperture and push her through it. Problem solved.

Pulling a tranquillizer dart out he finds stuck in his thigh, Jake gradually works his way to his feet, before turning his attention to the searing pain in his right shoulder.  
Any movement of his shoulder, heightens the pain something fierce. Feeling something warm dripping down his back, he reaches around with his left hand, his shirt feeling wet and sticky. Bringing his hand back, he is shocked to see his hand covered in blood, his blood.  
The hyena had obviously sunk her teeth into him in her attempt to capture him. He couldn’t really assess how badly she had torn up his shoulder, only that he deemed it urgent to find a way to stop the bleeding.

Looking to the unconscious hyena Jake is left with a dilemma, whether or not he should leave her here to clean and dress his wound or remain with her until she wakes up, hoping to persuade her to return to her world, something he is sure will not be easy given what he knows of her.  
Without an appropriate reference to the length of time he has been unconscious, either option is fraught with danger for him as well as anyone that discovers her in his absence. Jake weighs his options.

“In my present condition, I wouldn’t be able to carry her while I search for the wormhole aperture, and there is always the possibility of her waking up before I can reach it, or potentially have her go savage.”  
“If I leave to address my injuries, and she wakes up before I return, it could be disastrous for her and anyone she comes into contact with. She would certainly be killed or captured for study to determine why she is different from other hyenas, where she came from and how she arrived here, opening her world up to discovery.”

Jake shudders to think what consequences that will have for her and every other mammal in her world if a flood of humans arrive on her planet, unless they can find a way to disrupt the wormhole.

“If I stay with her until she wakes, there is no telling when she will start to change and it’s almost certain she will de-evolve into a normal hyena, at least normal for this world, her instincts replacing any rational thought attacking or killing me or anyone else for food. In either scenario she dies, or is captured and eventually put down.”

Concluding he has to look after himself first in order to be of any help to her, Jake decides to risk going back to his apartment to patch up his shoulder, pick up a few items, and return in an attempt to persuade her to return to her world before she is discovered or de-evolves.  
Grabbing her forearms, Jake drags this rather large and heavy predator to a safe spot, hiding her in some thick underbrush. He winces as the strain on his shoulder escalates the pain, and leaves him a bit light headed possibly due to his continued blood loss.  
Finding the dart gun she used on him, with a single dose remaining, he administers the sedative as insurance that she remains asleep until he returns.  


Wiping his hand across his forehead, Jake is finally satisfied with his camouflage of her.  
As he heads to his apartment, there is the added problem of explaining to anyone he meets why his clothes are caked in mud, his shirt soaked in blood. He needs a believable story ready for anyone he comes in contact with.

Jake assesses the time of day by the sun’s position in the sky, which suggests it is mid afternoon. He expects most people will still be at work or in school, but to be on the safe side, he structures his route to avoid any potential high foot traffic areas.  
Jake arrives at his residence without incident, and although he considers walking up the six flights of stairs, to avoid meeting any other residents in the building, he resolves to take the elevator to prevent further strain on his already weakened state.  
Walking out of the elevator and down the hall to his front door, he pauses outside for a moment, before placing the key in the lock and turning it.  
Opening the door, Jake steps inside, looks around, and finds the experience surreal, as if having the disorienting quality of a dream, no longer his true reality.  
A bad odour greets him as he closes the door, some of the food having gone bad. He tosses it into the garbage, before heading for the washroom.  


Jake peels off the wet, blood and mud caked clothing, tossing the items into the clothes hamper, deciding to take a quick shower as the best means of cleaning not only his wound but himself as well.  
Grabbing a face cloth and towel from the linen closet, he enters the washroom, hanging the towel and face cloth on the towel rack beside the tub.  
Placing the bath mat into the tub, Jake climbs in pulling the shower curtain closed.  
Adjusting the water until it reaches a comfortable temperature he pulls the lever to activate the shower.  
The warmth of the water, helps soothes his aching muscles, releasing not only some of his physical stress, but also the emotional stress of leaving Alice, tears rolling down his cheeks.  
Jake winces as the water hits his injured shoulder, imbued with a red tinge as it runs into the tub, circles the drain and disappears down it.  
Jake soaps up a face cloth to wash his body, leaving his injured shoulder till last. Gently he washes the wound, the soap intensifying the pain somewhat as he applies pressure to it.

After a thorough rinse, Jake shuts off the water, and opens the shower curtain. Grabbing the towel, he begins drying himself off.  
With the towel wrapped around his waist, he goes to his bedroom taking out a change of clothes from the dresser, laying it out on his bed.  
As he starts getting dressed, Jake realizes he has another problem, he will need someone’s assistance to dress his wound.  


He considers who he might call, trying to think of someone who will not ask a lot of questions, someone who will keep this to themselves. He rules out any of his classmates, so wired into social media, it would be impossible for them not to share it.  
Jake decides to call on a neighbour, a retired nurse living across the hall from him, who he had befriended on a number of occasions, helping with her groceries. They struck up a friendship, enjoying a meal together now and then, afterwards debating a range of topics from philosophy and art, to technology, space travel and the existence of alien life.

The phone barely rings once before she picks up the phone.

“Hello, Inge, it’s Jake, I injured my shoulder and could really use your help.”  
“Of course Jake, I will be right over.”

Retrieving a small medical kit from her washroom, Inge presents herself at Jake’s door.  
Jake hearing her knock opens the door. Stepping aside and allowing her to enter, Jake closes the door behind her.

“All right Jake, what have you done to yourself?”

Turning his back to her to show her his injury, Jake can hear her expression of shock with an audible gasp.

“Oh my Jake, that is a serious gash. What the hell happened? Were you attacked by a large animal?”

Her concern elevated at seeing the bite mark, Inge demands he go to the hospital in case the animal has rabies.  
Jake assures her the animal is not rabid, but he will go to the hospital to get tested just in case.  
As Inge works, Jake gives her a brief explanation of how this happened, leaving out much of the intrinsic details.  
With a skilled hand, she cleans his wound with an antiseptic solution, applies a topical antibiotic cream, then covers it with a protective gauze bandage. 

As she finishes patching up Jake’s shoulder, she notices the beautiful gold band around his wrist and inquires as to its significance.

“So this is why I haven’t seen you in a couple of weeks.”

Glancing over his shoulder, he gives her a puzzled look.  
Recognition displayed on her face, she gestures a finger towards his commitment band.

“Oh, … Umm, … Well, you see, …”  
“Don’t be coy with me young man, wedding rings aren’t the only adornments used to signify marriage or commitment. I’ve come across this type of thing in my travels.”  
“Ok, you caught me. I did get married.”  
“So, who is she and when do I get to meet her.”

Jake didn’t like cutting their conversation short, but he had to get back to Helen, persuade her to return to her own world. Using his need to get to a hospital as an excuse, he offers to fill her in later.

“I’ll tell you all about it when I get back. Right now I should get to the hospital to get checked out.”  
“Of course Jake, I think that would be prudent. I look forward to hearing all about her when you get back.”  
“Thanks Inge, you are a lifesaver.”

Inge gives him a warm smile as she packs up her medical kit, and heads to the door.  
On reaching the door, Jake wraps her in a warm hug, thanking her for her help.  
Jake watches her until she is safely inside her own apartment before closing his own door.  
Donning a clean shirt, he prepares to return to the woodland.

* * *

Jake throws a few items into his backpack, some clothing, along with a couple of books from his bookcase. The weight will irritate his shoulder somewhat, but he feels it is worth the effort. He considers bringing some food but is concerned what effect it might have on Helen, possibly accelerating the hyena’s transformation.  
  
He is unable to move as fast as he would like on his return to the woodland, hoping what he finds will be a still slumbering hyena.  
Approaching her hiding place, Jake breaths a sigh of relief, finding the hyena still sound asleep. He sits down beside her and waits for her to wake up.

It is another couple of hours before the large hyena starts to stir. Rolling on her back she stretches, quickly becoming aware of his presence. Her eyes snap open to see Jake sitting beside her watching her intently. She stares at him in bewilderment, unable to fathom why he would remain by her side.

“It’s about time you woke up. Now I think it best if you leave.”  
“Listen Jake, I’m taking you into custody for interrogation.”

He studies her face, his lips curving into a knowing smile.

“And where do you plan on taking me, Helen … isn’t it? To coin a phrase, you’re not in Kansas anymore, or in your case Zootopia.”

Lecter sits up and quickly scans the area, noting the oddly different landscape and large buildings beyond. Turning back she gazes into his bright eyes, a blithe smile on his face.

“So we are in your world?”  
“Yes, and the longer you stay here the greater the likelihood you will go savage, putting yourself and your world in danger if you are discovered.”

Helen rolls her eyes skyward in disbelief, annoyed at him for suggesting she will revert to some savage form of her species. She had read the doctor’s report on Officer Hopps, but wasn’t convinced it was a realistic possibility.

“Oh please, you really expect me to believe that I will de-evolve into some ancient form of my species.”  
“I know you will if Officer Hopps reaction is any indication. And when you do I don’t want to be around and end up as your first and probably last meal.”

She looks him up and down giving him a jeering smirk before responding.

“You don’t look that appetizing to me.”  
“Well, if you de-evolve, like I know you will, it will not matter. Hyena’s in this world, won’t discriminate on what they hunt and kill for food.”

Realizing he is serious, Lecter offers what she believes is an effective rebuttal to his claim of de-evolution.

“Ok, lets say I believe you, then tell me why you were not affected by this de-evolution effect when on my world.”  
“Well, I do have a working theory on that, but at the moment it is mainly just conjecture.”

In a syrupy and intensely condescending tone, Helen quips.

“Please continue Jake, I can’t wait to hear your explanation, it should be good for a laugh.”

Jake dumbfounded by this irksome hyena’s attitude knows this is going to be a near impossible sell but decides it is still worth a shot.

“Helen, when Officer Hopps arrived on my world, she encountered an ancient form of her species, in essence she had something to de-evolve into.”  
“Since hyenas exist in my world as well Miss Lecter odds are you will be subjected to this de-evolution effect.”  
“That still doesn’t answer my question.”  
“Hang on, I’m getting to that part.”

“Now humans are part of a biological group known as primates. This primate group includes lemurs, lorises, tarsiers, monkeys, and apes.”  
“Never heard of any of them, they don’t exist on my world.”  
“Exactly, which I believe adds credence to my theory. I didn’t de-evolve when I arrived on your world because there is nothing in your worlds biological history for me to de-evolve into. Even if there were, odds are I would still remain sentient but probably morph into one of the primates I mentioned.”

Jake watches Helen as she at least considers his explanation. Even if it puts a modicum of doubt in her mind it could be helpful. Her initial comeback suggests he failed to reach her.

“I’m not convinced Jake. You know what I think. I think it is just a convenient ruse to keep mammals from visiting your world, while you humans plot to invade our planet.”

Helen’s attitude exasperates his growing frustration with her. Massaging his temples, Jake tries to think of some way to convince this stubborn hyena she is risking her whole world the longer she stays.

“Look Helen I am trying to help you, protect you and your world from my species.”  
“Why do you think I am still here, waiting for you to wake up? I’m sure you must have noticed that I have showered, and changed my clothes. I’ve even had the shoulder injury you inflicted patched up. I could have easily left your sorry ass, and washed my hands of the situation, called the authorities here and let them deal with you.”  
“Yet here I am risking my own life to try and save yours.” 

Helen’s attitude dripping with a disdainful superiority and contempt for Jake, lets out a haughty laugh.

“Or maybe you are just not that bright Jake,” Helen sneers.

Throwing up his hands in disbelief, Jake adds.

“You certainly are a piece of work Miss Lecter. Who put the stick up your ass?”  
“Wouldn’t you like to known,” she taunts.  
“Besides from what I have seen, your species doesn’t seem to be much of a threat,” she snorts giving Jake another contemptuous look.

“Oh really, well, let me tell you something about humans Miss Lecter.”  
“We humans as a species are a very curious bunch, when we find something strange or different, we have to know everything about it, how and why it is not like all others in our world.”  
“If they discover that you are not from this world, and they will, they will want to know where you come from, possibly visit your world to study others of your kind.”  
“And in your present evolved form, you, Miss Lecter are somewhat of a wonder in my world. So the longer you stay, the more likely you will be discovered putting your whole world in jeopardy. Are you willing to accept responsibility for subjecting your world to possible annihilation?” 

Helen is somewhat astonished by this human’s fervent desire to protect her world.

“Why would you even consider helping protect my world from your own species? It makes no sense.”  


Shaking his head at this exacerbating hyena, Jake lets out another pained sigh, before he continues.

“I am not very proud of some of the things my species has done in our world Lecter. Many mammals have already gone extinct due to human activities.”  
“While there is a growing number of humans fighting to protect other mammal species from extinction because of human expansion into their territories, and destruction of their habitat and food supply, they are still a minority in this world.”  
“And of course there are those humans that still enjoy hunting other mammals for sport. Your claws and teeth will be no match for our weapons.”  
“I would hate to think what humans might do to your world if they discover it exists.”

Jake pauses for a moment before continuing.

“Plus I have developed strong friendships with many in Bunny Burrow and I am willing to fight my own kind to protect them as strange as I’m sure that must sound to you.”

While discussing his concerns, Jake plays with the commitment band around his left wrist which Helen upon seeing realizes what it represents.  
She lets out a rather disturbing cackle, muffled only by a paw covering her mouth.

“One more than others I see,” giving him a wry smile, mocking his choice of a mate.

“You took a mate, you took a bunny, a bunny as a mate,” giving him another patronizing smirk.

His expression hardens as he glowers at this annoying female before forcefully expressing his disdain for her comments.

“Yes I did, and I will do whatever it takes to ensure she is safe even if that means never being able to see her again.”  


Helen decides to offer up an incentive to Jake to persuade him to return with her.

“Odds are you won’t if you don’t come back with me. I infected you with a slow acting poison.”

Jake returns her condescending smirk before issuing his retort, not revealing he had done the same to her, and he still had a final card to play in this game of brinksmanship.

“To use your words Helen, I’m not convinced by anything you say?”  
“Besides I’m betting you need me more than I need you.”

Her tone petulant and angry, she gives Jake a dismissive wave of her paw before commenting.

“Oh, do tell Jake,” Helen says.

He gives Hook a smug expression before revealing his astute observations.

“I believe you need my assistance to be able to find the entrance to the wormhole.”  
“Not sure if you are aware but the aperture appears to shift position each time something passes through, not far, perhaps a kilometre, maybe less. I’m sure you know from reports you’ve received that I am capable of sensing its location.”  
“So unless you have equipment that can detect it, you will be hard pressed to find it, which means without me you are stranded here.”

Her expression closes up, suggesting Jake is right in his assessment, however before she can respond she hears twigs snap, catching the whiff of another presence.

“Someone is approaching Jake. I’ll get rid of them and then we have to move.”

Jake quickly grabs her paw, a desperate look of concern for what she might do.

“Helen, look whomever it is I can get us out of this without anyone getting hurt but you are going to have to trust me.”

Knowing she is not one to offer her trust easily, Jake takes her other paw imploring her to listen.

“Trust me Helen, and I will assist you in finding the wormhole, allowing you to return to your world. You have my word.”

Suddenly a bright spotlight illuminates the ground cover they are hiding behind.  
Looking towards the light then back at Helen, Jake whispers his plea.  
“Please!”

“All right, come out from there with your hands where I can see them.”  
“We are coming out officer. Please don’t shoot.”

Jake stands his hands in the air, turning to Helen encouraging her to stand.  
Still sceptical, she stands and raises her paws mimicking Jake.

“Holy Hanna, what the hell is that,” the officer exclaims pointing his pistol at her.

Fearing Helen might try something, Jake moves in front of her, leaving Helen flabbergasted that he would put his life in danger for her.

“It is not what you think officer.”  


Jake reaches around and takes one of Helen’s paws before explaining.

“This is Helen, my, … my girlfriend. She is testing out some special effects makeup and prosthetics for an upcoming movie. We were using the woods to see how well the makeup and prosthetics hold up in a wilderness environment.”

As the officer considers Jake’s statements, he sees the telltale signs of his injury.

’It appears as if you are injured young man?“  
”Yes, well, we were running through the underbrush when Helen tripped on a tree root and landed on me. Although they are just prosthetics, they are still rather sharp, puncturing my shoulder. We patched it up as best we could, but I should get to a hospital and have it looked at."

Having defused the situation, Jake steps aside still holding Helen’s paw, to continue his charade.

“Helen would you kindly show the officer?”  
“Of course my love,” Helen says in a syrupy voice before placing a kiss on his lips for effect.

Jake tries to keep up the act but couldn’t help thinking that she is enjoying this way too much.  
Helen twirls around to give the officer a good look at her, playing her part to the hilt. Facing the officer, and striking a suggestive pose, Helen quips.

“So what do you think, officer?”

The officer struck by this exuberant woman dressed up to look like a hyena is almost at a loss for words.

“It is … very convincing Miss. You make a very lovely hyena.”

Helen gives the officer an endearing smile before adding.

“Well, aren’t you just the sweetest thing.”

Helen cautiously approaches the officer placing a kiss on his cheek.

While the officer is distracted by her actions, Jake quickly grabs Helen’s paw pulling her back in case she does something unexpected at the same time apologizing to the officer.

“I’m sorry officer, my girlfriend is an incorrigible flirt,” to which Helen thrusts out her lips and offers him a sullen expression.

Jake rolls his eyes at her before continuing.

“I think she is enamoured by men in uniform.”

The officer appears to accept that Helen is just a human made up to look like a hyena but expresses his concern for the two staying in this area as there has been several unusual occurrences. 

“That’s ok, but you two need to get out of this park. There is a curfew in effect.”

Jake somewhat surprised asks the officer to explain the reasons for the curfew.

“Why is there a curfew officer? What happened?”  
“Just some reports of strange animal sightings over the last couple of months. There were enough instances to warrant imposing a curfew. So the two of you best leave as soon as possible. And get your girlfriend out of that costume. It isn’t safe for her to look like a hyena.”  
“I understand officer,” Jakes says. “Most of it is glued on. I have to take her back to my studio in order to remove it.”

Glancing over at Helen who pretends to not notice the look he is giving her adds.

“I’m sorry officer we had no idea there was a curfew. We will leave right away. We have to head to the west-end parking lot to pick up our vehicle.”  
“All right then, get moving. I will make the other officers patrolling the park aware of your presence.”  
“Thank you officer.”

Having satisfied the officer of their innocence, they start to head west as Jake indicated.  
Jake is relatively silent as they walk mulling over what he heard from the officer before putting two and two together. He decides to press Helen with his conclusions.

“So, Helen how many agents did you lose?”

Helen feigns a look of innocence.

“What are you talking about Jake,” Helen says giving him a jeering look?  
“Oh come on Lecter, you know exactly what I’m talking about.”

“Something the police officer said got me to thinking. This wormhole you are so concerned about is artificial, isn’t it?”  
“I have no idea … what you mean Jake,” she quips continuing to feign ignorance.

“Stop playing dumb Lecter. Your people created that wormhole and sent agents through to do reconnaissance. When they never returned, you didn’t know what to do until a certain bunny cop stumbled into it and returned with one of the creatures from that world.”

Helen’s face contorts, her mouth curved up into a twisted smile.

“You are a little too smart for your own good Jake.”  
  
“So I am right. You may just have put your world in more danger than you could ever have imagined Helen.”  
“You’re not going to run?”  
“Sorry to disappoint you, but I am a man of my word. You kept up your end of the bargain.”

As much as she hates to admit it, Helen knows he’s reasonably intelligent. He must also know that she will try to force him back.

“Why is he making this so easy,” she wonders, deciding to engage him in an attempt to draw him out and reveal his strategy?  
“You know Jake, I could easily force you to come back with me once I know where the entrance to the wormhole is located.”

He gives her a perceptive look with a knowing smile.

“True, you could try, but I wouldn’t recommend it. I have prepared for that eventuality.”  


Jake seems sincere, Helen wondering how, he has no discernible weapons, he hasn’t shown himself to have any training in paw to paw combat.  
  
She considers the possibility that he may be bluffing, a bit of guile on his part that she can’t help but admire.  
They continue to walk west along a well worn path in relative silence, Jake totally engrossed in his own thoughts oblivious to anything going on around him. When Jake decides to break the silence and speak with her, he is confronted with his worst fear.

“You would make a good actress Helen, but I guess in your line of work that is a desirable skill.”

When he gets no response, he glances to his right, expecting to see her, but discovers she is no longer walking with him.  
He spins around looking in every direction to see if he can see her, but to no avail. She has completely vanished.

“Oh Crap, where the heck has she gone now?”

Unbeknownst to Jake, Helen started feeling odd, quietly falling back behind him, not wanting Jake to know she felt strange, making him think he could easily get away from her.  
She wonders if he actually did due something to her when she was unconscious, perhaps infecting her with something.  
Her head is pounding, making it hard for her to concentrate. She has an overwhelming need to hide or risk an attack, from what she did not know.  
  
Dropping down on all fours, she runs into the underbrush to conceal herself. She can’t seem to remember where she is or what she was doing, then, like a switch had been thrown nothing, something else asserting itself over her, pure instinct. All she can remember is a smell, something she has been tracking for days, her prey.

Jake calls out to her to try and get any kind of response, hoping for the best but fearing the worst.

“Helen? Helen!”

At first there is nothing but silence, then he hears a sound that sends a chill down his spine, the whoops and laugh of a hyena.  
He keeps calling out to her hoping to draw her towards him, while he actively tries to find something to protect him from the attack he knows will come, his head on a swivel to keep an eye out for Helen not knowing what direction the attack may come from. He finds a branch about an inch and a half thick and about four feet long, that may work well in his defence.

He detected the wormhole sometime ago, keeping Helen in the dark hoping to maneuver her into falling into it. He knows the wormhole opening is close, the distinctive sensation grating on his nerves as evidence, as he keeps up his efforts to draw Helen to him, otherwise she is as good as dead if he fails.

The whoops and laughs seem to be getting closer, as Jake prepares for the confrontation. He cannot detect her approach, her coat helping her blend in with the surroundings.  
Jake tosses a few twigs towards where he believes the opening exists until they begin to vanish.  
Positioning himself approximately a metre in front of the opening, he finally spots the glowing eyes of his adversary.  
She approaches him in a zig zag pattern, trying to assess her prey. Seconds later after uttering a series of grunts and growls, she charges at him.  
Bracing for her attack, he attempts to use the branch to fend her off, a few swipes from her fore paws graze his arms drawing blood.  
She has latched onto his branch trying to yank it from his hands. Her strength is incredible, the strain on his shoulder intensifies the pain.  
Jake knows he has to act quickly, the power in her jaw is weakening the branch, and may cause it to snap. Raising the branch as high as possible, he then falls backwards placing his foot against her abdomen and with all his remaining strength throws the rabid hyena over him, with the hope she will be engulfed by the wormhole.

She disappears in a brief flash of light as Jake turns to look.  
He lies there for a few seconds, his heart pounding, his breathing laboured, the pain in his shoulder severe from the strain applied to it by their struggle, opening up the wound and causing it to start bleeding once again. 

“At least it is finally over,” he says to himself. 

Jake uses his left arm to raise himself to a sitting position, trying to calm his still racing heart after his battle with Hook. He sighs with relief, gradually getting to his feet, staring at the spot where the hyena disappeared.  
With tears welling up in his eyes he pauses a moment to say a heart wrenching farewell to Alice.  
Just as he turns to leave, Jake freezes, a look of sheer terror covering his face. He realizes that if they don’t find her, or are not looking for her, in Lecter’s present state, she will wake up in her world, and precede to go on a rampage killing, eating, and maiming anyone in her path.

“What if she comes upon Alice’s daycare? She would tear them to shreds, and it would be my fault.”  
“I have to warn them. They won’t know anything until it is too late.”

Jake resigns himself to returning in order to prevent the carnage that will most likely ensue. 

“Will they believe him,” he wonders? 

He didn’t know but he had to take the risk, even if it meant forfeiting his own life.  
The aperture had moved but not a great distance, he can still sense the wormhole’s beacon.  
He races to find the opening’s new location.

Jake pauses at the aperture to take one last look around, in part to make sure he isn’t being observed, and knowing he may never get a chance to return.  
Before he leaves, Jake offers up an apology to Inge.

“Sorry Inge, I probably will never get a chance to tell you about Alice.” 

Jake takes a deep breath, and steps into the wormhole, vanishing in a flash of light. 

* * *


End file.
